Les enfants singuliers
by Ginny Granger-Weasley
Summary: C'est déjà assez difficile d'être un adolescent en temps normal, alors imaginez être un adolescent avec des supers pouvoirs … Heureusement pour Sam, il existe une école pour les gens comme lui, que la mutation a rendu exceptionnels - la McKinley High School for the Gifted.
1. Le château

Sam leva la tête vers le grand château qui se dressait devant lui, majestueux avec ses larges tours de pierre et le grand parc rempli d'arbres verts qui entouraient la résidence. Il faisait déjà nuit mais les reflets de lumière envoyés par les lanternes accrochées sur les côtés de l'allée centrale éclairaient suffisamment bien le château pour qu'on y puisse voir chacun de ses détails.

Il n'avait jamais vu un bâtiment qui paraissait aussi imposant et aussi accueillant à la fois, et il posa le sac à dos qu'il portait sur une épaule à ses pieds pour mieux l'observer.

On aurait pu croire à un manoir anglais d'un siècle ancien, avec ses colonnes romaines qui encadraient fièrement la porte d'entrée, et la petite fontaine entourée d'arbustes qui décoraient le chemin menant du portail au bâtiment. Sur la colonne en pierre à côté du grand portail noir qui gardait l'entrée du lieu était accrochée une grande plaque ovale noire, et Sam passa ses doigts lentement sur l'inscription qui y était gravée.

« _William McKinley High School For the Gifted _

_1407 Graymalkin Lane_

_Lima, Ohio_ »

Au-dessus des lettres était gravé l'emblème de l'école, un _M_ majuscule au centre d'un blason soutenu par ce qui ressemblait à un soldat Romain qui portait un casque à plumes, et Sam se pencha un peu pour mieux l'observer.

« Bonjour ! » lança une voix forte derrière lui, et Sam qui ne s'y attendait absolument pas eu un grand mouvement de recul vers l'arrière « Tu dois être Sam ! »

L'homme qui avait parlé se tenait derrière la grille noire, une main contre sa hanche et l'autre posé nonchalamment sur la colonne en pierre. Il lui souriait aisément, mais malgré tout, Sam avait l'étrange sensation d'être espionné à son insu.

Il portait un veston sans manches gris dont on avait cousu le même _M_ du blason de la plaque noire sur la poche de la poitrine, et une chemise blanche retroussée aux coudes, ce qui lui donnait un air assez sympathique et jeune pour un homme de son âge. Pas qu'il avait l'air spécialement âgé bien sûr, il ne devait même pas avoir quarante ans, estima rapidement Sam, si tout le gel qu'il portait visiblement en grande quantités dans ses boucles brunes et que la lumière du réverbère reflétait abondamment était une indication.

Sam se demanda comment il ne l'avait pas entendu arriver, surtout qu'il était à peu près sûr qu'il n'avait vu personne dehors du bâtiment quand il était arrivé devant.

« Oui, c'est moi » dit l'adolescent d'une voix peu sûre de lui-même, ce qu'il regretta immédiatement. De l'assurance, il fallait qu'il montre de l'assurance ! « Sam. Sam Evans » se reprit-il

« Bienvenue à McKinley, Sam ! Je suis William Shuester » lui sourit l'autre homme de toutes ses dents, et Sam se détendit immédiatement, reconnaissant le nom de famille.

« Oh, vous êtes le professeur Shuester ? Madame Holliday m'a parlé de vous ! »

« Je préfère _Mademoiselle_ Holliday » lança une autre voix derrière Sam, qui sursauta à nouveau tellement fort qu'il décolla un petit peu du sol, sans même avoir eu besoin de déployer ses ailes, qui étaient toujours solidement comprimées contre son dos.

Le grand blond se demanda mentalement s'ils s'étaient tous donné le mot pour lui donner une crise cardiaque en posant une main sur sa poitrine. Il avait senti son t-shirt se soulever un peu trop fort dans son dos, et souffla le plus calmement possible pour essayer de redescendre son niveau de stress.

Déployer les ailes n'était pas une bonne idée maintenant.

« Encore un petit nouveau que j'effraie, tiens » commenta la grande blonde, qui venait d'arriver sortie de nulle part et qui alla se poser à coté de Sam en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine « Et je l'ai même pas encore touché ! »

Sam ouvrit de grands yeux, pas sûr d'avoir bien entendu.

« Holly ... » intervient le professeur Shuester d'un ton grave

« Oups. Inapproprié, peut-être ? » demanda elle d'une voix innocente, et monsieur Shuester hocha la tête d'un air contrit.

Sam se demanda si ce genre d'échanges arrivait souvent. Vu le roulement d'yeux que fit le professeur Shuester à la grande blonde à côté de lui, c'était plutôt fréquent. Où est-ce qu'il était en train de poser les pieds, il se demandait bien.

« Bien, en tous cas je suis contente que tu sois bien arrivé, Sammy ! » sourit mademoiselle Holliday, comme si elle ne venait absolument pas de sortir une phrase plutôt déplacée pour un adulte s'adressant à un adolescent « Tout s'est bien passé ? »

Sam hocha la tête.

« Je ne savais pas que vous seriez là, mademoiselle Holliday »

« Will m'a prévenue »

Sam tourna la tête vers monsieur Shuester, qui n'avait pourtant pas de portable à la main, et s'apprêtait à lui poser une question quand Holly y répondit à sa place.

« Télépathie, Sammy. Will est télépathe, et d'ailleurs fait attention à ce que tu penses, il le saura tout de suite ! »

Sam rougit jusqu'à la pointe des oreilles, alors que Will lançait un regard pointé à Holly, qui se défendit tout de suite en protestant qu'elle savait bien que les pensées des adolescents de l'âge de Sam n'était pas ce qu'il y avait de plus pur, contrairement aux siennes, et que Will était bien placé pour le savoir.

« En tous cas, je suis contente que tu aies décidé de venir, Sammy » sourit Holly Holliday en ignorant le regard noir que lui lançait Will Shuester derrière la grille « C'était le bon choix à faire »

Sam hocha de la tête, et sa main droite alla tout de suite se glisser dans son dos sans qu'il s'en rende vraiment compte, reconnaissant tout de suite la familière sensation de ses doigts contre les plumes blanches qu'il y trouva.

« C'était le bon choix à faire » répéta-il mélancoliquement

* * *

_« Je vais me coucher moi, bonne nuit Maman et Papa » sourit Sam, en se penchant vers sa mère pour lui embrasser la joue. _

_« Bonne nuit mon grand » sourit sa mère _

_« Ne fais pas de bruit en montant, Stevie et Stacey dorment déjà » rajouta son père _

_« Bien sûr » dit le blond_

_ Sam monta les escaliers qui menait à sa chambre en sifflotant doucement, et ferma la porte derrière lui, sans allumer la lumière. Il allait commencer à se changer pour la nuit quand il remarqua quelque chose d'étrange - la fenêtre de sa chambre était grande ouverte, et la lune dehors envoyait des rayons dans la pièce, l'éclairant comme en pleine journée. Il était pourtant sûr de l'avoir fermé tout à l'heure après être sorti quelques minutes dehors pour soulager ses ailes engourdies. _

_Une ombre venait de bouger à côté de son lit, il en était persuadé. Quelqu'un était dans sa chambre. _

_Sam colla son dos contre la porte, prêt à partir en courant s'il le fallait, et glissa doucement la main jusqu'à l'interrupteur._

_ La lumière révéla d'un coup une femme blonde, debout contre le lit de Sam, qui observait la pièce d'un air autour d'elle avec les deux mains sur ses hanches. _

_« Sympa comme chambre ! J'aurai pensé voir plus de posters de filles en bikini, comme moi quand j'avais à ton âge mais bon, tous les ados sont différents, pas vrai ? » sourit-elle en se tournant vers Sam comme si elle venait seulement de se rendre compte qu'il était là. _

_« Qui êtes-vous ? » hurla presque Sam, avant de se rappeler que ses parents et son frère et sa sœur étaient dans la maison « Qu'est-ce que vous faites chez moi ? Sortez avant que j'appelle la police ! »_

_ « J'imagine que tu pourrais appeler la police » rétorqua l'inconnue en levant un sourcil intéressé « Sauf que tu ne le feras pas, Sammy. Je peux t'appeler Sammy pas vrai ? »_

_ Sam ignora la question pour avancer vers la femme en pointant un doigt qui se voulait menaçant vers elle._

_ « Et pourquoi je ne le ferai pas ? »_

_ « A cause des ailes que t'as dans le dos ? » demanda-elle dans un clin d'œil_

_Sam devint tout pâle, et recula d'un pas, terrifié. Si cette femme, qui était mystérieusement entrée dans sa chambre sans aucune raison apparente et qui connaissait son plus grand secret sans qu'il ne l'ait jamais croisée dans sa vie allait le répéter aux mauvaises personnes, Sam serait arrêté sur le champ, et ses parents avec. _

_« Comment … comment vous savez ? » balbutia Sam _

_« Je devrais peut-être reprendre dans l'ordre avant que tu t'évanouisses, Loverboy. Je m'appelle Holly Holliday, enchantée » lança elle en accentuant le dernier mot dans un faux accent français. _

_Elle lui tendit la main, et Sam la regarda sans l'accepter. _

_« Trop tôt pour le contact physique ? Pourtant quand t'auras dix-huit ans, ça sera légal, ah ! » rit la blonde, avant de se rendre compte que Sam la dévisageait de plus en plus étrangement « Il parait que j'ai tendance à dire des choses qui mettent les gens mal à l'aise, désolée … Bien, reprenons, je suis le professeur Holliday, je suis ici parce que notre trackeuse a repéré ta localisation il y a quelques jours et que Sue Sylvester m'y a envoyé te proposer de nous rejoindre » _

_« Quoi ? » demanda Sam « Vous êtes une prof ? Et c'est qui, Sue Sylvester ? »_

_ « Wow, ne lui pose jamais cette question directement » rit la blonde « Sue Sylvester est la directrice principale de la William McKinley High School, et je travaille pour elle »_

_ « En tant que prof ? »_

_ « En tant que prof et en tant que recruteuse aujourd'hui » _

_« Que recruteuse ? Je ne comprends pas, j'ai déjà une école … » dit Sam _

_« Tu n'as pas d'école Sam, tu suis des cours par correspondance depuis des années parceque tes parents ont peur qu'en t'envoyant à l'école publique on puisse découvrir les ailes que tu caches si bien dans ton dos » annonça Holly Holliday d'une voix paisible « Hey, est-ce que c'est un poster de Barry Manilow que je vois là ? »_

_ « Comment vous savez ça ? » demanda Sam d'une voix blanche _

_« Parceque je suis une mutante, Sam. Comme toi. »_

_ Sam jeta un regard rapide vers sa porte, se demandant si ses parents étaient montés se coucher et s'il devait les prévenir qu'une femme qu'il ne connaissait ni d'Eve ni d'Adam était en train de dévoiler le secret qu'ils avaient passé toute leurs vies à cacher._

_ « Qu'est-ce que …. Comment … Je … » bredouilla-il, et la blonde devant lui se rapprocha d'un air inquiet. _

_« J'aurai peut-être dû formuler ça d'une autre manière … » dit Holly Holliday en hochant les épaules « D'habitude c'est Will qui fait ce genre de choses, faut me comprendre, je suis juste là en remplacement moi » _

_« Will ? » demanda Sam, qui était de plus en plus perdu _

_« Oh Will, William Shuester, professeur à McKinley aussi » sourit la blonde de toutes ses dents « Il aurait sûrement commencé par s'introduire, lui … Il le fait drôlement bien en plus, crois moi d'expérience » _

_Sam cligna les yeux sans comprendre. _

_« Oui, bref je vais recommencer d'accord ? Je m'appelle vraiment Holly Holliday et comme toi je suis mutante » _

_« Attendez » interrompit Sam « Qu'est-ce qui me prouve que vous travaillez pas pour le gouvernement ? Ou la Milice ? » _

_« Ils engagent pas des gens aussi sexy que moi chez les flics, ou il y aurait bien moins de hors la loi » sourit la blonde, mais Sam ne défronça pas des sourcils « Pas la peine de faire cette tête … Tiens, regarde »_

_ Holly claqua des doigts, et disparut de la fenêtre contre laquelle elle était adossée. Sam eut à peine le temps de cligner des yeux qu'elle était réapparue juste à ses côtés, le coude contre son épaule. _

_« Bouh » sourit elle, alors qu'il avait fait un grand bond dans l'air sous le choc_

_« Vous … Vous pouvez vous téléporter ? » _

_« Juste en claquant des doigts » sourit Holly « Non en vrai je peux le faire quand je veux, mais ça a plus d'effet si je claque des doigts » _

_« Pourquoi vous êtes entrée dans ma chambre en passant par la fenêtre alors ? » _

_Holly fronça des sourcils en enleva son bras de l'épaule de Sam pour aller se gratter la tête. _

_« Maintenant que j'y réfléchis, ça aurait sans doute été plus logique » _

_« Mais vous êtes mutante » murmura Sam, sans trop y croire « Wow … j'avais jamais croisé un autre mutant avant ! Avec la Traque et la Milice qui nous recherche, je pensais que j'étais un des seuls à m'en être réchappé » _

_« Tu n'es pas seul, Sam » sourit Holly « On est pas seuls, crois-moi » _

_« Il y a d'autres mutants ? Qui n'ont pas été pris par la Milice vous voulez dire ? » _

_Holly hocha de la tête, et alla s'asseoir sur le lit de Sam. _

_« Des jeunes – comme toi et moi – des plus vieux, des dinosaures de l'âge de Sue … » sourit Holly « Sam, la William McKinley High School est une école spécialisée pour les jeunes qui ont un don, comme toi » _

_« Vous voulez dire pour les mutants ? » demanda Sam « C'est pas vraiment un talent d'avoir deux ailes de deux mètres qui vous poussent dans le dos »_

_ « Le mot mutant n'est pas une insulte, Sam. C'est un don » insista Holly, en prenant un ton sérieux que Sam n'aurait jamais cru qu'elle était capable d'avoir « Tu as un don, Sammy. Et en rejoignant McKinley, on pourrait t'apprendre à maitriser ce don, à t'en servir correctement et surtout tu serais en sécurité avec d'autres jeunes comme toi » _

_« Vous voulez que j'intègre l'école pour laquelle vous travaillez ? »_

_ « Je veux que tu intègres un endroit où tu pourras être qui tu es vraiment, sans avoir à te cacher, sans avoir à mentir, et sans avoir peur Sammy. Et McKinley est cet endroit pour toi » _

_« Comment vous le savez ? » _

_« Parceque là-bas, il y a des jeunes comme toi, qui ont un don unique qu'ils ne peuvent pas exprimer dehors à cause de la Traque, et de la Milice, et qui sont maintenant dans un environnement positif, bon pour eux » _

_« Mais, et la Milice ? Ils ne les traquent pas ? » _

_« Oh, ils essaient » dit Holly en haussant les épaules « Mais c'est à ça qu'on sert, nous les profs. Protéger les étudiants qui sont dedans, leur apprendre à vivre avec leur pouvoir, et essayer de ramener le plus de jeunes mutants comme toi dans l'enceinte de l'école, où ils seront sains et saufs »_

_ « Je n'ai pas les moyens de payer une école … » commença Sam, mais Holly l'interrompit en levant une main._

_ « Cadeau de la directrice, tous frais de scolarité sont couverts par l'école, Sammy. Tu n'aurais rien à payer, rien du tout »_

_ Sam ne dit rien pendant un moment, semblant réfléchir à tout ce qu'il venait d'apprendre. Sa main droite passait mélancoliquement dans son dos pour aller attraper le bout d'une de ses ailes, une habitude qu'il avait prise depuis des années, quand il était encore un petit garçon et qu'elles ne pouvaient pas encore porter son poids. _

_« Sammy » reprit doucement Holly Holliday, brisant le silence qui s'était installé dans la pièce « J'ai été à ta place tu sais. Je sais ce que c'est, penser qu'on est le seul à être différent, que personne ne nous comprendra jamais, mais je peux te promettre que cette école est ta chance d'appartenir à un groupe qui t'acceptera comme tu es »_

_ « Mais … et ma famille ? » demanda Sam _

_« Ta famille que tu protèges depuis des années de la Milice ? Ton frère et ta sœur qui n'ont pas le droit de parler de toi à personne, parceque tu vis ici reclus pour cacher ton secret ? Tes parents qui travaillent deux fois plus durs que n'importe qui pour sustenter un troisième enfant dont personne ne connait l'existence ? » _

_« Comment vous savez tout ça ! » _

_« Je travaille pour un lycée qui accueille des mutants, Sammy. Les professeurs là-bas sont mutants aussi, et nous avons une des meilleures trackeuses de mutants du pays. Ne panique pas, mais on sait beaucoup de choses sur ta vie, Sammy, et c'est pour ça que je suis là aujourd'hui » _

_« Pour m'arracher à ma famille ? »_

_ « Je sais que tu les aimes Sammy, et je ne te dis pas de les quitter. Beaucoup de nos étudiants à McKinley ont des contacts fréquents avec leur famille, fréquents au point de rentrer les voir chaque weekend comme des simple étudiants internes » _

_« Ça serait les quitter quand même » soupira Sam, et il se laissa retomber sur le lit à côté de la blonde « Comprenez-moi … j'ai passé toute ma vie enfermé dans cette maison, à ne pouvoir sortir voler dehors que la nuit, et vous débarquez dans ma chambre dans un claquement de doigts et vous me proposer de partir d'ici sans rien dire à mes parents, pour aller rejoindre un autre groupe de mutants ? Et de laisser tomber ma famille ? »_

_ « Je ne peux pas te forcer à me suivre, Sam. » dit doucement Holly « Mais tu sais aussi bien que moi que la Traque se resserre de plus en plus autour des mutants, et ce qu'encourent tes parents en hébergeant ici depuis des années un enfant non déclaré. »_

_ Sam poussa un soupir, et laissa retomber sa tête dans ses paumes ouvertes. Il ne savait que trop bien ce qui arriverait si la Milice débarquait chez lui, et le trouvait toutes ailes ouvertes en train de flotter dans le jardin. _

_Ses parents seraient arrêtés sur le champ pour ne pas avoir dénoncé aux autorités leur mutant de fils, et Stevie et Stacey seraient emmenés loin d'eux, placés dans un système sans fin de familles d'accueil et services sociaux. Quant à lui … il ne préférait même pas y penser. _

_« Ecoute, je vais te laisser y réfléchir, Sam. Tu comprends que pour des raisons de sécurité je ne peux pas te laisser de numéro de portable ou l'email où nous joindre, mais en toute logique, je vais te laisser l'adresse de l'école. »_

_ La blonde lui glissa dans la main un petit papier, où était inscrit une adresse qu'il ne connaissait pas. Sam plia le papier et le glissa dans la poche arrière de son jean sans rien rajouter. _

_« Il y aura toujours quelqu'un à McKinley pour t'accueillir, Sammy.__»_

_ Sam hocha lentement de la tête, et la blonde se releva en étirant ses bras au-dessus de la tête. _

_« On t'attend dès que tu seras prêt » rajouta Holly en clignant d'un œil. « A bientôt, Loverboy »_

_Et dans un claquement de doigts, la blonde disparut._

* * *

« Tu nous ouvres cette grille Will ? Ou tu attends que Sam ici passe en âge d'acheter de quoi célébrer dignement son arrivée chez nous ? » rit Holly, et Will poussa un grognement vers elle « Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai encore dit ? »

Will ne dit rien et ouvrit une des deux portes de la grande grille noire, les encourageant tous les deux à rentrer, ce qui fit Holly en sautillant et en allant serrer Will dans ses bras au passage.

Sam ramassa le sac à ses pieds pour en passer une de brettelles autour de son épaule – porter un sac à deux bretelles lui était difficile à cause des ailes – et ses yeux se posèrent une dernière fois sur la plaque noire.

_For the Gifted_, lisait l'inscription. Sam faillit demander à voix haute si Holly était bien sûr qu'il avait un don.

« Ça va, Sam ? » demanda Will Shuester, interrompant le cours de pensées de l'adolescent.

« Mmh oui. Je regardais juste la plaque » dit Sam en se passant une main dans le cou « Pourquoi c'est un Romain qui tient le blason ? »

« C'est un titan » sourit le professeur Shuester « L'emblème de l'école »

« Et notre nom aussi ! » lança Holly « Bon, maintenant que vous avez fait connaissance, je te laisse Sam j'ai un rencard ! »

Et juste comme ça, elle disparut.

Sam cligna des yeux un instant devant l'endroit où le professeur Holliday s'était volatilisée, et Will poussa un petit rire.

« Ne fais pas attention à ce qu'elle dit … C'est une prof très douée, mais … » Will soupira et fit un drôle de mouvement de la main, et secoua la tête.

« Pourquoi elle a dit que c'était votre nom ? » demanda Sam avant qu'il ne puisse se retenir de parler

« A cause des Titans, bien sûr » sourit Will « Holly ne te l'a pas expliqué, hein ? » rajouta il en voyant la tête étonnée de Sam.

Sam nia de la tête.

« Elle m'a surtout parlé de McKinley … et m'a expliqué pourquoi je devais intégrer l'école »

« Et elle t'a convaincu ? » demanda doucement Will

Sam sourit, et pour toute réponse balança son sac sur une épaule pour franchir la grille.

« Je pense que oui, monsieur Shuester »

« Mes élèves m'appellent Monsieur Shue » sourit Will Shuester en lui tendant la main, et Sam la serra en souriant. « Bienvenue à McKinley, Sam »

Sam fit quelques pas assurés devant lui, les yeux fixés sur le château. Il ne se retourna qu'une fois, pour voir Will Shuester fermer sur eux les grandes grilles noires du parc.

« Prêt ? » lui demanda Will, et Sam hocha de la tête «En temps normal, je te ferai faire le tour de tout McKinley, mais il est déjà tard et le couvre-feu est en ordre »

« Un couvre-feu ? » demanda Sam

« Oui, pour la sécurité de tout le monde, plus personne ne rentre ou ne sort de McKinley après vingt et une heure trente, sauf quelques exceptions bien sûr, comme toi »

« Ou mademoiselle Holliday »

« Oh, les Titans sortent de l'enceinte dès qu'ils sont en mission » dit Will « On t'expliquera tout des Titans, ne t'inquiète pas, mais je pense que pour l'instant il vaudrait mieux ne pas trop t'écraser d'informations, pas vrai ? »

Sam hocha doucement de la tête.

Les deux hommes arrivèrent sur le palier, et Will ouvrit la grande porte d'entrée, qui était majestueuse à l'image du château. Le hall d'entrée semblait tout droit sorti d'un conte de fées, avec son grand lustre qui y pendait fièrement, et l'escalier en colimaçon dont les pierres blanches brillaient de milles éclats, et on aurait pu sans problème y faire tenir près d'une centaine de personnes. Un petit coup d'œil lui permit d'apercevoir des grands tableaux accrochés au mur, et des vases posés sur des colonnes en marbre qui décoraient les couloirs.

« Je pense qu'on va tout de suite aller à la salle commune » dit le professeur Shuester en se tournant vers Sam, qui regardait la grande salle d'entrée avec des yeux ébahis d'un gosse à Noel « Les autres te feront une joie de te faire le tour de l'école demain, et tu veux sans doute t'installer »

« C'est de ma faute si je suis pas arrivé plus tôt » dit tout de suite Sam « Je suis venu en stop, et puis à pied depuis chez moi, et je me suis un peu perdu en route … »

« Aucun problème Sam » sourit Will « L'important c'est que tu sois arrivée à bon port. Allez suis moi ! »

Sam trottina derrière le professeur Shuester à travers un dédale de couloirs, où Will présentait chaque porte comme une salle de classe.

« Au rez-de-chaussée se trouvent la plupart des salles où tu passeras tes journées, comme la cuisine ou la salle commune. Et la porte du fond est ma classe à moi, où j'enseigne entre autres les mutations » dit Shuester en pointant la porte du fond du couloir « Tu remarqueras qu'il y a quelques portes qui mènent à des classes vides …Le troisième étage du château n'est en réalité que ça, des anciennes classes de cours qui ne nous servent plus aujourd'hui. Aux yeux de tous nous sommes une école pour les surdoués, mais en réalité l'école a été créée pour accueillir des centaines de jeunes de tous les âges, comme tout collège normale, mais avec la Traque de plus en plus ardue, vous n'êtes pas nombreux en ce moment et vous tous avez tous plus ou moins le même âge »

« Mon âge ? » demanda Sam d'un air inquiet

« Oui, ton âge » sourit Will Shuester « Plus ou moins seize ans … Notre plus vieil élève a dix-huit ans mais les autres sont mineurs et n'ont pas moins de quinze ans, rassures toi »

« Et on est pas nombreux alors ? » demanda Sam alors que Will avait tourné au coin d'un couloir pour monter les marches d'un grand escalier en colimaçon

« Oh non, vraiment pas. Vous êtes la plus petite année qu'on ait vue ici » dit le professeur en se tournant vers le jeune homme « C'est pour ça qu'on vous a tous réunis dans la même classe. »

Sam allait poser d'autres questions sur les cours en soit et les autres élèves mais le professeur Shuester s'étaient arrêtes devant une porte brune en bois, dont la légère ouverture laissait entendre s'échapper des bruits et des rires, et sur laquelle on avait accroché un panneau où était gravé « _Salle de Repos et de Détente_ ».

Quelqu'un avait rajouté une petite flèche sous le mot _détente_ et gravé au couteau en-dessous la petite phrase «_ Hudson a la gâchette facile_ », que quelqu'un d'autre avait essayé de raturer, le Hudson en question sans doute, et sans grand succès puisqu'on arrivait tout même à lire l'inscription.

« Et voilà la salle commune ! » sourit Will Shuester de toutes ses dents « Les élèves y viennent pendant les temps libres, ou les weekends et les vacances s'ils ne rentrent pas chez eux. Entre, Sam ! »

Sam poussa un grand soupir pour se donner du courage, et entra à travers la porte que lui tenait ouverte le professeur Shuester.

Tout de suite, le bruit de fond qui était dans la salle se tut, et quelques paires d'yeux se tournèrent vers Sam, qui déglutit bruyamment. Un regard rapide lancé autour de la pièce l'informa que la salle servait en effet de salle de repos à un groupe d'adolescents, comme le prouvaient le comptoir en briques rouges sur lequel était posée plusieurs canettes de sodas écrasées et des bouteilles en plastique à moitié vide, un grand canapé au cuir vieilli depuis lequel le dévisageaient un grand gaillard à la chemise à carreaux et une petite brune, plusieurs fauteuils un peu déchirés depuis lesquels un brun à coupe de cheveux étranges et une fille aux cheveux noirs le regardaient avec de grands yeux et au centre de la pièce, un billard vert avec quelques boules dessus, et un manche de balai qui servait visiblement de queue.

« Votre attention, tout le monde ! » lança Will d'une voix forte, même s'ils étaient moins de dix personnes dans la salle et que celle-ci était parfaitement silencieuse « Je vous présente Sam, qui vient d'arriver parmi nous et qui vient d'intégrer McKinley. Je sur vous pour lui faire bon accueil ! »

« T'as un truc dans le dos, mec » lança le brun à la coupe de cheveux étrange qui était affalé sur un des fauteuils, les pieds nonchalamment posés sur la table basse en face de lui

« Un _bon_ accueil, Puck » grogna Will derrière Sam

« Oh non, c'est pas grave, c'est … enfin c'est mes ailes » dit Sam d'un ton gêné.

Un lourd silence tomba d'un coup dans la salle, et si Sam se sentait observé auparavant, c'était maintenant comme si on avait rajouté des caméras qui zoomaient en gros sur lui.

Sam pensa aussitôt qu'il aurait dû mieux contorsionner ses ailes sous t-shirt avant de se présenter à McKinley, comme il en avait pris l'habitude depuis des années pour qu'on ne les remarque pas au premier coup d'œil, mais la marche jusqu'à l'école avait desserré les liens qu'il avait fixé autour d'elles au petit matin, et on apercevait sûrement leur forme rebondie dans son dos. Et puis franchement, arriver à cacher complètement deux ailes de deux mètres d'envergure relevait de l'exploit, même pour lui.

« Tes ailes ? » demanda celui qui s'appelait visiblement Puck

Sam s'apprêtait à rajouter quelque chose quand la petite brune qui était assise à côté du grand dadais à la chemise à carreaux se leva d'un coup et couru presque d'une traite vers eux, l'air affolé.

« Un nouvel élève ? Mais vous ne nous aviez pas prévenu Monsieur Shuester ! J'aurai organisé une petite sauterie, et peut-être même un chant d'accueil avec la chorale, et on aurait pu … »

« Silence le Nain ! » grogna une voix féminine « Une petite sauterie … Je vais te dire qui mériterait d'être sauté ici et crois moi tu vois de qui je parle ! »

« Santana » gronda Will d'un ton professoral

La fille aux cheveux noirs qui venait de parler disparut derrière le comptoir avant que Sam n'ait eu le temps de la saluer, ou même de l'apercevoir réellement, mais il n'eut pas le temps de poser de questions parceque la petite brune lui avait déjà presque sauté dessus.

« Bienvenue à McKinley Sam, hum … »

« Evans » sourit Sam « Samuel Evans, enfin Sam »

« Enchantée Samuel ! » lança la brune, et Sam fronça les sourcils en entendant son prénom entier « Je suis Rachel Berry, pensionnaire de McKinley depuis un an, petite amie de Finn ici présent et première élève de la classe de Monsieur Shuester, et je pense parler au nom de tous mes camarades et me porter garante de leurs paroles en te souhaitant la bienvenue parmi nous ! »

« Hum … merci ? » dit Sam en s'approchant de Rachel pour vouloir lui serrer la main, qu'elle avait en avant d'elle pour visiblement la lui serrer.

« Non ! » hurlèrent en même temps Puck et le grand mec à la chemise à carreaux depuis son canapé, alors que Will s'était emparé d'un coup de l'épaule de Sam pour le tirer en arrière, et que Rachel reculait sa main comme si un serpent venimeux venait de la mordre.

« Je … que … » bredouilla Sam, un peu effrayé par ce qu'il venait de se passer, alors que Rachel le regardait avec des grands yeux de biche prise dans les phares d'une voiture, et que le grand gaillard s'était levé pour aller se placer à côté de Rachel.

« Je suis désolée Sam » dit Rachel d'une toute petite voix, et l'intuition de Sam lui souffla qu'on ne devait pas l'entendre souvent, cette petite voix.

« Tu ne peux pas entrer en contact physique avec Rachel, Sam » dit Will Shuester « Tu ne dois jamais le faire, Sam, jamais ! »

« Mais pourquoi ? » demanda Sam

« A cause de ma mutation » dit Rachel d'un ton triste, et le grand dadais se rapprocha d'elle, sans pourtant la toucher

« Dès qu'elle touche les gens, ils meurent » lança maladroitement le grand brun derrière elle, et Sam fronça les sourcils en sa direction « Oh, je suis Finn à propos, Finn Hudson »

Le grand brun contourna Rachel pour tendre sa main vers Sam en lui lançant un sourire en coin qui se voulait rassurant, mais qui ne mit pas vraiment en confiance le blond.

« Enchanté » dit Sam en se demandant bien s'il risquait de mourir sur le champ en serrant cette main-ci.

« Tu peux y aller, il n'y a que Rachel qui est dangereuse, et encore pas pour tout le monde ! » lança le brun à crête bizarre en se ramenant à côté de Finn Hudson « Noah Puckerman pour te servir, mais je vais par Puck »

Le brun présenta sa main à Sam, qui la serra sans hésiter avant de faire de même avec celle de Finn, qui n'avait pas changé de position.

« Je suis désolé » dit doucement Sam à Rachel, qui regardait la scène de loin d'un air attristé.

« Tu ne pouvais pas savoir, Sam » répondit celle-ci dans une petite moue « Les seuls que je puisse toucher sont ceux qui ont des pouvoirs de guérison ou de régénérescence de cellules, et je ne peux pas toujours rester en contact avec eux longtemps »

« Et moi je suis un des rares chanceux » rit Puck en passant un bras autour de la brune « Pas vrai, ma jolie ? »

« Puck … » soupira Will Shuester depuis le pas de la porte où il était resté appuyé

« Noah ! » protesta Rachel en se dégageant

« Puck ! Lâche ma copine ! » gronda Finn, et Puck leva les deux bras en l'air pour prouver son innocence.

Sam regardait la scène, un peu amusé, et attendit que tout le monde fût un peu calmé pour lancer un regard interrogateur à Puck.

« Je peux toucher Rachel tout le temps que je veux à cause de la régénérescence de mes cellules » expliqua celui-ci en se passant une main sur le crâne, qui portait la coupe de cheveux la plus étrange que Sam n'ait vue de sa vie. Un mélange entre une motte de terre et un rat mort.

« Régénérescence ? » demanda le blond

« Ça serait plus simple si je te montrais, hein ? »

« Puck, pas encore ! » dit le professeur Shuester derrière eux, mais Puck avait déjà sorti un objet de sa poche, et c'est à la réflexion argentée que fit la lame avec le reflet du miroir posé contre le mur d'en face que Sam comprit que l'autre tenait un couteau dans la main.

Personne n'avait l'air de s'en inquiéter, bizarrement, et Puck approcha la lame de sa paume nue pour la lacérer d'un mouvement sec. Sam faillit pousser un cri de surprise, qu'il avait bien fait de retenir parcequ'aucune goutte de sang ne sortit de la paume entaillée du garçon, et que la cicatrice qui venait d'apparaître semblait se recoudre d'elle-même sous ses yeux.

« Tadam ! » dit fièrement Puck, alors que sa main était maintenant aussi neuve qu'auparavant « J'ai des cellules increvables, mon pote »

« Et tu es franchement obligé de faire ton malin en te mutilant à chaque fois que tu veux montrer ta mutation à quelqu'un ? » demanda Rachel, et Puck l'ignora superbement.

« Alors comme ça, toi t'as des ailes dans le dos, hein ? »

« Et toi un castor sur la tête, Puckerman ! »

« Et voilà Santana » sourit Rachel de toutes ses dents – ce qui paraissait un tout petit peu bizarre, jugea Sam – vers la fille aux cheveux noirs qui était passée en coup de vent tout à l'heure, et qui venait de réapparaitre de derrière le comptoir

« Santana qui ? » demande innocemment Sam

« Santana Dégage-avant-que-je-t'emplâtre, Blondinet » grogna la fille à la peau ambrée avant de claquer des talons dans l'autre direction de la pièce et d'aller s'allonger sur le canapé noir

« Toujours aussi agréable … » soupira Finn, et Puck lui tapa légèrement le bras d'un air mécontent

« Euh ... je voulais juste savoir son nom de famille ? » demanda Sam

« Elle s'appelle Lopez, Santana Lopez » confirma Puck.

Lopez … le nom semblait familier à Sam, comme s'il l'avait déjà lu quelque part, ou en avait entendu parler. Peut-être que ses parents connaissaient un Lopez ? Après tout, c'était un nom assez courant, surtout dans les quartiers latinos près de chez lui quand ils vivaient encore au motel pendant son enfance, et peut-être que lui-même avait connu un Lopez autrefois.

« Sam ? »

Sam chassa la pensée de son esprit. Il aurait tout le temps pour se renseigner plus tard - après tout, il vivait ici, maintenant.

« Où sont vos camarades ? » demanda Will Shuester

« Couchés pour la plupart, monsieur Shue » dit Finn

« Ouais, il est tard et on ne voudrait pas être trop fatigués, demain est un jour d'école » dit Puck dans un sourire narquois, et Sam pouvait jurer qu'il avait entendu un petit rire moqueur s'échapper du canapé noir à l'autre bout de la pièce.

« Tu fais bien d'en parler, parcequ'il est déjà tard et qu'il serait peut-être temps pour vous de remonter dans les dortoirs » dit le professeur Shuester, et le petit sourire en coin de Puck retomba tout de suite « Finn, je peux compter sur toi pour montrer sa chambre à Sam ? »

« Bien sûr, monsieur Shue » sourit Finn « La chambre du fond alors ? »

Will Shuester hocha de la tête, et se tourna vers Sam.

« Je te laisse entre les mains de Finn et Puck, Sam » sourit il « Ils vont te présenter les dortoirs, et ta chambre. Les cours commencent demain à neuf heures, et le petit déjeuner est jusqu'à huit et heure et demi dans le réfectoire »

« On lui dira comment y aller, Monsieur Shue »

« Parfait, alors tout le monde dans les dortoirs maintenant ! » lança le professeur Shuester d'une voix joyeuse, et tous les élèves sortirent un par un, certains en grognant un peu – surtout Puck et Santana Lopez.

« A demain tout le monde, et passe une bonne première nuit parmi nous, Sam »

Le professeur leur sourit une dernière fois avant de s'éloigner vers le fond du couloir, et Sam le regarda partir en sentant son cœur se resserrer légèrement sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi.

« Sam ! »

Sam se retourna pour voir Finn et Puck l'attendre près de la porte. Finn avait récupéré son sac à dos, qu'il avait posé à ses pieds en entrant dans la salle commune, et lui tendait dans un demi-sourire.

« Hey mec, tu viens ? »

Sam sourit en attrapant son sac pour l'enfiler d'une bretelle, et se mit à suivre le petit groupe d'adolescents à travers le grand escalier qui menait aux chambres.

Rachel, qui se tenait juste à côté de Finn en gardant visiblement une distance de sécurité soigneusement calculée, s'était lancée dans une grande description détaillée de l'architecture du bâtiment, à laquelle Sam se sentait un peu obligé de répondre par des_ ah bon_, et des _oh !_ polis.

Ni Puck, ni la fille aux cheveux noirs n'avaient le même égard en l'envers de la petite brune, et rajoutaient avec joie des petits commentaires sarcastiques à tout ce qu'elle lançait, assez forts pour que seul Sam les entende.

« Et donc c'est comme ça qu'ils ont rénové le grand hall ! » lança joyeusement Rachel alors qu'ils arrivaient au palier du premier étage, et qu'elle n'avait pas respiré depuis le début de sa phrase il y a trois bonnes minutes « Et voilà pourquoi maintenant le lustre qui était autrefois dans la grande salle à manger est maintenant dans le grand hall ! »

« Cool » dit Sam, qui ne savait pas vraiment quoi dire d'autre.

Puck soupira à ses côtés et se laissa retomber contre une des marches, alors que Finn jeta un petit regard inquiet à sa copine, comme s'il espérait qu'elle ne reparte pas dans d'autres explications.

« On en a rien à cirer, Berry » interrompit Santana Lopez avant que Rachel ait eu le temps d'enchaîner sur autre chose « Sur ce les mecs, je vais me coucher moi, à demain les losers »

Santana tapa dans la main de Puck, fit un petit coup de menton en direction de Sam et ne lança pas un seul regard à Finn et Rachel avant d'aller vers la porte à leur gauche.

« Santana, ta chambre est dans l'aile est, où est-ce que tu vas ? » lança Rachel d'une voix qui paraissait innocente et Santana se retourna vers elle avec un air si furieux que Sam aurait pu jurer qu'un drôle d'éclair rouge lui passa dans les yeux.

« Ça te concerne, Berry ? » siffla elle d'un ton furieux, avant de rentrer par la porte du côté opposé, qu'elle claqua ensuite avec application derrière elle.

« Elle allait sûrement rejoindre Britt ou Quinn, Rachel » soupira Puck en roulant des yeux « Comme si tu le savais pas »

« Mais il y a un couvre-feu ! Elles n'ont pas le droit de se rejoindre après le couvre-feu, c'est dans le règlement intérieur de l'école ! »

« Rachel, décoince-toi un peu » grogna Puck, et Rachel ouvrit de grands yeux outrés

« Noah ! »

« Quoi, princesse ? »

Finn regardait la conversation d'un air un peu constipé, comme s'il ne savait pour qui prendre parti, et Sam se demandait un peu ce qu'il se passait.

« Bon, pas que ce soit pas passionnant de parler avec toi, ma poule, mais on doit encore montrer sa chambre à Sam nous » trancha Puck

« On te présentera le reste des filles demain, Sam » rajouta Finn, qui venait de sortir de son espèce de torpeur

« Et les autres mecs aussi » rajouta Puck en se relevant « Allez, salut princesse »

Finn se pencha vers Rachel pour lui donner un chaste baiser, qui ne dura pas plus de deux secondes et demi, et elle leur souhaita bonne nuit à tous avant de repartir à travers la porte où Santana avait disparu.

« Allez, on va au dortoir des mecs maintenant » dit Finn en repartant vers l'escalier

« Nos dortoirs sont pas ici ? » demanda Sam

« Malheureusement non » soupira Puck, et Finn se tourna vers lui pour rigoler « Quoi ? Moi aussi j'aimerai bien dormir au même étages que les filles, ça serait beaucoup plus facile que de devoir échapper aux rondes débiles de Sue »

« Pourquoi les dortoirs sont pas au même étage ? » demanda Sam

« Sue, Sue Sylvester la directrice de l'école, pense que mélanger les filles et les mecs peut nuire à notre concentration, et au contrôle de nos pouvoirs … un ramassis de conneries, si tu me crois mais bon » grogna Puck « Oh et puis l'escalier craque, bien sûr, donc comme le dortoir des filles est au premier étage et celui des mecs au deuxième, c'est presque impossible de descendre la nuit sans se faire gauler »

« Il parait que l'escalier ne craquait pas avec Figgins, l'ancien directrice, et c'est Sue qui l'a modifié pour être sûr de repérer tous ceux qui se relevaient la nuit … » soupira Finn, et comme pour illustrer ce qu'il disait, chacun de ses pas sur les marches en bois du vieil escalier faisait résonner un lourd craquement

« T'auras pas ce problème toi » lança Puck dans un clin d'œil à Sam « Tu pourras toujours passer par dehors »

Sam sourit, et passa un bras mélancolique dans son dos, comme pour vérifier que ses ailes y étaient toujours bien accrochées. Il avait presque oublié qu'elles étaient là depuis qu'il était entré à McKinley, ce qui ne lui était pas arrivé depuis des années, et ça lui faisait beaucoup de bien il devait l'admettre.

« Hey à propos, c'est des vraies ailes ? » demanda Finn.

Sam hocha de la tête.

« Mais comment tu fais pour les replier contre ta chemise ? Je veux dire, ça serait pas plus simple de directement faire deux trous dans ton t-shirt et les laisser passer ? »

« Mec, il te montera ses ailes demain, laisse le » dit Puck à Finn « T'es aussi chiant que ta gonzesse, des fois »

« Hey ! »

« Ça me dérange pas » dit Sam, et il le pensait réellement.

« Non, c'est bon Sam » dit Puck d'un ton un peu plus sérieux « Tu les montreras demain, si t'as envie. C'est ton premier jour, personne te force à rien »

Finn ne rajouta rien, et les trois garçons arrivèrent au palier du deuxième étage dans un dernier craquement de bois sonore.

« Et v'là notre antre ! » sourit Puck « Bon, on appelle ça le dortoir mais personne ne dort dans le grand dortoir à quinze lits qu'ils avaient foutus là à la création de l'école, on est pas assez nombreux »

« Du coup chacun a sa chambre » rajouta Finn « Monsieur Shue nous a dit de te donner la chambre du fond, et comme celle de l'aile droite est occupée par Kurt … »

« Allez suis moi » sourit Puck en ouvrant la porte de gauche.

Le couloir devant eux ressemblait assez à ceux avec lesquels Sam était passé auparavant avec le professeur Shuester, et les quelques portes devant lesquelles ils passèrent étaient toutes fermées, et sans lumière dessous.

« Ça c'est ma chambre, et celle de Puck ici » dit Finn en pointant deux portes l'une face à l'autre

« Cette porte-là, c'est la chambre de Mike, mais il est sûrement avec Tina … Lui aussi il a pas le problème du craquement pour descendre les escaliers » rajouta Puck « Et voilà la tienne ! »

La porte que lui pointait le grand brun était celle de la dernière chambre, la plus au fond du couloir, et Puck s'arrêta de marcher – et plaça son bras en face de Finn pour l'empêcher d'avancer - pour que Sam soit le premier à l'ouvrir.

Sam posa la main sur la porte, et souffla un petit coup avant de l'ouvrir. La chambre ressemblait à une chambre d'étudiant en internat classique, avec un lit, un bureau et une armoire, mais ce qui attira en premier la vision de l'adolescent fut la grande fenêtre face au lit, dont les volets ouverts laissaient apercevoir une grande étendue d'herbe éclairée par les quelques lumières des réverbères aux alentours.

« Hey t'as vue sur le parc ! » commenta la voix de Finn derrière lui « La chance, moi j'ai vu sur la cour intérieure où on met les poubelles … »

« Qu'est-ce qu'on s'en fout de la vue, on est jamais dans nos chambres de toute façon » rétorqua Puck en roulant des yeux « Bon, on va te laisser t'installer tranquillement »

« T'avais pas de valise au fait ? » demanda Finn

Sam regarda le sac à dos qu'il avait lancé sur le lit d'un air mélancolique.

« Non » dit-il doucement, et sa voix tremblait bien plus qu'il ne l'aurait voulu « Juste ça »

« Mais … » commença le grand brun, mais Puck à ses côtés l'interrompit

« Comme ça tu prendras moins de temps à t'installer ! Aller, je passerai te prendre demain vers huit heures pour le petit déj, mec, ça te va ? »

Sam hocha de la tête, et avant que Finn n'ait pas rajouter quoique ce soit, Puck l'avait entraîné en dehors de la chambre.

« Ce que t'es lourd Finn, franchement ! » il entendit Puck dire à travers la porte fermée.

Finn répondit quelque chose qu'il ne comprit pas, et les deux garçons s'éloignèrent dans le couloir, avant que deux claquements de porte lui indique qu'ils étaient rentrés dans leur chambre.

Sam était seul.

La première chose qu'il fit fut d'enlever son t-shirt pour laisser enfin libres les grandes ailes blanches derrière lui, qu'il déplia facilement dans un soupir, et remarqua avec soulagement que la largeur de la pièce lui permettait de les déployer à leur capacité maximale.

Il contempla un instant son nouveau lit, les murs encore blancs sur lesquels il finirait peut-être par accrocher des posters comme il l'avait fait dans sa chambre chez lui, l'armoire dans laquelle il irait pendre les quelques habits qu'il avait pris avec lui en partant avant de se diriger vers la grande fenêtre.

Il l'ouvrit en grand pour aller poser ses coudes contre le rebord et regarder le grand parc. Admirer la grande étendue d'herbe avait quelque chose d'apaisant, et Sam se dit qu'il avait bien fait de venir à l'école au final.

Peut-être que finalement, Holly Holliday avait eu raison. Il y avait eu des gens pour l'accueillir à McKinley High.


	2. Le cours

_« Encore »_

_La petite fille tendit le bras devant elle, et après quelques secondes de concentration, les yeux toujours fixés sur sa petite main, une flamme bleutée apparut dans le creux de sa paume. _

_La petite fille sourit légèrement, et fit tourner sa main sur elle-même pour apercevoir de plus près la flamme. _

_« C'est bien » lança une voix grésillante derrière elle, qui la fit sursauter. _

_Elle avait presque oublié qu'il était là. Elle se reprit aussitôt, redressant son dos d'un seul coup et effaçant le sourire qui était apparu sur son visage pour afficher un air beaucoup trop sévère pour un enfant. _

_« Coupe la » rajouta la voix dans le micro. _

_La fillette hocha de la tête, et referma doucement ses doigts les uns après les autres, éteignant effectivement la flamme. _

_L'homme au costume noir qui l'observait derrière la vitre inclina la tête sur le côté, d'une manière presque imperceptible, et lança quelque chose aux gens qui l'entouraient qu'elle ne pouvait pas entendre. _

_Il y avait du mouvement derrière la vitre – quelques personnes en blouse blanche qui s'agitaient – mais le seul son qui l'entourait, elle, était le bip régulier de la machine derrière elle, qui mesurait tout un tas de données qu'elle ne comprenait pas. Ça, et la voix de l'homme au costume noir, qui s'était repenché vers le micro pour lui parler. _

_« On va te traiter, chérie. Ne t'inquiète pas d'accord ? Je m'occupe de tout »_

_ La petite fille hocha la tête vers la vitre. _

_« Encore »_

* * *

Santana se redressa d'un coup dans son lit, complètement en nage et un peu perdue. Il lui fallut un petit moment d'adaptation pour se rendre compte qu'elle était actuellement dans sa chambre à McKinley, et elle repoussa sa couette loin d'elle pour sortir les jambes de son lit.

_ Tu es sécurité ici. Personne ne te trouvera._

Elle dut répéter les mots plusieurs fois pour s'en convaincre elle-même, mais sa respiration finit par retrouver un cycle régulier, et elle laissa retomber son visage entre ses mains ouvertes, dont les paumes étaient encore chaudes.

Elle n'avait pas rêvé du labo depuis longtemps.

Est-ce que c'était à cause du nouveau ? Assurément.

Il n'y avait pas eu de nouvel élève depuis un bout de temps à McKinley, et peut-être que le cauchemar avait été déclenché par l'arrivée du blond- comment il s'appelait encore ? Ah oui, Sam. Pas qu'elle s'en souciait réellement – elle ne l'appellerait sûrement pas par son prénom, du moins pas tout de suite.

Les arrivées de nouvelles personnes la faisaient toujours étonnement angoisser, parceque les rouages dans sa tête la renvoyaient encore et toujours à la Traque, et au fait que sa tête était affichée dans tous les postes de police du pays, comme recherchée, en fuite. Elle n'avait pu s'empêcher en voyant le nouveau de penser que c'était un envoyé de la Milice, un agent sous couvert qui l'avait retrouvée, et venait pour la récupérer. C'était irrationnel, elle le savait bien. Mais c'était plus fort qu'elle.

Santana se leva de son lit pour étirer ses bras autour dessus de sa tête, et aller se frotter les yeux du plat de la main. Il était encore tôt, mais elle ne se rendormirait pas, elle le savait.

Santana soupira. Elle savait qu'elle aurait dû envoyer bouler Rachel la veille au soir, et aller se glisser dans le lit de Britt, mais la blonde ne se sentait pas bien et était allée se coucher plus tôt pour se reposer.

Peut-être qu'elle aurait dû aller voir Quinn, qui n'était pas allée à la salle commune hier soir pour bouquiner l'énorme pavé qu'elle lisait en ce moment, cette grosse geek. Ou demander à Puck d'aller faire un tour dans le parc avec elle, ce qui se serait terminé à trois heures du mat à fumer en cachette dans sa chambre en regardant une série abêtissante.

Mais même des années après le labo, Santana avait toujours du mal d'admettre qu'elle pouvait avoir besoin de l'aide de quelqu'un, et elle n'allait certainement pas en demander devant le nouveau, et encore moins devant Finchel.

Elle était allée se coucher en sachant pertinemment qu'elle rêverait du labo. Au moins, son lit n'avait pas eu de dégâts cette fois, et elle n'avait pas déclenché un départ de feu.

Santana attrapa son portable pour envoyer un texto à la seule personne qui pouvait être réveillée à cette heure – à part Berry qui devait déjà être en train de commencer son rituel ridicule – et le relança sur son lit pour aller s'habiller.

Son portable vibra à nouveau quelques secondes après, confirmant que Puck était réveillé, et en train de zoner dans la salle commune. Elle finit vite de se préparer et claqua la porte de sa chambre derrière elle pour aller le rejoindre.

* * *

Sam était un peu perdu ce matin.

Il s'était réveillé dans une chambre qui lui était étrangère, beaucoup plus tôt que ce dont il avait l'habitude, et il s'était demandé un instant ce qu'il faisait là, avant de se rappeler qu'il n'était plus dans la chambre où il avait grandi désormais. Il s'était levé à la hâte avant de réaliser qu'il était dans une école qu'il ne connaissait pas, et qu'il n'avait nulle part où aller.

Il pouvait toujours se balader dans les couloirs, et peut-être aller marcher un peu dans le parc qu'il avait vu la veille, mais il risquerait sûrement de se perdre, et il avait jugé plus prudent d'attendre dans sa chambre que Puck vienne le chercher.

Et maintenant il était là, torse nu pour laisser ses ailes libres dans son dos, à flotter doucement quelques centimètres au-dessus du sol. D'ordinaire, il allait souvent voler avant qu'il ne fasse complètement jour, histoire de détendre un peu ses ailes, mais il n'allait pas prendre le risque de partir par la fenêtre aujourd'hui, et ne jamais trouver son chemin de retour.

Quelqu'un toqua à la porte de sa chambre, le ramenant sur terre – littéralement – et il alla ouvrir sans prendre la peine d'enfiler un haut.

« Hey Sam » dit Puck, qui était nonchalamment adossé contre le pas de sa porte, une cigarette derrière l'oreille et les mains dans les poches de son blouson en cuir « Je revenais juste de la zone et j'ai vu de la lumière sous ta porte … »

« La zone ? » demanda Sam

« Oh, c'est le nom qu'on donne à la salle commune, à cause des tags et des fauteuils déchirés … Wow mec, tes ailes ! »

Sam rougit un peu, et passa une main dans son dos pour attraper le bout de son aile gauche.

« Oh oui je … je voulais juste voler un peu, et c'est difficile avec un t-shirt »

« Mais elles sont énormes ! » s'exclama Puck, avant de se reprendre tout de suite « Oui enfin … façon de parler »

Sam sourit légèrement et marcha vers son armoire pour en tirer un polo, qu'il enfila par-dessus ses ailes. Comme à son habitude, il les avait repliées sur elle-même le plus possible pour qu'elles ne forment qu'une bosse sous son t-shirt, comme elles avaient formé toute sa vie.

« Presque deux mètres d'envergure » lança il par-dessus son épaule « Un peu difficile à cacher mais on s'habitue avec le temps »

« Parle-moi de quelque chose que je connais pas … » rétorqua Puck avec suffisance, abaissant un sourcil pour signifier clairement de quelle partie de son corps il parlait « Mais comment tu fais pour les cacher en temps normal ? »

« Je les cache pas » dit Sam en haussant les épaules « Je sortais rarement de chez moi de peur d'être vu … Si vraiment je devais les dissimuler complètement, je me servais de ceintures et de bandes pour les sangler contre mon dos, mais ça fait mal et elles sont tellement grandes qu'on les remarque quand même »

Puck resta silencieux un instant, et attrapa la cigarette qu'il avait derrière l'oreille pour la ranger dans une poche de son blouson d'un air détaché.

« T'auras plus besoin de te cacher ici, et de te faire du mal » Il avait prononcé la phrase si doucement que Sam n'était pas sûr de l'avoir bien entendue, mais avant que le blond ne puisse demander quoi que ce soit, l'autre avait déjà relevé la tête et reprit l'air arrogant qui semblait être sa marque de fabrique « T'es allé voler ce matin alors ? »

« Oh non, j'avais peur de me perdre » rit Sam, avant de se demander s'il n'aurait pas mieux fait de se taire.

Il était le nouveau ici après tout, et il n'avait jamais été scolarisé de sa vie. Il ne savait pas vraiment comment fonctionnait un groupe d'adolescents entre eux, lui qui n'avait jamais connu que son petit frère et sa petite sœur comme amis, et passer pour un gamin perdu auprès des autres dès le premier jour n'était sûrement pas la meilleure tactique pour se faire apprécier. Ce n'était pas le moment de laisser la mauvaise impression.

Heureusement, Puck se contenta d'hausser les épaules d'un air compréhensif et de lui lancer un petit sourire.

« On va bouffer ? »

Peut-être que le brun n'était pas l'adolescent abruti typique dont il renvoyait l'image, au final. Sam hocha de la tête et suivit Puck à travers le couloir.

Les portes qu'il avait vu la veille étaient toutes fermées quand ils passèrent devant, et Puck ne s'arrêta devant la sienne que pour jeter son blouson en cuir noir sur son lit.

« Un des avantages d'avoir le fric de Sylvester, c'est que le déj' craint pas, tu vas voir » lança le brun alors qu'ils dévalaient tous les deux les escaliers « Shue t'as montré où était le self au fait ? »

« Non, juste les salles de classe » répondit Sam

« Bien sûr … quel boloss celui-là » grogna Puck « Le self, ou la cafet' ça dépend comment tu le vois, est au rez-de-chaussée, juste à côté de la zone. On mange tous aux mêmes heures d'habitude, étant donné qu'on est pas nombreux, mais il y a en a toujours pour venir en décalé, ou se relever la nuit pour aller dévaliser le frigo »

« On a accès au frigo ? »

« On cuisine notre propre bouffe, mec »

Puck tourna à gauche en arrivant au rez-de-chaussée « Un des profs, Shuester ou Pillsbury d'habitude, vient nous remplir le frigo au début de la semaine, et c'est à nous de le gérer. Enfin, c'est Rachel qui s'en occupe, tu verras vite ça … Elle a un truc pour l'ordre et l'organisation, cette meuf »

« J'avais cru voir ça » sourit Sam, et Puck se retourna vers lui pour pousser un petit ricanement.

« Tu sais même pas à quel point »

Ils passèrent devant la salle commune, dont la porte était fermée, et arrivèrent devant une autre porte ouverte, où Sam pouvait déjà voir quelques personnes assises autour d'une table sur laquelle étaient disposés plus de nourriture de petit déjeuner que Sam n'avait jamais vu de sa vie.

« J'ai une de ces dalles ! » lança Puck en poussant grande ouverte la porte d'un coup de pied, que Sam attrapa au vol pour rentrer à son tour.

Plusieurs garçons et filles étaient déjà à table, en train de rire et de discuter pour la plupart, et Puck posa une main sur l'épaule de Sam comme pour l'encourager à avancer.

« Noah, je t'ai déjà demandé cent fois de ne pas ouvrir la porte à coup de pied ! » protesta Rachel, qui était assise entre Finn et un garçon brun à la peau pâle

« Hey tout le monde ! » lança Puck à la cantonade, ignorant superbement Rachel « Regardez le beau gosse que Shue nous a ramené hier ! »

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Sam, qui rougit légèrement, et fit un petit coucou de la main.

« Sam ! » sourit tout de suite Rachel « Tu as passé une bonne nuit ? Finn m'a dit que lui et Noah t'avaient amené à ta chambre hier soir, j'espère que tu la trouves confortable ! Personnellement pour ma part, je l'ai personnalisée avec quelques posters et des photos, et je t'encourage à faire de même, car ça égayerait le côté décrépi et des murs et - »

« Oui c'est bon Rachel, merci de péter l'ambiance » interrompit Puck « Donc les gars, voici Sam »

« Salut Sam » sourit tout de suite un garçon asiatique assis un peu plus loin « Je suis Mike »

« Et moi Tina » rajouta timidement la fille brune à ses côtés.

« Arthur, mais on m'appelle Artie » lança un garçon en fauteuil roulant en face d'elle.

« Enchantée, Sam » dit une fille à la peau brune en se levant pour lui faire la bise « Je m'appelle Mercedes, et voilà mon meilleur ami Kurt »

Le garçon pâle assis à côté de Rachel fit un petit sourire à Sam, qui lui répondit par un hochement de tête.

« Assieds-toi, Sam ! » lança joyeusement Mercedes, et Sam prit une chaise à côté de Puck, qui était déjà en train de dévorer un donuts à pleines dents.

« Et moi je suis Finn, tu te rappelles ? » demanda joyeusement Finn, et Sam se demanda un instant si c'était une blague ou si le grand garçon ne le faisait réellement pas exprès.

Heureusement pour le blond, l'arrivée remarquée de la fille aux cheveux noirs de la veille lui permit de se passer de réponse.

Santana entra dans la pièce en ouvrant la porte d'un coup de pied à la Puck, mais contrairement à lui, tendit la main derrière elle pour la tenir ouverte et laisser entrer deux personnes à sa suite. Sam leva les yeux vers elles pour voir les nouvelles arrivantes, et faillit relâcher le bol qu'il venait d'attraper quand il aperçut qui marchait derrière la fille aux cheveux noir.

Une grande blonde aux cheveux longs qui sautillait plus qu'elle ne marchait, et surtout une blonde aux cheveux courts et à la démarche altière, qui semblait avoir plus de finesse et d'intellect dans son petit doigt que Finn dans tout son être.

La plus belle fille que Sam avait vu de sa vie, clairement.

Les trois filles approchèrent d'un mouvement très coordonné vers la grande table du self, la blonde aux cheveux courts au milieu, Santana et l'autre blonde suivant derrière, comme si elles avaient fait ça toutes leurs vies et que leur démarche n'était qu'une longue chorégraphie soigneusement travaillée.

Sam ne put s'empêcher de penser que si on avait été dans un film américain dont il était le héros, la scène se serait déroulée au ralenti avec une musique de fond cliché. Peut-être _Bad Reputation_. Ou _Flawless_.

« Hey, mais qui voilà ? Les trois mousquetaires ! » lança Puck

« Les trois mousquetaires étaient quatre, imbécile » rétorqua la blonde aux cheveux courts sans lui lancer un seul regard

« Ah bon ? » demanda Finn à côté de Puck « Pourquoi on les appelle pas les quatre mousquetaires alors ? »

« Ou les trois et demi ? » proposa la blonde aux cheveux longs « Et comment on peut faire de l'escalade avec seulement quatre mousquetaires, c'est pas un peu dangereux ? »

« Non, ça c'est des mousquetons, Britt » dit Santana

« A propos d'escalade, toujours pas tentée d'atteindre des sommets avec moi, les filles ? » demanda Puck, qui se balançait sur les deux pieds arrière de sa chaise « Je serais votre quatrième mousquetaire »

« Vu la taille de ta rapière, on est pas intéressées » lança Santana

Tout le monde rit de bon cœur, sauf Puck qui grognait que le Puckzilla offrait toujours satisfaction - peu importe ce que ça pouvait signifier - et Sam aurait ri aussi si son regard ne venait pas à l'instant de croiser le regard de la blonde à l'allure fière, qui lui assécha tout de suite la gorge. Puck avait dû remarquer l'échange, puisqu'il lança une grande claque sur l'épaule de Sam et sourit tout grand vers les filles.

« A propos, on a un nouvel élève à vous présenter ! » Les deux blondes tournèrent la tête vers Sam, qui leur offrit un demi-sourire un peu timide. « Notre nouveau Ken à nous, Sam Evans ! »

« Bonjour Sam ! Je suis ravie de te rencontrer, je m'appelle Brittany mais tu peux m'appeler Britt – pas BrittBritt, ça c'est réservé pour San – et regarde on a la même couleur de cheveux tous les deux ! » lança tout de suite la blonde aux longs cheveux en lui sautant presque dessus, et Sam rit en serrant la main qu'elle lui tendait.

« Et elle, c'est Santana ! » lança joyeusement Brittany, et Santana lança un regard à Sam qui semblait lui dire _viens seulement essayer de me serrer la main_.

« Le 'beau gosse' m'a vu hier soir, Britt » dit-elle en faisant le tour de la table pour aller s'asseoir en face de Mercedes. Brittany haussa des épaules vers Sam dans une petite moue adorable, et alla s'asseoir à côté de son amie, laissant le soin à la blonde aux cheveux courts approcher avec une main devant elle, le tout sous l'œil médisant de Santana un peu plus loin.

« Quinn Fabray » dit la blonde en souriant de toutes ses dents blanches vers Sam « Enchantée »

Sam aurait voulu lui dire qu'il l'était aussi, mais il avait comme perdu l'habilité de prononcer quoique ce soit, et se contenta d'un petit hochement de tête, ne faisant pas assez confiance à sa bouche pour sortir quelque chose de convenable.

Quinn ne rajouta rien, et alla s'asseoir à côté de Brittany, qui était à moitié couchée sur la table pour attraper la boite de Lucky Charms que Puck s'était accaparé.

« Alors comment ça se passe, la première journée ici ? » demanda Mercedes à Sam

« J'ai pas vu grand-chose encore, mais l'école a l'air grande » répondit le blond

« Elle a surtout l'air vide » dit Quinn depuis le bout de la table « Elle est beaucoup trop grande pour le peu qu'on est »

« Il y avait beaucoup plus de gens avant, enfin il parait. Moi quand je suis arrivé j'étais tout seul. » dit Finn entre deux bouchées de tartine « En même temps les Mutations sont moins fréquentes en ce moment, il y a moins de gens qui naissent avec ou qui les attrapent. »

« C'est pas la vraie raison » grogna Santana « C'est surtout que la Traque s'est durcie et ils ont eu peur »

« Et puis la mutation n'est pas un virus » lança Artie « On ne peut pas attraper une mutation comme on attrape la grippe Finn »

« Nerd » rétorqua Santana

Artie lui jeta un regard noir et se rembrunit sans rétorquer sur son siège, et la conversation poursuivit comme de rien, mais Sam ne la suivait plus.

Est-ce que Brittany venait de donner un petit coup de pied sous la table à Santana ? Il était en face de la blonde, et c'était facile de sentir la table bouger légèrement, mais peut-être qu'il l'avait rêvé. Peut-être qu'il avait aussi rêvé le « _sois gentille_ » qu'avait murmuré sans parler la blonde.

Sam baissa la tête vers son bol de céréales en essayant de penser à autre chose. Santana n'avait pas l'air du genre à qui faire une blague sur ce genre de sujet, et il voulait finir son petit déjeuner sans trop se faire remarquer.

De toute façon, Quin glissa quelque chose à l'oreille de la latina, qui hocha de la tête en souriant, et se pencha vers Brittany pour lui murmurer quelque chose à son tour. Cela devait être quelque chose d'assez courant, puisque les trois filles poursuivirent leur petite conversation privée sans que personne ne leur lance une remarque, même pas Puck ou Rachel, et Sam se dit intérieurement qu'il demanderait plus tard au brun à crête comment fonctionnait l'étrange trio.

« Prêt pour ta première journée de cours alors Sam ? » lui demanda Mercedes

« Il va se faire bouffer par Sue » dit Puck dans un étrange sourire « Elle croque toujours les petits nouveaux d'une seule bouchée »

« Sue ? La directrice de l'école ? » demanda Sam

« C'est elle qui gère les entraînements physique, et elle va te croquer d'une bouchée »

« Laisse le, Noah » dit le garçon pâle assis à la droite de Finn, qui parlait pour la première fois « Ne crois pas un mot de ce qu'il te raconte, Sam. En plus Sue n'est pas là aujourd'hui »

« Ah bon ? » demanda Finn « Elle est où ? »

« Avec Holly, et Beiste je crois » répondit Kurt « Mission pour les Titans »

« Ça vaut dire qu'on aura cours avec seulement monsieur Shuester aujourd'hui ! » lança joyeusement Rachel

« Youpi » lança Puck d'un ton morne, et Sam aperçut que Finn essayait de cacher le fait qu'il voulait rigoler, et Rachel affichait un air outré.

« J'aime bien monsieur Shue, mais si c'est pour se taper deux heures de soupe espagnole … » rétorqua Puck

« T'exagères, c'est pas si terrible que ça » lança Artie « Parfois on apprend même des trucs ! »

« Ah ouais, quoi ? »

« On a des cours normaux ? » interrompit Sam, un peu étonné.

D'après ce qu'il avait retenu de ce que Holly lui avait raconté, McKinley était une école pour mutants, et dont les cours seraient axés sur la maitrise de leurs pouvoirs, pas des cours de littérature anglaise.

« Le matin on a des cours normaux du genre histoire et maths, pour se fondre dans la population parceque c'est la seule manière pour beaucoup d'entre nous de survivre » dit Mike

« Et la plupart du temps l'après-midi, on a entrainement avec Sue et la Coach Beiste » rajouta Rachel « Ce sont ces cours-là qui nous apprennent le contrôle de nos mutations, et le travail d'équipe »

« Certains d'entre nous n'ont même pas besoin de cours, comme Artie » expliqua Puck « Le mec est un génie, aucun cours de maths ne va lui servir »

« Amen » lança Artie de l'autre bout de la table

« Ce qui n'est certainement pas ton cas, Puck » dit Mercedes et Puck jeta un bout de toast dans sa direction.

« Hey ! » protesta Mike, en s'emparant du toast pour le renvoyer à Puck.

« Food fight ! » cria Artie, et des céréales et autres bouts de pains commencèrent à voler un peu partout, jusqu'à ce que les cris de Rachel finissent par interrompre la bataille.

« On ne joue pas avec la nourriture ! » hurlait Rachel d'une voix suraiguë depuis le dessous de la table où elle s'était réfugiée.

« Elle a raison les mecs, on a plus le temps ! » lança Finn en se levant « Shue va encore nous engueuler si on arrive en retard … »

Tout le monde commença à se lever, en essayant d'enlever le plus de confitures et de beurre de la table et de leurs habits, et Sam remarqua du coin de l'œil qu'aucune des trois filles en face de lui n'avait participé à la bataille, et qu'elles étaient toutes les trois tout aussi élégantes et bien habillées que quand elles étaient arrivées.

« Et on rangera quand ? » demanda Mike

« C'est bon on s'en fout » lança Puck en roulant des yeux

« Il est hors de question que je passe mon temps libre à nettoyer vos saletés ! » rétorqua Rachel, et Sam cru entendre Santana murmurer en direction des deux blondes que pourtant, elle aurait pu servir du balai qu'elle avait carré dans un endroit peu accessible.

« On s'en occupera tout à l'heure » lança Mercedes « Là on va vraiment être en retard »

« En plus monsieur Shue va sûrement nous avoir concocté un petit cours en ton honneur, Sam » rajouta Artie « Bon allez, on file ! »

Finn, qui semblait avoir pris le contrôle des opérations en main, attendit que tout le monde fût sorti de la salle pour en fermer la porte, et ils se dirigèrent tous ensemble vers la salle que monsieur Shuester avait montré à Sam hier.

« On a vraiment tous cours ensemble alors ? »

« Et ouais mon vieux » lança Puck « Mais t'inquiètes, on arrive rarement tous ensemble comme ici »

« Parceque t'arrives constamment à la bourre, Puck ! » rit Finn

Le professeur Shuester devait avoir entendu le bruit depuis sa classe puisque la porte s'ouvrit sur lui, et qu'il les laissa rentrer dans la salle en souriant.

« Bonjour, bonjour à tous » dit le professeur Shuester « Prenez place, je vous en prie. Sam ? »

Sam s'approcha du professeur, qui posa une main sur son épaule et lui sourit.

« Je pense que ceux d'entre vous qui n'étaient pas là hier soir l'ont rencontré ce matin au petit déjeuner, mais je voudrai vous présenter à nouveau Sam Evans, qui a rejoint l'école aujourd'hui. Je voudrai que vous lui fassiez un excellent accueil ! »

Les autres sourirent vers Sam – enfin la plupart parceque Santana s'était penchée pour glisser quelques choses à l'oreille de Puck, qui répondit d'un petit hennissement – et le professeur Shuester envoya Sam s'asseoir à une table.

La classe était constituée de rangées de tables, sur lesquelles était déjà posés les livres et les stylos dont ils auraient besoin, et Sam ne réfléchit même pas avant de se diriger vers la place libre entre Finn et Quinn.

« Comme le professeure Holliday est absente aujourd'hui, c'est moi qui vais enseigner son cours » commença Will Shuester « On va donc faire deux heures d'histoire puis d'espagnol »

L'annonce fut accueillie par un grognement collectif, dont les variations les plus sonores venaient du côté de Finn et Puck.

« Avec des pauses » rajouta le professeur Shuester avant de se tourner vers le tableau pour commencer son cours.

Quelques heures de batailles historiques et de déclinaisons espagnoles après, tout le monde paraissait épuisé, et le professeur Shuester les libéra pour qu'ils aillent déjeuner, mais une heure seulement.

« Et ne trainez pas en route ! Les choses sérieuses commencent cet après-midi »

L'heure passa malheureusement vite, et ils revinrent tous en trainant les pieds devant la classe du professeur Shuester en début d'après-midi. Celui-ci semblait prêt à vouloir leur faire une nouvelle heure de cours d'espagnol, mais heureusement Kurt l'en interrompit avant.

« Monsieur Shue, quand est-ce qu'on passe aux mutations là ? C'est pas en sachant commander une omelette en espagnol qu'on saura se protéger contre la Milice »

« On y vient, Kurt » dit Will Shuester « Vous voulez tous passer au cours de mutation ? Plus d'espagnol ? »

Un _oui !_ collectif se fit entendre, et leur professeur parut un peu déçu, avant de se reprendre aussitôt.

« Puisque c'est une demande générale … Alors on va passer dans l'auditorium »

« Il y a un auditorium ici ? » demanda Sam alors qu'ils marchaient tous derrière Will Shuester – et Rachel qui était en train de bombarder leur professeur de questions.

« Oh oui, qu'il y en a un » lança Puck « Et on a souvent cours de mutation dans l'auditorium »

« Pourquoi ? » demanda Sam

« Oh, tu comprendras vite » répondit Quinn dans un étrange petit sourire en coin

Quand ils arrivèrent dans l'auditorium, qui se trouvait au même étage et quelques salles plus loin, monsieur Shuester leur demanda d'aller s'asseoir dans les premières rangées, alors que lui-même s'asseyait sur le bord de la scène.

« Bien, aujourd'hui on va parler des classes ! Donc comme le savez sûrement, il existe plusieurs classes de mutants comme indiqué par le gouvernement. Qui peut me dire le nombre de classes ? »

La main de Rachel se leva dans l'air aussitôt, et quelqu'un poussa un petit grognement – sûrement Santana même si Sam n'en était pas sûr.

« Rachel ? »

« Selon les amendements spécifiques aux mutations tel que passées par le gouverneur Ted Strickland il y a six ans, il existe trois groupes dans lesquels sont classifiés les mutants, catégorisés d selon le risque qu'ils représentent pour le restant de la population »

« Merci Rachel » sourit Will Shuester, alors que Sam entendit distinctement Puck susurrer _lèche-cul_ à côté de lui « Et c'est exact – nous sommes selon le gouvernement catégorisables en trois groupes, 1, 2 ou 3. »

Le professeur se saisit d'un feutre pour écrire les trois numéros sur le tableau blanc derrière lui, et pointa de son stylo le numéro 3.

« Le groupe 3 contient les mutants qui ne sont dangereux que pour eux même – selon la définition contenue dans les amendements anti-mutation bien sûr. Nous reparlerons de la notion de danger tout à l'heure, mais pour l'instant retenez que le gouvernement considère les mutants de classe 3 comme les moins dangereux et, donc ceux qui sont le moins traqués par la Milice. »

« Mais ils le sont quand même ? » demanda Sam

« Bien sûr qu'ils le sont quand même, on vit pas chez les Bisounours » lança Puck, et un murmure affirmatif s'éleva dans l'auditorium

« Oui, officiellement la Milice traque tous les mutants non déclarés, peu importe leurs classes » expliqua Will « Mais disons qu'ils axent leurs recherches sur les mutants de classe 1 ou 2, tout simplement parcequ'ils les considèrent de plus grande menace. Les 3 n'ont en général pas de problèmes, si ils savent rester discrets et qu'ils se déclarent rapidement au gouvernement »

Le professeur pointa de son feutre le chiffre 2 sur le tableau.

« Les mutants de classe 2 sont ceux qui présentent un danger pour eux-mêmes et potentiellement pour les gens de leur entourage. Tant que le danger n'est pas mortel, ou du moins assez important pour créer des incidents avec de graves conséquences, et plus important, tant qu'ils peuvent être maitrisés par la Milice et les forces armées, les mutants sont catégorisés 2. Les mutants de classe 1 sont eux les plus dangereux, ce dont le pouvoir est tel qu'ils doivent être capturés et mis à l'écart pour le gouvernement. Et si l'on parle de la triste réalité des choses, les mutants de classe 1 sont exécutés dans certains pays, parceque leurs capacités sont telles qu'ils pourraient prendre le pouvoir. »

Il y eut un moment de silence dans l'auditorium, et à la droite de Sam, Quinn passa un bras autour de Santana, qui ne se dégagea pas comme il l'aurait pensé. A nouveau, Sam choisit de faire comme si il n'avait rien vu.

« Bien » reprit monsieur Shuester « Parmi nous, nous avons toutes les classes représentées, et je pense qu'il serait intéressant que nous en discussions ensemble. »

« Bienvenue aux alcooliques anonymes … » soupira Santana, gagnant un petit ricanement de Puck et un rire à moitié dissimulé de Brittany

« Moi-même, je suis considéré comme mutant de classe 1 » dit le professeur Shuester sans relever « Le gouvernement considère que mon pouvoir de télépathie pourrait mener à de la manipulation mentale et serait donc dangereux pour une population de non mutants. Et non, Puck, je ne m'en sers pas pour avoir accès à tous les vestiaires féminins devant lesquels je passe »

Puck poussa un petit piaillement, surpris de s'être fait prendre alors qu'il avait pourtant chuchoté le plus bas possible, alors que Santana ricanait à ses côtés, le traitant tout bas d'imbécile pour s'être fait gauler.

Leur professeur pouvait lire les pensées, ils le savaient tous. C'était évidemment le dernier cours où ils pouvaient chuchoter entre eux des insultes et des ragots contre lui.

« Bien, je propose que nous faisions tous un cercle, un cercle de partage ici, sur la scène, et pour que tout le monde puisse expliquer sa mutation, et voir même la démontrer. Le tout sans encombre, je compte sur vous ! »

« Sérieusement ? » grogna Santana depuis son rang, alors que la plupart des élèves s'étaient déjà levés pour se rendre au centre de la pièce, Sam y compris « On se connait tous déjà, ça devrait être au nouveau de se présenter, pas à nous »

« Sam ne vous connait pas, et d'ailleurs Santana, nous pouvons tous te remercier d'être la première volontaire à te présenter, histoire de mettre tout le monde à l'aise » sourit Will « Finalement, restez encore un petit moment dans les rangées, vous viendrez dans le cercle après ceci »

Puck ne put retenir le fou rire qui lui échappa à l'instant, et Santana lui jeta un regard noir – ou plutôt rouge à en voir le reflet de ses pupilles. À côté d'elle, Quinn retenait visiblement un sourire et Brittany souriait joyeusement, visiblement ravie à l'idée d'écouter la latina s'exprimer.

Santana se leva en grognant de son siège, alors que tout le monde se rasseyait dans le sien, et jeta un regard mauvais autour d'elle, que beaucoup évitèrent de croiser.

« Je m'appelle Santana, Santana Lopez » commença elle d'une voix visiblement moqueuse « Je suis sans doute avec monsieur Shue et Q la mutante la plus dangereuse ici, alors faites attention à vous »

« Et en quoi consiste ta mutation ? » demanda le professeur Shuester, qui connaissait sûrement parfaitement la réponse.

Santana fronça des sourcils d'un air mécontent avant de poursuivre.

« Je peux faire apparaitre du feu sans avoir besoin de briquet, et le manipuler à volonté. Et avant que vous posiez la question, je suis évidemment une classe 1, ce qui est pas le cas de vous tous, bande de losers. » gronda-elle en regardant autour d'elle, et elle se rassit immédiatement sur sa chaise.

« Merci Santana » dit Will Shuester « Tu peux rester debout et venir au centre du cercle nous faire une petite démonstration ? Le tout dans la plus grande des prudences bien sûr »

« Pour quoi faire ? » cracha Santana « Trouvez-vous un autre cobaye » rajouta elle tout bas

« Je voudrais que tu nous démontres la différence entre un mutant de classe 1 et de classe 2 comme indiqué dans les lois de notre gouvernement »

Santana allait refuser, et même conseiller au professeur Shuester d'aller visiter un endroit au bord de la Méditerranée où il pourrait aller faire des choses sympathiques avec de gentils messieurs, quand son regard croisa celui de Brittany à ses côtés, qui hocha de la tête d'un air ravi et l'encouragea à se relever d'un petit mouvement de tête.

La latina tourna la tête vers son professeur, qui la regardait en souriant doucement, visiblement fier de son coup. Il savait très bien que si Britt était d'accord, Santana ne pourrait pas dire non … l'enfoiré.

Mr Shue leva les sourcils, ayant visiblement entendu l'insulte mentale qu'elle venait de lui envoyer, et Santana rétorqua d'un croisement de bras insolent.

« D'accord » grogna elle en se relevant « Mais c'est bien parcequ'il y a que moi qui puisse vous démontrer ça correctement »

Santana se fraya un chemin dans les rangées et avança jusqu'au milieu du cercle au centre de la scène, et retroussa ses manches d'un air dramatique.

« Vous voulez ça où, M'sieur Shue ? »

« Attends » dit le professeur Shuester, en se dirigeant vers le petit évier fixé contre le mur, comme si il avait prévu exactement pour cette démonstration.

Il ramassa au sol un seau en plastique qui contenait une éponge, qu'il jeta dans l'évier, et remplit le seau d'eau.

« Au cas où » dit-il à Santana, qui semblait outrée par le fait qu'il ne lui fasse pas confiance « Prête ? »

Santana hocha de la tête, l'air concentré, et tendis le bras devant elle, la paume ouverte. Une flamme orange apparut dans sa main, assez grosse pour ressembler à une grosse boule de feu, et qui grossissait à vue d'œil. Santana jeta un coup d'œil derrière elle, comme pour vérifier que les autres élèves étaient assez loin d'elle, et attendit le feu vert de son professeur, pour froncer encore plus les sourcils. Ses pupilles étaient complètement dilatées à présent, et leur couleur brune ordinaire avait laissé place à une teinte rouge éclatante, presque pourpre.

Une énorme flamme sortit d'un seul coup de sa main, assez grande pour provenir d'un lance-flamme lui-même, et qui s'arrêta à quelques dizaines de centimètres du visage de monsieur Shue.

Sam recula immédiatement dans son siège, un peu effrayé par le danger qu'était Santana sur le moment. Les autres élèves, bien qu'ayant sûrement déjà vu le spectacle avant, n'avaient pas plus l'air rassurés que ça – sauf certains comme Brittany qui applaudissait, et Puck et Quinn qui étaient restés calmes à leur place en dévisageant d'un œil tranquille leur amie sur le point de carboniser leur professeur.

Santana coupa cependant l'énorme flamme au bout de quelques secondes en repliant ses doigts contre sa paume, et souffla un bon coup. Sortir des flammes d'une telle intensité n'était pas très dur pour elle, mais demandait plus d'énergie qu'elle n'en avait après avoir si mal dormi.

« Bien ! » sourit monsieur Shuester, ce qui paraissait assez étonnant pour un professeur dont un élève l'avait menacé avec l'équivalent d'un crachat de dragon « Merci Santana, tu peux te rassoir, et vous autres pouvez maintenant venir sur scène »

Tout le monde grimpa sur la scène au côtés de leur professeur et de Santana, et la latina alla se poser par terre derrière Quinn et à côté de Brittany, reformant leur trio de choc, non sans lancer un regard satisfait autour d'elle, visiblement très fière d'avoir effrayé la moitié de la salle.

En s'asseyant à côté de Mike, Sam tourna vite la tête pour éviter de croiser son regard, mais eut quand même le temps d'apercevoir un éclair rouge encore présent dans le regard de la fille aux cheveux noirs.

« A votre avis, pourquoi Santana est considérée en classe 1 et non en classe 2 ? » demanda monsieur Shuester

« Parcequ'elle est complètement tarée ? » demanda Puck, et Santana lui mit une claque derrière la tête

Rachel était presque debout sur son siège avec la main en l'air, mais le professeur Shuester attendit un moment voir si personne d'autre ne voulait prendre la parole avant de se résigner et de la donner à la petite brune.

« C'est parceque Santana peut mettre le feu à n'importe quelle surface inflammable sans source de départ et créer des flammes dans l'air sans se servir d'un substrat quelquonque, alors que Quinn par exemple doit être en contact de l'eau pour la glacer. »

« C'est tout à fait vrai » sourit Will Shuester « D'ailleurs Quinn, si tu veux bien te donner la peine »

Quinn se leva du cercle, enleva la petite veste blanche qu'elle portait pour la donner à Brittany, et se dirigea vers Will Shuester en aplanissant son chemisier.

« Vas-y, Ice Q ! » lança joyeusement Puck

« Let It Go ! » rajouta Kurt, déclenchant une série de petits gloussements autour de lui, qui ne plurent pas vraiment à Quinn puisque celle -ci les fit tous taire d'un regard noir.

« Quinn a l'une des mutations les plus cools » chuchota Mike à l'attention de Sam, alors que celui-ci avait les yeux rivés sur la blonde en train de se préparer « La création de glace. Autant de dire que les vannes sur Frozen et la reine Elsa sont courantes ici »

« Quinn, tu peux nous présenter rapidement tes pouvoirs avant de les démontrer ? » demanda le professeur Shuester, et la blonde se tourna vers ses camarades pour leur lancer un sourire angélique.

« Ma mutation consiste en le pouvoir de transformation de l'eau depuis sa forme liquide à sa forme solide, ce qu'on appelle la solidification en chimie » dit Quinn « Monsieur Shue, si vous voulez bien … »

Monsieur Shuester se saisit à nouveau du seau qu'il avait rempli au cas où il aurait dû le renverser sur Santana, et lui tendit.

Quinn posa simplement le bout des doigts à la surface de l'eau, et quand monsieur Shuester pencha le seau pour le montrer à son public, il ne contenait plus qu'un cube de glace.

« Wow » ne put s'empêcher de dire Sam, et Quinn lui adressa un petit sourire avant de continuer.

« Je ne peux pas faire apparaître de la glace sortie de nulle part, j'ai toujours besoin d'une base pour ça, mais une seule goutte d'eau suffirait »

« Et ta classe ? »

« J'ai été catégorisée mutante de classe 1 par le gouvernement quand même, parceque l'eau n'est pas une source difficile à trouver, et je peux me servir de mon pouvoir très souvent. »

« Mais tu aurais dû être catégorisée classe 2, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda Monsieur Shuester et la blonde hocha de la tête.

« Je l'ai été plus jeune, puis en grandissant ils m'ont fait passer en classe 1 »

« Merci Quinn. »

Quinn alla se rasseoir à sa place, à côté de ses deux amies, et Brittany qui avait enfilé sa veste l'enleva pour lui rendre, se déshabillant presque entièrement dans le même mouvement.

« Oups » gloussa la blonde en rabaissant son t-shirt, et Sam détourna vite la tête en voyant le regard flamboyant qu'envoyait Santana à quiconque osait regarder son amie.

« Bien » sourit Will Shuester « J'ai demandé à Quinn si elle avait été catégorisée classe 2 pour vous faire comprendre comme fonctionne la loi. Là où Santana peut faire apparaitre du feu sans partir d'aucune source, Quinn a besoin d'eau pour déclencher la formation de glace sans quoi elle est désarmée, et des officiers de la Milice qui l'apprendraient pourraient s'en servir pour l'arrêter »

« Et comment, en la plaçant dans un endroit où il y a pas d'eau ? » demanda Mercedes

« C'est impossible, il y a de l'eau partout sur Terre ! » dit Finn

« En gros, Quinn est arrêtable mais seulement si elle se trouve en plein Sahara » lança Artie

« Peu importe les conditions, il faut juste savoir que sans eau, Quinn ne peut plus former de glace, mais elle le sait déjà pas vrai ? » Quinn hocha de la tête comme si c'était évident et le professeur Shuester continua « C'est pour cela qu'elle a été bougée en classe 1 – parcequ'elle peut se révéler dangereuse et parceque il serait plus difficile de l'arrêter que quelqu'un avec une mutation plus classique. Vous devez apprendre comment le gouvernement vous classifie pour savoir comment on vous recherche »

« Monsieur Shue, ils peuvent changer notre classe alors ? Nous faire passer d ? » demanda Mike

« Oui ils peuvent si ils considèrent que vous changez de statut »

« Ils peuvent tout faire de toute façon » grogna Puck, et personne ne sembla vouloir le contredire.

« Allez on va passer à notre nouveau venu » sourit le professeur Shuester « Sam, à ton tour ? »

Sam hocha de la tête, et se leva sur ses pieds.

« Hmm … donc je suis Sam, et ma mutation consiste en une paire d'ailes »

« Sacrée paire ! » ricana Puck

« Puck, on se passe de tes commentaires, merci bien » dit monsieur Shuester « Tu peux continuer Sam, je t'en prie »

« Mmh … le plus simple serait que je vous montre »

Monsieur Shuester hocha de la tête, et Sam tourna le dos pour enlever le pull moulant qu'il avait enfilé au matin, laissant se déployer pleinement ses ailes derrière lui.

« Mate le beau gosse ! » siffla Puck dans son dos

« Un strip-teaseur du Kentucky ouais » rajouta Santana

Sam se retourna en rougissant légèrement devant les regards et les sourires de ses camarades, mais ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que Quinn le regardait avec un œil intéressé.

« Sam ! »

Sam se retourna vers le professeur, qui l'encouragea à continuer d'un coup de tête.

« J'ai jamais été classifié par le gouvernement … En fait je savais même pas que ça existait des classes »

« Tu peux pas être un 1, t'es pas dangereux ! » lança Finn

« Finn n'a pas tort, tu n'es certainement pas un mutant de classe 1 » dit le professeur Shuester « Mais je ne pense pas non plus que tu sois un 3 »

« C'est pas très dangereux de voler, monsieur Shue » dit Sam en se frottant l'arrière de la tête

« Oui mais en soit, tu peux larguer des trucs sur les gens de haut ! » lança Puck

« Comme un canard ! » lança Brittany

« Un canadair » corrigea Santana

« Ou un lance-missile » rajouta Artie

« Aller, merci Sam, au suivant ! Mike ? »

Mike sauta sur ses pieds et donna une petite claque sur l'épaule de Sam au passage avant de sautiller vers monsieur Shuester. Sam renfila son pull et alla s'asseoir à la place que venait de quitter Mike, qui était en train de s'étirer les jambes comme se préparer à un énorme effort physique.

« Mike, ne dis rien et laisse tes camarades deviner ta classe, d'accord ? Ça peut être un bon exercice »

Mike sourit et fit de se zipper la bouche.

« Pour les aider tu pourrais peut-être nous montrer … rapidement ? »

Mike rit, et se tourna vers les autres.

« Ca va aller vite, concentrez-vous ! »

« On est prêt, Asian Boy ! » lança Santana

« Balance la sauce, Mikey » rajouta Puck, et les deux se tapèrent dans la main alors que les autres autour grognèrent.

Et soudain, Mike n'était plus qu'un coup de vent, littéralement, une forme floue qui se déplaçait si rapidement qu'il était presque impossible de le suivre des yeux, et quand enfin l'éclair qui zigzaguait partout en cercle autour de la salle reprit enfin sa place à côté de monsieur Shuester, Sam comprit ce qu'avait voulu dire Puck la veille au soir en disant que Mike pouvait rejoindre sa petite amie sans faire craquer les marches – le garçon était si rapide que ses pieds touchaient à peine le sol quand il se mettait à courir.

« Alors, quelqu'un a une idée ? » demanda Mr Shue alors que Mike venait enfin d'arrêter sa petite démonstration, son coup de frein brutal ayant levé un gros nuage de poussière là où il s'était stoppé

« Facile ! » souffla Rachel en roulant des yeux presque insolemment « Mike est évidemment un mutant de première classe, au vu de sa vitesse extrême et de sa quasi-capacité à la téléportation, ce qui le rend impossible pour la Milice à l'attraper »

« Mike ? »

« Raté » sourit gentiment Mike, et Sam aurait pu juger qu'à part du côté de Rachel et Finn, un murmure collectif de réjouissance s'éleva dans la salle après sa mauvaise réponse.

« Il est classe 2 » sourit doucement Tina, et Mike la pointa du doigt en imitant un bruit de buzzer.

« Gagné ! Je suis mutant classe 2. La Milice croit qu'elle peut m'attraper avec des énormes filets mais je courrai toujours plus vite qu'eux »

« Merci Mike » rit le professeur Shuester « Qui veut venir ? Tina ? »

Mike aida Tina à se relever et déposa un baiser sur sa joue avant de se rasseoir à côté Sam.

« J'ai une mutation un peu spéciale » dit doucement Tina

« La meilleure ! » lança Artie, sans doute pour l'encourager, et à côté de Sam, Mike lança un drôle de regard au garçon en fauteuil roulant.

« En quoi elle consiste ? » demanda monsieur Shuester

« Et bien je peux modifier la réalité des autres autour de moi comme je le veux »

« Un peu comme faire apparaitre des visions aux gens » lança monsieur Shuester à l'attention de Sam « Et quelle classe es-tu ? »

« Je suis classe 2, parceque ça me demande beaucoup d'énergie et de concentration, et qu'il est difficile de le faire sur plusieurs personnes à la fois »

« Maintenant tout le monde, Tina est un cas intéressant ! » lança monsieur Shuester à la cantonade en posant une main sur l'épaule de la jeune fille « Sur combien de personnes tu peux créer une illusion aujourd'hui, Tina ? »

« Deux ou trois à la fois, maximum » répondit timidement Tina

« Imaginons maintenant qu'à force de travail, et d'entraînement, Tina fasse passer ce nombre à vingt – vingt personnes à qui elle pourrait faire apparaitre la vision de son choix : leur plus grande peur, leur plus gros secret, leur famille – tout ce qu'elle veut ! Est-ce qu'elle restera toujours aussi vulnérable ? »

« Elle passera en classe 1 ! » dit Mercedes, et Will Shuester hocha de la tête.

« Exactement. Et c'est aussi le but qu'a ce cercle aujourd'hui – vous permettre de connaître vos mutations et celles de vos amis, pour mieux vous protéger en tant qu'équipe. Une capacité comme celle de Tina pourrait par exemple nous permettre de retarder une attaque, pendant que d'autres comme Santana et Mike pourrait neutraliser de potentiels assaillants. Connaitre les mutations de vos camarades aussi bien que les vôtres pourraient vous sauver la vie un jour »

« L'union fait la force ! » sourit Rachel de toutes ses dents, et Santana poussa un lourd grognement.

« Toute image d'union avec toi me donne envie de gerber, Yentl » grogna trop bas la latina pour que Shuester puisse l'entendre.

Brittany pouffa doucement et Quinn afficha un léger sourire narquois, et si Rachel avait entendu le commentaire elle ne le montra pas, préférant se lever pour aller se poster à côté du professeur Shuester, décidant apparemment que c'était son tour.

« Merci Tina » dit celui-ci en renvoyant Tina à sa place « Rachel, j'imagine que tu veux nous présenter ta classe »

« Je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous n'avez pas décidé de commencer votre exposé par moi, monsieur Shuester, mais au lieu de discuter vos choix pédagogiques je vais exposer mon cas » dit Rachel d'une traite « Ma mutation consiste en la possibilité de lyser et donc détruire les cellules les unes après les autres, du moins les humaines, d'un simple contact. Je ne peux donc pas toucher les non-mutants, ou les mutants ne possédant de capacité de protection, et j'appartiens évidemment à la classe 1. »

« Bien » dit monsieur Shuester, mais Rachel ne semblait pas vouloir s'arrêter de parler

« Dans cette classe, je ne peux toucher que Mercedes, Puck et Finn si il déploie sa palette de pouvoir, mais seulement pour un temps limité sinon il court le risque de perdre momentanément ses pouvoirs. »

« Merci Rachel » dit monsieur Shuester d'une voix un peu plus forte « Pas besoin de démonstration, bien sûr. Personne n'a de questions pour Rachel ? »

« Pourquoi elle est toujours aussi chi-» commença Santana et le professeur Shuester l'interrompit tout de suite

« On va justement expliquer à Sam pourquoi Mercedes peut toucher Rachel sans encourir aucun risque. Mercedes ? »

Mercedes se leva alors que Rachel semblait reluctante à quitter le devant de la scène, et prit sa place en souriant.

« Donc comme vous le savez déjà je m'appelle Mercedes Jones » sourit-elle, et les autres lui sourirent tout de suite en retour « Je ne suis pas dans l'action comme la plupart de vous, et ma spécialité à moi est la guérison. Je ne peux jamais me blesser, et je peux guérir toute blessure superficielle de quelqu'un d'autre, sauf si la blessure en question a été créée par un mutant de classe 1 »

« Dans ce cas-là tu ne serais pas capable de de la soigner ? » demanda Sam

« Peut-être » dit Mercedes en haussant des épaules « On a jamais fait l'expérience à vrai dire. Mais ça prendrait sûrement beaucoup plus de temps. En tout cas, je ne peux pas être blessée et donc je peux toucher Rachel sans conséquences »

« Pauvre Aretha » commenta Santana

« Oh et je suis classe 3 ! » rajouta Mercedes sans relever

« Merci Mercedes » sourit Will Shuester « On va préciser que ce n'est vraiment pas malin pour le gouvernement de t'avoir mise en classe 3, parcequ'en soit tu pourrais sauver la vie de presque tout le monde ici, ce qui n'est pas dans leur intérêt à eux. Ça vous montre bien que les classes sont attribuées strictement sur vos aptitudes sur papier, et non dans des conditions réelles »

« Est-ce que tu peux regénérer un bras si on le coupe ? » demanda Finn en levant la main, et Mercedes fronça les yeux vers lui

« Euh, non quand même pas … »

« Elle pourra pas te regénérer un cerveau, Fœtus Face » lui lança Santana, et tout le monde ricana doucement autour d'elle

« Il faudrait déjà qu'il en ait eu un de base » rajouta Quinn

« Bien dit, Q » dit Santana avec l'air fière d'une mère à qui son enfant ramenait un 20/20

« Les filles ... » gronda monsieur Shuester

« Ouais, et ben au moins moi j'ai pas une langue de vipère ! » répondit Finn

« Finn, viens ici te présenter » intervint vite monsieur Shuester avant que ça ne dégénère.

Finn jeta un regard noir vers les trois filles qui le dévisageaient sans remords, et prit la place de Mercedes à côté du professeur Shuester.

« Finn, tu nous parles un peu de toi ? »

« Ben moi je suis un mutant de classe 1, et j'ai un pouvoir cool » sourit Finn de son demi-sourire un peu niais « Je deviens l'homme métal »

« Tu peux nous montrer ? » demanda Shuester « Un seul bras suffira »

Finn hocha de la tête et remonta une de ses manches pour montrer son biceps, et le gonfla le plus possible. Il afficha un air extrêmement concentré, à tel point qu'une grosse veine lui apparut sur le front, et soudain, presque d'un coup, le bras qu'il tenait en flexion se teinta d'une belle couleur métallique, du haut de l'épaule jusqu'au bout des doigts, et ses muscles semblaient si contractés qu'on pouvait croire qu'ils étaient recouverts d'une armure.

Son bras était devenu entièrement métallique, et Sam remarqua que malgré l'apparence presque robotique du biceps, les veines étaient toujours visibles en surface de la peau.

« Et voilà, je peux faire ça avec tout mon corps, ce qui fait que je suis ultra résistant et ultra fort » sourit Finn en laissant son bras redevenir à sa couleur rosée naturelle

« Merci Finn » dit Will Shuester en lui donnant une petite claque sur l'épaule « Je pense qu'on comprend tous pourquoi tu es classifié 1, donc on va passer à quelqu'un d'autre … Artie, si tu veux bien ? »

Artie hocha de la tête, et roula vers le centre de la pièce, donnant un high-five au passage à Finn.

« Mon pouvoir à moi n'est pas physique comme la plupart d'entre vous, mais mental » commença Artie

« Nerd ! » lança Mike, mais c'était sans malice et Artie lui-même rit avec les autres avant de continuer

« Mon premier pouvoir est l'empathie, c'est-à-dire que je peux comprendre et ressentir les émotions et les sentiments de gens autour de moi. Et aussi je peux rentrer dans n'importe quel système informatique grâce à mon super cerveau mais ça n'a rien avoir avec ma mutation. »

« A votre avis, à quelle classe appartient Artie ? »

« Moi ! Moi ! » lança Brittany avec le bras en l'air, et monsieur Shuester lui donna la parole « C'est un mammifère ! »

Tout le monde se regarda un peu étrangement, et Santana rabaissa la main de la bonde qui était encore levée en l'air.

« Mmh … je parlais de sa classe de mutant, Brittany, pas de sa classification taxonomique » dit le professeur Shuester, qui devait être l'un des rares à avoir compris la réponse de la blonde « Tu penses qu'Artie est de quelle classe ? 1, 2 ou 3 ? »

« La 2 ! »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Pourquoi pas ? »

Le professeur Shuester se tourna vers Artie et lui demanda d'un coup de tête de développer.

« Je suis classe 3 » dit celui-ci « Je n'ai pas le pouvoir de bloquer les gens et de les empêcher de faire quoique ce soit, et ils considèrent que les soldats de la Milice n'ont pas d'émotions, donc que je n'ai aucun impact sur eux »

« C'est nul » dit Brittany dans une petite grimace triste

« Tu m'as surestimé Britt » sourit doucement Artie

« C'est pas la première fois » lança Santana, et le garçon au fauteuil roulant lui lança un regard noir.

« Tiens, Brittany, viens donc nous montrer tes talents ! »

La blonde sourit, et sauta tout de suite sur ses pieds pour aller trottiner d'un pas joyeux vers le professeur Shuester, croisant au passage Artie, qui lui sourit de toutes ses dents avant de rouler vers le groupe.

Peut-être qu'il y avait quelque chose entre les deux, se dit Sam. Encore une chose à demander à Puck, mais certainement pas tout de suite.

Il n'était pas à l'école depuis assez longtemps pour savoir tout ce qu'il s'y passait, et il attendrait un peu plus qu'un jour pour émettre des jugements.

« On t'écoute Brittany »

« Moi j'ai un pouvoir plutôt pas mal » sourit joyeusement la blonde « J'ai le contrôle de l'air, c'est-à-dire que je peux créer des souffles énormes, jusqu'à des tempêtes »

« Des tempêtes énormes ? » demanda Will Shuester en fronçant des sourcils

« Jusqu'à un typhon si je mets beaucoup d'énergie dedans. Et si je suis très énervée, je peux faire trembler le sol autour de moi jusqu'à créer un mini tremblement de terre » sourit la blonde, et un énorme silence accueillit sa déclaration « Je plaisante, faites pas cette tête -là ! »

Tout le monde poussa un soupir soulagé – sauf Santana et Quinn évidemment – et Brittany leur envoya à tous un sourire radieux.

« Pas de tremblement de terre alors ? » demanda Sam

« Je pense que je pourrais créer un craquement au sol » dit Brittany « Je pense qu'on pourrait tous le faire à vrai dire, il suffirait de sauter très fort »

Le professeur Shuester sourit, et alla poser une main sur l'épaule de la blonde.

« Bien, Brittany, quelle classe de mutant es-tu ? »

« Je suis une classe 3, principalement parceque je ne peux pas contrôler la météo ni les orages » répondit sérieusement Brittany, et le professeur sourit.

« Merci Brittany. Qui nous reste-il … Puck ? »

Puck prit la place de Brittany au centre de la scène, et commença à glisser la main vers la poche arrière de son jean quand le professeur Shuester l'interrompit dans son mouvement.

« Sans se couper quoique ce soit, Puck »

Puck parut déçu mais ne sortit pas la lame de sa poche arrière – Sam se demandait même comment il avait le droit d'avoir une lame sur lui – et se contenta de croiser ses bras sur sa poitrine d'un air arrogant.

« Ma mutation à moi est l'invulnérabilité. Totale. »

« Tu peux développer un peu ? »

« Mes cellules ont une capacité de régénérescence extrême » dit Puck « Je ne dors jamais ou très peu, et j'ai une ultra endurance. Les filles adorent ça » rajouta-il dans un clin d'œil.

« Ou du moins les trois qui se sont laissé approcher » lança Santana, et étrangement Puck ne parut pas du tout insulté et rit avec les autres à la petite pique de la Latine. Ces deux-là avaient une relation spéciale, visiblement.

« Et ta classe ? » demanda le professeur Shuester, qui paraissait totalement non affecté par les blagues que se lançaient ses élèves entre eux

« Je suis classe 1, bien sûr, parceque les balles ne peuvent pas m'atteindre, et je suis carrément inépuisable, même si je n'ai pas une force d'attaque extrêmement développée »

« Merci Puck. Et on va finir par Kurt ! »

Le garçon pâle assis à côté de Finn se leva, et alla prendre sa place au centre de la scène.

« Kurt, tu peux nous montrer, mais en restant le plus prudent possible ? » demanda le professeur Shuester, et Kurt hocha de la tête.

« Quelqu'un peut éteindre la lumière ? » demanda-il, et Mike se leva pour aller appuyer sur l'interrupteur, éteignant toutes les lumières et plongeant la salle dans le noir.

Sam se demanda un instant si Kurt avait le pouvoir de rallumer des ampoules à distance, quand soudain une espèce de boule lumineuse apparut à l'endroit où se tenait l'adolescent, et éclaira de son intensité les visages de tous les élèves.

« C'est … des éclairs ? » demanda Sam, époustouflé

« De l'électricité, vraiment » répondit la voix de Kurt derrière la boule blanche « Je peux contrôler l'électricité, et même en faire des boules d'énergie »

Dans ses mains passaient maintenant des petits flash lumineux blanc éblouissants, qui ressemblaient fortement à ce que Sam avait vu dans son micro-ondes la fois où sa petite sœur y avait laissé une fourchette, et de toutes les mutations qu'il avait vu aujourd'hui, celle-ci était sans doute une de ses préférées.

« Très bien, Kurt, on peut rallumer maintenant ! » vient derrière lui la voix de monsieur Shuester, et Mike ralluma les lampes, révélant un Kurt encore en train de jouer avec la boule d'électricité qui grésillait encore doucement dans ses paumes ouvertes.

« T'aurai pu éteindre la lumière toi-même ? » demanda Sam, qui avait toujours les yeux grands comme des soucoupes devant les petits éclairs blancs dans la main de Kurt

« Si j'avais mis ma main sur l'ampoule ou sur la prise oui » sourit l'autre

« Wow … mais tu dois pas faire attention avec Quinn ? » demanda le blond en tournant la tête vers Quinn.

A sa plus grande surprise, celle-ci n'était pas en train de regarder Kurt, mais bien lui, et lui sourit doucement en entendant son prénom.

« Même si on se touche, on ne risque rien nous-même » dit-elle d'une voix délicate, et un drôle de frisson parcourut le dos de Sam, qui dû se concentrer deux fois plus pour ne pas le montrer « Mais si il y a de l'eau à proximité et que je la transforme en glace à peine solidifiée, presque liquide, alors on pourrait créer un court-circuit qui pourrait griller tout le monde »

« C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que je suis mutant de classe 2 » dit Kurt, et la boule d'électricité dans sa main avait disparu « Un simple jet d'eau suffirait à me neutraliser »

« Et bien merci Kurt, je pense qu'on peut dire que c'est la fin de notre journée de cours » sourit le professeur Shuester « Vous avez bien travailler aujourd'hui, mais vous pouvez y aller ! Je pense que c'est l'heure d'aller dîner ! »

Tout le monde se releva pour déguerpir le plus vite possible, et se dirigea vers la sortie dans une joyeuse cacophonie.

« J'ai entendu Rachel dire que c'était des patates frites aujourd'hui ! » lança joyeusement Mercedes, alors que Mike s'était emparé des poignées du fauteuil d'Artie pour le pousser vers la sortie

« J'espère pas, on en a déjà eu hier » grogna Kurt

« Moi je mangerai un bœuf entier ! » lança Finn à leur poursuite

« Je vous rappelle que vous n'avez pas nettoyé la porcherie que vous avez laissé ce matin et à midi ! » rappela Rachel en leur courant après

Quinn, Santana et Brittany sortirent derrière le reste du groupe en prenant soin de laisser quelques mètres d'écart, et Sam lança un dernier regard à la scène, où le professeur Shuester était en train de couper les lumières et de ranger le seau sous l'évier.

« Sam tu viens ? » appela Puck

Sam sourit.

« J'arrive. »


	3. Les origines

Santana n'arrivait pas à dormir.

D'ordinaire, après une journée comme celle qu'elle venait de passer, il lui fallait à peine dix minutes pour que Morphée ne vienne l'encercler de ses bras, mais elle avait beau tourner et retourner dans son lit, le sommeil ne venait pas aujourd'hui. Ça valait bien le coup d'avoir fait un cauchemar hier …

Elle avait tout essayé – avec et sans couette, la fenêtre ouverte, le masque et les boules Quies, et même le lait chaud qu'elle était descendue sur la pointe des pieds se faire à la cuisine, parceque personne ne devait savoir que Santana Lopez buvait du lait chaud pour bien dormir – mais pourtant rien.

Et maintenant, plusieurs choix s'offraient à elle ; rester regarder les lézardes au plafond, envoyer des textos à Puck, aller se coucher dans le lit de Britt, réveiller Q, ou sortir de sa chambre en laissant les autres dormir.

Elle se sentait d'humeur assez généreuse pour ne pas aller réveiller aucune des deux blondes, mais quand même pas assez pour ne pas allumer la lumière dans le couloir qui menait aux escaliers de l'aile est en sortant de sa chambre, ce que Rachel lui avait demandé à maintes reprises d'arrêter de faire. De toute façon, Berry allait se réveiller dans quelques heures pour aller inonder la salle de bain et faire ses vocalises sous la douche, alors autant avancer un peu son heure de réveil tant qu'on y était. Et puis si Santana n'était pas exilée loin de Britt et de Q dans son aile est, elle n'aurait pas besoin de faire le mur les nuits où elle n'arrivait pas à dormir. Foutue Sue, qui avait tout de suite repéré la fauteuse de troubles parmi les trois quand elles étaient arrivées au château, et qui l'avait exilée loin des deux blondes.

Elle avait l'habitude de franchir les quelques pas qui séparait sa chambre de l'aile ouest, mais aujourd'hui, elle préféra descendre les marches en bois du grand escalier, et sortir discrètement par la porte dérobée derrière un des piliers de marbre que Puck avait découverte il y a des mois. Elle donnait directement sur un ancien couloir de service qui ne servait plus depuis des décennies à en juger les toiles d'araignées et les couches crasseuses de poussières accumulées, et quelques mètres après, Santana était dehors.

Les jardins de l'école étaient beaux, la nuit. Les quelques réverbères du parc éclairaient juste assez les grandes étendues d'herbe verte pour qu'on y puisse s'y promener, et Santana y sortait souvent les nuits où un cauchemar la tenait debout, et où elle ne voulait réveiller personne d'autre.

Bien sûr, personne ne l'avait jamais vu en train de se promener comme une petite grand-mère dans les allées du parc, et elle aurait sûrement trouvé une excuse bidon si on l'y avait surpris, mais elle adorait ça.

Il y avait quelque chose de rassurant à se balader dans les allées vides, à regarder la rosée perler au bout des brins d'herbe et à se poser sous ces grands pins dont seul le vent pouvait atteindre les cimes. Seul le vent, et l'ombre qu'elle venait d'apercevoir.

Merde, elle ne venait pas de rêver. Une ombre était dehors, à voler au-dessus d'elle, presque d'arbre en arbre, et venait tout juste de s'agripper au sommet d'un des plus grands pins du jardin.

Un vent de panique l'envahit d'un seul coup – le labo. Ils l'avaient retrouvée, ils allaient la récupérer et il allait remettre la main sur elle. Elle pouvait déjà sentir la chaleur familière se répandre depuis les paumes de ses mains jusque dans ses bras, et elle était déjà prête à étendre son bras vers le haut de l'arbre pour l'embraser, quand l'ombre vola à nouveau pour aller cette fois-ci descendre un peu plus bas sur son tronc, la tête en bas, et dévoiler son visage.

Le nouvel élève.

Elle replia aussitôt ses doigts sur ses paumes pour couper l'élan de brûlure, et freiner la rage qui s'emparait toujours d'elle quand elle se préparait à lancer des flammes.

Sam – tiens, elle avait retenu son prénom – Sam l'avait aperçu, et depuis le haut de son arbre, elle pouvait voir qu'il lui souriait.

Abruti.

Sam étendit ses grandes ailes et atterrit doucement au sol à quelques mètres d'elle. Il était torse nu, et visiblement avait volé assez longtemps, à croire l'état de ses cheveux et le rouge de ses joues que laissait apercevoir la faible lumière du réverbère le plus proche.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous dehors, putain ? »

Elle n'allait certainement pas lui avouer qu'il lui avait fichu une trouille bleue, même si à voir son expression intriguée, il l'avait sûrement devinée. Elle avait encore les pupilles rouges, elle le savait. C'est ce qui mettait toujours le plus de temps à disparaitre.

« Je voulais juste détendre mes ailes » répondit Sam d'un ton calme, comme si elle ne le dévisageait toujours pas furieusement avec ses yeux écarlates « Et toi tu dors pas ? »

Santana poussa un ricanement.

« Sans blague, Sherlock. »

Elle ne rajouta rien, et alla s'adosser contre l'arbre duquel il venait de descendre.

Sam avait l'air de vouloir lui demander pourquoi ses yeux étaient rouges, et pourquoi elle était là, et tout un tas d'autres questions auxquelles elle n'aurait jamais répondu de toute façon, mais au lieu de ça, il se contenta de replier ses ailes contre son dos, et d'aller s'asseoir à côté d'elle contre le tronc d'arbre.

Santana le regarda faire d'un air dédaigneux, et quand sa seule réponse fut un autre de ses sourires bon enfant, elle tourna la tête loin de lui, les yeux rivés vers le château en face d'eux. Il allait la lâcher ou quoi ?

Aucun des deux ne dit rien pendant un instant, et Santana se demanda même si Sam s'était endormi, quand le garçon à côté d'elle parla d'une voix tranquille.

« Quand j'étais petit, j'attendais que la maison soit complètement endormie pour sortir par la fenêtre, et aller voler »

« Qu'est-ce que ça peut me foutre ? » grogna Santana, et Sam sourit avant de continuer

« La nuit, personne pouvait me voir voler, et je pouvais aller toucher la cime des arbre sans craindre de me faire arrêter par la Milice. »

« Passionnant. »

« Personne pouvait me voir pleurer non plus »

Santana ne dit rien, et tourna la tête loin de lui. Sam ne savait rien.

« La nuit, je pouvais être moi. Il y avait pas de Milice, et pas de Traque, juste mes ailes et le ciel »

Wow, il avait vraiment envie de parler apparemment.

« Ça fera cent balles pour la consultation de psy gratos, Trouty » lança Santana

« _Trouty_ ? »

« On t'a jamais dit que t'avais une bouche de mérou, Trouty Mouth ? »

Sam regarda Santana un instant avec des yeux ronds, et éclata de rire d'un coup. La brune ne s'y attendait pas, et le regarda avec un air dépité. Il rigolait quand on l'insultait, celui-là. Complètement gelé.

« Si tu pouvais arrête de ricaner dans mon oreille, Trouty, ça m'arrangerait » gronda elle

Sam arrêta de rire, et tourna la tête vers elle, l'œil brillant.

« Je peux te demander quelque chose ? »

« Non »

« Pourquoi tu te sers pas de tes pouvoirs pour allumer une flamme et voir dans la nuit ? »

« Pourquoi tu te sers pas de tes ailes de piaf pour voler loin de moi ? »

Sam sourit à nouveau.

« Je suis bien où je suis. »

Santana poussa un grognement, et laissa retomber son dos contre le tronc de l'arbre. Sam l'énervait grandement, et pourtant, elle n'avait pas vraiment envie de partir. Peut-être parcequ'elle était arrivée avant, et que si Sam avait été correctement éduqué par ses parents, il aurait su que c'était à lui de partir.

« J'ai répondu à ta question, tu vas répondre à la mienne ? »

La latina lui lança un regard noir, et pointa vers le réverbère le plus proche.

« Les lumières du parc suffisent. Imbécile. »

Sam sourit à nouveau, et Santana regretta immédiatement de lui avoir donné satisfaction en répondant à sa question.

« Il est beau le parc la nuit, pas vrai ? Ça me rappelle les grandes étendues d'herbe près de chez moi » lança Sam d'un drôle de ton mélancolique « Il y avait des forêts aussi, remplies de pins comme ceux qu'il y a ici »

Et maintenant, il lui causait botanique. Tout pour plaire décidemment.

« Trouty, je t'interromps tout de suite, tu peux aller carrer tes pins au chaud à l'endroit où le soleil ne brille pas pour ce que j'en ai à foutre, tu comprends ? » grogna Santana en se relevant « Sur ce je me tire avant que quelqu'un arrive et croie que je suis en train de te parler »

Sam leva la tête vers elle, et put voir que le reflet de ses pupilles brillaient encore légèrement d'une couleur rougeâtre. Elle détourna la tête avant qu'il ait vraiment pu les observer, et ne rajouta rien d'autre avant de s'éloigner de l'arbre, et de lui.

« J'ai été ravi de discuter avec toi, Santana ! » appela Sam au loin.

Santana ne jugea même pas digne de se retourner pour lui faire un geste obscène de la main, et Sam la regarda disparaître dans la nuit en souriant. Cette fille était décidément un cas à part.

Depuis les trois jours qu'il était arrivé à Mc Kinley, Sam avait réussi à cerner à peu près tous les autres élèves, mais Santana restait un mystère complet. Elle n'avait rien laissé transparaître, rien montré, et d'ailleurs ne lui avait pas dit grand-chose depuis son arrivée, mais Sam ne s'en était pas formalisé. Il aurait tout le temps pour la connaitre plus tard – si il arrivait à l'approcher.

En attendant, il essayait de se fondre dans le groupe déjà formé comme il le pouvait, et d'en apprendre le plus possible sur les autres. Il était facile de se connaitre avec une petite classe, et au bout de deux jours, il connaissait peut-être déjà plus d'histoires sur l'enfance de Rachel que sur la sienne, la petite brune étant comme Puck l'avait élégamment présenté ravie de trouver une nouvelle victime qui n'ait pas entendu mille fois ses histoires.

Puck était son ami le plus proche de l'école, même si l'appeler ami après trois jours à le connaitre seulement était peut-être un peu précoce. En tous cas, Puck laissait toujours la place à côté de lui libre pendant les repas ou les cours, et Sam avait pris ça comme un signe d'amitié.

Mike aussi avait été sympa avec lui, et Finn pareil, même si le grand gaillard avait de drôle de manière de vouloir être un tout petit trop amical, avec tout le monde.

Artie et lui avaient parlé de comics et de rappeurs pendant deux bonnes heures au dîner hier soir, et Sam trouvait Kurt absolument génial.

Quant aux filles, elles l'avaient toutes accueillies à leur manière, et il en avait appris sur chacune d'entre elle. Il aimait beaucoup Mercedes, qui le faisait beaucoup rire et avait toujours quelque chose à lui dire.

Tina ne parlait pas beaucoup mais le peu qu'il avait échangé avec elle lui avait bien plu, et Brittany avait décrété qu'ils étaient frères et sœurs jumeaux de coupe de cheveux, et donc qu'ils allaient forcément bien s'entendre. Même si la logique était un peu étrange, elle avait eu raison, ils s'entendaient sur tout – mêmes goûts musicaux, même envie d'apprendre le na'vi pour en faire une langue internationale, même passion pour Britney Spears. Brittany était déjà l'une des filles dont il était le plus proche ici.

Et Quinn … Sam avait essayé de de parler à Quinn, une, deux, _quinze_ fois, mais la blonde passait toute la journée avec Brittany et Santana - le Unholy Trinity comme les appelaient les autres – et c'était à se demander si elles se séparaient de temps en temps.

Oui, il était capable de dire un truc sur chacun d'entre eux, même sur Mr Shue, sur tout le monde sauf sur Santana, qui ne lui adressait la parole que pour lui dire de dégager de sa place ou pour lui conseiller de mettre des barrettes dans ses mèches. La conversation qu'il venait d'avoir avec elle était sans aucun doute la plus longue qu'ils aient eu tous les deux, et peut-être qu'ils n'auraient jamais.

Sam se laissa retomber contre le tronc de l'arbre, et poussa un long soupir. Il n'avait rien à se reprocher – il avait tenté de se rapprocher de tout le monde depuis son arrivée à McKinely, et si Santana ne voulait pas de son amitié … Qu'est-ce qu'il y pouvait ?

Il avait des regrets plus forts que de ne pas réussir à se faire apprécier de la latina. Comme par exemple le fait que quatre jours auparavant, il avait décidé de partir loin de tous ceux qu'il aimait sans les prévenir pour venir au manoir.

* * *

_Il devait partir. Depuis la visite du professeur Holliday, il avait tourné le problème dans tous les sens, et n'avait pas trouvé d'autre solutions qu'accepter sa proposition. Partir à McKinley, et laisser derrière lui sa famille et sa vie passée. _

_Alors Sam avait rassemblé ses maigres affaires, préparé son sac à dos, et écrit une lettre à ses parents pour leur expliquer son choix. Ils ne comprendraient pas, il le savait. S'il avait discuté avec eux, ils l'auraient supplié de rester avec eux, et l'auraient convaincu qu'il pourrait rester cacher comme il l'avait fait toute sa vie. Mais les mutants étaient plus que jamais traqués par la Milice, et il ne mettrait jamais volontairement sa famille en danger._

_ Il venait juste de déposer la lettre d'adieu sur son bureau, et s'apprêtait à enjamber sa fenêtre quand la petite voix depuis le pas de sa porte l'en avait empêché. _

_« Sammy ? » _

_Sam avait sursauté, surpris, et avait évité de peu de tomber complètement en arrière et de subir une chute violente, ce que ses ailes auraient heureusement empêchés. _

_« Stevie, tu dors pas mon grand ? »_

_ « Tu vas où Sammy ? » _

_Sam baissa les yeux vers son sac plein à ses pieds, puis vers son petit frère, qui le regardait avec de grands yeux endormis. _

_« Mmh … viens on va aller se recoucher »_

_ Le petit garçon accepta la main de son grand frère dans la sienne sans protester, et Sam l'entraîna vers sa chambre, où Stacey dormait profondément dans le lit jumeau superposé en-dessous du sien. _

_« Aller hop ! » sourit Sam en prenant son petit frère dans ses bras pour le déposer dans son lit. _

_« Sammy ? » bailla le petit garçon _

_« Oui, Stevie »_

_ « Demain, on ira voir les canards ? » _

_Sam arrêta un instant de border son petit frère pour le regarder. Le petit blond le regardait avec de petits yeux mi-clos plein d'espoir, et Sam soupira doucement. _

_« Oui, on ira » _

_« Et on leur donnera à manger ? » _

_Sam sourit. _

_« Si tu te rendors vite, et que t'es sage demain » _

_« D'accord ! » _

_Sam se pencha vers son petit frère pour embrasser son front, et s'abaissa vers le lit du dessous pour rabattre la jambe de Stacey sous sa couverture, et la reborder correctement. _

_« Bonne nuit Sammy » soupira une dernière fois son petit frère alors qu'il était arrivé au pas de la porte. _

_« Bonne nuit, Stevie » _

_Sam regarda une dernière fois son petit frère et sa petite sœur, paisiblement endormis dans leur lit, et prit soin d'enregistrer chaque détail de l'image sous ses yeux. _

_C'était la dernière fois qu'il les voyait._

_ Sam ferma doucement la porte de leur chambre, et s'éloigna à pas de loup dans le couloir. La maison était silencieuse, et il n'y avait pas un bruit quand il passa devant la porte fermée de ses parents. __Il faillit s'arrêter, et retourner sur ses pas pour aller toquer contre leur porte, les voir, leur parler une dernière fois mais il ne le fit pas._

_Il jeta son sac sur son épaule, et ouvrit la fenêtre pour sauter à travers. Ses grandes ailes le portèrent sans problème jusqu'au sol, et il se retourna une dernière fois vers la maison où il avait grandi. Une photo d'eux tous les cinq dans la poche, c'est tout ce qu'il avait désormais comme souvenir de sa famille._

_ Sam se releva, et s'éloigna à grands pas en direction de McKinley._

* * *

Le jour était presque levé maintenant, mais Sam était toujours adossé à son arbre, les yeux tournés vers la grande étendue d'herbe devant lui. Sa maison lui manquait.

Sa famille lui manquait, et ça ne faisait même pas une semaine qu'il était parti. Et pourtant, Sam ne regrettait pas. Il avait fait le bon choix, il le savait maintenant.

Le soleil commençait à briller, et bien qu'il n'ait pas dormi de la nuit, Sam ne se sentait pas fatigué. Il se redressa et leva les épaules pour étirer ses bras, puis ses ailes, et se dirigea d'un pas assuré vers l'école sans savoir qu'à quelques pas de lui, Santana était adossée dans l'ombre du mur et le regardait s'éloigner.

Quand elle fut seule, Santana tira une cigarette de sa poche arrière, et claqua des doigts pour faire apparaître une flamme. Si elle se dépêchait, elle pourrait avoir le temps de changer ses habits avant que Brittany ne puisse sentir l'odeur de cigarette sur elle, et lui faire la tête toute la journée. Elle détestait décevoir Britt.

Elle souffla un rond de fumée, et leva les yeux vers les fenêtres encore fermées de leurs volets. Son portable vibra dans sa poche avant qu'elle ne puisse prendre une autre bouffée de sa cigarette, et après avoir lu le message qui venait de s'afficher sur l'écran, elle écrasa le mégot au sol avant de retourner vers l'école.

* * *

« Entrez, entrez ! » sourit le professeur Shuester en ouvrant la porte de sa salle de cours « Comment vous allez aujourd'hui ? »

« Bien » sourit Mercedes en rentrant avec Artie

« Mike ! Comment tu vas ? »

Mike hocha de la tête d'un air gêné et rentra vite dans la salle en tirant Tina derrière lui.

« Et toi Sam, ça va ? » sourit monsieur Shuester de toutes ses dents

« Euh oui, Monsieur Shue, ça va » dit Sam en fronçant légèrement des sourcils

« Il est sous ecstasy ou quoi ? » grogna Santana derrière lui « Avance, Loverboy ! »

Le petit coup de genou discret que Sam reçut dans le bas du dos le fit avancer sans protester, et les trois filles qui le suivaient allèrent tout de suite s'assoir au dernier rang.

« Il est tout joyeux je le sens » chuchota Artie tout bas « C'est extrêmement bizarre, on dirait qu'il vient de gagner au loto »

« Vous êtes de bonne humeur, Monsieur Shue » sourit Kurt « Vous avez reçu une bonne nouvelle peut-être ? »

« Juste un check-up de vos autres professeurs que tout se déroule bien pour les Titans »

« Quand est-ce qu'on reprend les entraînements, Monsieur Shue ? » demanda Mike

« Ouais » rajouta Puck en tombant dans la chaise à côté de Finn « Puckito a besoin d'exercice, M'sieur Shue »

« Quand Sue et les Titans seront rentrés » répondit le professeur en se tournant vers le tableau noir

« Et pourquoi vous nous ouvrez pas le cinquième étage en attendant ? » lança Santana depuis le fond de la salle « On commence à s'engourdir à rien foutre de nos journées là »

« Vous savez parfaitement que Sue laisse le cinquième étage fermé quand elle n'est pas là, tout comme le gymnase » répondit Monsieur Shue, qui avait toujours le dos tourné à ses élèves « D'autres questions avant qu'on commence ? »

Sam voulait demander ce qui se passait avec les « _Titans_ », et ce qui exactement se passait au niveau du cinquième étage, mais jugea qu'il poserait toutes ses questions aux autres à la fin du cours.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait de beau aujourd'hui, monsieur Shuester ? » demanda Mercedes

« Et bien un peu de trigonométrie en maths, et on va commencer la révolution Russe en histoire »

« Génial » grogna Puck en lançant son sac au sol « Les gars vous me réveillez quand on commence la Mutation ? »

« Puck … »

« Mais monsieur Shuester, vous n'êtes pas professeur de mathématiques ! » intervint tout de suite Rachel « Est-ce que vous sûr d'être assez qualifié pour nous enseigner un cours aussi capital que la trigonométrie ? »

« Oui Rachel » souffla Mr Shuester, d'un air pas franchement ravi d'être remis en question pas une de ses élèves « Et si vraiment vous jugez mon niveau trop inférieur, Artie me donnera un coup de main, pas vrai Artie ? »

« Bien sûr Mr Shue » sourit Artie

« Alors on est partis ! »

Deux heures atrocement longues de trigonométrie et une heure et demi de révolution Russe plus tard, alors qu'il avait presque assassiné tous ses élèves sauf quelques-uns d'ennui, monsieur Shuester déclara enfin qu'on allait passer au cours de mutation avant le déjeuner, et demanda qu'on réveille Finn qui s'était endormi.

« Bien, aujourd'hui on va parler des origines de la mutation » dit Mr Shuester « Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que certains mutants naissent avec leur pouvoir, alors que d'autre les développent plus tard. Pour ma part, je n'étais pas un bébé télépathique, comme vous pouvez vous en doutez, et ma capacité de lire et d'envoyer des messages aux esprits des gens autour de moi est venu plus tard dans ma vie »

« Dommage, ça aurait été pratique pour prévenir votre Maman d'un remplissage de couche » dit Brittany

« Ou pour détecter les moments où vous enmerdez les gens » murmura Santana « Comme maintenant quoi »

« A quel âge c'est venu, Mr Shue ? » demanda Kurt

« Vers mes dix ans, si je me souviens bien » sourit leur professeur « J'ai deviné que ma professeur de l'époque voulait nous poser un contrôle surprise avant qu'elle ne le dise, parceque j'avais lu son esprit »

Santana poussa un soupir désolé alors que Puck murmurait quelque chose qui ressemblait beaucoup à loser, et monsieur Shuester poursuivit.

« Bien, qui peut nous dire qu'il est né avec ses pouvoirs ? »

Sam leva la main immédiatement, suivi de Finn et de quelques autres beaucoup moins passionnés.

« Sam ? » demanda le professeur Shuester

« Je suis né avec mes ailes, qui étaient toutes petites bien sûr » dit Sam « Elles ont grandi avec moi, un peu comme mes autres membres »

« En parlant de membre … » commença Puck, mais la blonde à côté de lui l'interrompit avant qu'il est pu développer sa réflexion graveleuse

« Comme des ailes de poussin ! » lance Britt

« Un peu comme des ailes de poussin » sourit Sam

« Attend, ta mère t'a accouché avec tes ailes ? » demande Puck « Comment t'es passé à travers son … »

« On se passe des détails, merci Noah » dit Kurt

« Si sa bouche de géant a réussi à passer, le reste a dû glisser comme dans du beurre » ricane Santana

« Crasseux, San » dit Quinn

« On peut parler d'autre chose ? » demanda Sam, qui était devenu aussi blanc que ses ailes

« Pourquoi ? » demanda Santana

« Laisse le tranquille » dit Quinn à son amie sans même se retourner vers elle.

La remarque ne plut pas à Santana, qui ronchonna quelque chose tout bas, mais Sam ne l'écoutait pas. C'était bien la première fois qu'il entendait Quinn reprendre Santana sur quoique ce soit, et ça avait été pour le défendre lui. C'était bête, et ce n'était pas grand-chose, mais l'espace d'un instant, Sam sentit son cœur s'emballer dans sa poitrine. Heureusement pour lui, il était en cours, et l'excitation retomba vite.

« Finn ? » lança le professeur Shuester vers le grand adolescent

« Moi aussi je suis né comme ça » sourit Finn

« Sans blague » ricana Santana depuis le fond de la classe

« Ma mutation s'est développé tôt … Mon père avait la même que moi, à ce qu'il parait » poursuivit Finn

« A ce qu'il parait ? » demanda Sam

« Je l'ai pas connu » répondit Finn en haussant des épaules « Je sais juste que ma mère était toute seule pour s'occuper d'un bébé mutant qui était trente fois plus fort qu'elle »

« Elle a eu bien du courage » lança Kurt derrière lui

« C'est vrai » sourit naïvement Finn

« Faut le faire, pour élever Gigantor » lança Santana

Finn se retourna pour lui envoyer un regard noir, mais Santana répondit d'un simple haussement de sourcils complètement désintéressé, et reporta son attention sur ses ongles, et le pot de vernis sur sa table.

« Qui d'autre est né avec ses pouvoirs ? Mercedes ? »

« Si c'est le cas, je m'en suis pas rendue compte avant un moment » répondit Mercedes « J'ai guéri ma première blessure vers mes huit ans »

« Tina ? »

Tina nia de la tête sans rien dire.

« Santana ? »

Santana releva la tête vers son professeur d'un air de le défier de lui poser à nouveau la question, et Sam, qui regardait vers elle à ce moment, aperçut une étrange lueur rouge briller dans ses yeux. Monsieur Shuester dut le voir aussi, puisqu'il détourna vite la tête de Santana et la reporta sur l'ensemble de sa classe.

« Vous aurez donc compris que certains mutants naissent directement avec leur pouvoir, et avec la capacité de l'utiliser immédiatement. Finn par exemple a su devenir un bébé métal avant de savoir marcher, et Sam est né avec ses ailes - c'est ce qu'on appelle des mutations innées. »

Finn sourit tout grand et se retourna vers Sam pour tendre vers lui sa main ouverte.

« Team mutation innée ! »

Sam rit et alla taper dans la main du grand brun.

« Team connerie innée, ouais » chuchota Santana derrière eux

« Mais attention, ne pas avoir démontré une capacité de guérison pour Mercedes, par exemple, ne veut pas dire qu'elle est née sans, mais qu'elle n'a juste pas eu l'occasion de démontrer qu'elle en possédait l'habilité. Vu le jeune âge auquel son pouvoir est apparu, on peut penser qu'elle est née avec sa mutation, comme la majorité d'entre vous, et que celle-ci s'est développée un peu plus tard, ou n'a juste pas été établie avant un certain temps »

« C'est une mutation innée aussi alors ? » demanda Quinn

« Dans le cas de Mercedes, je dirai oui » dit Mr Shuester « Mais il arrive certains cas un peu plus rares, où un enfant nait sans pouvoir, sans mutation apparente, et grandit normalement jusqu'à ce qu'un évènement particulier fasse apparaître la mutation qui est en lui. C'est ce qu'on appelle une mutation silencieuse – c'est-à-dire que sans l'élément déclencheur, sa mutation serait restée invisible »

« Je comprends pas, Mr Shue » dit Finn « Ça veut dire qu'il y a des gens qui ne savent pas qu'ils sont mutants ? »

« C'est exactement ce que ça veut dire » hocha de la tête le professeur Shuester

« Mais comment ça marche ? » insista le grand garçon

Mr Shuester s'arrêta de tourner autour des tables de ses élèves, et tourna la tête vers le premier rang, son regard visiblement porté sur l'un des élèves qui y était assis.

Sam ne savait pas bien qui il visait réellement, puisqu'ils étaient quatre au premier rang, mais quand Artie poussa un léger soupir, et hocha de la tête, il comprit tout de suite de qui leur professeur attendait une confirmation silencieuse.

« Artie » dit Monsieur Shuester d'une voix beaucoup plus douce que celle qu'il utilisait en cours « Si tu veux bien nous raconter ton histoire »

Artie tourna son fauteuil vers les autres élèves, et remonta nerveusement ses lunettes sur son nez avant de commencer à parler.

« J'ai grandi à Cincinnati, dans le sud de l'Ohio avec mes parents avant qu'on déménage à Lima, sans frère et sœur, et j'avais une vie banale. J'étais un petit garçon normal, sans pouvoir spéciaux, sans histoire » dit-il doucement « L'année de mes huit ans, ma mère et moi avons eu un accident de voiture – un type a brûlé un feu rouge et nous est rentré dedans, du côté passager où j'étais. Ma mère s'en est sortie sans problème, mais moi … moi j'ai perdu l'usage de mes jambes. »

Artie fit une petite pause dans son histoire, et Tina à côté de lui posa une main sur son épaule, comme pour l'encourager à parler.

« J'ai dû passer beaucoup de temps à l'hôpital après l'accident, et c'est pendant mes premières séances de rééducation que c'est apparu. Je commençais à pouvoir ressentir ce que les gens pensaient – la pitié des infirmiers, la tristesse de mes parents, je pouvais le sentir comme si ça venait de moi. Au début j'ai eu peur, j'ai cru que j'étais devenu complètement fou à cause de l'accident, et puis je me suis rendu compte que je pouvais ressentir les émotions de tous les gens que je croisais, sans qu'ils le sachent »

« Merci Artie » sourit Mr Shuester « L'histoire d'Artie illustre particulièrement bien ce qu'est une mutation silencieuse. Sa mutation a toujours été là, en lui, mais il a fallu un évènement traumatisant pour la mettre en activation, si je peux dire. »

« Et vous, vous êtes une mutation silencieuse Mr Shue ? » demanda Mercedes

« Et oui, je suis né aussi en mutation silencieuse, et mon élément déclencheur à moi a été tout simplement le stress d'avoir un contrôle surprise que je n'aurai pas préparé » répondit Mr Shuester « Il faut comprendre que l'élément déclencheur peut-être très différent selon les gens, et n'est pas forcément du à un traumatisme, mais juste à une émotion forte ou quelque chose de marquant »

« Attendez, vous avez révélé votre mutation parceque vous aviez peur d'avoir un zéro ? » demanda Puck

« L'épitome de l'intello, quoi »

Monsieur Shuester haussa des épaules dans un petit sourire, et tous ses élèves se lancèrent des regards amusés.

« Alors il y a des gens dans la Milice qui sont mutants et qui le savent pas ? » demanda Mike

« C'est tout à fait probable, oui » répondit Monsieur Shuester « Une mutation silencieuse peut se déclarer à n'importe quel âge, même bien après soixante ans »

« Wow, imaginez un Papi de quatre-vingt balais découvrir qu'il est capable de fuser le métal ou d'être ultra élastique » rit Puck « Le kiff ! »

« Pas sûr que l'élasticité puisse vraiment être utile pour un papi » répondit Brittany

« La rigidité sûrement plus » rajouta Santana

« Dégoûtant, Satan » dit Kurt depuis l'autre bout de la classe

« A quoi ça nous sert de savoir tout ça, Mr Shue ? » demanda Mike

« C'est un cours de génétique que vous nous faites » surenchérit Rachel

« Exactement, et c'est tout le cœur du problème. » répondit Monsieur Shuester « Vous savez que la Milice traque les jeunes mutants, mais ceux qu'ils attrapent font pour la plupart du temps partie du groupe des mutations innées. Il existe dans la population des mutations silencieuses, soit des gens qui ne sont pas au courant qu'ils sont mutants – et la Milice met tout en place pour les trouver eux. La Traque est plus dure pour eux, bien plus dure, parceque la Milice est terrifiée de trouver des mutants parmi ses rangs. »

« Et s'ils en trouvent ? » demanda Sam

Il eut un soudain un silence pesant dans la salle, et plus personne n'osait se regarder dans les yeux. Sam eut l'impression d'avoir posé une bombe. Monsieur Shuester soupira, et parut prendre le temps de réfléchir posément avant de répondre.

« On ne sait pas vraiment ce qui arrive aux mutants attrapés par la Milice, Sam. On sait juste qu'ils sont embarqués dans des centres, et après … on ne sait pas ce qu'ils deviennent. Ils ne retournent pas dans leur famille en tous cas »

« Est-ce qu'ils les … exécutent ? » osa demander Sam, les yeux fixés sur la cravate de son professeur pour éviter de croiser son regard

« C'est possible » dit lentement Mr Shue « C'est possible, oui. »

« Mais pourquoi personne ne fait rien ? Pourquoi personne ne les en empêche ? »

« Parceque les gens ont peur des mutants, Sam »

Sam fronça des sourcils mais ne rajouta rien. Devant lui, Rachel venait de lever la main pour poser une autre question mais il ne l'entendit pas. Il ne pouvait pas oublier ce que Mr Shue leur avait dit.

_Les gens ont peur des mutants. _

Il pouvait à peine sentir ses ailes dans son dos et pourtant, elles ne lui avaient jamais parues aussi lourdes.


	4. Le repos

« Et voilà, c'est la fin de notre cours aujourd'hui ! » lança monsieur Shuester, comme il l'avait dit à chaque fin de journée depuis le début de la semaine « Profitez bien du weekend, et n'oubliez pas que Sue rentre ce dimanche, et qu'on reprendra donc les entraînements physiques dès lundi ! »

La nouvelle fut accueillie par un mélange de grognements et de cris excités dans un fond de raclement de chaises, et à peine cinq minutes après tout le monde était sorti de l'auditorium, laissant à leur professeur le soin de ranger la salle et éteindre les lumières.

« Pas trop tôt » grogna immédiatement Puck en lançant au sol le morceau de tissu déchiré qui lui servait de sac de cours pour shooter dedans comme dans un ballon « C'était une foutue longue semaine »

« Et ça va être un weekend génial ! » lança tout de suite Rachel derrière eux, bien que personne ne l'ait conviée dans la conversation « Mes pères viennent me chercher dès ce soir, et ce weekend on a prévu d'aller visiter le zoo de Lima, et Finn et Kurt devraient sûrement nous rejoindre pour rendre cette visite familiale et - »

« Pourvu que les lions du zoo la bouffent » lança la voix de Santana derrière eux.

« Santana ! » protesta tout de suite Brittany « Ce n'est pas gentil pour les lions ça, ils pourraient s'étouffer sur un morceau de Rachel ! »

Rachel poussa un soupir scandalisé et s'éloigna d'un pas rapide, entraînant à sa suite Finn qui la suivait comme il pouvait alors que Puck s'étranglait tellement de rire qu'il en pleurait presque.

« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ? » demanda innocemment Brittany, et Quinn passa un bras autour de ses épaules en souriant doucement.

« Rien de bien grave, B »

« T'es la meilleure Britt » lui sourit Puck qui visiblement avait du mal à se remettre de la réplique de son amie à côté de la latina qui se tenait encore les côtes.

« On fait quoi maintenant ? » demanda timidement Sam

« Et bien ceux qui rentrent chez eux le weekend vont aller préparer leurs affaires » dit Mercedes

« Oh ça va il y a tout le temps ! Venez, on va à la zone, qui m'aime me suive ! » lança Puck en se mettant presque à courir dans le couloir.

Seuls Finn et Rachel étaient partis en direction des dortoirs, et tout le reste du groupe avait suivi Puck à travers les couloirs jusqu'à la salle commune, discutant gaiement du weekend qui venait et de leurs plans pour celui-ci.

« Vous rentrez tous chez vous ? » demanda Sam

« La plupart d'entre nous, oui, pendant les weekends ou les vacances » répondit Kurt « Les autres restent ici, l'école est ouverte toute l'année »

« Vous venez tous de Lima alors ? » demanda Sam

« Oui » dit doucement Tina « Plus ou moins »

« Beaucoup d'entre nous viennent du même quartier à vrai dire » sourit Kurt « Lima n'est pas une grande ville »

« Nos parents viennent nous chercher à McKinley le vendredi soir parcequ'il n'y pas de gare ou de station de bus nulle part dans le coin » rajouta Mike « La plupart du temps c'est Burt, le père de Kurt, qui fait la navette entre toutes les maisons »

« Attendez … vos parents se connaissent ? »

« A force oui, un peu » acquiesça Mike

« C'est pas une école normale ici, il n'y a pas d'associations de parents ou de réunion parents-profs, mais ils essayent de former un petit groupe » dit Mercedes

« On est pas censés être … un secret ? » demanda Sam, qui ne comprenait plus rien « Je veux dire – les mutants sont traqués par la Milice, et on est littéralement une école de mutants … Et vos parents se connaissent entre eux ? Et le père de Kurt fait le tour des maisons le weekend pour vous déposer chez vos parents ? C'est pas un peu dangereux ? »

« Ils se voient rarement, rassure-toi » dit Kurt « Mon père prend toujours soin de nous transporter à l'arrière dans sa camionnette, où personne peut nous voir. Ils savent comment ne pas attirer l'attention. »

« Nos parents savent cacher le fait qu'ils ont un enfant mutant, t'inquiète pas pour ça » lança Artie « Et ils trouvent toujours une bonne excuse pour justifier notre absence auprès de la famille et des voisins qui posent des questions sur nous »

« Ça fait six mois que je suis parti étudier en Australie, perso » sourit Mike

« Et moi j'ai déménagé chez ma grand-mère dans le Wisconsin ! » rajouta Mercedes

« Tous les problèmes de confidentialité sont gérés par Sue de toute façon » lança Quinn

Sam ne put s'empêcher de remarquer qu'aucune des trois filles de l'Unholy Trinity n'avait dit un seul mot sur le sujet de la famille, étonnamment.

« Et … vous rentrez toutes les semaines ? »

« Et comment ! » sourit Mercedes « On a pas eu le choix de venir dans cette école, et d'habiter ici toute la semaine mais ça veut pas dire qu'on coupe les ponts avec notre famille »

« Et puis qui voudrait volontairement rester ici toute l'année ? » demanda Artie

Sam ne rajouta rien. Il ne rentrerait jamais chez lui, il le savait.

« Ah, c'était une longue semaine putain » lança Puck en ouvrant la porte de la salle commune d'un grand coup de pied « Et la première de Sammy ! »

Le grand brun alla se vautrer dans un des fauteuils au cuir vieilli en grognant, et les autres le suivirent, allant s'éparpiller aux quatre coins de la pièce.

« Shuester était bizarre aujourd'hui, vous trouvez pas ? Je sentais comme … un mélange d'excitation et de mélancolie » demanda Artie

« Aujourd'hui ? » dit Quinn « Toute la semaine oui ! »

« Il est en manque ! » lança Santana depuis le canapé où elle venait de s'asseoir entre Quinn et Brittany

« Ce que veut dire San, c'est que Mademoiselle Pillsbury lui manque » dit Brittany « Beaucoup »

« Vivement que les Titans reviennent parceque moi ça me manque »

« De te taper Pillsbury ? » demanda Santana, et Puck lui lança un vieux coussin à la figure

« Les entraînements bien sûr ! J'en ai marre de ces cours à la con, j'ai besoin de me défouler moi »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait dire par les entraînements physiques au fait ? » demanda Sam

« Ça veut dire qu'on va enfin faire quelque chose d'intéressant, et que tes muscles vont pleurer, Evans » lui répondit Puck

« Oh non pas lui » dit Mike derrière eux « Sue ne va pas le laisser participer aux mêmes entraînements que nous, pas dès sa première semaine »

« Encore mieux, il va avoir le droit aux tests de capacité dont Sue raffole » rajouta Artie

« Oh je m'en rappelle encore du mien » dit doucement Tina

« Et moi alors ! » rajouta Mercedes « Sue voulait me faire perdre dix kilos pour que ma mutation fonctionne mieux ! »

« Et moi, elle m'a demandé si c'était ma voix naturelle ou si je portais un jean taille douze ans » rajouta Kurt

« Peut-être qu'elle sera plus gentille avec Sam » dit Brittany « Il a pas une voix d'enfant de douze ans lui »

« Hey - » commença à protester Sam, mais personne ne l'écoutait

« Tu parles, elle adore le sang neuf ! » dit Kurt à Brittany

« Sue va le bouffer tout cru » rigola Mercedes

« Elle va lui voler dans les plumes, au Loverboy » ricana Santana, déclenchant des rires chez tout le monde

« Hey, arrêtez de parler de moi comme si j'étais pas là ! » se plaint Sam

« Ça peut pas être pire que celui d'Artie, où Sue lui a laissé quinze minutes pour hacker le Pentagone » ricana Puck

« Elle avait pas compris ma mutation » soupira Artie « Il faut dire que pour lui montrer que je pouvais ressentir ses émotions, il fallait qu'elle ait des émotions »

La porte s'ouvrit sur Finn et Rachel, qui s'accrochait au bras couvert d'une manche de son petit ami en essayant de toucher le moins de peau possible, et le grand dadais se dégagea doucement d'elle pour aller s'asseoir sur la chaise libre à côté du canapé.

« Tiens, t'as fini de te préparer pour ta grande aventure, Hobbit ? » demanda Santana

Rachel la foudroya du regard, et alla s'asseoir sur les genoux de Finn, qui l'accueillit en ouvrant grand les bras pour éviter de les ramener sur elle, et de mettre leur peaux en contact.

« Je t'apprendrai que mes trois valises prennent énormément de temps à remplir, Santana et que je tiens à être prête à l'heure quand Mr Hummel viendra nous chercher »

« Ouais, peu importe, qui veut faire un billard ? » interrompit Santana

« Moi ! Moi ! » sauta tout de suite en l'air Brittany « San, tu m'apprends ? »

La blonde se leva du canapé en attrapant la main de Santana pour lui tirer le bras, et la leva en grognant.

« Q, tu viens ? »

Le ton laissait plus penser à une demande qu'une question, et l'autre blonde se leva sans protester à lui de ses amies pour se diriger vers le vieux billard dans le fond de la pièce.

« De quoi on parlait ? » demanda Finn, les bras toujours enroulés autour de la taille de Rachel, prenant bien soin de ne pas toucher ses bras ou ses mains. Sam se demanda en les regardant pourquoi Rachel ne mettait pas de gants, ou de manches longues qui couvriraient ses bras et empêcherait son petit ami de risquer la mort en la touchant. Peut-être qu'il poserait la question à Finn, un jour.

« Des entraînements qui vont reprendre » lui répondit Mercedes

« J'ai hâte de retrouver ma petite salle » sourit Finn

« Ta salle ? » demanda Sam « Tu veux dire ta chambre ? »

« Non ma salle, ma salle d'entraînement » lui sourit Finn

Sam était un peu perdu.

« Il faut lui expliquer, Finn, sinon il ne va rien comprendre le pauvre » dit Kurt « Quand Sue a rénové l'école, elle a fait construire des classes spéciales pour des entraînements individuels »

« Quoi ? »

« Le cinquième étage, mec » intervient Puck « C'est vrai que t'y es jamais allé maintenant que j'y réfléchis … »

« Te fais pas un lumbago du cerveau à trop réfléchir, Puck ! » lança Britt, qui était revenu en courant près des canapés chercher la boule qu'elle avait envoyé hors de la table de billard d'un grand coup de queue

« Bref » intervient Mercedes « Le cinquième étage est juste toute une série de salles, chacune adaptée à chacun de nos pouvoirs. »

« Vous avez chacun une salle pour vous entraîner ? »

« C'est ça » dit Mercedes « Enfin, surtout les classes 1, à vrai dire, nous les mutants moins importants on en a pas »

« T'as pas de classe pour toi ? » lui demanda Sam

« Moi ? Non » dit Mercedes dans un haussement d'épaules « J'ai besoin de quelqu'un avec moi pour m'exercer, donc une salle toute seule me servirait à rien … »

« Moi non plus j'en ai pas ! » dit Tina

« Et puis vu l'état dans lequel rendent les salles certaines personnes … » rajouta Mercedes en lançant un regard extrêmement subtil vers le coin où Puck et Santana étaient adossés au mur « Ça coûte de l'argent tout ça, mine de rien »

« Pourquoi ? » sourit Sam « Ils font quoi dedans ? »

« Oh, ils se défoulent » dit Tina « La salle de Puck est un espèce de parcours du combattant, qu'il fait encore et encore et où il peut se défouler sans risquer de se blesser. Parfois on y va avec lui le voir s'entraîner, c'est assez impressionnant »

« La meilleure salle, baby » acquiesça Puck depuis son fauteuil

« Ça c'est faux, la meilleure salle est clairement celle de Satan ou de Quinn » dit Kurt

« Quinn a une des salles les plus impressionnantes ! » lança joyeusement Rachel « Elle me l'a montrée plusieurs fois – il y a une grande fontaine qu'elle peut geler comme elle veut, et un espèce de chauffe-eau pour faire fondre la glace quand elle n'a plus de liquide à disponibilité ! C'est époustouflant à regarder »

« Et Santana ? » demanda Sam

« Si tu crois que quelqu'un à part le Unholy Trinity est déjà rentré dans sa salle, tu te trompes … Même Puck n'y va jamais »

« Il parait qu'elle a un lézard en liberté là-dedans » chuchota Tina

« Et un punching-ball inoxydable » rajouta Artie

« En tous cas c'est elle qui reste le plus longtemps dans sa salle pendant les entraînements » dit Mercedes « Si le cinquième étage était pas fermé hors des périodes d'accès, je pense qu'elle y passerait sa vie. Sue l'autorise parfois à passer la nuit entière dedans, et quand elle revient le lendemain, elle a l'air toute épuisée et elle garde les yeux rouges toute la journée »

« C'est parce qu'elle est le Phénix … » soupira d'un ton mystérieux Tina

Avant que Sam ait pu demander si _être le phénix_ signifiait la même chose que ce qu'il avait lu dans ses bouquins, Quinn entra dans leur petit cercle de conversation, se laissant retomber à l'exact place sur le canapé qu'elle avait délaissé.

« Elles m'épuisent avec leur billard » souffla elle « Britt ne sait absolument pas ce qu'elle fait, et San fait exprès de rater ses coups pour la laisser gagner »

Un étrange silence était retombé avec son arrivée, comme si plus personne n'osait discuter de Santana devant elle d'un seul coup – ce qui n'étonnait pas vraiment Sam – et Puck dut sentir qu'un changement de conversation était soudain nécessaire.

« Hey, vous croyez que Sue donnera à Sam sa propre salle ? »

« Pourquoi faire ? » demanda Kurt « Il peut aller voler dehors, il aura bien plus d'espace que dans une petite salle »

« Moi Sue m'envoie courir dehors » rajouta Mike dans une petite moue triste

« Et puis de toute façon, il ira avec nous dans le gymnase au début » dit Mercedes

« Le gymnase ? » dit Sam, qui se demandait sérieusement combien il y avait de salles dans cette école au juste

« Ceux qui n'ont pas leur propres salles, comme Tina, Mercedes ou moi, nous nous réunissons dans le grand gymnase du quatrième étage, qui fait à peu près la taille de quatre ou cinq salles individuelles réunies, et c'est là où nous nous entraînons » dit Rachel « C'est aussi une salle spécialisée, où Sue teste nos habilités à nous battre et nous défendre sur différents terrains … Tu le verras par toi-même, il y a beaucoup de chance que Sue veuille te faire passer ton premier entraînement dans cette salle »

« Mais comment ils ont eu l'argent de construire tout ça ? »

« Comment Sue a eu l'argent tu veux dire ? » dit Quinn « Sue est riche mais on sait pas d'où vient tout son argent. Personne ne sait d'où »

« Moi je pense que ça vient d'un trafic quelconque … »

« De drogue » dit Kurt

« D'armes ! » rajouta Puck

« D'organes » lança de loin Santana, qui avait visiblement laisser tomber son petit cours privé de billard puisque Brittany était en train d'essayer, sans grand succès, de faire une pyramide avec les boules.

« Bon les gars, je veux pas casser l'ambiance mais je pense qu'il est temps d'aller faire nos valises » dit Mike

« Bonne idée ! » rétorqua Mercedes « Surtout que Burt devrait arriver dans peu de temps »

« Si vous les aviez préparées dès la sortie des cours, à l'image de Finn et de moi-même on serait déjà sur le parking en train de l'attendre ! » se lança tout de suite Rachel dans une tirade enflammée « Je préfère vous prévenir tout de suite, j'ai un planning réglé à la minute près pour ce soir, et je ne tolèrerai pas un retard qui remettrait en cause la ponctualité de mon horaire ! »

« Wow, qui est mort et a fait de Berry la monitrice de votre colo ? » ricana Santana

« Santana, ce genre de réflexions est totalement déplacée et inacceptable de ta part, et nous comparer à des enfants dans une colonie de vacances est aussi une marque de - »

« Attends dix secondes, Berry, j'ai un sondage à faire » interrompit Santana « Qui ici s'en bat les steaks ? »

Sam se retourna pour voir du coin de l'œil les trois membres de l'Unholy Trinity lever leurs mains dans un mouvement très coordonné. Il avait compris pendant sa première semaine de cours que les trois filles faisaient tout ensemble, toute la journée, et en séparer une des deux autres paraissait presque impossible.

« Le peuple a voté, Berry »

Rachel lança un regard furieux à Santana, mais les autres sentirent sûrement le vent tourner, et avant qu'elle n'ait pu répondre quoique ce soit, ils s'étaient tous levés de leurs sièges en parlant de leurs sacs et leurs valises dans un gros brouhaha collectif. Mike avait argumenté qu'il ne lui fallait que sept secondes pour faire sa valise avec sa vitesse, mais Tina lui avait murmuré à l'oreille quelque chose qui l'avait fait se lever de son fauteuil avant que Sam n'ait pu cligner des yeux, et il était parti avec sa copine sous le bras dans un éclair. Kurt et Artie avait suivi, beaucoup moins rapidement, et Rachel les avait suivi dans le couloir en courant, et en criant que ses sacs étaient entassés dans le hall d'entrée, et qu'ils n'avaient qu'à mettre les leurs à côté de sa valise rose.

« Sam tu viens ? » demanda Mercedes, la main sur la porte Sam nia de la tête.

« Non je … je vais rester ici »

Mercedes hocha la tête, et lui répondit d'un demi-sourire compréhensif. Bientôt, il ne resta plus que Sam, Puck, Santana et Quinn dans la pièce. Sam ne posa pas de questions. Si ils n'avaient pas de valises à faire, c'est qu'ils ne rentraient sûrement pas chez eux, et il savait mieux que quiconque le sentiment.

« Sam, tu viens ? On se fait un petit billard avant qu'ils partent ? » lance Puck

« Je te mets mon billet que je te torche, Puck ! » rétorqua Sam

Puck attrapa la queue en bois qu'avait délaissé Quinn, et se tourna vers le blond dans un sourire.

« Tenu. »

* * *

« Voilà, mon sac est prêt, je crois que j'ai rien oublié ! » sourit la blonde devant tout le contenu éparpillé de son sac à dos au sol. Santana sourit à son tour, et se pencha pour l'aider à remettre les affaires dans le sac.

« T'as bien pris tes lunettes de soleil, cette fois Britt ? »

« Oui, dans ma valise, poche intérieure ! »

« Et ton passeport ? Fais pas comme la dernière fois et le laisse pas dans ta table de nuit »

« Il est là regarde ! Dans ma poche arrière »

« Si tu le laisses dans ta poche arrière, tu vas t'asseoir dessus et l'abimer »

« Pas faux, tu peux me le prendre alors ? »

« B, je reste ici moi tu sais bien … »

Brittany posa tout de suite son sac à dos au sol pour se tourner d'un air déçu vers Santana.

« Pourquoi tu viens pas avec moi ? Ils me demandent tout le temps quand tu reviens, tu sais. Ils disent toujours qu'ils voient Quinn beaucoup plus souvent que toi, et que tu leur manques »

Santana voulu protester mais le sourire de la blonde en face d'elle l'empêchait de former des pensées cohérentes. Brittany avait toujours eu cet effet sur elle, depuis le premier jour où elle l'avait rencontré, et même si elle ne l'avouerait jamais à voix haute, Santana savait parfaitement le pouvoir qu'avait la blonde sur elle.

« Je sais pas Britt … »

« San, je sais que tu as peur du monde extérieur - »

« J'ai pas peur ! »

« Et c'est pas grave, tu sais. Si tu veux rester ici, tu peux, et tu seras protégée comme un bébé insecte dans sa chlorophylle »

« Chrysalide. »

« Et quand tu seras prête à sortir, tu seras un papillon tout coloré, et peut-être même que tu pourras aller voler dehors avec Sam ! »

Santana sourit tout de suite – parceque c'était complètement impossible de ne pas sourire quand Brittany sortait ce genre de réplique – et jeta tout de suite par réflexe un regard aux alentours pour vérifier qu'il n'y avait personne autour.

« T'es sûr que t'as rien oublié ? »

Brittany fit une petite moue interrogatrice et posa un index sur son menton pour mieux réfléchir.

« Non … je crois pas ? »

Elle était beaucoup trop adorable pour que Santana ne résiste à l'envie de se pencher sur la pointe des pieds pour déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres, aussi inattendu que furtif, et laissa trainer sa main sur la clavicule de la grande blonde.

« Pour te dire au revoir » dit-elle doucement.

Brittany sourit, mais avant qu'elle puisse rajouter quoi que ce soit, des bruits de pas tonitruants se firent entendre, annonçant l'arrivée raffinée d'au moins deux garçons, et Santana bondit aussitôt à deux mètres de Brittany, lui tournant immédiatement le dos comme si rien ne venait de se passer.

Elle n'avait pas raté la petite expression de tristesse de la blonde, mais choisit de l'ignorer. C'était plus simple comme ça.

« Et là c'est le garage, t'étais jamais venu ? » lança la voix forte de Puck

« Non jamais ! » lui répondit la voix de Sam derrière lui

Les deux garçons apparurent d'un coup dans le garage, et Puck leva la main vers les filles en les apercevant. Il avait deux casques de moto dans ses mains, et un pantalon de cuir noir lui moulait les jambes, indiquant clairement ce qu'il était venu faire dans le garage.

« Et voilà la plus belle » sourit -il en déposant les casques sur une grosse cylindrée garée contre le mur du fond « Ca va fifille ? »

« T'es ridicule, Puck ! » lança Santana au loin

« Je sais que tu l'adores ma Ducati, Lopez ! Prête Britt ? » demanda Puck

« Prête ! » sourit Britt en se penchant pour attraper son sac

« Attends, laisse-moi prendre ça » interrompit tout de suite Sam

Le blond ramassa le sac en souriant, mais perdit son air enjoué quand, en relevant la tête, il croisa le chemin de deux orbites bruns complètement enflammés, et tournant presque au rouge.

Sam détourna vite les yeux. Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi il était la cible d'un regard si jaloux de la part de la Latina, mais il valait mieux pour lui ne pas chercher à comprendre. Il se contenta de tendre le sac à dos à Brittany, qui le sécurisa sur son dos en sifflotant gaiement, et alla se ranger près de la moto de Puck, observant avec attention les quelques rayures qui recouvraient la carrosserie.

« Aller, on va pas tarder à partir parcequ'on a de la route » commenta Puck

Il avait donné un de ses casques à Brittany – le plus coloré des deux, celui qui était recouvert de stickers et de tâches de peinture comme si elle l'avait décoré elle-même – et la blonde avait lutté contre la courroie de fermeture jusqu'à ce que Santana soupire et vienne l'aider à la nouer.

« Alors vous rentrez chez vous ? » demanda Sam

« Pas vraiment » répondit Puck « Enfin, plutôt oui et non »

« Oui pour moi ! » sourit Brittany « Puck doit passer les weekends au labo normalement »

Sam lança un regard interrogatif à Puck, qui se passa une main sur le crâne en grognant.

« C'est compliqué … Sue étudie mes cellules dans son espèce de labo les weekends »

« Pourquoi faire ? » demanda Sam

« Qui sait ? » lança Santana derrière lui « Des médicaments, une armure de guerre, un clone de Puck peut-être ? »

« Oh ça serait génial un clone de Puck ! » sourit tout de suite Brittany « Imagine ce qu'on pourrait faire avec ! »

« Beurk B, j'ai pas envie de savoir … »

« Je pensais à faire des blagues de Rachel avec le clone, pas en faire un esclave sexuel voyons »

« Eww personne ne pensait à ça, pitié B » dit Santana dans une grimace de dégoût

« Oui bref » interrompit Puck « Comme Sue est pas là en ce moment, c'est congé pour Bibi »

« Et il en profite pour se casser » dit Santana

« Et j'en profite pour aller faire un tour en ville, et me rendre serviable en déposant Britt à la gare »

« Mais t'es pas censé être là alors ? » demanda Sam « Et si Mr Shue se rend compte que t'es parti ? »

« Roh c'est bon … ce que Shuester ne sait pas ne peut pas lui faire de mal pas vrai ? » lança Puck dans un clin d'œil vers les filles « Et vous aurez qu'à me couvrir pour sa ronde du soir, dire que je suis aux chiottes avec une gastro ou quoi »

« Toujours classe, Puckerman » grogna Santana d'un air dégoûté

« Je sais que je vais te manquer, deux jours sans moi c'est insoutenable. Tu veux un câlin d'adieu ? » rit Puck en ouvrant les bras vers elle

Santana recula aussitôt d'un air dégoûté et leva un poing menaçant vers la moto de Puck.

« Encore un pas et ta Ducati devient un barbecue Weber, Puck »

« Tu sais pas ce que tu rates » rétorqua Puck en haussant des épaules « Allez, en selle ! »

Le grand brun enfila son casque sans nouer la courroie, et s'assit sur la moto pour la démarrer.

« On y va, Baby ! »

Brittany ouvrit les bras pour serrer fort contre elle Santana – qui, à la surprise de Sam se laissa faire sans dire un mot – et se pencha à son oreille pour murmurer quelque chose que Sam ne pouvait pas entendre. Les deux filles se séparèrent pile quand Puck se mit à faire rugir le moteur, et même si aucune des deux ne rajouta quoique ce soit, Sam pouvait voir mille paroles s'échanger dans leur regard.

C'était étrange, se dit Sam. Il avait l'étrange impression qu'il y avait quelque chose qu'il ne voyait pas dans leurs au-revoirs, comme si elles n'étaient pas entre Puck et lui dans l'obscurité d'un garage qui sentait l'essence, comme si leur séparation durerait beaucoup plus qu'un simple weekend. Et puis, d'un seul coup, Brittany sauta sur ses pieds pour aller lui dire au revoir à lui d'une main passée dans les cheveux, et alla s'assoir derrière Puck, ses mains s'agrippant tout de suite à sa taille, et celui-ci fit rugir sa moto de toutes ses forces pour la faire rire.

« Adios, Lopez ! » lança Puck, et Brittany lui fit un petit coucou de la main avant que la moto ne démarre, les emportant tous les deux au loin « A plus, les losers ! »

Quelques secondes après, ils n'étaient plus qu'un point à l'horizon, et Santana et Sam étaient tous les deux adossés contre le mur du garage, à regarder la porte ouverte par laquelle la moto était partie. Seuls. Il y eut un moment de silence – parceque Sam ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il allait faire maintenant, et que Santana à ses côtés semblait comme figée sur place, les yeux fixés sur un point dans le vide - et Sam décida de l'interrompre d'un petit raclement de gorge.

« Alors avec Britt, hum … »

Les yeux bruns se décollèrent de la route pour aller foudroyer Sam avec colère, et le blond eut un mouvement de recul qu'il regretta immédiatement quand son dos alla se cogner au mur derrière lui dans un bruit sourd. Les mains de Santana allèrent s'agripper au col de son polo, le soulevant tellement qu'il pouvait sentir un courant d'air froid passer sur ses ailes.

« Avec Britt quoi ? »

« Non mais enfin … je croyais … »

« Qu'est-ce que tu croyais au juste, abruti ? »

Les yeux de Santana étaient à nouveau plus rouges que bruns et les doigts cramponnés à son polo irradiaient une chaleur qui commençait à tiédir la peau de son cou, et Sam se demanda un instant si elle était capable de mettre le feu à ses habits dans ce parking qui sentait l'essence, juste parcequ'il avait eu le malheur de dire une parole de travers.

« J'ai rien vu, je te promets ! »

« Parcequ'il y avait rien à voir, crétin ! »

Elle était maintenant si proche de lui qu'il pouvait voir chacune des nuances vermeilles de ses yeux, et un instant, l'espace d'une seule seconde, il eut vraiment peur d'elle. Pendant une seconde seulement. Puis les yeux rouges brillèrent d'une autre intensité que de la colère, et Sam la vit telle qu'elle était en ce moment – une adolescente différente des autres, qui ne rentrerait pas chez elle ce weekend. Comme lui. Il ne dit rien, mais ses yeux bleus ne quittèrent pas les siens, jusqu'à ce que ce le rouge s'atténue en brun, et que Santana lâche son col.

« Si tu me ressors encore une phrase dans ce genre, je fouterai le feu à ton lit, Evans »

Sam se contenta d'hausser les épaules, et Santana lui envoya un dernier regard furieux avant de sortir hors du garage, claquant derrière elle la porte par laquelle elle était entrée pour plus d'effets. Sam passa les mains sur son polo pour l'aplatir et se laissa cinq minutes avant de se diriger tranquillement vers la porte qu'avait refermée Santana. Il se doutait qu'elle était sûrement partie vers sa chambre ou la salle commune, et décida qu'il irait faire un tour dans le parc – pas vraiment pour l'éviter, mais pour la laisser tranquille.

Il n'avait pas rêvé, il le savait bien, il avait vu les regards entre Santana et Brittany, et se doutait bien qu'il y avait dans leur relation bien plus que de la simple amitié. Il ne pouvait pas savoir qu'on n'avait pas le droit de sous-entendre quoi que ce soit sur la blonde et elle à la Latina, et qu'il attirerait ses foudres en lui posant une simple question. Mais Santana ne lui faisait pas peur, malgré les regards menaçants, malgré les sourcils froncés, malgré les yeux rouges. Il pouvait comprendre pourquoi elle intimidait presque tout le monde, mais sous ses aspects insolents et désagréables, il pouvait voir quelque chose d'autre, quelque chose de caché qui lui rappelait ses propres secrets. Il aurait bien voulu lui en parler. Il aurait bien voulu lui poser des questions, et lui parler de ses propres peurs – mais Santana ne se laissait approcher que par trois personnes, et il n'en faisait pas partie.

Qu'à cela ne tienne, il ne poserait plus de questions indiscrètes, pas tant qu'elle ne voudrait pas lui répondre.

Le soleil brillait avec force dehors, et il marcha un instant dans l'allée entourée d'arbre avant d'ôter son polo pour laisser libres ses ailes derrière lui. Cela faisait des années qu'il n'était pas aller voler en pleine journée sans risque d'être vu, et il s'en donna à cœur joie.

Sam vola une bonne heure, circulant autour des cimes des arbres, s'arrêtant de temps en temps pour aller poser sa main contre l'écorce des troncs et laissant quelques branches fouetter son visage quand il ne faisait pas attention à ce qui était devant lui et qu'il se concentrait plus sur la musique dans ses oreilles que le paysage devant ses yeux. Sam finit par s'assoir sur une des plus grosses branches d'un pin, laissant Bruno Mars et KISS hurler dans ses écouteurs.

Quand son ipod finit par se décharger complètement de sa batterie, il le rangea dans sa poche et s'adossa au tronc, profitant de la tranquillité du parc et du silence naturel qui lui rappelait le jardin de ses parents.

« Tu vas effrayer les oiseaux à voler d'arbre en arbre comme ça. »

La voix venait du sol, et le surprit tellement qu'il faillit tomber de sa branche et s'écraser au sol, ce que ses grandes ailes empêchèrent heureusement. Il se rattrapa au tronc dans une drôle d'embrassade maladroite, et regarda vers le sol, où il aperçut Quinn assise contre le pied de son arbre, un livre à main et un chapeau de paille sur ses cheveux blonds lui cachant la moitié du visage.

Sam sourit aussitôt et descendit de l'arbre par les airs, ses grandes ailes déployées dans son dos, pour aller s'assoir à côté de Quinn.

« Qu'est-ce que tu lis ? »

« Virginia Woolf » sourit Quinn en lui montrant la couverture d'_Orlando_.

Sam poussa un petit sifflement admirateur qui fit bien rire la blonde, et il posa sa tête contre l'arbre, ses yeux ne quittant jamais le visage de Quinn.

« Et qu'est-ce que tu fais assis sur une branche d'arbre, à concurrencer les écureuils ? » finit-elle par lui demander dans un sourire

Sam haussa des épaules.

« Il faisait beau dehors, je voulais en profiter pour aller voler. »

« Tu le fais pas déjà tous les jours ? »

Sam avait envie de lui demander comment elle pouvait bien savoir ça, puisque la seule personne qui aurait pu être au courant était Santana, à la limite Puck, et qu'il ne l'avait jamais vu dehors elle, mais il se contenta d'un petit sourire en coin.

« Si mais … j'avais besoin de me vider la tête. Le weekend, les familles … »

Quinn hocha de la tête alors qu'un étrange son mourrait dans la gorge de Sam, et elle posa une main sur son genou.

« Je comprends »

Les yeux de Sam passèrent très vite du sourire compréhensif de Quinn à la main sur son genou, et il se hâta lui poser la première question qui lui vint en tête avant de devenir plus rouge que la robe fleurie que portait la blonde.

« Tu rentres pas non plus ? »

Quinn détourna le regard, et enleva doucement sa main du genou de Sam, à son plus grand soulagement et déception simultanés.

« Pas ce weekend » répondit-elle énigmatiquement

Il y eut un silence, et Sam remarqua que Quinn avait attrapé son livre pour jouer avec le coin de la couverture, visiblement plié et abimé par les lectures.

« J'ai accompagné Puck au garage, et il vient de partir avec Brittany » lança-il, plus dans l'idée de relancer la conversation que pour autre chose

« Et Santana n'était pas loin, pas vrai ? »

Sam hocha de la tête, et Quinn répondit d'un petit sourire satisfait, sans rien rajouter. Ils restèrent là un instant tous les deux contre l'arbre, à s'échanger des petits sourires en coin et des regards que Sam croyait discrets, jusqu'à ce que Quinn propose qu'ils reviennent au château, et qu'ils se relèvent tous les deux, Sam tendant galamment sa main vers la blonde pour l'aider à se remettre sur ses deux pieds.

« Laisse-moi juste retrouver mon polo … » soupira-il, se demandant bien où il avait pu le jeter

« Tu te balades souvent torse nu comme ça ? » demanda Quinn

Sam rougit violemment, et se passa vite une main dans ses cheveux pour les balayer devant ses yeux.

« Non mais … pour voler c'est plus pratique »

« Je me doute »

Sam voulu répondre quelque chose, mais en jetant un coup d'œil à Quinn, il s'aperçut que celle-ci le regardait avec un air moqueur.

« Tu te moques de moi ! »

Quinn éclata de rire, et Sam resta interdit devant elle, à la regarder rire comme si il était figé sur place. Il avait sûrement l'air idiot. Il s'en fichait complètement.

La blonde finit par arrêter de rire pour lui pointer une forme au pied d'un arbre un peu plus loin.

« C'est pas ça là-bas ? »

« Ça a l'air » sourit Sam

« Merci Quinn, t'es géniale »

« C'est ça » La blonde roula des yeux, visiblement peu impressionnée du compliment « Vas te rhabiller avant d'attraper froid »

Sam se dépêcha d'aller chercher son polo, qu'il eut presque du mal à enfiler par-dessus ses ailes sans les sangles qui les tenaient en place dans son dos d'ordinaire, et couru rattraper Quinn, qui était déjà repartie vers le château sans prendre le temps de l'attendre.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? » demanda-il dans un sourire

Quinn paru réfléchir un instant, sans s'arrêter de marcher pour autant, et lui lança un regard en coin.

« Tu veux que je te montre mon endroit préféré du château ? »

« C'est la bibliothèque ? »

La blonde éclata de rire à nouveau, et Sam se dit que le weekend passé au château ne serait peut-être pas si terrible que ça.

* * *

_ « Vas-y » _

_La flamme apparut rapidement dans sa main, mais au lieu d'être bleue et intense comme elle l'était d'ordinaire, elle n'était que faiblement orangée et mourut vite dans la paume de la petite fille, avant même qu'elle ne referme ses doigts en un poing._

_ « C'est bien » lança la voix dans le micro « Réduction des flammes visible, en taille et en intensité. Diminution de la pigmentation irienne. Chaleur corporelle sous la température critique supérieure. »_

_Elle savait qu'il ne s'adressait pas à elle, bien sûr, mais elle ne put s'empêcher de chercher son regard à travers la glace qui les séparait. Il n'avait pas enlevé l'opacité de la vitre, et elle ne pouvait pas le voir. Elle pouvait l'imaginer dans son éternel costume noir, peut-être avec une blouse blanche par-dessus aujourd'hui, et elle se demanda si il lui souriait derrière la vitre. Sûrement que non. _

_Elle baissa les yeux vers sa main, regardant curieusement la paume où la flamme avait disparue, sans oser en faire réapparaitre une autre. Elle n'en avait pas le droit, pas tant qu'il ne lui ordonnait pas. Il y eut du bruit derrière la vitre, et la voix revient dans le micro, grésillant comme elle le faisait toujours._

_ « Bien. » _

_Elle redressa tout de suite le dos et leva la tête vers la vitre opaque, patiente et complètement muette. _

_« On va augmenter ta dose aujourd'hui. Bientôt tu seras débarrassée de tout ça, ma chérie » _

_Elle hocha de la tête automatiquement. Sa paume était froide quand elle replia ses doigts dessus. _

* * *

Santana s'assit contre la tête de son lit, en sueur. Elle avait bien failli tomber de son lit, cette fois-ci.

Un coup d'œil à son portable lui indiqua qu'il était trois heures du matin, et plus important, qu'on était dimanche. Brittany n'était pas là. Puck n'était pas là non plus. Santana n'hésita pas longtemps avant de sortir de son lit, sans même prendre le soin de changer son pyjama trempé de sueur, et sortir de sa chambre pour se diriger vers l'aile ouest.

Le couloir était sombre, et elle alluma une faible flamme entre son pouce et son index pour se diriger jusqu'à une porte familière, sur laquelle elle ne frappa pas avant de l'ouvrir, et d'éteindre immédiatement la seule source de lumière entre ses doigts. La forme endormie dans le lit poussa un grondement mécontent, et Santana se pencha à côté de l'oreiller pour murmurer tout bas.

« C'est moi. »

Quinn ne dit rien, et leva un pan de sa couverture pour qu'elle se glisse dans le lit à ses côtés.

Dix minutes plus tard, et Santana s'était rendormie.

* * *

« On est rentrés ! »

Sam se releva du canapé où il était assis à discuter avec Quinn, qui l'écoutait d'une oreille discrète, son attention portée sur les livres sur ses genoux, et ouvrit les bras pour recevoir Brittany, qui lui sauta dessus de tout son poids. Le sac qu'elle avait sur le dos vola immédiatement à l'autre bout de la pièce, mais ça n'empêchait pas la blonde d'aller passer ses mains dans les cheveux de Sam pour le décoiffer et le faire rire.

« Hey Britt » sourit Sam « Vous êtes déjà rentrés ? »

« Puck voulait être sûr que Mr Shue n'aperçoive pas que sa moto n'était plus dans le garage en faisant une ronde du soir, donc on est rentrés un peu plus tôt … Il arrive, il est juste passé poser un truc dans sa chambre »

Brittany quitta les bras de Sam pour aller se vautrer sur le canapé, faisant sursauter Quinn et faisant tomber le livre qu'elle avait sur ses genoux au sol.

« Bonjour Q ! »

Brittany lança tout de suite ses bras autour de Quinn, qui sourit contre son épaule

« Je t'ai manqué ? »

« Atrocement » sourit Quinn

« Et San elle est où ? »

« Dans sa chambre, ou dehors … On l'a pas beaucoup vu ce weekend »

« Oh » Brittany fit une petite moue de déception, qui ne dura pas longtemps puisqu'elle sauta aussitôt sur ses pieds « Je vais aller la chercher ! »

Avant que Sam ou Quinn n'aient pu rajouter quoique ce soit, elle avait ramassé son sac et était parti en bondissant gaiement hors de la zone.

« Wow » rit Sam « Elle est contente d'être rentrée »

« C'est pareil tous les weekends » soupira Quinn, le dos courbé vers le sol pour ramasser son lire « Surtout ceux où S reste ici … »

La dernière partie de la phrase avait été murmurée si bas que Sam n'était pas sûr qu'il était censé l'entendre, et avant qu'il ne puisse la commenter, la porte de la zone s'était réouverte, cette fois sur Puck.

« Salut le petit couple ! » Sam se sentit rougir mais Quinn se contenta de pousser un grognement mécontent « Ravi de me voir à ce que je vois ! »

Puck alla frapper le poing de Sam du sien, et tenter de faire une bise à Quinn - qui ne leva même pas la joue vers lui pour le lui permettre - avant de se laisser retomber sur le canapé entre les deux dans un grand soupir.

« Ah, ça m'a claqué moi ce weekend, vivement les cours de Shuester qu'on puisse roupiller »

« T'as oublié que Sue rentre ce soir ? » demanda Quinn sans lever les yeux de son livre « Fini la semaine de cours statique, on va reprendre les entraînements »

« Et bien c'est pas trop tôt, je peux te le dire » Puck se tourna vers Sam, et lui sourit de toutes ses dents « Alors ? Vous avez fait quoi de beau ? »

« Oh, euh … rien de spécial » répondit vite Sam, avant de se demander s'il ne devait pas un peu embellir sa réponse. Ce n'était pas le moment pour que Quinn croie qu'il s'était ennuyé avec elle, bien au contraire « Enfin je veux dire, Quinn m'a fait visiter le château, et m'a montré l'énorme bibliothèque qu'il y a. J'ai pris quelques comics et des livres que je voulais lire depuis un bout de temps, et c'était bien quoi »

« Oh génial, des bouquins, un weekend pas chiant du tout » rétorqua Puck « T'aurai dû venir avec nous, franchement. Je me suis éclaté mon pote, si tu vois ce que je deux dire … »

« Ah t'es sorti ? »

« Je suis plutôt rentré » rajouta Puck dans un sourire lubrique « Dans une fille pas farouche, qui -»

« C'est bon Puck, on se passe de tes histoires de mec là » grogna Quinn « Ça nous a pas manqué dis donc »

« Je suis sûr que c'est faux » répondit le grand brun sans se démonter « Bon, Shuester a pas vu que j'étais pas là ? »

« Non » dit Sam « Personne ne nous a posé de question, il l'a sûrement pas vu »

« Ou alors il n'a rien dit » commenta Quinn

« Et personne d'autre est rentré ? »

« Non, vous êtes les premiers. Les autres devraient revenir dans le minibus de Burt d'ici une bonne heure ou deux » dit Quinn

« Parfait, on a le temps de se faire un petit billard alors ! T'es chaud Sammy ? »

Avant que Sam n'ait pu répondre, la porte de la salle commune s'était rouverte, et Brittany était réapparue, trainant par la main derrière elle Santana, qui visiblement avait envie d'être n'importe où ailleurs sur Terre que là.

« Hey, mais c'est Earth, Wind and Fire ! » lança joyeusement Puck « T'as compris Britt ? Toi t'es Earth et Wind, et Santana est Fire » « Mais je fais pas partie du groupe » dit Brittany en fronçant des sourcils « Non, c'est à cause de ta mutation … »

« La ferme Puck » grogna Santana

Puck haussa des épaules, mais se mit quand même à chantonner Boogie Wonderland tout bas, jusqu'à ce que Santana le menace de lancer le feu à son pantalon. Les filles allèrent s'asseoir à côté de Quinn, délogeant avec joie Puck et Sam de leurs places, et Santana allongea ses pieds sur les genoux de Quinn sans aucune gêne. Puck avait entraîné Sam vers le billard, et avait attrapé en premier le manche de balai pendant que Sam plaçait les boules en place.

« Alors, pas trop stressé de voir Sue ? » lui demanda-il « Tu sues pas trop des ailes ? »

« J'ai toujours pas compris qui elle était réellement à vrai dire … Enfin je sais qu'elle est la directrice mais bon » commenta Sam

« Sam, Sue est tout ici » lança Quinn depuis le canapé, les yeux rivés sur son livre « Elle est la directrice mais aussi celle qui finance tout, qui dirige les entrainements physiques, et le plus important, la chef des Titans. On est presque sûr que Holly et Shue et les autres profs étaient élèves ici avant, et que c'est Sue qui les a formés. »

« Et les Titans … c'est qui au juste ? »

Puck reposa le manche de balai sur la table, Quinn leva les yeux de son livre et Santana et Brittany cessèrent de chuchoter tout bas pour le dévisager tous les quatre de l'air le plus choqué qu'ils pouvaient faire.

« Quoi ? » demanda Sam

« Tu sais pas qui sont les Titans ? » demanda Puck « T'es mutant, t'es élève à McKinley et tu sais pas qui sont les Titans ? »

« Non ? Je veux dire, je vous ai entendu en parler plusieurs fois mais … »

« Et t'as pas demandé qui c'étaient ? »

« Oh fous lui la paix Puck » grogna Santana depuis sa place, où elle était maintenant complètement allongée sur les deux blondes « Il sait pas qui sont les Titans, pas la peine d'en faire tout un flan »

Puck se retourna pour lui répliquer quelque chose, mais Santana leva la tête légèrement des genoux de Brittany en fronçant les sourcils, et l'autre se contenta d'un regard mauvais avant de reporter son attention vers le billard, préférant visiblement éviter les conflits.

« Merci Santana » lui sourit Sam

« Je t'ai rien demandé en retour, l'inculte » lui répondit tout de suite amicalement celle-ci

« Et alors c'est qui ? »

« Les Titans sont des légendes » soupira Puck dans un sourire « Un groupe de mutants surentraînés qui combat la Milice, et défend les mutants oppressés dans tout le pays »

« Plutôt dans tout l'Ohio et c'est déjà pas mal » dit Quinn « Ca doit faire des années qu'ils existent, et avant que les lois anti-mutation passent et que la Traque ne soit mise en place, ils étaient répandus dans tout le pays »

« Tu devrais demander à Shuester de te faire un cours privé, Evans » bailla Santana « On est pas en histoire-géo là »

« Hey, c'est pas si con que ça comme idée ! » dit Puck « Si tu lui demandes ça demain matin, cette face d'huitre de Shue oubliera peut-être qu'il nous a donné un truc de chimie à faire là, parceque c'est pas comme si j'avais eu que ça à foutre ce weekend, franchement. Et depuis quand Shue est prof de chimie ? »

« Puck, je crois que tu dévies du sujet origami » dit Brittany

« Originel » corrigea Quinn

« Oui, pardon. En tout cas les Titans sont géniaux Sam » dit Puck

« Ils ont des costumes, comme Superman ! » dit Brittany

« Ouais, et ils partent en mission comme James Bond ! » rajouta Puck

« Et même qu'ils peuvent régénérer une jambe si on leur coupe ! » sourit Brittany

« Non, ça c'est les tritons Britt » corrigea Santana

« Mr Shue te l'expliquera sûrement mieux que nous, mais le but pour nous dans cette école est de les rejoindre Sam, de faire partie du groupe à la fin du lycée » expliqua Quinn

Il y eut un moment de silence que Sam n'osa pas interrompre, comme si les autres réfléchissaient aux mots de Quinn dans un pieux recueillement, et Puck craqua en premier en laissant retomber la boule blanche sur la table.

« Ouais … bon on s'y remet ? »

« A toi l'honneur » lui sourit Sam

Le grand brun se positionna devant la table pour aller taper du manche de balai la boule blanche, l'envoyant se cogner contre les autres et une bonne partie des boules colorées dans les trous prévus à cet effet.

« Pam ! Regarde ce talent ! »

« Où ça ? » demanda Brittany

« Ici » crâna Puck en fléchissant son biceps

« Regarde le coup que je vais faire, Britt ! Tu vas pas en revenir »

Le grand brun se plaça à un autre endroit de la table pour calculer son coup minutieusement – ou du moins très bien en faire semblant – et donna un grand coup dans la boule blanche, qui partit en volant à l'autre bout de la pièce. Les trois filles éclatèrent de rire d'un coup, surtout Santana qui en tomba presque du canapé, et Sam lui-même eut du mal à retenir un fou rire.

« J'ai pas bien compris Puck, le but de ton coup c'était d'envoyer la boule hors de la table ? » demanda Brittany, et Sam aurait pu juger que derrière son air innocent habituel, il pouvait voir un air de malice briller dans ses yeux

« Ca pour ne pas en revenir, on en revient pas » rajouta Quinn

« Oui bon ça va » gronda Puck en allant chercher la salle blanche pour la donner à Sam « Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce matériel minable aussi ? Sue est riche mais elle est même pas capable de nous acheter une vraie queue pour jouer au billard »

« Oh, ta queue ne fonctionne pas bien ? » dit Santana « Pauvre petit Puck »

Puck cette fois-ci ne se gêna pas pour faire un geste grossier envers Santana, qui répondit d'un gracieux ricanement, et Sam sourit en posant la boule blanche contre la table. Il prit bien le temps pour calculer son coup, et être sûr de ne pas se ridiculiser devant les autres, et il envoya la boule blanche s'entrechoquer contre une bleue, qui tomba dans un trou.

« Bravo Sammy ! » applaudit Brittany

« Prends en de la graine, Puck » rajouta Santana

« Pfft, la chance du débutant » murmura Puck tout bas

Sam se pencha vers la table pour continuer le jeu, et sourit en regardant le manche à balai dans sa main.

« Alors Sue est vraiment riche ? »

« Oh, plus que tu l'imagines » dit Quinn au loin

« Ice Q a raison, Sue est pleine aux as » confirma Santana « L'école serait sûrement fermée sans elle »

« Et pas seulement que pour l'argent » rajouta Quinn « C'est elle qui contrôle tout à McKinley »

Sam repositionna à nouveau le manche de balai contre la boule blanche, mais rata son coup et envoya celle-ci rouler dans le vide sans toucher aucune boule de couleur.

« Merde … »

Il transféra le manche de balai à Puck avant de se tourner vers le canapé et vers les filles.

« Et qu'est-ce qu'elle peut faire ? »

« Pleins de trucs ! Elle peut crier super fort et faire peur à tout le monde ! »

« Je voulais dire comme mutation, Britt »

« Le magnétisme » répondit Santana

« Le pouvoir de Sue c'est le magnétisme » reprit Brittany en souriant vers Sam « C'est super cool on dirait un gros magnet géant »

« Elle peut tordre le métal, et l'attirer vers elle, et en faire tout ce qu'elle veut à vrai dire » rajouta Quinn « C'est assez impressionnant. Sue est une mutante de classe 1, et sans aucun doute la plus forte de l'école. »

« Plus que Mr Shue ? » demanda Sam

« Oh, bien plus. C'est pour ça qu'elle est directrice » dit Puck

La boule blanche qu'il tapa alla cogner une boule verte sous ses cris de joie, puis la boule noire qui disparut dans un angle de la table.

« Perdu ! » ricana Santana, qui pour quelqu'un que le billard n'intéressait pas suivait de près le match des deux garçons

« Putain, c'est pas vrai ! » grogna Puck

Il alla écraser le manche de balai contre la table et croisa les bras d'un air furieux.

« Sans rancune » rit Sam en allant lui cogner l'épaule

« T'y arriveras un jour Puck » dit gentiment Brittany

« Oui, oui … » soupira Puck « Non mais sans rire, Sam. Sue est une des mutantes les plus fortes d'Amérique. Elle peut détourner les ondes électromagnétiques, et les détruire »

« Comme nos portables, ou les connections internet » dit Quinn « T'as remarqué qu'on ne pouvait pas appeler ou envoyer des textos en dehors de McKinley ? Sue a fait poser un réseau particulier qui ne concerne que le château, mais à n'importe quel moment elle pourrait bloquer toutes les communications »

« C'est pour ça qu'on prend pas nos portables en cours, elle pourrait détruire les ondes si elle voit qu'on s'en sert » dit Brittany « Comme un micro-ondes qui chaufferait trop, et qui exploserait nos portables »

Sam fronça les sourcils vers Brittany mais ne répondit rien. Il ne rata pas le petit regard en coin lascif que jeta Santana à la blonde, bien différent de celui de Quinn qui était plus amusé qu'autre chose, et tourna vite la tête. Si il avait bien compris une chose ce weekend, c'était de ne pas se mêler des affaires des filles, et encore moins de ces trois-là.

« Sue est une malade » reprit Puck à côté de lui « Mais on a vachement besoin d'elle. »

« Elle détruit tous les micros et les interférences qui viennent de la Milice, c'est elle qui protège McKinley du gouvernement » rajouta Quinn

« Et les autres ? »

« Les autres profs ? Et bien tu as déjà rencontré Holly, tu connais sa mutation » dit Quinn

« Qui est super cool aussi soit-dit en passant » rajouta Puck « Mais des fois elle apparait de nulle part et elle te fout grave les chocottes »

« J'imagine » rit Sam « La première fois où je l'ai vue je m'y attendais vraiment pas. Elle est entrée dans ma chambre par ma fenêtre et je voyais pas ce qu'elle avait de particulier, et puis d'un coup elle s'est mise à se téléporter aux quatre coins de la pièce ! »

« Elle nous l'a tous fait » sourit Brittany « La première fois qu'on l'a vue, elle s'est amusée à se téléporter aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait à tous les coins de la pièce pour nous faire croire qu'elle était plusieurs personnes à la fois »

« C'est elle qui est venu vous chercher aussi ? » demanda Sam

« Non nous, Mr Shue » sourit Brittany

« Et c'est Beiste qui est venu me chercher moi » dit Puck

« Beiste ? » demanda Sam

« Coach Beiste » dit Puck « Elle a une force surhumaine, un peu comme celle de Finn sauf qu'elle ne se transforme pas en métal elle, c'est dans ses muscles. C'est elle qui gère nos entraînements physiques individuels, et en équipe si Sue est pas là. Si tu veux mon avis, c'est la seule prof qui vaille »

« On t'a pas demandé ton avis Puck » lança Santana « Sue battrait Beiste les mains dans le dos et les yeux fermés »

« Tu dis ça parceque vous trois êtes ses petites chouchoutes et qu'elle déteste les pauvres mortels comme nous » grogna Puck

« Tu peux parler de favoritisme toi, tu passes ta vie avec Beiste dans ta salle » répondit Santana du tac au tac « On se demande bien ce que vous foutez ensemble d'ailleurs … »

Avant que Puck n'ait pu répondre, Quinn les avait tous les deux interrompus d'un soupir blasé, visiblement habituée à ce genre d'argument entre les deux.

« Peu importe, ça n'intéresse pas Sam de toute façon. Beiste est attentionnée, et c'est une vraie gentille, tu verras »

Sam sourit à Quinn, qui le regardait avec attention, et s'adossa un peu plus contre la table de billard.

« Et donc ils sont quatre ? Beiste, Mr Shuester, Holly, et Sue ? »

« Non, il y a Pillsbury aussi, enfin si tu la comptes comme une prof » dit Puck

« Oh j'en ai entendu parler elle ! » dit Sam « Quand vous disiez qu'elle et Mr Shue … enfin euh … d'après ce que j'ai compris »

« Pillsbury et Shue sont ensemble mais pas officiellement » intervint Santana « Tout le monde le sait, mais ils sont persuadés qu'ils le cachent très bien. Comme si c'était possible »

Sam jeta un regard en coin à Santana puis à Brittany, mais décida de ne pas relever la dernière phrase de la latina, même si les rouages de son cerveau fonctionnaient à plein régime. Il ne tenait pas à recevoir une boule de feu dans le ventre pour un commentaire de travers.

« Emma, ou Mademoiselle Pillsbury parceque c'est comme ça qu'on l'appelle après tout, est une trackeuse » dit Quinn « Elle peut détecter les mutations dans une population, et même te catégoriser en 1,2 ou 3. C'est elle qui repère les mutants qui se cachent de la Milice, et les signale à Sue et Mr Shue pour qu'ils aillent leur proposer de rejoindre McKinley. »

« Elle donne cours aussi ? »

« Elle essaie » ricana Puck « On va dire que l'autorité est pas son fort »

« Moi je l'aime bien, elle est gentille » sourit Brittany « Mais Holly est beaucoup plus drôle. Et je préfère ses conseils, aussi »

« Il parait qu'elle a aussi un espèce de pouvoir mystique en plus, et qu'elle peut sentir le danger arriver … » clama Puck d'un ton lugubre

« C'est des conneries ça Puck… » dit Santana

« Elle nous en as jamais parlé avant » rajouta Quinn « Et si c'était le cas, elle partirait avec les Titans beaucoup plus souvent »

« Faux » lança Puck « Elle part pas plus souvent en mission parceque Sue peut pas la piffrer »

Quinn fronça les sourcils d'un air mécontent mais n'eut pas le temps de lancer un énième argument contre le grand brun, puisque des claquements de portes et des grands bruits dans le couloir qui menait à la salle commune, qui les firent tous tourner la tête vers la porte.

« Tiens, ça c'est le Nain qui vient de rentrer » soupira Santana « Il y a qu'elle pour avoir un tel ratio bruit sur taille »

Santana avait raison. Quelques instants plus tard, la porte de la zone s'ouvra sur le reste des élèves au grand complet, et qui allèrent tout de suite saluer Sam, Puck et les trois filles.

« Et voilà, dimanche soir fin du weekend et retour à McKinley ! » sourit Rachel de toutes ses dents, comme si personne ne s'était aperçu de son arrivée plutôt bruyante

« La fin de notre paix » grommela tout bas Santana

« Sam ! Comment c'est passé ton weekend ? » lui demanda Mercedes en approchant du blond pour lui faire bise

« Bien » sourit il « J'ai pu aller voler quasiment toute la journée, ça m'a fait du bien »

« T'as bien fait, comme ça tu seras préparé pour ce que Sue te réserve pour demain » lui dit Mike en lui serrant la main

« C'est vrai qu'ils rentrent ce soir ! Sue va sûrement vouloir te voir demain matin » dit Mercedes

« Recommencez pas avec ça le pauvre ! » intervint Kurt derrière eux « Profite de ta dernière soirée sans connaître Sue tranquillement, Sam, et ne les écoute pas »

Sam rit, et alla se poser dans un fauteuil à côté de Mike et Tina pour les écouter lui raconter leur weekend, et parler un peu du sien.

Bientôt, la conversation se détourna sur d'autres sujets, et Sam se trouva à rire avec eux, et à les écouter raconter des souvenirs d'enfance sur leur mutation avec mélancolie. Il était en train de raconter la fois où il avait fait une petite crise de somnambulisme et était allé s'envoler en plein de nuit dans sa salle à manger quand un cri de Rachel le coupa dans son élan.

« Ils sont là ! »

Tout le groupe d'adolescents se leva d'un coup dans son élan pour se précipiter vers la fenêtre de la zone et Sam pressa son nez contre la vitre comme les autres pour observer ceux que Rachel avait repéré.

Ils étaient quatre, Holly qui s'étirait les bras en affichant joyeusement son nombril à l'air, une petite rousse dans des habits beaucoup trop sérieux en comparaison à ses côtés, une femme brune aux cheveux bouclés dont la carrure laissait penser à joueuse de rugby professionnelle et une blonde en survêtement qui avait un air féroce accroché sur le visage.

« Les Titans, Sam » sourit Artie en tapotant son doigt contre la fenêtre

Par la vitre, les élèves pouvaient maintenant voir Mr Shuester, qui était sorti sur le perron pour accueillir ses collègues, marcher vers eux en souriant. Sue le croisa sans lui serrer la main ou le saluer d'une quelconque manière, mais lui glissa tout bas des mots qu'ils ne pouvaient pas entendre avant de rentrer à petites foulées dans l'école. Beiste la rejoint vite, après avoir pris Mr Shue dans ses bras et lui avoir mis une petite claque sur l'épaule, et Holly alla embrasser leur professeur sur les deux joues et se pendre à son cou avant de rentrer dans le bâtiment.

Ils ne restaient plus que deux Titans, et Mademoiselle Pillsbury se pencha vers Mr Shue pour lui déposer un rapide baiser sur la joue, ce qui déclencha un raz-de-marée de sifflements et de huées dans la salle commune où leurs élèves les espionnaient à leur insu, avant de lui épousseter les épaules et de redresser sa cravate. Les commentaires allaient de bon train à côté de lui, mais Sam remarqua que Mr Shue se laissait faire en souriant, comme s'il en avait l'habitude, et quand enfin il fut assez convenablement rhabillé pour elle, il se saisit du sac de voyage à ses pieds, et les deux adultes rentrèrent à leur tour dans l'école.

« Comme ça tu les auras vu une fois » dit Finn à Sam

Sam hocha de la tête. Au fond de lui, il les avait imaginés plus impressionnants que ça, mais depuis son arrivée à McKinley, il avait été de surprise en surprise, et se dit qu'il ne valait mieux pas juger un livre par sa couverture.

Les autres quittèrent vite la vitre maintenant que la distraction était passée, et après avoir jeté un dernier coup d'œil par la fenêtre, Sam alla les rejoindre.


	5. Les adultes

Le soleil était déjà levé dans le ciel, et Sam avec lui ce matin. Il s'était réveillé tôt, et avait aussitôt enfilé un short de sport pour sortir de sa chambre, et dévaler les marches du grand escalier quatre à quatre. Il avait ressenti le besoin d'aller courir en se levant ce matin, de se vider la tête avant d'entamer la journée.

On était lundi, début d'une nouvelle semaine, avec des nouveaux professeurs, et d'après ce qu'on lui avait dit, un rendez-vous avec Sue l'attendait. La veille, il avait rencontré la coach Beiste et Mademoiselle Pillsbury au dîner, et avait brièvement discuté avec les deux.

Mademoiselle Pillsbury ne lui avait pas parlé longtemps, vite appelée à un rapport urgent de mission qu'elle devrait rendre plus haut - à y comprendre Sue apparemment - et Beiste lui avait broyé la main en lui disant bonjour, et avait été adorable avec lui, lui demandant comment il trouvait l'école, et les cours et la nourriture. Sam avait vite compris pourquoi Puck la considérait comme sa prof préférée.

Holly aussi s'était jeté à son cou, et lui avait pincé les joues en lui demandant si il se plaisait à McKinley. Holly était très populaire auprès des élèves – à part Rachel à en croire un duel de regards hautains qu'il avait intercepté sans trop comprendre pourquoi – et elle s'était jointe à eux pour dîner en racontant tout fort des histoires qu'il n'aurait jamais cru entendre sortir de la bouche d'une prof.

Il n'avait pas vu Sue.

« Elle fait exprès de pas se montrer pour te foutre la pétoche demain » lui avait dit Puck

Peu importe, Sam s'était dit que la réputation de Sue était surement un peu surfaite, et l'espèce d'oral qu'elle comptait lui faire passer ne lui faisait pas peur.

Une fois dehors, Sam déploya ses ailes dans un grand bruissement, et les fit battre plusieurs fois dans son dos. Il portait de moins en moins de bandes pour les aplatir sous ses vêtements depuis qu'il était arrivé à McKinley, se contentant de porter les t-shirts et les chemises troués qui les laissait dépasser derrière lui sans les restreindre et elles en souffraient beaucoup moins. Cela faisait des jours qu'elles ne lui avaient pas fait mal comme avant, et il en était ravi.

Il alla voler une petite dizaine de minutes pour se détendre avant de brancher son ipod, et d'entamer son jogging au sol dans les allées du parc. Il en était à son troisième tour, Bruce Springsteen à fond dans ses oreilles, quand au détour d'une allée, il aperçut une forme familière courir à une allure un peu plus modérée que la sienne.

« Puck ! »

Le grand brun se retourna, et lui sourit aussitôt, trottinant sur place en attendant que Sam le rejoigne et qu'ils se mettent à jogger côté à côté.

« Je savais pas que tu courrais aussi le matin » dit Sam

« C'est surtout pour me vider de toutes les crasses que j'ai consommé ce weekend » rit Puck « Pourquoi tu cours alors que tu peux voler ? »

« J'aime bien » sourit Sam « Ca me maintient en forme »

« Ca maintient tes abdos en forme oui ! » rit Puck « Alors ce weekend ? »

« Je t'ai déjà dit … »

« Oui mais maintenant qu'on est entre mecs tu peux vraiment me dire ce qu'il s'est passé avec Q »

Sam rougit, et poussa un petit soupir, qu'il espéra que Puck prenne pour un souffle de fatigue.

« Non mais … rien de plus que ce qu'elle t'a dit »

« Et vous avez rien fait ? »

« Non … »

« T'es sûr ? »

« Oui, oui »

Puck jeta un regard au blond qui lui signifiait clairement qu'il ne le croyait pas, mais n'insista pas plus, ce qui étonna un peu Sam, mais l'arrangeait bien.

« Dis-moi au moins que t'as eu le plaisir de passer un peu de temps avec San, qui est toujours d'excellente humeur les weekends »

« Non … on l'a quasi pas vu des deux jours après que vous soyez partis »

Puck rit, et accéléra un peu son rythme de course, forçant Sam à le suivre.

« San c'est un sacré numéro » rit Puck « Même quand on était encore ensemble, elle passait des jours entiers à me faire la gueule, alors que j'avais rien fait »

« C'est pas vrai … vous êtes vraiment sortis ensemble ? »

« Et oui mon gars. Un mois et six jours » sourit Puck fièrement « Et puis bien sûr on pouvait pas continuer, donc San m'a envoyé bouler et je suis allé tenter ma chance ailleurs »

« Mais vous vous entendez bien toi et elle » remarqua Sam « Pourquoi vous avez rompu ? »

« Disons qu'on avait … un peu trop en commun » dit énigmatiquement Puck

Sans prévenir, le grand brun détala à pleine vitesse devant lui, et Sam avait beau courir le plus vite que ses jambes pouvaient le porter, il n'arrivait pas à le rattraper. Ce devait être ses cellules increvables qui lui donnaient plus de résistance et d'endurance qu'au blond, mais si Puck pensait qu'il arriverait à semer Sam comme ça, il se trompait drôlement.

Sam s'arrêta de courir un instant pour déployer ses ailes derrière lui, et plongea à toute vitesse vers le brun, ses grandes ailes fendant rapidement l'air pour le rattraper, puis le doubler. Puck ne s'y attendait visiblement pas, et sursauta en apercevant Sam par-dessus son épaule, qui volait bien plus vite que lui ne pourrait jamais courir.

« Hey, tu triches ! »

« Jamais dit qu'on jouait proprement, Puck »

Puck tenta d'accélérer un peu plus sa course, mais Sam n'était pas rattrapable, et il finit par s'arrêter au bord d'un arbre pour souffler un peu, ses joues rougis reprenant vite leur couleur naturelle.

« Tu vas vraiment vite avec ces foutues ailes » lança-il à Sam alors que celui-ci revenait vers lui « T'as déjà mesuré à combien ? »

« Quoi, comme chronométrer le temps qu'il me faudrait pour voler autour du terrain ? Non j'ai jamais fait ça »

« T'as jamais été curieux ? J'aurai tes ailes, mon gars, ça ferait longtemps que je me serai chronométré »

« C'est pas ça, c'est que … je pouvais pas vraiment sortir dehors, à cause des voisins et des patrouilles de la Milice » dit Sam « Alors quand j'allais voler, je le faisais à peine une heure, la nuit, et dans un endroit un peu planqué »

Puck le dévisagea sans dire un instant, et finit par pousser un petit soupir.

« Ouais bien sûr … »

Sam haussa des épaules. C'était dans le passé pour lui, maintenant et il aurait tout le temps de mesurer sa vitesse de vol s'il le voulait.

« On rentre ? »

« Ouais aller, Shue va nous attendre »

Puck alla taper dans le dos de Sam – atteignant son aile gauche, sans doute par accident – et les deux garçons se dirigèrent tranquillement vers l'école, discutant des cours qu'ils allaient avoir aujourd'hui et de ce qu'ils allaient bien manger au petit déjeuner.

Ils étaient dans l'allée centrale, presque arrivés devant la porte d'entrée, quand Puck fronça des sourcils et pointa un doigt devant lui.

« Hey, tu vois quelqu'un là-bas ? »

Sam plissa des yeux, et posa sa main sur son front.

« Je pense que c'est Kurt »

Et en effet, Kurt était sur le perron, visiblement en train de les attendre, et dès qu'ils furent assez proche, le petit brun se redressa pour leur faire signe de se dépêcher.

« Sam, Sue demande à te parler » lui lança Kurt

« Ah bon ? Mais … »

« Ne la fais pas attendre » conseilla le petit brun

« Je suis pas vraiment dans la tenue » tenta de protester Sam, mais Kurt avait déjà tourné les talons.

« Première salle sur ta droite après le grand hall ! »

« Courage mec » rit Puck derrière lui

Sam les regarda partir tous les deux, et poussa un petit grognement mécontent avant de se diriger vers le couloir de droite après le grand hall.

La première porte était rouge et massive, et même si il était passé devant plusieurs fois depuis son arrivée à McKinley, c'était la première fois qu'il y portait attention. Sam souffla un bon coup et toqua sur la porte du poing.

« Entre ! »

Sue était assise à son bureau, et Sam fit quelques pas vers elle, avant que la blonde ne se lève pour se rapprocher de lui. Elle était moins grande que ce qu'il pensait, mais bien plus impressionnante en face que de loin, et Sam eut envie d'aller attraper une de ses ailes dans son dos pour passer ses nerfs dessus.

« Alors c'est toi le nouveau ? » lui demanda Sue avant même qu'il n'ait pu dire bonjour

« Euh … oui » bredouilla Sam

Sue lui lança un long regard dédaigneux de bas en haut, et fit un signe avec le doigt pour lui dire de faire un tour sur lui-même, ce que Sam fit sans vraiment comprendre.

« Taille ? »

Sam fronça les sourcils d'incompréhension, et Sue les siens d'impatience.

« On parle la même langue ou pas ? Ta taille ! »

« Un mètre quatre-vingt-deux »

« Calibre ? »

« Pardon ? »

« Ton calibre ? L'envergure de tes ailes, si tu préfères, pas d'autre chose, qui doit pas être bien impressionnant d'ailleurs »

Sam recula d'un pas, et profita d'être torse nu, même si ce n'était pas le moment le plus glorieux de sa vie, pour étendre ses ailes de toute leur longueur. Sue abaissa ses lunettes sur son nez et sembla mesurer l'envergure de ses ailes d'un coup d'œil.

« Ça m'a l'air pas mal niveau physique ... peut-être un peu de graisse abdominale, à vérifier »

« Graisse abdominale ? » s'étrangla Sam

« Pointure de chaussure ? »

Sue était maintenant retournée à son bureau pour attraper une fiche, et se mettre à écrire dessus à tout allure.

« Hein ? Mais je … »

« Non, j'en ai pas besoin en fait. Deux cent vingt-deux divisés par treize ? »

« Quoi ? Mais … »

« OK, je vois, capacité arithmétique limitée. Qui était le seizième président des Etats-Unis ? »

« Euh … Jefferson ? »

« Non, c'était Abraham Lincoln. La capitale du Venezuela ? »

« C'est des questions de cours ça, madame ? Parceque je … »

« Tu avais trois secondes pour répondre, et la réponse correcte était Caracas. Culture générale non existante. Bien du côté pratique maintenant, si tu devais mourir à minuit, que ferais-tu à 23h45 ? »

Sam ouvrit des grands yeux, mais à la vue des mots que Sue griffonnait rapidement sur la feuille devant elle, tenta de bégayer une réponse le plus rapidement possible. « Je prierai pour ma famille et hum … je regarderai un best-of des scènes coupées d'Avatar »

« Avatar ? » demanda Sue, l'air aussi dégouté que si on lui demandait d'avaler l'étrange contenu rosé de la gourde posée sur son bureau

« Oui, Avatar, c'est un film de science-fiction qui - »

« Oui ça ne m'intéresse pas » interrompit Sue sans lever les yeux de sa feuille « Bien, tu es recalé pour l'entrainement physique cette semaine, mais apte à suivre les cours, et d'après ce que j'ai entendu, tu en as bien besoin »

« Hein ? Mais pourquoi ? »

Sam était toujours debout devant elle, et il sentit dans son dos le haut de ses ailes se mettre à frétiller, comme souvent quand il commençait à s'énerver.

Sue dut le sentir aussi, puisqu'elle leva enfin les yeux de sa feuille pour daigner le regarder dans le blanc des yeux.

« Je n'ai pas pour habitude d'envoyer à l'entraînement physique des jeunes blancs-becs à peine sorti du confort de leur cocon familial pour les plonger tout de suite dans le grand bain, Evans. Tu pourras avoir accès au cinquième étage quand tu sentiras moins l'odeur de lessive à la lavande de ta mère. Ma décision est finale. »

Sam poussa un petit soupir dépité, mais devant l'insistance du regard de Sue devant lui, hocha vite de la tête, et décida qu'il était plus que temps de partir – un sentiment réciproque à en croire le petit signe de la main que la directrice lui envoya d'un air dédaigneux.

Sam avait la main sur la porte, et s'apprêtait à lui dire au revoir quand la voix de Sue lui parvint, tranchante comme une lame de rasoir.

« Et aussi, il te serait bon de te rappeler que c'est moi qui dirige ici. Et je n'aime pas particulièrement qu'on discute mes décisions, LoverBoy »

Sam hocha de la tête à nouveau, cette fois-ci beaucoup plus effrayé qu'avant, et partit vite du bureau de la directrice, prenant bien soin de refermer la porte derrière lui. Il n'attendit pas longtemps avant de grimper les marches du grand escalier en colimaçon vers le deuxième étage, et passa rapidement dans sa chambre avant de se diriger vers les douches.

Puck était déjà descendu rejoindre les autres le temps qu'il s'habille, et après avoir réalisé qu'il était le seul garçon à l'étage, Sam descendit retrouver les autres au petit-déjeuner.

Une série d'applaudissements l'accueillit quand il ouvrit la porte de la cafétéria, et Puck alla se lever de sa place pour lui taper dans le dos.

« Tiens mais qui voilà ? Il a survécu à Sue ! »

Sam rit, et accepta la canette de soda que lui tendait Brittany comme signe de réconfort, avant de s'asseoir à côté de Puck et d'attraper une assiette vide.

« Comment ça s'est passé alors ? » demanda Mercedes

« Je sais pas trop à vrai dire » dit Sam en se servant une grosse platée d'œufs aux plats « Elle m'a posé des tas de questions bizarres, et après elle m'a dit que j'étais interdit d'entraînement physique pendant toute cette semaine »

« Oui, Sue le fait à chaque fois » dit Finn « Moi elle m'avait bloqué pendant un mois quand je suis arrivé, parcequ'elle disait qu'elle voulait attendre que ma croissance soit finie. »

« Quoi ? »

« Oui je sais ça avait pas beaucoup de sens pour moi non plus »

« Et elle t'a expliqué pourquoi Sam ? » demanda Kurt

« Bien sûr que non » interrompit Puck avant que Sam n'ait pu répondre « C'est Sue, depuis quand Sue s'explique sur son comportement ? »

« Pas faux » lança Mike

« Mais elle nous a pas retiré nos entrainements à nous, au moins ? » demanda Finn

« Non, je ne pense pas … » dit Sam

Puck à ses côtés poussa un grand soupir de soulagement, et se tourna vers Finn pour discuter avec lui à voix basse.

Sam replongea dans son assiette, et se mit à engloutir ses œufs jusqu'à ce qu'une voix familière lui fasse lever le nez.

« Et elle t'as pas fait trop peur en vrai ? »

Quinn le regardait de l'autre côté de la table, un bol de café fumant entre les mains, et un sourire paisible au visage. Santana et Brittany discutaient ensemble à côté d'elle sans leur porter attention, et Sam avala vite ce qu'il avait en bouche avant de répondre.

« Je sais, j'avais l'impression … d'être tout nu face à elle »

Quinn éclata de rire, de ce rire cristallin dont elle avait le secret qui donnait envie à Sam de sourire bêtement en la regardant.

« Oui, Sue a cette capacité de te faire sentir comme un morceau de viande » soupira la blonde « Mais on finit par s'y habituer, tu verras »

Sam sourit et haussa des épaules.

« C'est pas en étant privé d'entraînement physique que je pourrai m'habituer à elle … »

« Oh crois-moi, après en avoir fait un ou deux, tu vas regretter la période où tu connaissais pas la douleur qu'est un entraînement avec Sue »

« C'est si dur que ça ? »

Avant que Quinn ne puisse répondre, la porte du self s'ouvrit violemment, faisant sursauter la moitié des adolescents à table, et Sue apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte. Elle lança un regard dédaigneux à ses élèves devant elle, mais ne fit pas le moindre geste pour rentrer dans la pièce.

Elle attendait quelque chose, visiblement, et Sam comprit vite quoi quand les trois membres du Unholy Trinity se levèrent de table après une consultation rapide vers Quinn, et se dirigèrent vers la directrice d'un pas rapide. Sue leur parla à voix basse un instant, puis après avoir vigoureusement hoché de la tête comme si elles venaient de recevoir des ordres confidentiels, Santana et Brittany retournèrent à leur place à table finir leur repas.

Sam pouvait voir du coin de l'œil Sue continuer de parler tout bas à Quinn, qui ne disait rien mais opinait du chef de temps en temps et il se demande ce qu'elles pouvaient bien se dire.

Les autres avaient l'air de considérer la scène normale, et continuaient leur petit-déjeuner en discutant à mi-voix comme de rien, visiblement habitués à voir Sue avoir des conversations privées avec les trois filles. Puis Sue disparut aussi vite qu'elle était apparue – à croire que c'était elle qui avait un pouvoir de téléportation -et Quinn ne retourna pas à table, préférant attendre au bord de la porte que Santana et Brittany finissent leur petit-déjeuner en silence. Les deux rejoignirent vite la blonde, et les trois filles partirent vite sans se retourner, sous les yeux ébahis de Sam.

« Hmm … Qu'est-ce qui vient de se passer au juste ? »

« Ça ? » demanda Puck en pointant du pouce la porte par laquelle elles avaient disparu « Ça arrive de temps en temps. Sue leur donne ses ordres et elles les exécutent »

« Quoi ? Quels ordres ? »

« Oh la plupart du temps c'est espionner Mr Shue, ce qui est complètement impossible vu qu'il peut entendre leurs pensées, ou s'assurer que c'est bien elle qui dirige ici »

« En gros, Sue est Lucifer et Santana, Brittany et Quinn sont ses minions » dit Mercedes

« Mais … pourquoi ? » demanda Sam

Puck éclata de rire et secoua la tête.

« Comme si on pouvait contester les ordres de Sue … Les filles ont compris que pour régner ici il fallait être sous sa protection et puis voilà »

« Et pourquoi elles ? Pourquoi pas toi ou toi Kurt, ou toi Mercedes ? »

« Oh parcequ'on intéresse pas Sue » soupira Kurt

« Et les filles oui ? »

Kurt lui jeta un regard qui signifiait clairement _mon pauvre Sam_, et échangea un regard compréhensif avec Mercedes avant de se pencher vers le grand blond.

« C'est simple Sam, dis-toi que si on était dans un lycée normal, elles seraient les cheerleaders populaires. Et Quinn en haut de la pyramide alimentaire »

« Et nous on serait quoi ? » demanda Tina timidement depuis sa place « Les losers ? »

« Oh clairement … » soupira Artie

La conversation intéressait visiblement toute la table puisque tout le monde se tourna vers Sam pour jeter son grain de sel.

« On serait pas tous les losers ! » dit Mike « Moi j'aurai des notes extrêmement élevées et je serai quand même cool »

« Toi peut-être, mais on serait tous des losers ou des geeks autrement » soupira Mercedes

« Faux, moi je serai capitaine de l'équipe de foot ! » sourit Finn

« Non mec ça serait moi » crâna Puck

« Et moi je serai la capitaine du club de chants ! Et du club d'échecs ! Et du club Judaïque ! » lança Rachel

« Toi on te jetterait des tomates à la gueule à la cantine » la coupa Puck

« Enfin bref » interrompit Mercedes, ignorant le regard furieux que Rachel lançait à Puck et le petit coup de coude qu'elle donna à Finn pour lui dire d'intervenir « Tout ça pour dire que ces trois-là sont toujours fourrés dans le dos de Sue, et feront n'importe quoi pour elle. Une espèce de loyauté incompréhensible si tu veux mon avis … »

« Ou peut-être qu'elles sont juste plus intelligentes que nous et qu'elles s'assurent déjà une place chez les Titans » commenta tranquillement Kurt

Tout le monde cessa de manger ou de parler pour se regarder étrangement.

« Quoi, me dites pas que vous y avez jamais pensé ? »

« Mais elles peuvent pas partir avec les Titans, on les voit jamais sortir de l'école ! » dit Finn

« J'ai pas dit ça » lui répondit Kurt en roulant des yeux « Mais c'est clairement les chouchoutes de Sue – à ton avis entre toi et Quinn, si elle devait choisir quelqu'un pour accompagner la prochaine mission des Titans ça serait qui ? »

« Je vois pourquoi elle me prendrait pas moi, je suis le plus fort ici ! » dit Finn d'un air borné

Kurt lui répondit d'un soupir blasé, et Rachel laissa retomber sa tasse de thé contre la table dans un grand bruit.

« Mais alors il se peut que Sue soit venue leur donner des ordres confidentiels de missions ce matin même sans nous consulter ! Il faut absolument qu'on aille se plaindre auprès de Monsieur Shuester et qu'on en apprenne plus sur - »

« Non » interrompit calmement Artie depuis sa place « Non c'était pas ça. Si Sue leur avait demandé de faire quelque chose pour elle, elles auraient été contentes et excitées, et là il y avait rien de ça. »

« Elles étaient comment ? » demanda Mercedes

« Brittany était toute joyeuse, mais ça change pas grand-chose à d'habitude, et Quinn était plus ambiguë, une sorte de mélange entre concentrée sur quelque chose et paisible sur autre chose. Et Santana était pas contente, mais comme d'habitude aussi, j'ai envie de dire … »

« Comment tu le sais ? » demanda Sam, les sourcils froncés

Artie lui sourit et pointa de sa main gantée son front pour le tapoter doucement.

« Je le sens. L'empathie, tu te rappelles ? Je sens aussi que Finn a faim, que Tina n'a pas envie d'aller en cours, que Kurt est indifférent à tout ce que pense Puck, et que toi tu es un mélange d'étonné de ce qu'il se passe ici, et d'un autre sentiment un peu bizarre, qui ressemble à du charme et de l'attraction physique, mais qui est en train de s'estomper »

Sam rougit d'un coup, et lança un regard paniqué à la porte où Quinn était partie il y a quelques instants en levant les mains en l'air.

« Ok ok, je te crois »

Artie lui sourit en levant un sourcil et Sam baissa les yeux vers son assiette, trouvant soudain très intéressant les miettes de toast qui s'y trouvaient.

« Pourquoi on leur demande pas, c'est ce qu'il y a de plus simple » proposa Mercedes

« Bonne chance pour demander quoique ce soit à Santana » dit Puck

« Pourquoi tu le fais pas toi, t'es son meilleur ami » lui dit Finn

« Ah ! C'est ça oui » ricana Puck « Désolé mais je risque pas ma vie pour savoir ce que Sue leur a dit, les gars »

« Alors on saura jamais ! » protesta Rachel

« Et c'est peut-être mieux comme ça » dit Mercedes

Rachel voulut protester à nouveau, mais le sujet n'intéressait plus personne, et elle ne trouva personne pour continuer à parler des plans de Sue, même Finn qui était en train d'écouter des blagues graveleuses de Puck.

Quand tout le monde eut fini de petit-déjeuner, et qu'ils aient plus ou moins correctement fait la vaisselle – à y comprendre que sans la super vitesse de Mike rien n'aurait été fait à temps – et ils se dirigèrent tous vers la salle de cours de Mr Shuester.

La porte de la classe était ouverte, ce qui n'étonna personne, et ils s'installèrent tous à leur place habituelle - Sam dans le fond à côté de Puck, qui se mit aussitôt à jeter des cartouches d'encre vide au plafond.

Le Unholy Trinity arriva juste au moment où Puck venait de lancer avec succès une cartouche pleine sur le nouveau cardigan couleur terre de sienne de Rachel, qui avait aussitôt hurlé à la mort comme si on l'écorchait vif, et prirent leurs places au dernier rang.

« Pourquoi Berry hurle comme ça, elle fait mal aux oreilles » grogna Santana

« Est-ce que t'essaies de communiquer avec des chiens, Rachel ? » lui demanda Brittany en parlant très fort, comme si les cris que poussait la petite brune l'avait rendu sourde

Rachel foudroya toute la rangée du regard – y compris Sam et Quinn qui n'avaient rien dit ou rien lancé sur elle – et se retourna vers Finn pour lui demander d'intervenir. Finn, qui n'écoutait pas vraiment ce que lui disait sa petite amie, se retourna pour faire un pouce en l'air à Puck, et Rachel se remit à geindre plus fort que jamais, ce qui heureusement pour tout le monde fut vite couvert par le brouhaha dans la salle.

« Shue est en retard aujourd'hui » remarqua Mercedes « Ca ne lui ressemble pas »

« Il doit être occupé avec Pillsbury » commenta Kurt

Kurt et Mercedes se tapèrent dans la main, alors que Santana murmurait tout bas un commentaire qui fit sourire Quinn et rire Brittany, et que Sam était plus perdu que jamais.

« Attendez, Mr Shue et Mademoiselle Pillsbury ... »

« Oh, t'as même pas idée » lui lança Artie

La porte s'ouvrit en grand alors que Sam allait poser une autre question, et le silence se fit d'un coup dans la salle de cours.

« Salut les jeunes ! »

« Holly ! » dirent en même temps Santana et Brittany

« Madame Holiday ? » couina Rachel depuis le premier rang « Mais pourquoi vous êtes à la place de Monsieur Shuester ? »

« Surprise ! » sourit Holly de toutes ses dents « Pour changer de ce vieux Shue, c'est moi aux commandes aujourd'hui ! »

« Enfin un cours intéressant ! » lança Santana d'une voix réjouie – la première fois depuis qu'il la connaissait qu'elle disait quoi que ce soit d'un ton joyeux, pensa Sam

« On fait un cours d'éducation sexuelle aujourd'hui ? » demanda Puck

« Non, pas aujourd'hui » lui répondit Holly

« Tant mieux parceque je ne regarderai plus jamais un concombre de la même manière » chuchota Mercedes

« On va parler mutation et en soit, c'est pas si différent, il y a aussi des choses un peu tordues et des gens qui font des choses étranges avec leurs corps » sourit Holly

« Madame Holiday on est censés faire des sciences sociales et de la littérature anglaise aujourd'hui ! » dit Rachel d'une voix très aigue

Holly souffla, et se passa une main dans ses longs cheveux blonds d'un air complètement désinvolte.

« Oui, mais ça ne m'intéresse pas des masses donc on va passer tout de suite à la mutation »

Il y eut des éclats de voix dans la salle pour accueillir l'annonce du professeur Holiday – la plupart joyeux et ravis, et certains outrés, surtout vers le premier rang.

« Mais le programme … » s'étrangla Rachel

« Bon, qu'est-ce que vous étudiez en anglais avec Shue ? »

« On en était à la fin du premier chapitre du Portrait de Dorian Gray d'Oscar Wilde » répondit Rachel

« D'accord, spoiler alert : il meurt à la fin. » énonça tranquillement le professeur Holiday « On en parlera demain, ou Shue vous en fera une passionnante analyse de texte j'en suis sûre, mais je sais pas pour combien de temps je suis à McKinley, et Sue m'a demandé de vous faire un exposé particulier »

Elle se leva pour aller effacer rapidement les quelques équations différentielles du dernier cours de maths qui recouvraient le tableau vert, et sans prévenir, apparut d'un seul coup au dernier rang de la classe, surprenant tous ses élèves.

« Aujourd'hui on va parler d'un sujet sensible, et néanmoins très important »

« La présence de gluten dans le blé ? » demanda Brittany

« Pas tout à fait » dit Holly « On va parler de la Milice, de la Traque et des règles mises en place pour discriminer les mutants. Je comprends que c'est un sujet sensible surtout pour certains, mais ici nous sommes dans un lieu sûr, et il est important que vous sachiez ce qu'il se passe dehors pour mieux vous protéger »

Holly disparut à nouveau, pour réapparaitre au-devant de la salle, où elle alla s'assoir directement sur le bureau du professeur Shuester.

« On va commencer simplement. Comme vous le savez tous, la Milice est le nom donné à la police gouvernementale, plus ou moins secrète qui traque les mutants. Quand j'étais jeune, la Milice n'existait pas, ou du moins ne traquait pas les mutants comme elle le fait aujourd'hui. Les mentalités ont commencé à changer il y a quelques années, et alors qu'autrefois tout le monde cohabitait sans problème, les gens ont commencé à avoir peur des mutants »

« Pourquoi ? » demanda doucement Sam

« Il y a beaucoup de raisons » soupira Holly « Certains scientifiques un peu fous, il faut bien dire, ont commencé à décréter que les mutants pourraient devenir dangereux pour ceux qui n'avaient pas de mutation, et pourrait rapidement dominer le monde. Ils ont avancé des arguments assez probants, comme par exemple le fait que certains mutants pourraient se rendre dans le bureau du président à la maison blanche et l'assassiner sans que personne ne puisse l'en empêcher »

« En soit ils ont pas tort » grommela tout bas Puck

« C'est tout le problème » dit Holly « Le fait qu'un certain nombre de mutants puisse causer de tels attentats, et malgré le fait que le reste d'entre eux restent complètement pacifiques a commencé à inquiéter de plus en plus les sénateurs, et ceux qui avaient le pouvoir. Autrefois, ils nous écoutaient encore et acceptaient de débattre sur notre sort, et de nous écouter nous défendre. Il y a eu des discussions, et moi-même, je suis allée parler au sénat en notre nom pour essayer de les convaincre de ne pas passer les lois anti mutants, il y a bien longtemps. »

Holly laissa passer un petit battement, comme si elle se remémorait des souvenirs des débats auxquels elle avait participé, et les élèves ne dirent rien, tous pendus à ses paroles.

« Ils n'ont rien voulu entendre. Ceux qui déclaraient la mutation dangereuse pour le commun des mortels ont fini par convaincre les autres, et les lois anti-mutations sont passées. Il a été établi illégal d'être mutant non déclaré officiellement, et les lois que vous connaissez sous le nom de la Traque ont été mises en place pour débusquer ces mutants qui se cacheraient. »

« Et c'est comme ça qu'on est arrivés là ! » dit Brittany

« Pas tout à fait » dit Holly « L'école n'a été créée que quand les jeunes mutants ont réellement commencé à être en danger dans le monde, c'est-à-dire au moment où on s'est rendu compte que les mutants qui allaient de leur plein gré se déclarer au gouvernement, ou à la Milice, disparaissaient dans des camps, d'où ils ne revenaient pas. Il a fallu créer un espace sûr pour tous ces jeunes qui mettaient leurs vies et leurs familles en danger par leur simple existence, et un professeur à qui nous devons beaucoup, le professeur Xavier, a fondé McKinley »

« C'était il y a un bout de temps » commenta Puck

« C'est vrai » dit Holly « Et beaucoup de choses ont changé depuis. Les lois se sont durcies et la Traque s'est intensifiée – les familles des mutants non déclarés ont commencés à subir les répercussions. De moins en moins d'élèves sont venus à McKinley parcequ'ils avaient été pris par la Milice avant d'avoir pu y trouver refuge, et c'est devenu de plus en plus dangereux pour nous dehors »

« Sans blague … » soupira Mike

Les autres élèves murmurèrent tous leur accord, Sam le premier, et Holly attira à nouveau leur attention à se téléportant en plein milieu de la classe, pile entre Mercedes et Kurt, qui pour le coup sursauta tellement sur sa chaise que l'ampoule au-dessus de sa tête se met à grésiller bizarrement avant de s'éteindre d'un coup.

« Mais la plupart d'entre vous saviez déjà tout ça. Alors pourquoi je suis là, me direz-vous ? Je vais vous répondre » Le professeur Holliday poussa un soupir attristé, et Sam sentit qu'elle n'avait plus le cœur à plaisanter. « Il s'est passé quelque chose de nouveau, que l'on a appris lors de de la dernière mission avec les Titans, quelque chose qui va changer la donne. Depuis plusieurs années maintenant, on se demande ce qui advient des mutants qui partent dans les coups gouvernementaux d'où personne ne revient, et la semaine dernière, Emma – mademoiselle Pillsbury – est parvenue à traquer un groupe particulier, pile quand on les sortait du camp. On les a suivis, et on a réussi à s'introduire dans le bâtiment où ils les faisaient entrer, et c'est là qu'on a compris que c'était un laboratoire. »

Holly leva la tête, et s'il n'était pas aussi concentré sur elle, Sam n'aurait sûrement pas remarqué le petit regard rapide qu'elle lança vers le dernier rang de la classe.

« Un laboratoire où depuis des années, des scientifiques faisaient des expériences sur les mutants que leur envoyait la Milice, et qui s'en servaient comme véritables souris de labos »

Tout le monde accueillit la nouvelle avec choc. Mike resserra aussitôt son étreinte autour des épaules de Tina, alors que Finn tentait de faire de même avec Rachel sans la toucher, et que Kurt et Mercedes se jetait des regards attristés.

Sam jeta un regard derrière lui vers les filles, et remarqua tout de suite que quelque chose d'étrange se passait. Quinn avait passé un bras autour de Brittany pour lui chuchoter quelque chose à l'oreille, mais ce qui intrigua Sam c'était Santana, Santana qui était soudainement devenue toute blanche, et regardait ses mains avec la tête de quelqu'un qui venait d'apercevoir un fantôme.

Sam faillit lui demander si elle se sentait bien avant de décider de ne pas attirer l'attention sur elle, et de se mêler de ses affaires. A côté de lui, Puck gigotait nerveusement sur sa chaise, et le blond se demanda s'il y avait quelque chose de plus profond à l'annonce d'Holly.

« Ils testaient des choses sur eux ? » demanda Rachel d'une voix blanche

Holly hocha doucement de la tête.

« Plus que ça. Il s'avère que depuis des années, le laboratoire est financé par le gouvernement pour mettre au point un « traitement », un remède contre la mutation. Et grâce à ces mutants que leur envoyaient la milice, après des années d'expériences et d'essais, ils ont réussi à en mettre un au point. »

« Attendez, quoi ? » s'écria Finn « Un traitement ? Un vaccin, contre la mutation ? »

« Je ne sais pas si on peut appeler ça un vaccin à proprement parler, mais … oui. »

« Vous êtes sure mademoiselle Holliday ? » demanda Artie

« Je l'ai vu de mes propres yeux » dit Holly « Une injection toute simple dans le bras, qui en moins d'une minute a fait disparaitre toutes les écailles qui recouvraient la peau d'une fille à qui ils l'ont injecté. Sa mutation a disparu, en un claquement de doigts, tout comme si elle n'avait jamais existé »

Il y eut un grand silence d'un seul coup dans la salle de cours de Mr Shuester. Et sans prévenir, Santana se leva d'un coup, faisant tomber sa chaise au sol dans son empressement, et s'enfuit en courant hors de la salle sous les regards surpris des autres élèves.

« Excusez-moi » grogna Quinn avant de se lever aussi, et de sortir de la classe à la poursuite de Santana

Tout le monde s'échangea des regards concertés, et finit par se tourner vers Brittany, qui effaça vite l'air concerné sur son visage pour sourire tout grand que Santana détestait la chimie, comme si c'était une excuse acceptable.

Sam tourna la tête vers Puck, qui devait bien être au courant, lui, mais le grand brun avait les yeux obstinément fixés sur sa trousse à moitié vide. Holly ne creusa pas plus. Ou elle considérait normal de voir des élèves quitter son cours avant la fin en courant, ou elle savait quelque chose qu'eux ne savaient pas, et Sam penchait plutôt pour la deuxième option. Elle poursuivit comme de rien de son histoire, une main posée sur l'épaule de Brittany.

« Ce 'vaccin' ou traitement anti-mutation si vous préférez, sera bientôt mis en circulation, et proposé aux mutants qui se cachent encore, avec la promesse que si ils acceptent la piqûre, ils n'auront pas de représailles » Holly lâcha Brittany pour poursuivre sa petite marche tranquille entre les rangs, prenant soin de regarder dans les yeux chaque élève qui croisant son regard « Nous n'avons pas réussi à déterminer si les mutants détenus dans les camps du gouvernement seraient vaccinés de force, mais tout laisse à penser que oui »

Il y eut à nouveau un silence, que le professeur Holiday interrompit dans une phrase bien tournée.

« Une question que vous pourriez vous poser est pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'ont fait ces mutants, qu'est-ce que nous avons fait de mal pour mériter d'être persécuté ? »

Holly se rapprocha du premier rang pour aller poser sa main sur l'épaule d'Artie – qui n'en menait pas large avec ses propres émotions visiblement – et répondit d'un ton dramatique « Et bien la réponse est toute simple : rien. Vous n'avez rien fait de mal, nous n'avons rien fait de mal. »

« Facile à dire » souffla Rachel

La tête d'Holly tourna d'un coup sec du côté du premier rang, et elle fronça légèrement des sourcils.

« Pardon, Rachel tu pourrais parler un peu plus fort, on ne t'entend pas ? »

« J'ai dit facile à dire » répéta bravement Rachel « Votre mutation est la téléportation à des grandes comme des courtes distances. Moi, j'absorbe l'énergie vitale des gens en les touchant »

« Ta mutation n'est pas une menace Rachel » intervint Holly « Aucune de vos mutations n'en est. La mutation est le propre de la nature, et ce qui a permis l'évolution de l'homme d'être ce qu'il est aujourd'hui, et ce qu'il sera demain. N'en doutez jamais »

A part Rachel, qui n'avait pas l'air très convaincue, les mots d'Holly semblaient avoir atteint les élèves, à en croire les regards sous-entendus et le regard résolu qu'ils portaient tous sur la grande blonde, y compris Puck.

Sam ne dit rien, mais au fond de lui, comprenait pour Sue avait envoyé Holly avec le message, et pas Mr Shue. Mr Shue était consciencieux là où Holly était désinvolte, mais elle avait su les mettre en confiance avant de délivrer parfaitement la nouvelle.

Sam, lui, malgré la voix calme et apaisée d'Holly, n'était absolument en paix. Ce vaccin ne lui disait rien de bon. Il ne pouvait pas croire qu'un gouvernement qui avait passé des années à les chasser aideraient maintenant les mutants à se débarrasser de ce qu'eux appelait une tare génétique, encore moins gracieusement.

Qu'est-ce qui arrivait réellement aux mutants prisonniers des camps du gouvernement ? Et sa famille, et celles de tous les autres ici, qu'est-ce qu'ils leur arriveraient si la Milice apprenait ? Et pourquoi Santana et Quinn étaient parties en courant comme ça ?

Sam devait réfléchir trop fort, puisqu'au premier rang Artie se tourna vers lui en fronçant des sourcils, et le blond dissipa ses craintes d'un hochement d'épaule. C'était compliqué d'avoir des pensées personnelles quand quelqu'un dans la même pièce pouvait ressentir ses émotions, et il n'en avait pas encore l'habitude.

« Je sais que ça fait beaucoup pour vous à apprendre en un jour » poursuivit Holly d'une voix douce, et Sam leva la tête vers elle « Et ce que quelqu'un a quelque chose à dire ou une question à poser ? »

Les autres se regardèrent sans rien dire, jusqu'à ce que la blonde à côté de lui lève la main.

« Brittany ? »

« Mr Shue nous a dit une fois qu'on a peur de ce qu'on ne comprend pas. Lui ou Rosie O'Donnell » dit Brittany du même ton qu'elle employait toujours « Peut-être que c'est ce qu'il se passe ici »

« Bien parlé » sourit Holly « Quelqu'un d'autre ? »

« Est-ce qu'ils vont nous forcer à recevoir le vaccin ? » demanda Tina depuis sa place, si bas que s'il n'y avait pas un silence général dans la salle, personne ne l'aurait entendu Holly secoua la tête.

« Vous êtes en sécurité à McKinley, ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça. Ce qui se passe dans le monde extérieur est dangereux et inquiétant, c'est vrai, mais Sue a jugé nécessaire que vous sachiez la vérité, et on était tous plutôt d'accord là-dessus. Il faut que vous soyez prêts pour le monde extérieur, et le meilleur moyen pour ça c'est de vous entraîner, encore et encore, et d'écouter avec attention ce qu'on vous apprend ici »

« Ca ne répond pas à la question » protesta Rachel depuis son siège

« Bien, je pense qu'on en a fini des cours théoriques pour aujourd'hui - »

« Mais on a pas eu cours du tout, juste mutation ! » protesta Rachel

« Et maintenant que Sue a réouvert vos salles, je vous conseille d'y filer vous échauffer avant cet après-midi, parceque Sue vous as prévu un entraînement costaud » poursuivit Holly

La protestation de Rachel mourut étouffée dans un concert de raclements de chaises et de bruits de joie, et avant que tout le monde ne sorte, Holly posa la main sur l'épaule de Sam, le faisant tourner la tête vers elle.

« Sam, ne t'inquiète pas, Shue a quelque chose de prévu pour toi »

Sam hocha de la tête, peu sûre de ce qui l'attendait, mais Holly répondit d'un clignement d'œil.

« Il ne va pas te manger tout cru, rassure-toi. Va toquer à son bureau, il t'attend »

Sam remercia Holly, et sortit de la classe à la suite des autres, qui avaient vite décampé. Il remarqua tout de suite Brittany foncer vers Quinn et Santana, qui l'attendaient dehors, postées contre le mur face à la classe, et pour une fois, ne détourna pas les yeux.

Quinn avait l'air assez remuée, et Santana refusait de lever la tête du sol, mais ce que leur glissa tout bas Brittany les fit sourire tous les deux, et même si il ne l'avait pas entendu, faillit bien faire sourire Sam aussi.

Aucune des deux ne voulut dire quelque chose à Holly, mais leur professeur leur jeta un regard entendu. Brittany glissa sa main dans celle de Santana, qui apparemment se fichait du regard des autres à l'instant présent, et l'autre autour des épaules de Quinn, et les trois filles partirent sans un mot en direction des étages.

« Allez, on va botter des culs dans nos salles ! » lança joyeusement Puck en lançant son poing contre l'épaule de Finn

Rachel se mit aussitôt à se plaindre de la vulgarité outrancière du grand brun, et le joyeux groupe d'adolescents s'éloignèrent vers les escaliers, laissant Sam et le professeur Holiday seuls contre la porte de la classe.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, ça ne durera qu'une semaine et après tu auras tout le loisir d'expérimenter un entraînement physique avec Sue » lança Holly, et Sam ne put retenir un petit soupir déçu.

« Une semaine Sam ! » lui sourit encore Holly, et dans un claquement de doigts, elle avait disparu.

* * *

« Et pam ! Jeu et mat pour Bibi, rentre chez toi Puckito ! » lança Santana en allant taper dans la main tendue de Quinn, et accepter le câlin offert par Brittany

« Mais c'est pas possible ! Trois fois de suite putain » grogna Puck en cognant violemment le manche à balai dans sa main contre le billard « On en refait une, je reste pas sur une défaite là ! »

« Oui, en fait non, c'était drôle au début mais ça devient un peu répétitif » grogna Santana depuis le canapé où elle s'était jetée « Trop facile de te battre, vieux loser »

« Non San me laisse pas ! Q alors, prend le relais ! »

« Désolé Puck, mais je suis pas trop billard » lança Quinn depuis le même canapé « Peut-être Mike ? »

Mike, qui était vautré sous Tina dans un fauteuil, se redressa tout de suite à l'appel de son nom.

« Quoi, qui ? »

« Puck veut savoir si tu ferais un billard avec lui, Asian Boy » lança Santana

Mike lança un regard à sa petite amie, qui haussa les épaules dans un sourire, et déposa un baiser contre sa joue avant de se lever et d'aller rejoindre Puck à la table verte, le tout en moins de deux secondes montre en main.

Sam les regardait en souriant depuis le fauteuil où il était assis, ses ailes déployées derrière lui pour les détendre un peu après une journée assis sur une chaise sans bouger.

« Alors, c'était comment avec Shuester, Sam ? » lui demanda Mike depuis la table où il plaçait les boules dans le triangle à moitié cassé Sam poussa un grognement.

« Nul. »

Il avait passé le reste de la matinée et de l'après-midi en tête à tête avec Mr Shue, dont la petite chose prévue pour lui était en fait une série de dictées et d'exercice de grammaire, après avoir remarqué que Sam avait des lacunes dans le département. Des cours privés en soit, ce qui n'était pas du tout au goût du blond, qui avait passé le déjeuner puis le dîner à écouter les autres lui raconter leurs entrainements avec joie.

« Plus qu'une semaine et tu pourras nous rejoindre » lui sourit Mike, avant de casser le triangle de boules d'un coup adroitement placé

« Ouais et après t'auras mal au dos partout comme nous » grogna Puck en se massant la nuque « Wow, Sue m'a pas raté »

« Je t'avais dit de te baisser pourtant » remarqua Quinn depuis le canapé

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

« Sue lui a jeté une pierre pour tester ses réflexes » dit Brittany

« Une pierre ? »

« Oh ça risquait rien, mes cellules sont increvables tu te rappelles ? »

« Et la conclusion a été qu'il avait pas de réflexes » rajouta Santana

« Ouais c'est ça, rigolez » protesta Puck « Au moins, moi j'ai pas déchiré ma chemise en deux comme Kurt ! »

« C'était de la faute de Mercedes ! » protesta Kurt « C'est elle qui m'a retenu par la manche alors que j'étais en train de courir ! »

« Hey, c'est pas vrai ! » protesta Mercedes « C'est Tina qui s'est agrippé à ta manche, pas moi ! »

« Je me suis accroché à Mike ! » protesta à son tour Tina

Tout le monde se mit soudain à parler en même temps de toutes leurs forces, sous le regard amusé de Sam, jusqu'à ce que Kurt calme tout le monde en éteignant la lumière d'une simple pression sur le mur derrière lui, et la ralluma quand tout le monde s'était tu.

« Ça a l'air pas mal l'entraînement » dit mélancoliquement Sam

Les autres s'échangèrent des regards un peu gênés, et Puck abandonna le billard pour aller lancer une grande claque dans le dos du blond, le ratant complètement et frappant son aile gauche à la place.

« Hey on peut marrer ici aussi ! »

« Ah ouais et comment ? » grogna Santana « En te regardant prendre raclée sur raclée au billard ? »

Santana avait été d'humeur exécrable toute la journée, mais elle n'avait pas complètement tort. A part le billard, qui n'intéressait véritablement que Puck, la zone n'avait ni télévision, ni ordinateur, ni rien pour distraire le groupe d'étudiants qui était tous vautrés sur des canapés ou des fauteuils de la salle.

« Tu vas voir ! » lança Puck « Mike, tu peux aller chercher le sac à dos noir sous mon lit ? »

« Pourquoi moi ? » demande Mike

« Parceque t'iras bien plus vite que moi, et parcequ'au moins on t'entendra pas dans les escaliers vu que tu touches à peine les marches »

Mike poussa un soupir, mais se décrocha de Tina pour étirer ses bras et ses jambes.

« Attention » sourit-il « Ca va être rapide »

En moins d'une seconde, il était parti.

« Qu'est-ce que tu prévois Noah ? » demanda Rachel depuis sa chaise en fronçant des sourcils « Je te rappelle que les adultes nous font confiance, et que c'est pour cela qu'ils nous laissent l'accès à la salle de repos le soir »

« Oh Rachel détends toi, t'as plus cinq ans » soupira Puck « Et t'inquiètes pas pour les vieux, ils sont en réunion avec Sue non ? On aura la paix »

Avant que Rachel n'ait pu se plaindre, Mike était revenu avec le sac de Puck.

« Merci Mikey » sourit Puck en attrapant le sac « Et maintenant regardez ce que vous ramène Puckzilla, bande de losers »

Puck ouvrit le sac à dos et laissa apercevoir à Sam en premier les différentes bouteilles amassées dedans, dont pas une ne contenait moins de 15% d'alcool, avant de les sortir une par une et de les poser sur la table de billard.

« Mais … mais c'est de l'alcool ! » s'étrangla Rachel

A ça, tout le monde devint soudain très intéressé par le billard, et se rapprocha de Puck qui continuait à sortir les bouteilles sur la table, à se demander combien exactement il avait réussi à en emmener.

« Je croyais que Sue avait confisqué toutes tes bouteilles ? » demanda Finn en attrapant une des canettes de bière

« Oh elle l'a fait, mais c'est des neuves »

« Mais … comment ? » demanda Rachel, qui était la seule à ne pas avoir quitté sa chaise

« J'ai pas fait que du rodéo ce weekend » répondit l'autre dans un clin d'œil « On va bien s'amuser tu vas voir »

Puck se mettait maintenant à distribuer les bouteilles et les canettes comme des petits pains, tout de suite aidé par Santana, et Sam attrapa une bière sans plus hésiter.

« Noah ! J'espère que tu n'as pas en tête que l'on se soûle ce soir ! Imagine le danger que cela impliquerait ! » hurla presque Rachel

« Elle a pas totalement tort » lança Quinn « Tu sais très bien qu'avec l'alcool, les pouvoirs de certains sont décuplés … ça risque de mal finir »

« Oh ça va les rabats-joie » grogna Santana, en se penchant vers Puck pour attraper une bouteille de Malibu dans son dos « Vous pouvez vivre un peu, non ? »

La brune attrapa la main de Brittany pour l'entrainer un peu plus loin, et fut la première à ouvrir une bouteille pour y boire. Puck la regardait en souriant, presque fièrement, et attrapa à son tour une bière par le culot pour l'ouvrir, et la lever en l'air.

« A McKinley, et à Sue les mecs ! »

Les autres hésitaient encore un peu, mais Finn leva sa propre bière contre celle de Puck pour aller les entrechoquer, et Sam les rejoint tout de suite. Bientôt, les autres avaient attrapé une canette ou un verre pour les rejoindre dans leur toast improvisé, et Finn cria de toutes ses forces.

« A McKinley ! »

Quelques minutes plus tard, et tout le monde était plus ou moins éméché, même Rachel qui avait fini par céder aux sirènes de l'alcool, et qui n'avait pas fait long feu face aux trois verres de panaché qu'elle avait avalé dans un air de souffrance absolue.

Quinn avait rafraichi les bouteilles et les verres d'un simple souffle dessus, et Mike était allé rapidement au self ramener des verres pour tout le monde. Puck avait mis son ipod en mode haut-parleur, avec de la musique grunge résonnant le plus fort possible, ce qui couvrait à peine les bruits de la pièce.

Sam était maintenant en plein concours de bras de fer avec Mike, Artie et Puck, et Finn, qui n'avait pas le droit de participer pour des raisons évidentes, les regardait en souriant. Artie s'était rapidement fait éliminer, et Puck s'était aussi fait évincer après que Kurt, qui n'avait pas voulu participer à ce concours abêtissant, ne fasse la remarque que ses cellules invincibles lui donnaient une résistance injuste par rapport à ses concurrents.

Il ne restait plus que Mike contre Sam, et Mike s'amusa à montrer ses pectoraux en direction de Tina, dans l'espoir d'impressionner sa petite amie. Il n'en avait pas besoin à vrai dire, à en croire les regards embués d'amour que lui lançait Tina, et Sam crut bon de devoir remettre son rival à sa place.

« Peuh, j'ai les mêmes » dit-il en soulevant un pan de son t-shirt

Mercedes se mit à siffler, Kurt à rougir et Puck à rire devant la petite démonstration du blond.

Sam rigolait bien, jusqu'à ce qu'il remarque qu'un peu plus loin, Quinn les regardait avec un petit sourire en coin et un œil intéressé, et que son cœur se mette à se gonfler d'un coup dans sa poitrine.

« Bon vous le faites ce bras de fer ? » demanda Artie « Sam commence à stresser »

Sam roula des yeux vers Artie, parcequ'il était légèrement stressé, c'était vrai, mais ça avait moins à voir avec les muscles de Mike qu'avec les yeux bruns de la blonde sur lui.

« Je t'attends, Icare » sourit Mike

« C'est qui Icare ? » demanda Brittany, qui s'était rapprochée de Puck pour attraper dans le sac une autre bouteille « C'est une voiture faite par Apple ? »

« Non, c'est une légende grecque » commença Kurt « Un garçon qui s'est approché trop près du soleil »

« Oh c'est dangereux ça, faudra que tu mettes de la crème, Sam ! »

« Non, Britt c'est un garçon qui … »

« C'est un gars qui avait des ailes » interrompit Mercedes, qui visiblement avait très envie de voir le bras de fer avoir lieu « Allez-y ! »

Mike et Sam s'assirent chacun à un côté de la table de billard, et se lancèrent un faux regard de défi avant de poser leurs coudes sur la table dans un air dramatique.

Ils n'eurent cependant pas le temps de faire quoi que ce soit, puisque Finn, qui faisait office d'arbitre, fut interrompu dans son mouvement par une petite masse brune qui se jeta sur lui de toutes ses forces.

« Finn ! » bredouilla Rachel « Finn ! Mon petit … petit grand, parceque t'es pas petit, grand ami ! »

Avant que Finn n'ait pu l'en empêcher, Rachel avait entouré ses bras autour du cou du grand garçon et l'avait approché d'elle pour l'embrasser dans un mélange de salive et de langues très pénible à regarder. Finn s'était laissé faire, sous les regards mi- amusés, mi-dégoutés des autres, mais en moins de deux secondes, avait ouvert des yeux choqués, et s'était mis à agiter les bras désespérément dans le dos de la petite brune.

« Attends Rachel … » grogna Sam, ralenti par les bières qu'il avait englouties « T'es pas censé ne pas le toucher ? »

Rachel ne l'avait pas entendu, et continuait à embrasser maladroitement son petit ami de toutes ses forces. Finn était maintenant tout blanc, et Sam remarqua que la peau de ses joues était devenue toute racrapotée et flétrie, comme si elle avait vieilli instantanément de soixante ans.

« Rachel ! Rachel lâche le, tu lui fais mal ! »

Les autres autour de Finn et Rachel semblèrent enfin réaliser ce que s'il se passait, et Puck traversa la pièce en courant pour attraper Rachel par les épaules, et la décrocher de Finn, qui était pâle come un cadavre, et respirait très difficilement dans des sifflets douloureux.

« Mercedes ! Touche-le, vite ! »

Mercedes s'approcha pour aller poser ses mains contre les joues de Finn, qui reprirent vite leurs couleurs rosées habituelles, et quand enfin le grand garçon se mit à prendre des goulées d'air, Sam poussa un soupir soulagé.

Quinn et Brittany s'étaient approchées de Finn pour l'aider à respirer, et Santana de loin conseilla qu'on lui mette des claques dans le dos pour faire circuler le sang, ce que Britt aurait fait si Mercedes ne l'en avait pas empêchée.

Seule Rachel ne semblait pas avoir réalisé qu'elle avait juste manqué de tuer son copain, et était maintenant en train de rire aux larmes contre le torse de Puck.

« Ca goûtait le rose ! »

« Oui, oui c'est ça » soupira Puck « Quelqu'un peut s'en occuper là ? »

« Je m'en occupe … » lança Quinn, les sourcils froncés « Et je t'avais bien dit que c'était dangereux ! »

Puck lui répondit un regard méchant, que Quinn n'aperçut pas puisqu'elle avait passé un bras – couvert d'une manche - autour de Rachel pour l'emmener un peu plus loin, et se tourna vers Finn, qui ne toussait plus du tout.

« Ca va mec ? »

« Ca … ça va » souffla Finn, encore remué

« Tiens, bois un coup ça va te remonter »

Finn accepta la bière que lui tendait l'autre, et en prit de grandes lampées.

« C'est pas passé loin … Merde Finn, tu sais que tu dois pas la toucher ! » grogna Puck

Finn, qui semblait avoir dégrisé d'un coup, haussa ses grandes épaules de géant d'un air désinvolte.

« Je sais mais c'est pas ma faute … » il lança un bras maladroit vers l'endroit où Quinn essayait de faire boire de l'eau à Rachel, qui riait trop pour l'écouter « C'est pas toujours facile quand tu veux être proche de quelqu'un et que tu peux pas »

Sam suivit le regard de Finn pour tomber sur les deux filles, et pour une fois, était bien d'accord avec lui.

« Arrête ton cinéma » soupira Puck en roulant des yeux « T'étais plus drôle quand tu sortais avec Quinn, mec »

« Quoi ? » s'écria Sam

Puck, Mercedes, Kurt et Brittany – qui étaient toujours en train de s'agiter autour de Finn alors que les autres s'en étaient désintéressés pour continuer à boire et à chanter plus loin – le regardèrent avec de grands yeux, et Sam regretta immédiatement d'avoir ouvert la bouche.

« Enfin je veux dire … t'étais pas avec Rachel ? »

Heureusement, la bière dans sa main prit un peu de responsabilité pour emportement passager, et les autres avaient bu aussi, et n'y prêtèrent pas plus attention.

« Non, je suis sorti avec Quinn quelques semaines avant Rachel » expliqua Finn en butant un peu sur ses mots « Mais ça marchait pas, pas du tout même … Et Rachel était là, et … et Rachel. »

« De toute façon un mec comme toi aurait jamais su garder une fille come Quinn » ricana Puck, et Mercedes lui donna une tape sur l'épaule « Quoi, c'est vrai non ? »

Finn se mit à protester que Rachel était aussi cool que Quinn, sous les rires de Puck et les regards amusés de Mercedes et de Kurt, et sous les «_ Finn, ce n'est pas gentil de dire que Rachel est cool_ » de Brittany, mais Sam n'écoutait plus.

Quinn était sortie avec Finn. L'information ne lui plaisait pas vraiment, voire pas du tout. Bizarrement, il appréciait un peu moins le grand garçon, d'un coup.

« Et t'es sorti avec quelqu'un d'autre dont je suis pas au courant ? » demanda il plus violemment qu'il le voulait

L'alcool le rendait jaloux, apparemment. Finn répondit d'un sourire benêt, trop imbibé par l'alcool pour qu'il comprenne qu'on s'adressait à lui, et Puck répondit à sa place.

« Finn ? A partir du moment où Rachel lui a mis le grappin dessus, il s'est plus intéressé à aucune fille. Par contre, le briseur de cœurs ici c'est moi »

Kurt roula des yeux.

« Il y a pas de quoi faire son malin franchement »

« T'es sorti avec quelqu'un d'autre que Santana, Puck ? » rit Sam

Le silence devant lui l'étonna, et il leva un sourcil en direction des filles.

« Mercedes ? Britt ? »

« C'était une erreur » répondit Mercedes en haussant des épaules

« Une erreur de trois semaines » corrigea Puck

« A peine deux » corrigea à son tour Mercedes

« Moi je suis sorti avec lui parceque c'était à la mode » sourit Brittany de sa voix joyeuse « Il fait chaud ici non ? »

La blonde s'était mise à tirer sur son t-shirt, dévoilant le bas de son ventre, et avait l'air de vouloir l'enlever.

« Oui, je crois que tu as assez bu Britt » intervint vite Mercedes, en voyant le regard lubrique que lança aussitôt Puck à la blonde, visiblement prêt à lui offrir une autre bière « On va aller boire de l'eau là-bas, viens »

Elle lança un regard noir à Puck et attrapa la main de la blonde pour l'éloigner des garçons.

« Oui Mercedes Jones » gloussa Britt, qui n'avait plus les idées très claires, et suivit l'autre docilement « Et au fait je voulais te demander, Indiana, il fait partie de ta famille ? »

« Non Mercedes l'éloigne pas ! » tenta de protester Puck « Elle a même pas enlevé son haut … »

Sam fronça les sourcils vers Puck, qui poussa un grognement déçu en réponse.

« Plus Britt boit, plus elle enlève de fringues, c'est mathématique … »

« Tu es répugnant, Noah » dit Kurt avec de dégout avant de s'éloigner à son tour

« Mais pars pas … »

Il ne restait plus que Sam, Finn et Puck autour de la table de billard, les autres étant derrière le comptoir ou vautrés sur les sièges aux alentours, et Puck lança un bras autour des deux garçons.

« Maintenant qu'on est entre mecs, on peut passer aux choses sérieuses ? »

« Concours de t-shirt mouillé ? » bégaya Finn

Sam eut un mouvement de recul, et Puck laissa tomber son front dans sa main.

« Entre mecs, ça aurait aucun intérêt, imbécile. Non je pensais plutôt à un concours de bières »

« Je suis pas sûr que Finn soit en état » commenta Sam

En effet, le grand garçon semblait encore un peu retourné par son baiser avec Rachel, et par les quelque bouteilles qu'il avait vidées, et Puck grogna qu'il était décidément complètement inutile.

« C'est toi et moi, Evans »

Sam n'en était pas à un défi après, et accepta tout de suite le verre rempli de mousse que le brun à crête lui tendait.

« Que le meilleur gagne, Puck »

« Ou plutôt que le pire vomisse » sourit Puck

Sam vida son verre en même temps que le brun, puis un deuxième. Ils en étaient à leur troisième quand au loin, Rachel se mit à entamer tout le répertoire de Patti LuPone d'une voix beaucoup plus aigüe que la sienne, tout de suite rejointe par Kurt et Mercedes. Artie à côté d'eux semblait battre le rythme avec le manche de balai qui servait de queue de billard, et Brittany avait finalement gardé son haut, mais enlevé son jean pour danser debout sur le comptoir.

« Wow » dit Sam « Mais ils sont tous … »

« Ils ont pas l'habitude de boire » soupira Puck « Sue confisque toutes les bouteilles qu'elle trouve, et j'arrive pas toujours à en ramener … Et la plupart était trop jeune pour avoir gouté à une bière avant d'être arrivé ici »

« Et toi oui ? »

Le sourire de Puck quitta son visage.

« J'ai eu une vie avant McKinley, moi »

Sam ne rajouta rien, et préféra goûter à la bière qu'il avait sous le nez. Des éclats de voix lui firent lever la tête de son verre, et il tourna des yeux un peu troublés par la bière vers le coin de la pièce où Quinn et Santana étaient debout face à face et s'insultaient comme des charretiers.

« T'es une pétasse frigide Q, c'est pour ça que t'es si froide ! »

« Ah oui ? Et toi t'as le feu au cul ! »

« Il faut intervenir là, non ? » demanda Sam

Santana et Quinn se dévisageaient d'un air furieux, leurs fronts presque collés l'un contre l'autre, et il aurait pu jurer qu'il pouvait voir une légère fumée émaner des poings resserrés de la latina, alors que ceux que la blonde avait posé contre ses hanches lui apparaissaient teints d'une légère couleur bleutée. Ce devait être l'alcool qui brouillait sa vision.

« Pas la peine » intervint Puck, qui était sûrement le seul à ne pas bredouiller ses mots

« Comment ça pas la peine ? Mais elles vont se battre là ! »

« Rassure-toi » sourit Mike, qui avait surgit de nulle part derrière eux comme il le faisait souvent « Elles ont besoin d'évacuer la pression de temps en temps. C'est comme ça qu'elles fonctionnent »

Santana avait maintenant son coude sous la gorge de Quinn, plaquée contre le mur, mais la blonde avait attrapé une poignée de cheveux noirs dans son poing et on était à deux doigts de la catastrophe.

« Oui, là c'est rien pour elles » remarqua Puck « Mais … »

« Arrêtez ! »

Brittany s'était glissée entre les deux, et avait enlacé complètement de ses bras la plus brune des deux pour l'empêcher de se jeter sur la blonde.

« Arrêtez, vous êtes amies ! » dit Brittany d'un ton triste « C'est pas bien de se battre, surtout avec des amis »

Santana et Quinn se jetèrent un dernier regard enflammé avant de s'éloigner l'une de l'autre, la Latina entraînée au loin par Britt, et la blonde par Mercedes.

« Et voilà comme ça finit à chaque fois » remarqua Puck « Britt vient les séparer avant que ça devienne intéressant et qu'elles utilisent feu contre glace »

« Elles se sont déjà battues avec leurs pouvoirs ? » demanda Sam qui n'en revenait pas

« Jamais en dehors de l'entraînement » ronchonna Puck « C'est dommage parceque c'est toujours le duel le plus cool à regarder »

Sam plissa les yeux, et posa la main sur son front pour essayer de voir nettement ce que faisaient les filles.

Quinn était maintenant assise entre Mercedes et Tina, qui riaient à en pleurer sans aucune raison apparente, et faisait de grands gestes à Kurt pour l'interdire de toucher Rachel.

Les ampoules au-dessus de Kurt clignotaient gaiement, puisqu'il avait un bras tout proche de l'interrupteur, mais à part lui et Mike qui jonglait avec des gobelets à extrême vitesse pour faire rire Artie et Tina, personne d'autre ne semblait avoir de problèmes avec ses pouvoirs comme Quinn l'avait redouté.

De l'autre côté de la pièce, Sam venait de voir Santana tomber assise sur les genoux de Brittany en voulant s'abaisser à son niveau, mais ni l'une ni l'autre n'en souciaient visiblement, et la brune était maintenant en train de pleurer contre l'épaule de la blonde, qui était assise sur un des coussins du canapé qui avait fini par terre et écoutait l'autre se plaindre en hochant de la tête.

La musique était à fond, et tout le monde avait l'air de s'amuser – enfin à part Santana, qui pleurait toujours dans son coin – et Sam se dit que, mine de rien, l'alcool et la fête lui donnait l'impression un adolescent banal dans une école comme les autres, et il en était reconnaissant à Puck. Il s'était rarement autant amusé.

« Hey Sam ! Tu veux pas nous faire un petit looping ou quoi ? » lança Finn

« Maintenant ? Non, non … »

« Oh si ! » approuva Tina, et Sam se demandait bien comment elle pouvait l'avoir entendu depuis sa place

« Vole Sam ! »

« Ouais vole Sam ! » rit Puck « Ca va impressionner tout le monde ici ! »

« Tout le monde ? » Sam fronça des sourcils

« Tout le monde. »

Sam eut très envie de loucher vers un côté particulier de la pièce, mais se retint au dernier moment.

« Vas-y mec ! »

« Bon, bon … »

Sam se leva et tendit sa bière à moitié remplie à Puck avant de se lever de son siège. Il venait juste d'enlever son t-shirt pour laisser ses ailes libres quand la porte de la salle s'ouvrit en grand, et tout le monde se tut d'un coup.

Seule la musique qui braillait depuis l'ipod de Puck remplissait la Zone de bruits, interrompus régulièrement des hoquets de Santana dans le fond, Sam referma doucement ses ailes dans son dos alors que Mr Shue fusillait du regard chaque élève les uns après les autres.

« Qui va m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe ici ? » finit-il par gronder, après un moment de silence pénible

Personne ne pipa un mot, et il se tourna vite vers Rachel, qui était de base la plus encline à moucharder, et encore plus aidée par l'alcool, mais celle-ci n'avait même pas remarqué qu'il était entré dans la pièce, et continuait à glousser silencieusement contre l'épaule de Kurt.

« Rachel ? »

« Il y a du rose partout ! » piailla joyeusement Rachel à personne en particulier

« Vous avez bu ? » s'étrangla Mr Shue en baissant les yeux vers le sol jonché de canettes et de bouteilles vides « En pleine semaine ? »

« Mmh non, non » tenta de rassurer Finn, en se levant maladroitement sur ses jambes « On a rien fait M'sieur Shue »

Evidemment, le fait qu'il soit en train de tituber comme un girafon en train d'apprendre à marcher n'aidait pas son cas, et Puck tenta de le faire rasseoir en vain sur son siège.

« On ... on rigolait juste »

« Finn, ça ne sert à rien de me mentir, je peux entendre chacune de vos pensées dans cette pièce, et aucune n'est sobre »

Mr Shue avait l'air furieux, et s'avança au centre de la pièce pour aller juger de l'état de Mercedes et Tina, tandis que les autres se faisaient tout petits dans leurs coins.

« On ne peut pas vous faire confiance, comment voulez-vous qu'on vous laisse sortir dehors si vous faites ce genre de choses ? » ragea Mr Shue « Je suis extrêmement déçu ! De vous tous ! »

Puck haussa les épaules d'un air désinvolte, mais Santana se remit à pleurer encore plus fort en l'entendant, et Artie, dont l'empathie devait être exacerbée par les bières, n'avait pas l'air dans son assiette non plus.

« Vous êtes tous punis ! Filez dans vos dortoirs et on en reparlera demain, croyez-moi ! »

« Mais … les bouteilles et … » commença Finn, qui décidément ne savait pas quand se taire

« Vous nettoierez demain ! »

Les yeux de Mr Shue commençaient à lancer des éclairs, et il était dangereusement temps pour tout le monde de vite décamper avant qu'il ne s'énerve vraiment.

Certains avaient plus de mal à marcher que d'autres, et devant les escaliers, Mike et Sam se chargèrent du fauteuil d'Artie pendant qu'un Finn jetait Rachel, complètement incapable de faire un pas devant les autres, sur son épaule pour la déposer à son étage.

Ils auraient tous un sacré mal de tête le lendemain, mais en allant se coucher ce soir-là, aucun n'avait la tête de quelqu'un qui regrettait.


	6. Les conséquences

_« Ca va faire un peu mal, Santana, mais c'est pour ton bien » _

_Des larmes dévalaient ses joues, mais les liens qui attachaient ses poignets pour la maintenir assise l'empêchaient de lutter, et elle n'aurait pas pu faire grand-chose pour se libérer de toute façon. _

_Elle n'était qu'une enfant, et tous ces adultes autour d'elle obéissaient aveuglément à l'homme au costume noir. Tout comme elle. _

_Elle ne protesta pas quand l'aiguille lui rentra dans la peau, muette par la peur et l'obéissance. L'assistant en blouse blanche s'éloigna vite d'elle, comme si elle était contagieuse, et aussitôt sa voix résonna derrière la vitre. _

_« Cette fois-ci ça va marcher, tu vas voir » _

_Elle hocha de la tête, sans rien dire. Elle n'avait jamais protesté, et ce n'était pas aujourd'hui qu'elle commencerait. _

_« Ouvre ta paume » _

_Elle tendit lentement les doigts et tourna sa paume vers lui. _

_« Vas-y »_

_ Elle dut froncer les sourcils, et se concentrer très fortement pour faire apparaître une faible flamme jaune, qui disparut presque aussi vite qu'elle avait été créée. _

_« Pigmentation irienne quasi absente. Flamme éteinte sans replier le poing. Chaleur corporelle sous la température critique supérieure. » énonça il vers ses assistants, qui prenaient des notes furieusement derrière lui. _

_« Tu vois, il y en a déjà beaucoup moins » dit-il dans on son micro, dans ce qu'elle pouvait imaginer être un sourire « L'injection a marché. Bientôt, tu seras débarrassée de ça, tu m'entends ? Tu seras normale, comme ta mère, comme moi. »_

_ Elle hocha la tête, et rebaissa les yeux vers ses mains, qui lui semblaient à peine tiède. Alors que la voix dans le micro jetait maintenant des ordres aux assistants en blouse blanche, elle se demanda si la prochaine fois, il viendrait lui faire la piqûre lui-même._

* * *

Santana ne se redressa pas dans son lit comme à son habitude, cette fois-ci. Elle avait chaud, beaucoup trop chaud et des flammes de feu semblaient lécher ses paumes et remonter le long de ses avant-bras jusqu'à ses coudes.

Le cauchemar l'avait bien réveillée, mais un poids contre la moitié gauche de son corps l'empêchait complètement de bouger d'un millimètre, et une fois que ses yeux furent assez accommodés à l'obscurité pour qu'elle puisse distinguer les formes, elle devina tout de suite pourquoi.

Elle était dans le lit de Britt. Avec Britt. Avec Britt, qui avait le nez plongé dans son cou et ne portait aucun pyjama, à en croire la peau nue du dos qu'elle pouvait sentir sous ses doigts.

Santana se serait claquée si elle avait pu.

Des souvenirs de la soirée de la veille lui revenaient par bribes, et elle se doutait bien de ce qu'il s'était passé. Elle avait craqué dans un moment de faiblesse, complètement inhibée par l'alcool. Elle avait bu à cause de l'annonce foudroyante d'Holly, bien plus que de raison, et voilà le résultat.

Les regrets brûlaient son ventre aussi ardemment que le feu dévorait ses mains, et elle dut fermer les yeux pour tenter de se calmer. Ce n'était pas le moment d'embraser la chambre par colère.

Il y eut un petit mouvement à côté d'elle, et elle ouvrit à nouveau les yeux pour jeter un coup d'œil à la forme endormie sur sa gauche. Dans son sommeil, Britt avait passé un bras autour de son ventre pour la serrer contre elle et Santana ferma les yeux en retenant un sanglot dans sa gorge.

Elle ne voulait pas de ça, de cette … relation. Elle ne voulait pas de cette attirance que l'alcool trahissait hors de sa cachette, et à laquelle la blonde répondait toujours avec enthousiasme. Elle ne voulait pas de l'envie, du plaisir, des émotions qu'elle ressentait toujours avant, et après. Elle n'en voulait pas plus qu'elle n'avait désiré le rouge de ses yeux et le feu dans ses veines.

Elle voulait être normale. _Normale_. Pas de flammes qui sortaient de ses paumes, pas d'école pour mutants d'où elle ne sortait jamais et un garçon à son bras. Mais au lieu de ça, elle pouvait allumer des feux en levant le petit doigt, elle était recherchée dans tout le pays et elle se réfugiait dans les bras de Britt dès qu'elle perdait le contrôle de sa raison.

Santana poussa un soupir, et tenta graduellement de décoller la blonde de son côté gauche, ce qui n'était pas facile parceque Britt aimait dormir complètement collée à elle. Une fois défaite de l'étreinte de la blonde, Santana se glissa doucement hors du lit, et atterrit au sol dans un mouvement souple. Ses fringues étaient éparpillées partout sur le sol, et elle les ramassa à l'aveuglette pour les enfiler n'importe comment, avant de marcher vers la pointe des pieds vers la porte.

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle s'évadait de la chambre de Brittany avant que le jour ne se lève, et elle commençait à connaitre par cœur le chemin de la sortie. Elle n'avait pas le courage de rester aujourd'hui, pas plus qu'elle ne l'avait eu toutes les fois auparavant, et elle jeta un dernier regard vers la belle endormie dans son lit avant de refermer la porte sur elle.

Elle avait à peine fait quelques pas dans le couloir qu'elle remarqua le problème avec son t-shirt - trop flottant, trop grand, trop rose.

Et merde.

Elle avait enfilé le haut de Brittany au lieu du sien. Elle ne pouvait pas retourner dans la chambre sans risquer de réveiller la blonde maintenant, et il en était absolument hors de question.

Tant pis pour le t-shirt, Santana accéléra le pas vers les escaliers, et monta les marches quatre à quatre jusqu'au cinquième étage. Sa salle lui avait manqué plus qu'elle ne pouvait l'admettre pendant l'absence de Sue, et maintenant qu'elle avait enfin un endroit pour éponger sa colère et sa violence, elle allait l'utiliser à bon escient.

Sa porte était la dernière du couloir, et elle sortit la clef qu'elle gardait toujours sur elle de la poche arrière de son pantalon – heureusement qu'elle avait pris le bon pantalon dans le noir et pas celui de Britt, tiens.

Elle prit bien soin de refermer la porte derrière elle, et sortit son portable pour en allumer l'écran. Trois heures douze du matin. Assez de temps pour brûler l'équivalent de trois matchs de foot entiers de calories avant le petit-déjeuner.

Elle posa le portable au sol, et enleva le t-shirt rose d'un mouvement souple avant d'avancer de quelques pas. La veille, elle avait écarté les deux fauteuils en cuir brun et le vieux pouf que Britt adorait pour faire de la place, et avait placé ses cibles aux différents coins de la pièce pour se créer son propre champ de tir. Le grand mannequin inoxydable trônait au centre, flanqué sur les côtés de plus petites cibles rondes et dans le fond de la pièce, son vieux punching-ball rouge pendait à un crochet vissé au plafond.

Santana s'approcha doucement, comme un chat qui avait repéré sa proie et s'apprêtait à bondir, et tendit une main devant elle pour en ouvrir la paume.

Le mannequin avait été une idée de Sue quand elle était arrivée à McKinley. Sue avait voulu les tester toutes les trois dès leur arrivée à l'école, et si Britt et Quinn avaient l'air d'avoir bien géré l'entretien, Santana était nerveuse à l'idée de devoir montrer ses pouvoirs à la directrice. Elle avait à peine allumé une flammèche que Sue s'était levée de son bureau d'un air très intéressé, et l'avait emmenée dans le grand parc pour qu'elle lui montre l'étendue de ses pouvoirs. Santana avait déclenché des feux qui avait bien faillit embraser tout le parc, et en admirant le brasier, Sue avait hoché la tête d'un air satisfait.

Elle avait beaucoup de potentiel, lui avait dit la directrice, mais il fallait qu'elle apprenne. Elle mettrait tout en œuvre pour que Quinn et elle puissent développer une maitrise parfaite de leur mutation, à la hauteur de leurs dons. Sue avait tenu parole.

Une semaine plus tard, elle leur donnait à chacune la clef de leurs salles respectives, remplies de meubles, de matériel et de gadget adaptés à leur mutation, avec pour seul ordre de toujours se pousser au maximum. Les trois salles se suivaient les unes après les autres, et la sienne – la plus grande - dominait le couloir du cinquième étage.

A vrai dire, Santana n'avait pas très bien compris pourquoi Britt avait eu sa propre salle elle aussi, parceque même si la blonde était la personne la plus géniale à n'avoir jamais marché sur Terre, elle n'avait pas besoin d'une salle entière pour créer des déplacements d'air, mais elle s'était dit que Sue avait sûrement voulait être gentille avec Britt, et lui donner une salle pour qu'elle ne se sente pas délaissée. Il s'était avéré plus tard que Sue n'était gentille avec personne. Il y avait sûrement une raison bien précise pour que Britt ait sa propre salle, mais personne n'avait réussi à déterminer laquelle.

Quand elle était entrée dans sa salle, Santana avait découvert une immense pièce vide aux murs blancs, où elle aurait toute la place qu'elle voulait pour lancer des flammes de l'enfer, contenant seulement plusieurs cibles rondes, qui ressemblaient à celles utilisées en tir à l'arc.

Il faut que tu apprennes à viser juste – atteindre ce qui doit l'être et éviter ce qui doit être protégé, lui avait dit Sue quand elle avait assisté à son premier entraînement.

Quelques jours plus tard, Sue avait monté dans sa salle un mannequin de cuir noir de la taille d'un homme adulte, à forme humaine, accompagné d'un extincteur dont elle ne s'était jamais servi. Un mot de Sue punaisé dessus confirmait que le mannequin était inoxydable, et que Santana devait s'entraîner à viser la tête et les parties vitales seulement.

Les autres meubles étaient venus avec les années sous forme de cadeaux de Mr Shue ou de Beiste, et à Noël dernier, Holly lui avait offert le punching-ball rouge pour qu'elle puisse se défouler dessus à foison. C'était le seul objet à ne pas être anti-feu de la salle, en témoignait quelques traces de brûlures noircies sur son cuir rouge usé, et elle irait sûrement aller boxer dessus un moment, après qu'elle ait déchaîné son irritation sur le mannequin inflammable.

Une immense flamme bleue sortir de sa paume pour aller attaquer le mannequin et elle ouvrit aussitôt l'autre main pour en lancer une autre, tout aussi forte. Santana passa deux bonnes heures à lancer flamme après flamme sur le mannequin, puis à boxer sur le punching-ball jusqu'à en violacer les jointures de ses poings.

Quand elle en eut assez, elle laissa enfin ses poings retomber à ses côtés, et finit par se poser contre le mur du fond de la salle, complètement éreintée. Ses pupilles devaient être complètement rouges, elle le savait, et du punching-ball rouge s'émanait une légère fumée qu'elle ne prit pas la peine d'éteindre.

Elle était fatiguée. Tout ça était à cause du vaccin. Il avait réussi, alors. Après tant d'années, de recherches, de cobayes … Il avait mis son projet fou à exécution.

Santana réprima un haut-le-cœur. Combien il y en avait eu dans le labo, après elle ? Combien d'injections, combien de gamins attachés à des chaises ? Combien de vies brisées ?

Par réflexe, elle alla frotter l'intérieur de son bras gauche, où pendant des années les stigmates des injections avait marqué sa peau. La première chose qu'elle avait fait en réchappant du labo avait été de frotter sa peau jusqu'à sang pour faire disparaitre les ronds des aiguilles, elle s'en rappelait encore. Les marques avaient disparu, mais les souvenirs étaient encore là, et la hanteraient toujours.

Des larmes s'étaient mises à couler sans qu'elle s'en soit rendue compte, et elle les balaya du plat de la main avec rage. Elle ne se laisserait pas abattre – pas par le labo, pas par lui. Plus jamais par lui. Elle se releva d'un bond pour aller enfiler le t-shirt de Britt – ne pas penser à Britt, pas maintenant – et ramassa son portable au sol.

Quatre heures quarante-cinq.

Il n'y avait qu'un seul endroit où Puck pouvait être à cette heure-ci, et elle ne prit pas la peine de lui envoyer un message avant de sortir de sa salle en claquant la porte derrière elle pour se diriger vers celle à l'autre bout du couloir. Elle frappa trois fois. Il y eut un drôle de bruit à l'intérieur, et la porte s'ouvrit sur Puck, torse nu et couvert de sueur. Le grand brun fronça des sourcils devant son t-shirt rose mais ne dit rien. Santana haussa des épaules et poussa légèrement Puck pour rentrer vite.

La salle de Puck était beaucoup plus petite que la sienne, mais bien plus remplie – à tel point qu'il n'avait pas un espace de libre. Sue en avait fait un véritable parcours du combattant – avec des cordes à nœuds au plafond, des murs d'escalades, des poutres en béton et tout un tas de matériel militaire à la provenance inconnue et franchement douteuse.

Santana alla se jeter sur le grand matelas de gym qui servait de réception à un obstacle de hauteur, et Puck la rejoint en grognant.

Être amie avec Puck, c'était facile. Ils avaient le même caractère, les mêmes goûts, les mêmes aversions, et surtout, la même conception des choses. Puck et elle ne parlaient pas du passé ensemble. Il ne posait pas de questions, parcequ'il connaissait son histoire, et elle n'en posait pas parcequ'il lui avait raconté la sienne. Puck avait une carapace bien construite lui aussi, et de tous les ados ici, son histoire était celle qui ressemblait le plus à la sienne.

Être amie avec Quinn pouvait être facile, mais pas quand on s'appelait Santana Lopez. Parceque Quinn savait, elle aussi. Quinn connaissait tous ses secrets les plus sombres, et était la seule à avoir vu de ses yeux son passé, mais contrairement à Puck, Quinn en parlait. Quinn n'avait pas peur de son propre passé, et des cauchemars qui la hantaient. Quinn la poussait dans tous ses retranchements, et parfois Santana explosait. Elle savait pertinemment que Q ne lui en voudrait pas, et qu'elles se retrouveraient tout à l'heure comme si rien ne s'était passé.

Puck ne lui demanda pas ce que Quinn et elle s'étaient dit quand elle était partie de la classe d'Holly, ni pourquoi elles s'étaient engueulées ou pourquoi elle portait le t-shirt de Britt. Il se contenta de passer son bras autour de ses épaules et de pousser un grognement sonore.

« Putain ça fait du bien de retrouver sa salle, mais ça claque »

« Et dans cinq minutes t'auras récupéré complètement » rétorqua Santana en enlevant le bras de son épaule « Fais pas comme si tu savais ce que c'est, la fatigue »

Puck lui jeta un sourire amusé et leva le bras qu'il avait passé autour de ses épaules pour l'étirer au-dessus de sa tête.

« J'ai pas dormi depuis huit ans »

Santana roula des yeux.

« J'ai même pas envie de savoir ce que tu fais toutes ces nuits où tu dors pas »

« Tu le sais déjà » sourit Puck, une étincelle s'allumant dans ses yeux « Rappelles toi quand on était ensemble … »

La latina répondit d'une grimace dégoutée, et Puck éclata de rire.

« On va respirer dehors ? »

« Tu veux dire t'encrasser les poumons ? »

« Comme si une petite clope pouvait faire du mal à mes cellules »

« Ah ouais, parceque moi je crains la fumée peut-être ? »

Le grand garçon sauta sur ses pieds, avant de tendre une main vers elle pour l'aider à se relever, que Santana repoussa aussitôt.

« Tu veux pas aérer avant de partir ? Ça sent le fauve ici »

Puck haussa des épaules, la main déjà sur la poignée de la porte, et l'autre en train d'essayer d'enfiler maladroitement sa chemise en jean.

« Pourquoi faire ? A part toi, j'ai pas beaucoup de visites »

Santana soupira d'un air écœuré, et s'éloigna vite de la pièce en grognant tout bas que décidément, les mecs étaient tous repoussants.

Ils se dirigèrent dehors par le passage secret que Puck empruntait toujours la nuit pour éviter de tomber sur Sue, et allèrent s'asseoir sur le perron, à l'abri du porche. Puck sortit vite un paquet de sa poche pour le donner à Santana, avant de se tordre dans tous les sens en tâtant ses poches.

« Qu'est-ce que tu cherches ? »

« Mon briquet »

Santana soupira et pointa son index vers la clope qui pendait aux lèvres de Puck pour l'allumer d'une petite flamme, sous le regard amusé de celui-ci.

« Ça restera toujours cool ça »

Ils restèrent en silence un moment, se contentant griller leur cigarette sans parler, quand Puck interrompit le calme d'une question.

« San, tu crois à ces histoires de Phénix toi ? »

« De phénix … l'oiseau-cheval là ? »

« Non, ça c'est Pégase, andouille. Moi je te parle du phénix, le mutant ultime ! »

« Tu parles du gars dont Berry nous a bassiné les oreilles pendant des mois-là ? Le mutant Phénix ? »

« Celui-là ! ! » lança Puck dans une exclamation « Le mutant qui pourrait se débarrasser de la Milice en levant seulement son petit doigt et rayer toutes les armées de la planète d'un clignement d'yeux ! »

Santana lui jeta un regard trouble.

« Puck t'as fumé quoi avant que j'arrive ? Si Sue arrive à te renifler t'es mal, et elle a le nez d'un chien de chasse »

« Je suis sérieux » grogna Puck « T'y crois ou pas ? Qu'il y a un mutant dehors qui est comme … le dieu de tous les mutants. Le plus fort, qui les surpasse tous, et nous aussi. Finn m'a dit qu'il serait tellement au-dessus qu'il aurait une classe à part, genre … la classe 0 »

Santana souffla un rond de fumée, et reprit une longue bouffée de sa cigarette avant de lui répondre.

« Je sais pas, ça fait un peu légende urbaine toute cette histoire … tu crois à cette connerie toi ? »

« Bien sûr ! Sam m'en as parlé l'autre jour, il l'a lu dans un de ses comics et - »

« Non mais Puck, t'es sérieux ? Tu vas croire le blondinet parcequ'il a lu dans un de ses Superman que le Phénix existait ? Je sais même pas pourquoi je perds mon temps ici, tiens … »

Santana se leva dans un geste brutal, et écrasa son mégot sous son pied. Elle était furieuse à nouveau, sans réellement comprendre pourquoi, et la familière sensation de chaleur chatouillait peu à peu ses paumes.

« Mais San … »

Sans lui jeter un regard, Santana retourna dans le bâtiment, laissant la grande porte d'entrée se refermer sur elle.

« San, attends-moi ! »

Puck écrasa vite sa cigarette, et courut dans le bâtiment derrière la fille qui s'éloignait à grands pas.

* * *

Le self était plein quand Sam y entra, le crâne encore sensible de toutes les bières de la veille et des énormes poches sous les yeux. Il n'avait pas entendu sonner son réveil dans son état semi-comateux, et quand il s'était enfin péniblement tiré des bras de Morphée, il était beaucoup trop tard pour aller courir.

Il avait enfilé un vieux polo trop grand pour lui par-dessus ses ailes pour ne pas avoir à trop les plier trop serrés contre son dos, et était descendu au petit-déjeuner en essayant de faire craquer le moins possible les marches du grand escalier.

Les autres avaient toutes une tête d'enterrement, et ne parlaient presque pas, communiquant de temps en temps par de petits grognements ou des signes de la main.

Kurt et Mercedes portaient des lunettes de soleil – à l'intérieur d'une salle avec une seule fenêtre - et Rachel se frottait les temps dans un air de souffrance. Quinn lui lança un petit sourire narquois lorsqu'il s'assit en face d'elle, mais Brittany, elle, avait le nez plongé dans ses corn-flakes dans un air maussade qui ne lui ressemblait pas. Mike et Tina ne mangeaient rien du tout, et Artie avait l'air de s'être endormi sur la table.

Sam s'assit à la table en remarquant vite qu'il en manquait deux. Comme personne ne parlait, il ne demanda rien, et se contenta de remplir silencieusement son assiette.

Il en était à la moitié de sa deuxième tasse de café quand Puck et Santana entrèrent dans la salle, tous les deux enveloppés dans une odeur âcre de fumée qui lui souleva le cœur. Il ne dit rien, et aucun des autres ne releva non plus, si ce n'est Finn qui leur demanda en riant s'ils avaient fait un barbecue sans l'inviter.

Santana ne prit pas la peine de lui répondre, bien sûr, et alla s'asseoir à côté de Quinn en soupirant. Puck s'assit de l'autre côté de Sam, et lui lança un petit sourire avant de se servir une énorme ration d'œufs au plat.

« On enterre qui aujourd'hui ? » demanda Puck, brisant le silence glacial à la table

Mercedes et Tina sourirent, mais Rachel leva la tête vers lui pour lui jeter un regard enflammé.

« C'est de ta faute si nous sommes tous dans cet état, Noah ! »

« Personne t'a forcé à boire, princesse » répondit Puck en levant les mains « Et vous pouvez pas nier que vous vous êtes amusés hier soir »

« Oui, mais - »

« Il a raison Rachel » intervint Finn, qui n'aurait peut-être pas du puisque c'est vers lui que sa petite amie dirigea sa fureur ensuite

« Et toi tu avais bu plus que raisonnable, Finn ! Tu étais ivre ! »

« Mais Rachel … »

« Ca va Rachel » dit Quinn depuis sa place « On en avait tous besoin, et il ne s'est rien passé de grave »

Rachel était encore furieuse mais ne rajouta rien, se contentant de partir en courant dramatiquement vers les salles de cours quand ils eurent fini de petit déjeuner.

« Tu vas passer une sale journée, mec » rit Puck en tapant sur l'épaule de Finn alors qu'ils quittaient la salle « Une Rachel en gueule de bois en plus … »

Finn répondit d'un grognement, et partit à la suite de la petite brune. Le reste du groupe les suivit en baillant et en trainant des pieds, Mike poussant un Artie à peine réveillé sur son fauteuil, et les trois membres du Unholy Trinity fermant le groupe.

Santana marchait rapidement, les yeux fixés devant elle, et remarqua à peine Quinn la doubler pour aller rejoindre Sam, complètement perdue dans ses pensées.

« Santana ? »

Santana poussa un soupir et s'arrêta de marcher pour se retourner. Britt l'appelait rarement par son prénom entier, et ce n'était pas vraiment annonciateur d'une bonne nouvelle.

« Santana ? » demanda à nouveau Brittany, presque timidement

Santana leva le menton, et prit l'air fier qu'elle avait hérité de son père, et vu sa grand-mère utiliser tant de fois quand elle était gamine pour impressionner la personne en face d'elle. Le meilleur moyen de ne pas montrer ses faiblesses, c'était de mettre le masque.

« San, pourquoi t'es partie ce matin ? »

Santana ne baissa pas les yeux.

« Ce matin je suis allée m'entrainer dans ma salle, toute seule »

« Non, t'étais avec moi … Tu te rappelles ? Hier soir, on était ensemble San … »

« Je sais pas de quoi tu parles. » énonça clairement la brune

« Mais … »

« Brittany, je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles » répéta Santana, et chacun des mots était un coup de poignard qu'elle plantait dans le dos de la blonde « T'as sûrement trop bu hier, et tu t'imagines des choses. On était pas ensemble. On a rien fait. »

Il y eut un éclair de tristesse dans les yeux bleus, et Santana fit semblant de ne pas le voir. C'était mieux comme ça.

« Oh … c'est pas grave alors » soupira Brittany

Santana baissa les yeux. Le regard de chien battu de la blonde était trop douloureux à soutenir, même pour elle et son cœur de pierre.

« Aller viens, Shue doit déjà être assez énervé contre nous comme ça pour en plus arriver en retard » soupira Santana

Brittany hocha de la tête et accéléra le pas dans le couloir pour rejoindre les autres.

Le professeur Shuester les attendait sur le pas de sa porte, les bras croisés et les sourcils froncés quand ils arrivèrent au bout du couloir. Mademoiselle Pillsbury était derrière lui, un énorme pack de petits livrets dans les mains, et les regardait avec ses grands yeux.

« Oh il a mis sa veste rouge, c'est pas bon signe » commenta Brittany

« Il est ultra énervé » chuchota Artie

« Oui je suis très énervé ! » tonna Mr Shue, les faisant tous sursauter d'un coup « Et j'ai des raisons de l'être ! »

Ils rentrèrent tous dans la sale sur la pointe des pieds, et s'installèrent à leur place habituelle. Rachel avait l'air terrorisée d'avoir déçu leur professeur mais les autres étaient plus concernés par le volume sonore employé, et déjà Artie se massait les tempes en grognant.

« Est-ce que vous avez conscience de ce que vous avez fait hier ? » hurla Mr Shue en rentrant dans la pièce, la petite rousse derrière lui « Et du danger dans lequel vous vous êtes mis ? Qui a amené de l'alcool ? »

Personne ne répondit, et de sa place, Sam vit Rachel se mettre à trembler légèrement.

« Je veux un nom ! » insista leur professeur

Sam se demanda si Rachel allait dénoncer Puck, mais elle n'en fit rien, et personne ne répondit.

« Si Sue l'apprenait … » murmura Mademoiselle Pillsbury d'une petite voix effrayée derrière lui

Shue se tourna vers elle, et avant qu'il n'ait pu lui dire quoique ce soit, elle s'avança vers les tables et se mit à distribuer à tout le monde ses dépliants, qui représentaient une fille en train de vomir sous de grosses écritures rouges « J_e bois pour m'amuser et j'ai mal à la tête le lendemain : Guide pour comprendre le Teenage Binge-Drinking_ »

Santana repoussa le dépliant d'un air agacé, et Puck s'en saisit aussitôt pour en faire un avion, alors que Mr Shuester continuait de leur crier dessus.

« Et je suis extrêmement déçu de votre comportement, et il y aura des sanctions ! »

Mademoiselle Pillsbury finit sa distribution pour se ranger à ses côtés, et alors qu'il se mettait maintenant à lister tous les dangers auxquels ils s'étaient exposés, se mit à le regarder avec des yeux tellement gros que Sam négligea un instant le discours moralisateur de son professeur pour se demander si Will était vraiment psychique, parceque pour ne pas se rendre compte des yeux de biche que lui envoyait amoureusement sa collègue, il fallait vraiment être aveugle.

« Je ne peux pas vous fermer l'accès à vos salles sans en parler à Sue, et il vaut mieux pour tout le monde que j'évite de le faire » soupira Mr Shue « Mais aujourd'hui était mon jour pour diriger votre entraînement collectif, et pour la peine, je le remplace par un cours d'espagnol ! »

Tout le monde se mit à protester, sauf Sam qui de toute façon n'avait pas le droit d'assister aux entraînements, et Artie qui s'était endormi, et leur professeur calma tout le monde en tapant du poing sur la table.

« Et je ne veux rien entendre ! Soyez encore contents que je ne ferme pas à clef la salle de repos jusqu'au weekend prochain ! » rugit Shuester, et tout le monde se tut d'un coup.

Mademoiselle Pillsbury choisit ce moment pour intervenir, et s'avancer doucement devant les rangées de tables.

« Pour certains adolescents, boire beaucoup en peu de temps peut être traumatisant, ou une épreuve éprouvante tout du moins » énonça elle doucement, et Sam se demanda si elle avait appris par cœur son texte avant de leur dire « Si l'un d'entre vous ressent le besoin de venir m'en parler, maintenant ou à l'écart de vos petits camarades, ma porte reste grande ouverte »

Il y eut un silence gênant dans la classe, et la petite rousse poursuivit « Est-ce que quelqu'un souhaite partager quelque chose avec le groupe avant que vous ne passiez au cours ? »

Brittany leva la main très haut, et mademoiselle Pillsbury hocha de la tête vers elle.

« Buvez de façon responsable, les gars » sourit la blonde

Tout le monde s'échangea des regards étonnées, et Puck murmura même un _quoi ?_ tout bas, mais mademoiselle Pillsbury était apparemment contente de l'intervention, peut-être parcequ'elle était meilleure que la sienne, et hocha de la tête consciencieusement.

« Bien. Dans ce cas je vous laisse à vos activités »

La rousse leur lança un petit sourire, et jeta un dernier regard enflammé à Mr Shue avant de partir de la classe.

* * *

L'ambiance n'était pas au beau fixe, en cette fin d'après-midi. Après avoir fait des heures d'équations différentielles dans un silence de cimetière, ils étaient tous partis déjeuner au self, talonnées de près par leur professeur. Mr Shue les avait surveillés pendant tout le repas avec la tête d'un faucon qui observait un lapin, et aucun d'entre eux n'avait osé prononcer un mot. Ils étaient ensuite revenus dans la salle de cours pour leur cours d'espagnol obligatoire, et étaient maintenant en train de subir le cours soporifique du professeur Shuester.

« _Manuel es mi hermano_ » écrivait le professeur Shuester, faisant crisser sa craie sur le tableau noir « Ce qui signifie Manuel est mon frère. J'utilise _ser_ ici, et pas _estar_ car il parle de l'existence, tandis que pour parler d'une localisation, j'utiliserai _estar_, comme dans la phrase _mi casa está detrás de este edificio_ »

L'accent à couper au couteau de Mr Shue résonnait dans la salle, et faisait presque saigner les oreilles de Santana, qui décida soudainement que trop c'était trop, et leva la main bien haut. C'était bien la première fois qu'elle demandait à intervenir en cours – poliment de surcroit – et Monsieur Shue hocha tout de suite la tête vers elle d'un air anxieux.

« Si, Santana ? »

« ¿Cuándo decidirá aprender a hablar español correctamente ? » demanda la latina d'un air satisfait.

« Cuando … » répéta Mr Shue d'une voix blanche, n'ayant clairement pas compris un mot de ce qu'elle venait de dire « Mmh … claro que si »

Santana fronça les sourcils et poussa un soupir désolé.

« Que tonta … »

Le professeur Shuester rougit d'un coup, mais se tourna vers son tableau sans répondre, imperturbable. Sam n'avait pas compris pas non plus, mais à voir la tête de Kurt, qu'il savait maitriser plutôt correctement le français et espagnol, ce n'était pas une recette de cuisine que venait de lui lancer Santana.

Peut-être qu'avec sa télépathie, Mr Shue pouvait comprendre exactement les mots qu'elle lui adressait, mentalement ou vocalement. Celle-ci avait d'ailleurs décidé de ne plus du tout suivre les cours, ni même de respecter Mr Shuester, puisqu'elle était ouvertement en train de se moquer de lui, en espagnol pour qu'il ne comprenne pas.

Est-ce que sa colère contre eux s'était dissipée, ou qu'il était réellement perturbé par le comportement de la latina, mais en tous cas Mr Shue décida assez rapidement de clôturer son cours pour les laisser partir, en précisant bien qu'il était toujours mécontent d'eux et qu'ils devraient se considérer heureux d'avoir encore accès à leurs salles.

Ils filèrent tous sans demander leur reste, Finn claquant la porte de la classe un peu trop violement en voulant la refermer sur leur professeur, et une fois retournés à la salle commune, allèrent se poser à leurs places habituelles en soupirant.

« N'importe quoi ce cours » grogna Santana, et pour une fois Rachel avait l'air d'accord avec elle

« Je trouve franchement que l'espagnol de Mr Shuester laisse à désirer, et je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi on suit tous le même cours alors qu'on a pas le même niveau scolaire ! Techniquement, on ne devrait pas tous être dans la même année scolaire, et il nous faudrait suivre des cours adaptés à notre niveau ! Je propose que nous élisions un représentant qui irait exposer le problème à Sue, et ainsi créer des sous-groupes au sein même de notre groupe »

Les autres la regardèrent tous comme si elle venait de pousser une deuxième tête, à part Finn qui faisait sa tête d'incompréhension totale habituelle, et même la discrète Tina se pencha vers Artie pour lui demander tout bas si Rachel était devenue complètement folle.

« Du calme le nain jaune, c'est pas ce que je voulais dire » lança Santana « Pas la peine de créer un syndicat des élèves »

« Rachel, on est pas une école comme les autres au cas où tu ne l'as pas remarqué » rajouta Quinn « On ne va pas séparer une classe d'aussi peu d'élèves en d'autres plus petites pour une question de niveau scolaire »

« En plus on s'en fout complètement des cours d'espagnol, la seule chose qui nous intéresse c'est les cours de mutations et les entrainements ! » dit Puck avec force « C'est pas en sachant quel couillon était roi de Russie pendant la Guerre Froide qu'on va rejoindre les Titans ! »

« Tout le monde ne veut pas rejoindre les Titans ! » cria Rachel d'un ton furieux qui les surprit tous « Et le dernier Tsar de Russie est mort en 1917 ! »

« Ah bon ? »

« Tu le saurai si tu écoutais en cours, Noah ! »

Puck et Rachel continuèrent à se crier dessus un instant, ce qui désintéressa vite les autres qui se scindèrent spontanément en plusieurs groupes pour profiter du reste de leur après-midi avant d'aller diner.

Aucun d'entre eux ne riait comme ils le feraient d'habitude cependant, et la plupart d'entre eux parlaient à voix basse, comme pour ne pas provoquer un peu plus leurs maux de tête.

Sam profita que Puck soit occupé à assaillir Rachel de questions sur la Russie plus stupides les unes que les autres pour s'installer dans le fauteuil en face de celui de Quinn.

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait dire par tout le monde veut pas joindre les Titans ? » demanda Sam en pointant Rachel du pouce « C'est le but de cette école, non ? »

Quinn fit une petite grimace, comme si elle ne savait pas vraiment comment répondre à la question du blond en face d'elle, et poussa un petit soupir.

« Oui, mais non à la fois, c'est compliqué … Dis-toi que l'école est avant tout un moyen de protéger les mutants mineurs comme nous, mais seulement pour l'instant »

« Pour l'instant ? »

« Tant qu'on l'est encore. Mineurs, je veux dire. Quand on sera majeurs, et qu'on aura officiellement gradué d'ici, on pourra aller où on veut. Les Titans si Sue nous accepte, mais aussi une vie normale, ou aussi normale qu'une vie peut être quand on est traqués par la Milice »

« Et ceux que Sue ne prend pas chez les Titans, qu'est-ce qu'il leur arrive ? »

« Je ne pense pas que Sue nous mettrait à la porte, malgré ce qu'elle dit » dit Quinn dans un froncement de sourcils « Tous les mutants d'ici pourraient être utiles aux Titans, même ceux de classe 3 »

Sam poussa un soupir.

« Dans ce cas, dis moi quelque chose. Pourquoi on est les seuls ici ? Ils sont où, les ados qui étudiaient ici avant qu'on arrive ? »

Il y eut un silence, et un drôle d'éclair passa dans les yeux de Quinn, comme si Sam avait mis le point sur une question chose à laquelle elle avait pensé maintes fois par le passé sans trouver de réponse.

« Je ne sais pas, Sam. Je ne sais pas »

Sam baissa les yeux, et ne rajouta rien. Il y avait une drôle d'ambiance dans la salle, bien plus froide que d'habitude, et Sam et Quinn n'étaient pas les seuls silencieux.

Santana n'avait pas dit un seul mot depuis dix minutes, et gardait les yeux résolument fixés sur le canapé en face d'elle, visiblement perdue dans ses pensées. Personne n'aurait pensé à la déranger à ce moment-là, personne sauf une.

« San, je peux te parler ? »

Santana allait refuser, par habitude, mais quelque chose dans les yeux de la blonde lui disait que cette fois-ci, elle ne pourrait pas s'en sortir d'une pirouette et qu'elle allait devoir la confronter en face. Elle hocha de la tête rapidement, et sauta sur ses pieds pour s'éloigner dans le fond de la salle commune, bien loin du comptoir et des fauteuils où les autres étaient regroupés.

Santana leva les yeux vers la blonde, qui la regardait avec un air qu'elle n'arrivait pas à déchiffrer, et attendit qu'elle parle, les bras négligemment croisés sur sa poitrine.

« Je sais que tu m'as menti » dit tranquillement Brittany

Une vague de froid parcourut d'un seul coup l'échine de la brune sans qu'elle ne puisse l'en empêcher et elle le cacha comme elle le put.

« De quoi tu parles ? »

Sa voix tremblait légèrement, mais elle se concentrait le plus possible pour ne rien laisser transparaitre sur son visage. Brittany sourit doucement.

« Je sais que tu te rappelles d'hier soir, et de tous les autres soirs San. Je t'ai entendu partir ce matin, et il y avait ton pull sur le sol de ma chambre »

Santana ne répondit pas, et se contenta de baisser les yeux vers le sol. Brittany devant elle ne se laissa pas intimider, et continua du même ton.

« Je sais que tu te lèves à chaque fois qu'on s'endort ensemble, mais je comprends pas. Pourquoi tu pars tout le temps ? Pourquoi tu te réveilles jamais avec moi ? »

Les yeux bruns de Santana se détachèrent du sol pour se fixer dans les bleus, et un éclair de rouge les traversa un instant alors qu'elle tentait comme elle le pouvait de maitriser la soudaine colère qu'elle sentait monter en elle.

« Pourquoi ? Tu me demandes pourquoi ? On est pas censées dormir ensemble Brittany ! On est pas censées … faire ça »

« Pourquoi pas ? Tu sais que je voudrais qu'on soit ensemble toutes les deux, comme Mike et Tina ou comme on était avec Puck, mais sans Puck »

« Arrête de faire semblant de ne pas comprendre, Brittany ! » souffla Santana

Des flammes menaçaient de sortir de ses poings repliés, mais elle les avait rabattus contre ses côtés pour les en empêcher. Si quelqu'un les voyait maintenant … Non, personne ne les verrait. Personne ne saurait, parcequ'il n'y avait rien à savoir.

« Il y a rien de mal à aimer quelqu'un, Santana »

Brittany avait l'air de vouloir rajouter quelque chose, mais le regard fuyant de Santana la coupa dans son élan. Santana ne la regardait plus, mais lançait des regards vers les autres, vérifiant visiblement que personne ne les regardait.

Quand elle daigna à nouveau tourner la tête vers la blonde, ses yeux bruns brillaient d'une lueur rouge que Brittany connaissait bien.

« Tu te fous de moi ? Tu crois qu'on pas qu'on est déjà assez des bêtes de foire comme ça ? » finit elle par grincer entre ses dents « Pas besoin de rajouter ça en plus »

« Mais San … »

« C'était une erreur ! » Sa voix était plus forte qu'elle ne l'aurait voulue mais la colère pulsait dans ses veines tout aussi bien que la vague de chaleur qui la démangeait maintenant, et elle ne pouvait plus la contenir « C'était une erreur, et ça aurait jamais dû arriver. Les filles sortent pas ensemble Brittany, les filles sortent avec des garçons, tu comprends ? Peu importe ce que c'était, ça s'arrête maintenant ! »

La tristesse des yeux de Brittany était si réelle que Santana regretta immédiatement ses mots, mais il était trop tard.

« C'est vraiment ce que tu veux ? »

Santana ne répondit rien.

« Comme tu voudras » soupira la blonde

Avant que la brune n'ait pu rajouter quoique ce soit, Brittany s'était redressée sur ses pieds, et s'éloigna rapidement. Santana la regarda quitter la zone en fermant doucement la porte derrière elle, le cœur battant la chamade dans sa poitrine.

Brittany était partie sans hurler, sans haine ni violence. Elle ne s'était pas battue avec elle, pour elle, et même si fierté lui hurlait qu'elle avait eu raison de casser ce qu'il y avait entre elles, c'était peut-être le silence calme de la blonde qui faisait le plus mal.

Les poings de Santana brûlaient, mais c'était bien la seule partie de son corps à avoir encore chaud. La porte était restée fermée, et elle la regardait fixement, avec l'espoir et le crainte peut-être qu'elle finisse par se rouvrir. Pour la première fois depuis des années, Santana avait froid.


	7. La découverte

_La flamme dans sa main était bleue et chaude, et elle la regardait avec presque autant d'étonnement que d'admiration. La couleur de ses flammes n'avait plus été de cette teinte depuis plusieurs semaines maintenant, quand il avait commencé à lui faire ses injections, et elle ne pensait pas les revoir si bleues un jour._

_ « Pigmentation irienne rouge. Chaleur corporelle au-dessus de la température critique supérieure. Présence d'une flamme bleue estimée à 1400 degrés Celsius. On y était presque, mierda ! » _

_La voix n'était pas douce, aujourd'hui, et malgré les bruits des machines auxquelles elle était reliée, elle pouvait entendre l'homme au costume noir tourner en rond d'un pas furieux derrière sa vitre. _

_Quelque chose n'allait pas. Les hommes en blouse blanche qui fourmillaient à côté d'elle le savait aussi, à en croire leurs mouvements pressés et anxieux. Sa colère n'était pas seulement pour eux, cependant, qui n'avaient fait rien d'autre que leur travail, mais aussi pour elle. _

_« Tu ne te concentres pas assez ! »_

_ Elle leva des yeux inquiets vers la vitre, mais seul le reflet teinté lui répondit._

_ « Tu sais ce qui arrive pourtant, quand tu ne te concentres pas ! »_

_ Ses doigts se replièrent tout de suite sur sa paume, coupant effectivement la flamme bleue, et elle baissa des yeux humides vers sa main. _

_Pourquoi est-ce qu'il était énervé contre elle ? Elle ne comprenait pas. __Elle n'avait rien fait de mal pourtant, elle en était sûre. _

_Elle avait fait apparaître une flamme, comme il le lui avait demandé, et elle n'avait pas voulu la faire aussi chaude, elle ne l'avait vraiment pas voulu. _

_« On va passer à du cinq millilitres » lança la voix derrière la vitre _

_Les assistants en blouse blanche se mirent à s'exciter à nouveau autour d'elle et elle les regarda faire, complètement perdue._

_ « On va recommencer, et cette fois, je ne veux plus voir de flammes bleues ! Concentre toi Santana ! »_

_ Elle hocha la tête rapidement, et se recourba dans le fond de son fauteuil. L'aiguille lui transperça la peau avant que la première larme ne se mette à tomber._

* * *

Il faisait encore nuit dehors quand Santana ouvrit les yeux et se rassit dans son lit, le cœur battant. Comme à chacun de ses doux réveils en catastrophe, il lui fallut un petit moment pour se calmer, et laisser sa respiration redevenir normale.

La lumière du réverbère en face de sa fenêtre passait à travers son volet entrouvert, mais elle n'en aurait pas eu besoin pour distinguer les quelques objets qui meublaient sa chambre.

Ses paumes la démangeaient de leur chaleur, et à en croire la vision nocturne parfaite qu'elle avait à présent, ses yeux devaient avoir pris leur coloration rouge habituelle lorsqu'elle faisait apparaître des flammes.

Ca commençait à faire beaucoup de cauchemars et de nuits interrompues pour une seule personne, et en peu de temps, de plus.

La dernière fois qu'elle avait vécu ça, elle venait d'arriver à McKinley, et s'était réveillée hurlant nuit après nuit, jusqu'à ce Sue ne s'en rende compte lors d'une de ses rondes, et l'autorise à utiliser sa salle d'entraînement la nuit.

Parfois, Sue restait même dans la salle toute la nuit avec elle, à lui donner des exercices à faire ou des conseils pour améliorer sa température de flamme, ou sa précision. Elle l'avait sûrement plus fait dans l'esprit d'avoir une mutante de classe 1 ultra performante dans ses rangs que pour l'aider à dormir, certes, mais Santana lui en était reconnaissante dans le fond.

Le seul autre élève à qui Sue laissait la porte de la salle ouverte en permanence était Puck, parcequ'avec la régénérescence continue de ces cellules il n'avait pas besoin de dormir, et qu'il fallait bien qu'il s'occupe pendant que ses petits camardes roupillaient.

Faire apparaitre flamme après flamme toute la nuit et se défouler contre son punching-ball jusqu'au lever du soleil l'épuisait assez pour la faire dormir sans rêves, et les cauchemars avaient progressivement disparus, pour ne réapparaitre que sporadiquement.

Et voilà qu'ils étaient revenus maintenant, et qu'ils ne lui avaient pas laissé une nuit de répit depuis que le nouveau avait mis les pieds à McKinley. Si elle allait voir Pillsbury, celle-ci lui conseillerait sûrement la prise de somnifères, mais Pillsbury n'était pas infirmière contrairement à ce dont Shuester rêvait peut-être. Santana ne lui faisait absolument pas confiance dans le domaine médical, et de façon générale, ne ferait jamais confiance à quelqu'un qu'elle avait une fois surpris en train de polir un grain de raisin pendant au moins dix minutes avant de le manger.

Tant pis, Santana ferait avec les cauchemars.

De manière générale, elle dormait mal, et ce depuis l'enfance. Il n'y avait que la courte période où elle avait habité chez les Pierce …

Santana secoua la tête, et repoussa ses couvertures pour sortir du lit. Penser aux Pierce était une connerie, et elle le savait.

Britt ne lui avait pas adressé un mot depuis cinq jours. Cinq jours qu'elle ne croisait plus son regard, qu'elle passait par l'intermédiaire de Quinn pour lui passer des messages, qu'elle évitait sa route dans les couloirs.

Si elle pensait que Santana irait ramper à ses pieds en lui demandant pardon, elle se fourrait le doigt dans l'œil jusqu'au coude. Santana avait survécu des années sans elle, elle s'en sortirait très bien. De plus, on était vendredi, et la blonde rentrerait chez elle pour le weekend. Santana n'aurait même pas pu à supporter son silence sous les yeux.

Elle enfila rapidement les premières fringues qui lui tombèrent sous les doigts avant de sortir de sa chambre sur la pointe des pieds. Elle se foutait bien de réveiller les autres, mais si par malheur Sue était en train de faire sa ronde de nuit et l'entendait claquer une porte, elle lui collerait des heures de détention – qui consisterait en aller décoller des vieux chewing-gums dans les classes abandonnées de l'école.

Il n'y avait aucun bruit dans les escaliers, et après s'être échappée par le passage secret de Puck, elle se retrouva enfin dehors. Il faisait encore bien plus sombre qu'elle ne l'aurait pensé, mais elle n'alluma pas de flamme, se contentant du feu dans ses yeux pour se guider.

A peine avait-elle fait quelque pas dans l'allée centrale bordée de pins qu'elle aperçut une ombre se déplacer dans les airs au loin, et elle poussa tout de suite un grognement mécontent.

Sam.

Bien sûr qu'il était là, celui-ci … Toujours fourré dans ses pattes, à ce qu'il semblait. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle sortait s'aérer après un cauchemar, et qu'elle tombait sur l'autre emplumé en train de faire son petit ballet aérien.

Elle faisait toujours semblant de ne pas être contente de le voir, et s'éloignait au loin le plus longtemps possible, mais son sale caractère n'avait pas l'air d'effrayer Sam, qui revenait toujours la saluer avec un sourire. Le sourire ne manqua pas d'ailleurs ce matin, quand le grand blond se posa face à elle, la repérant facilement malgré le grand arbre derrière lequel elle s'était planquée.

« Santana ! » sourit-il « Tu ne dors pas non plus à ce que je vois ? »

« Non je suis en train de faire un tennis, ça se voit pas ? » rétorqua l'autre

Sam ne prit pas la mouche, et replia ses ailes dans son dos, flexant de la sorte tous les muscles de son torse et de ses bras. Il ne portait pas de polo, et Santana jeta un regard dégoûté à son torse nu avant de détourner les yeux.

« Et en plus t'es sous notre arbre ! » rajouta Sam

Santana lui jeta un regard consterné, et se demanda bien de quoi il voulait parler avant d'apercevoir le grand arbre sous lequel ils étaient tous les deux.

Ah oui c'est vrai que c'était sous cet arbre qu'elle l'avait surpris dehors la première fois … Enfin pas qu'elle s'en rappelait, bien sûr. C'était typiquement le genre de détail que seuls des mecs comme Sam se rappelait, tiens.

« Appelle ce putain d'arbre notre arbre encore une fois, et je vais chercher une tronçonneuse pour le couper, Evans. »

Sam s'adossa à l'arbre à côté d'elle, ce qui la fit aussitôt reculer de quelques pas et la regarda dans un sourire.

« Il fait un peu frisquet ce matin tu trouves pas ? »

« Comment tu veux que je le sente ? » répliqua Santana, toujours sans le regarder « Ma température interne ne descend jamais en dessous d'au moins 45° je te signale »

« Pourquoi tu me demandes jamais comment je n'attrape pas froid à être tout le temps torse nu ? »

« Parceque je m'en fous ? »

Sam ne dit rien pendant un petit moment, et Santana se demandait si elle avait enfin trouvé la solution pour qu'il se taise, quand il reprit d'une voix calme.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas Santana ? »

Si elle ne s'attendait pas à une question, c'était bien celle-ci. Dire qu'elle n'était pas un peu étonnée aurait été un mensonge, et elle ne put s'empêcher de lui jeter un regard méfiant. A part Q et B, et Puck, personne ne s'intéressait à elle ici. Les autres élèves avaient trop peur d'elle pour lui poser des questions, et les profs … les profs s'en fichaient bien.

Santana se reprit vite. Sam n'était pas différent des autres, et il n'y avait pas raison de lui faire plus confiance qu'à eux.

« Rien. Rien qui te concerne » grogna -elle « Enfin si d'ailleurs. Depuis que t'es là, j'ai pas dormi une nuit tranquille. »

« Pas une ? »

Il y avait du souci dans sa voix, et peut-être que lui ne s'en fichait pas vraiment.

« Peut-être deux ou trois pas plus. Tu portes la poisse, Evans. »

« Je suis désolé d'entendre ça » dit Sam en se frottant l'arrière de la tête « Moi aussi j'arrive pas bien à dormir ici … Mais au moins on peut se retrouver tous les deux ici dehors, et passer le temps ensemble ! »

« Tu parles d'une chance … » soupira Santana

« _You call it luck, I call it destiny_ » dit Sam dans une drôle de voix difforme

« C'est quoi cette voix de merde ? »

« C'est Sean Connery ! »

Santana lui lança un regard désolé. Décidément, ce pauvre garçon était plus atteint qu'elle ne l'avait pensé. Elle détourna les yeux pour les poser sur la pelouse devant eux, espérant que Sam se taise enfin.

Ce soir Britt et les autres rentreraient chez eux, et Quinn rentrerait sûrement chez les Pierce avec B, comme elle faisait au moins une fois par mois.

Santana, elle, passerait encore le weekend ici seule.

« L'été on allait au bord du lac à côté de chez moi avec mon frère et ma sœur, et on essayait de pêcher à la mouche. » dit Sam de nulle part, interrompant son flot de pensées « La seule chose qu'on a jamais ramené c'était des vieilles casseroles et d'autres déchets que les gens avaient jeté dans le lac, mais on adorait ça. On revenait tous les ans »

« Pourquoi tu me racontes tout ça ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux que ça me foute, Trouty ? »

« Parceque ma maison me manque, et ma famille me manque aussi. Et je sais ce que c'est d'être mélancolique de quelque chose »

« Tu sais rien de moi, imbécile » lui cracha Santana en se relevant d'un coup sur ses pieds « Il y a pas quelque chose qui me manque, à moi »

« Pas quelque chose. Quelqu'un. » corrigea Sam doucement

Santana lui jeta un regard furieux, mais c'était trop tard.

Il l'avait énervée, et comme à chaque fois qu'on l'énervait, la chaleur familière était en train de chatouiller ses paumes, et de remonter lentement ses mains. S'il n'arrêtait pas de parler tout de suite, il y avait de fortes chances pour que Sam Evans finisse plus proche du poulet grillé que du pigeon volant qu'il était à l'heure actuelle.

« Je t'arrête tout de suite, si c'est pour parler de psychologie, ça m'intéresse pas, Evans. Alors tu gardes tes réflexions pour toi et tu me lâches la grappe, pigé ? »

Avant qu'il n'ait pu l'en empêcher, Santana avait tourné les talons, et se dirigeait à grands pas vers l'école, sûrement pour aller finir la nuit dans sa salle d'entraînement.

En la regardant partir, Sam ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'il y avait un drôle d'aura autour d'elle, comme une sorte d'halo rouge qui l'enveloppait entièrement, et qu'il ne l'avait jamais vu aussi fort avant.

* * *

McKinley s'était vidé rapidement ce vendredi soir, et la salle commune était bien silencieuse pour ceux qui la connaissaient d'habitude.

Tous ses habitants habituels étaient rentrés chez eux pour le weekend, tous sauf Puck et Santana, qui étaient vautrés sur leurs sièges et sirotaient les canettes de boisson énergisante que Puck avait ramené de la cuisine dans un silence relatif.

« Et ce weekend, tu tentes pas une évasion en ville ? »

« Avec Sue qui aura ma tête sur un plateau si elle me voit approcher de ma moto ? Jamais de la vie »

Santana poussa un soupir.

« On va se faire chier ce weekend … »

« Parle pour toi » lui répondit Puck dans un grognement encore plus profond « Sue veut que je passe des heures dans son labo ce weekend … Elle a des analyses à faire, elle m'a dit, et je pense qu'elle va les commencer dès ce soir »

Santana fronça les sourcils, et broya la canette vide dans sa main pour la jeter dans la poubelle.

« Tu penses que c'est relié à ce qu'ils ont découvert la semaine dernière ? A l'injection là ? »

Puck haussa les épaules.

« Peut-être … peut-être que Sue veut le contrer, ou trouver un anti-vaccin ? »

« Un anti-vaccin anti-mutation ? Ça commence à faire beaucoup d'antis »

« Ouais ... mais c'est Sue, et on sait jamais avec elle. Elle est capable de tout … »

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle a fait de tous les prélèvements qu'elle a déjà pris ? »

Puck haussa les épaules.

« Aucune idée. Elle me le dit pas, juste qu'elle a besoin de faire un prélèvement de sang, ou de liquide spinal »

« C'est le pire celui-là … » acquiesça Santana

Puck ne dit rien un instant, puis leva la tête vers la latina.

« Il t'en faisait aussi, hein ? »

Santana fronça les sourcils vers lui, prête à l'envoyer bouler sur le champ, mais Puck n'avait pas le sourire en coin stupide qu'il affichait toujours quand il disait une connerie pour amuser la galerie.

« Il faisait tout » dit Santana d'une voix sûre d'elle « Prélèvement de sang, d'urine, de liquide cérébro-spinal, de liquide synovial, de moelle osseuse … Tout ce qu'il pouvait prélever, il le prenait »

Puck poussa un petit sifflement et fit une grimace qui en disait long. Il connaissait bien les laboratoires et les salles blanches à l'odeur d'hôpital, mais il n'avait pas vécu ce que Santana avait connu pendant des années, et il ne le connaitrait jamais.

Presque inconsciemment, Santana se rapprocha de lui sur le canapé, jusqu'à ce que leurs cuisses se touchent. Si Puck l'avait senti, et il l'avait forcément senti parcequ'il était en bermuda et elle en minijupe, et que sa peau était bien plus chaude que celle d'un humain normal, il ne dit rien.

« Ca faisait mal ? » demanda doucement Puck Santana hocha de la tête, puis haussa des épaules.

« Pas vraiment, ça dépend des fois … Pour certaines j'étais anesthésiée localement, parfois généralement »

« Quand même … » remarqua Puck

« Il voulait pas me faire de mal »

A ça, Puck ne retint pas un ricanement moqueur, et Santana ne pouvait pas vraiment lui en vouloir.

« Oui enfin … c'est ce qu'il disait »

« Tu parles » soupira Puck « T'es bien mieux loin de lui »

Puck avait l'air sûr de lui, et Santana lui en était reconnaissante. Elle connaissait ses expressions comme sa poche, et cette fois-ci, il n'était pas sarcastique, ou coureur, ou en train de déconner. Il était juste honnête.

Avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de rajouter quoique ce soit, la porte de la salle commune s'ouvrit grand sur Sue, et Santana comme Puck sautèrent tous les deux loin de l'autre sur le canapé.

« Puckerman ! Dans mon bureau dans cinq minutes ! » aboya Sue avant de refermer la porte, disparaissant aussi vite qu'elle était apparue

« Et voilà mon weekend tranquille qui s'envole » soupira Puck en se levant

« Elle a dit dans son bureau, pas dans son labo » remarqua Santana

« C'est pareil … Elle va me faire signer deux ou trois papiers pour que je donne mon accord pour ses tests là, et puis direction labo jusqu'à trois heures du mat »

Puck se leva du canapé, et alla ébouriffer les cheveux de Santana pour rire – ce qui la fit plus bougonner que rire – avant de se diriger vers la porte en trainant des pieds.

« Puck ? »

Le grand brun se retourna et haussa un sourcil.

« Et si tu donnais pas ton accord ? »

Puck sourit et haussa les épaules.

« Et pourquoi je ferai ça ? Si ça peut aider … »

Puck disparut à la suite la directrice, laissant Santana seule dans la salle commune, avec concrètement rien à faire. Ce n'était pas comme si elle allait se mettre à lire des bouquins de la librairie, elle ne s'appelait pas Quinn merci bien, et elle n'allait pas non plus faire les pauvres devoirs que leur avait donné Shue, il lui suffirait d'intimider Artie jusqu'à ce qu'il la laisse copier sur lui.

Elle allait se résoudre à rejoindre sa salle d'entraînement pour aller boxer un peu son punching-ball quand des voix se firent entendre dans le couloir, derrière la porte fermée, des voix qui ne ressemblaient pas à celles des professeurs encore présents dans l'école.

Le seul autre élève à part Puck et elle était Sam, elle le savait, et apparemment il n'était pas seul.

« Elle doit être dans la zone ! » lança une voix féminine, tandis que les pas se rapprochaient de plus en plus d'elle.

Quinn. Santana savait que Sam ne rentrerait pas chez parcequ'il était bloqué ici tous les weekends jusqu'à sa graduation, comme elle, mais Quinn n'aurait pas dû être à McKinley ce weekend. Et dès que la porte s'ouvrit à nouveau, révélant les deux blonds qui avaient l'air de bien rigoler ensemble, Santana fronça les sourcils vers elle.

« Q qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? Tu rentres pas ce weekend ? »

« Pas ce weekend » lui dit Quinn en allant s'installer dans le fauteuil en face d'elle « Britt va prévenir Pierce et Whitney que j'ai décalé le weekend, et que je rentrerai à la maison le weekend prochain »

Santana hocha de la tête, et ne dit rien.

Sam à côté d'elles se demanda un instant pourquoi Quinn appelait chez les Pierce la maison, et pourquoi Santana avait l'air de faire de même, mais ne posa aucune question.

« Et alors pourquoi t'es restée ? » demanda Santana

« Parceque on a un truc à faire. » dit Quinn, et son regard croisa celui de Sam « Et on y arrivera bien mieux à trois »

Quinn avait la voix de quelqu'un qui avait révisé son plan encore et encore, et les deux autres ados la regardèrent comme si elle venait de pousser une deuxième tête

« On ? » demanda Sam

« Quel truc ? » demanda Santana en même temps, avant de se tourner vers lui, et de froncer les sourcils « Avec lui en plus ? »

Sam n'eut pas le temps de se vexer que Santana était déjà passé à autre chose.

« Attends trente secondes, de quoi tu parles Q ? Est-ce que t'as prévu ce petit plan à trois parceque tu veux qu'on aille se balader dans l'école la nuit, parceque ça te fait dresser les poils ou quoi ? »

« Laisse-moi parler » dit Quinn en roulant des yeux « Sam et moi on réfléchit depuis quelques jours à une situation un peu bizarre dans l'école, et j'ai pensé qu'au lieu de rentrer à la maison ce weekend, je resterai avec vous et on investiguerait ensemble »

Sam n'avait pas l'air d'être très au courant du délire certain de Quinn, même si vu le petit sourire en coin qu'il affichait, c'était clair qu'il ne lui dirait pas non, mais Santana, elle, n'était pas emballée du tout.

« Non, non, hors de question ! »

« Attends avant de dire non, tu sais même pas de quoi il s'agit » gronda Quinn

Santana allait l'air de vouloir protester encore, mais un seul regard de la blonde la laissa vissée à son siège – non sans quelques grognements dans sa barbe – et elle fit signe à Quinn de continuer son discours.

« San tu te poses jamais la question sur ce qui est arrivé aux graduations d'avant ? A tous les élèves qui étaient là avant nous ? »

« Et pourquoi je le ferai ? »

« Parceque t'as un brin d'intelligence dans ton petit crâne, et que t'y as déjà réfléchis je le sais »

Santana poussa un grognement, mais n'avait visiblement pas de répartie pour une fois, et se contenta de se renfoncer un peu plus dans son fauteuil. Bientôt, elle ne pourrait plus se renfoncer plus.

« Quand Finn est arrivé ici il était seul. Seul. Tu trouves pas ça étonnant ? L'école devrait contenir des centaines de mutants au moins, pas un seul gamin » argumenta Quinn

« C'est vrai qu'on est pas nombreux … » dit Sam

« On est douze élèves ici, tu trouves ça normal pour une école ? » lui demanda Quinn

« Parceque la Milice fonctionne à plein régime ! » rétorqua Santana « Il y a pas plus d'élèves parceque peut-être qu'il y a pas tant de gamins mutants que ça qui trainent dans les rues ! Ils ont tous été attrapés par la Milice et envoyés dans leurs camps »

« Pas forcément. Regarde-nous, ils nous ont jamais trouvées. » dit Quinn

« Moi non plus » dit Sam « J'ai vécu toute ma vie caché et j'ai jamais été découvert par la Milice »

« C'est le mot, Evans. Caché, t'as vécu caché » dit Santana « Ceux qui se cachent pas ou mal, se font attraper par la Milice »

« Sauf si mademoiselle Pillsbury les débusque avant, et que Sue envoie quelqu'un les chercher ! » s'exclama Quinn « Et on en revient au point de départ. Peu importe si ils sont cachés, ou plus ou moins découverts, il y en a forcément d'autres comme nous dehors. Et il y en avait ici avant, c'est sûr. Alors où est-ce qu'ils sont aujourd'hui ? »

Santana ne répondit rien, mais elle réfléchissait à ce que venait de lui dire Quinn, ça se voyait.

Sam, lui, avait très bien compris où Quinn voulait en venir puisque lui-même posé la questions plusieurs fois depuis les quelque jours qu'il était à l'école.

« Et tu proposes quoi ? D'aller investiguer ? » lui demanda-il

« Exactement » lui sourit Quinn

« Certainement pas ! » grogna Santana

« T'as quelque chose de mieux à faire peut-être ? » rétorqua Quinn

Malheureusement, non, Santana n'avait rien de mieux à faire – rien du tout à faire à vrai dire – et après avoir tenté de trouver des arguments que Quinn balaya de la main facilement, finit par accepter avec mauvaise grâce de les aider.

« Super, alors on peut commencer maintenant ! » sourit Quinn en se relevant

« Maintenant ? »

« Maintenant ? »

« Oui, les deux perroquets, maintenant. Vous avez quelque chose de mieux à faire ? » leur sourit Quinn

Santana grommela quelque chose dans sa barbe, mais se leva quand même, étirant ses bras au-dessus de sa tête dans un bâillement, alors que Sam tentait de se relever sans renverser la chaise derrière lui de ses ailes. Il portait un sweatshirt assez lâche, et n'avait pas attaché ses ailes aussi serré qu'il le faisait d'ordinaire, ce qui rendait ses déplacements plus difficiles.

« Et Puck, on en fait quoi ? » demanda Sam alors que les filles avaient déjà ouvert la porte de la zone, prêtes à repartir

« Puck est occupé avec Sue dans son labo … » soupira Santana

« Ce qui est pas mal parceque du coup il va l'occuper, et on aura champ libre » dit Quinn

« Pour aller où ? » demanda Sam

« Dans son bureau, tiens »

« Dans son bureau ? T'es tombée sur la tête Q ? »

« Non, réfléchis-y – où est-ce qu'on a le plus de chances de trouver des archives sur les anciens élèves, dans le bureau de la directrice ou ailleurs ? »

« Pas faux … En plus il n'y pas d'ordinateurs ici, ce qui veut dire qu'elle a forcément une trace écrite quelque part » lança Sam

« Non mais vous êtes malades tous les deux ! Vous savez ce que Sue nous fera si elle nous trouver dans son bureau ? Elle nous - »

« Fera rien du tout parcequ'elle nous retrouvera pas, arrête de stresser » interrompit Quinn en roulant des yeux « T'es vraiment la pire des flipettes quand on parle de Sue »

Quinn rajouta la dernière phrase en sortant vite de la pièce, laissant un Sam ébahi et une Santana furieuse derrière elle. Malheureusement pour lui, Sam fit l'erreur stratégique de rire, et le regretta aussitôt quand Santana tourna rapidement la tête vers lui pour l'incendier d'un regard enflammé.

« Fais pas trop ton malin Evans » grogna-elle en se rapprochant de lui pour presque coller son nez contre le sien « C'est pas parceque t'es prêt à suivre Q partout comme son petit labrador bien dressé qu'on veut tous faire pareil okay ? Et puis ferme la bouche quand tu la regardes, tu vas baver sur ton pull »

« Euh … Je … » répondit Sam mollement

« Mon pauvre vieux, ton crush sur elle se voit comme le nez de Berry au milieu de sa figure, méfies toi elle va s'en rendre compte très facilement si c'est pas déjà fait » soupira Santana

« Hey vous venez ? » appela Quinn derrière la porte, ce qui arrangeait bien les affaires de Sam

Santana jeta un dernier regard par-dessus son épaule avant de partir à la suite de la blonde, et Sam se dépêcha de rattraper les deux filles. Santana et Quinn n'arrêtèrent pas d'échanger tout bas ce qui semblait être des reproches de plus en plus bruyants, jusqu'à ce qu'elles arrivent trop proches de la grande porte rouge.

« Tu penses qu'elle est encore dedans ? » chuchota Quinn, plus à l'intention de Santana que de Sam

« Normalement non, elle doit déjà être au labo avec Puck » lui répondit tout bas Santana « Mais c'est Sue … On peut jamais être sûr de rien avec elle »

Santana et Quinn s'échangèrent un regard entendu, et avant que Sam n'ait pu l'en empêcher, Santana avança de quelques pas jusqu'à la porte pour aller y coller son oreille.

« Il y a quelqu'un ? » demanda Sam

« Shhh ! » lui répondit Santana, agitant sa main vers lui

Santana laissa passer quelques secondes, sans doute plus pour laisser durer le suspense que pour réellement se décider sur ce qu'elle entendait derrière la porte, avant de nier de la tête.

« C'est bon la voie est libre »

La main de Santana alla s'appuyer contre la poignée, et ils purent entendre tous les trois le clic distinct qui signifiait que la porte était fermée à clef.

« Mierda … » grogna Santana

« Et maintenant quoi ? »

« Et maintenant qu'on est là, on rentre quand même gros malin » lui répondit la latina

« Et comment ? »

Santana se tourna vers Quinn, qui regardait le trou de la serrure avec attention, comme si celle-ci allait lui révéler tous ses secrets.

« T'as un plan pour rentrer, génie ? »

Quinn hocha de la tête, et s'accroupit nez à nez avec la serrure.

« Ca a l'air d'être du laiton classique » murmura-elle doucement

Sam fit une tête décontenancée, mais Santana s'accroupit à côté de la blonde pour jeter un coup d'œil à son tour à la serrure.

« Dans les 900° de fusion … tu penses à quoi je pense ? »

« Yep » confirma Quinn « N'y va pas trop fort sinon la serrure est foutue et elle s'en rendra compte »

Santana posa un genou à terre pour mieux se stabiliser face à la serrure, et se pencha encore plus pour l'examiner sous toutes les coutures.

« Attendez, quoi ? Comment t'as su que c'était du laiton ? Et toi sa température de fusion ? Comment vous savez tout ça ? » demanda Sam, ses yeux grands ouverts passant de l'une à l'autre

Quinn leva les yeux vers lui.

« On en est pas à notre coup d'essai, Sam »

« Et vous allez faire fondre la serrure ? »

« Non justement » lui répondit Santana sans le regarder, les yeux toujours rivés vers la serrure de la porte « Le but c'est pas de la faire fondre sinon la porte ne pourra plus s'ouvrir et Sue le verra. Il faut pas dépasser les 900°, c'est toute la difficulté »

« Mais … »

« Santana va amollir le métal en le chauffant » expliqua doucement Quinn « On va profiter que le métal soit mou pour s'introduire dans la serrure, et on va relâcher la clenche l'espace d'une seconde grâce à ça »

Elle passa une main dans ses cheveux pour en tirer une fine pince à cheveux et la mit sous le nez de Sam.

« Et voilà ! » sourit-elle comme si elle venait d'annoncer la solution à un problème évident Sam n'avait pas l'air convaincu.

« Il n'y a vraiment aucune chance pour que ça rate ? »

« Oh si, il n'y a quasi que ça » dit Quinn dans un haussement d'épaules « Une flamme un peu trop froide et la porte ne s'ouvrira pas, une flamme un peu trop chaude et on ruine la serrure »

« Mais Sue va s'en rendre compte ! »

« Pas si je refroidis la serrure tout de suite après que San l'ait chauffée »

« Et ça va marcher ? »

« Pas sûr » souffla Santana « Mais on va essayer quand même »

Quinn s'agenouilla en face de Santana et retroussa les manches de son gilet pour ouvrir une paume juste sous celle de la latina, qui avait placé sa main en croissant de lune sous la serrure.

« Prête, Q ? »

« Prête »

Les deux prirent un air concentré, et alors que Sam venait d'apercevoir les pupilles brunes de Santana passer au rouge rubis, celle-ci détourna les yeux de son objectif pour les tourner vers lui.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » demanda Quinn

« Non attend, on est en train de faire une connerie en étant tous les trois ici » objecta Santana « Sam, tu vas au bout du couloir et tu fais le guet »

Sam fronça des sourcils, et regarda Santana dans un air ahuri.

« Quoi ? »

« Le guet ! Tu vas guetter quoi ! » Sam ouvrit grand les yeux, et hocha la tête rapidement, sous le regard amusé de Quinn et celui navré de Santana.

« Quel abruti fini celui-là … bon cette fois-ci t'es vraiment prête Q ? »

« Vas-y »

Santana souffla un bon coup et fit apparaître une flamme orangée du bout des doigts pour la laisser lécher le contour de la serrure.

« Encore un peu … Vas-y ! »

« Non pas maintenant c'est trop tôt … »

« Vas-y je te dis ! Ca va être trop chaud après ! »

Quinn laissa passer deux secondes avant de glisser la pince à cheveux dans la serrure dans la serrure et de la tourner d'un geste précis, avant d'aussitôt faire apparaître juste en-dessous une poche de glace. Il y eut un grand clic, et quand Santana appuya sur la poignée, la porte s'ouvrit dans un grincement.

« Bien joué S » sourit Quinn

« Bien joué Q » lui répondit Santana

Elles se tapèrent dans les mains, et quand la glace rencontra le feu, il y eut un petit dégagement de fumée.

« Sam ! » appela Quinn alors que Santana grattait la glace sous la serrure « Sam ! Tu peux venir, c'est bon ! »

Une fois Sam avec eux, Santana poussa avec précaution la porte toute grande, comme si Sue avait laissé un piège derrière la porte pour empêcher des intrus d'entrer dans son bureau, et ils découvrirent le bureau qu'ils connaissaient tous les trois.

« Attends ! » dit Sam en posant sa main sur l'épaule de la brune pour l'empêcher d'entrer « Et la pince à cheveux ? »

« Laisse la dedans, ça sera plus pratique pour refermer » dit Quinn derrière lui

Santana fit quelques pas précautionneux devant elle avant de juger qu'il n'y avait aucun danger, et à se diriger droit vers le massif bureau en chêne de Sue.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on cherche, Q ? »

« Ca peut être n'importe quoi … des fiches, des dossiers, des classeurs, tout ce qu'on peut trouver qui ressemble à des archives »

Sam et Santana hochèrent la tête en même temps et chacun se mit à chercher comme ils le pouvaient des dossiers dans le bureau de Sue, en essayant de déranger l'ordre le moins possible, ce qui n'était pas vraiment facile étant donné l'organisation maniaque, presque maladive, de la directrice.

« Ce tiroir est fermé à clef » remarqua Sam en essayant de tirer dessus de toutes ses forces « Tu pourrais le fondre aussi ? »

« C'est un bureau en chêne, Evans » soupira Santana « Ca flamberait plus vite qu'un paquet d'allumettes »

« Mais si les archives sont dedans ? »

« Elles n'y sont pas » lança Quinn, qui contrairement aux deux autres investiguait à l'autre bout de la pièce « Regardez ici »

Sam et Santana se redressèrent pour regarder le point que Quinn montrait du coin, à savoir une grande étagère qui atteignait presque le plafond de la pièce, et qui semblait remplie de trophées en tout genre et des quelques photos encadrées.

« Il y a que des bibelots et des livres poussiéreux, Quinn » dit Sam

« Regarde le dernier rayon » lui rétorqua la blonde

Au dernier étage de l'étagère, à l'endroit que pointait Quinn, une caisse cartonnée prenait la poussière derrière une grande plaque dorée qui annonçait fièrement à qui la lisait que Sue Sylvester était l'heureuse gagnant d'un coup de hula-hoop sur un pied.

Personne n'y aurait prêté attention à premier abord, et Santana se releva du sol pour s'approcher de l'étagère.

« Pas con ... elle tout à fait du genre à foutre ça en hauteur »

« Pourquoi elle planquerait les dossiers d'anciens élèves là-haut ? » demanda Sam

« Parceque c'est Sue » répondirent en même temps Santana et Quinn

« Euh, d'accord … »

« Sue n'a pas la même logique que nous » expliqua Quinn « Mettre en hauteur les archives d'anciens élèves est quelque chose qu'elle est tout à fait capable de faire, parcequ'elle ferait d'une pierre deux coups – elle les garderait en sécurité, là où personne ne penserait à les chercher et en même temps, elle n'aurait pas à les avoir sous les yeux tous les jours »

« Et dans son tiroir fermé à clef là ? »

« Ca doit sûrement être les dossiers les plus confidentiels, comme tout ce qui touche aux Titans »

Sam rejoint Quinn au bas de l'étagère pour regarder le carton.

« On peut pas l'atteindre, il faut que ce soit toi qui l'attrape Sam » lui dit Quinn

Sam hocha de la tête et leva les bras au-dessus de sa tête pour enlever son sweatshirt.

« Wow, wow ! » hurla presque Santana derrière lui « Qu'est-ce que tu fais le strip-teaser là ? »

« J'enlève mon sweatshirt » répondit innocemment Sam « Je peux pas déployer mes ailes sinon »

« Oui, il peut pas déployer ses ailes sinon » répéta Quinn dans un sourire qui était tout sauf innocent

« Toutes les excuses sont bonnes hein … » murmura Santana tout bas

Une fois débarrassé de son sweatshirt, Sam déploya ses ailes dans son dos – doucement, pour ne pas risquer de renverser un trophée d'un coup d'aile – et monta facilement dans les airs pour écarter la plaque, et attraper le carton.

« Tu peux te rhabiller maintenant, merci » lui lança Santana en lui enlevant le carton des mains pour le poser au sol et l'ouvrir « Oh ça pue la poussière »

« Ca devrait pas, Sue a dû mettre le dossier de Sam dedans quand il est arrivé » remarqua Quinn

Le carton maintenant ouvert dévoilait tout un empilement de pochettes plastiques ou cartonnées, soigneusement empilées les unes sur les autres dans ce qui paraissait être l'ordre chronologique de leurs contenus.

La blonde plongea dans le carton pour en récupérer la première pochette plastique, qui était grosse pour contenir plusieurs dizaines de fiches, et en sortir toute une série de papiers, qu'elle sépara grossièrement en trois piles qu'elle distribua entre chacun. Ils se mirent tous les trois à éplucher les dossiers le plus rapidement possible, essayant de ne rater rien d'important.

« T'avais raison Q, la fiche de Sam est là » dit Santana « Et les nôtres aussi, regarde »

Quinn attrapa les feuilles que lui tendait la brune pour les parcourir des yeux.

« Michael Robert Chang Jr., Kurt Elizabeth Hummel, Finn Christopher Hudson … Toutes nos fiches sont là »

« Alors pourquoi le carton était plein de poussière ? » demanda Sam

« Peut-être que Sue est une grosse crado qui nettoie pas son bureau » proposa Santana « Ce qui m'étonnerait parceque ses trophées ont l'air d'être très bien lustrés »

« Ou peut-être que c'était fait exprès pour qu'on aille pas fouiner dedans » remarqua Quinn « En tout cas il n'y a rien d'intéressant dans ce dossier-là. Tous ces dossiers sont vides ou quoi ? »

« Moi j'ai peut-être quelque chose » dit Sam « Venez voir »

Les deux filles se penchèrent sur la feuille que Sam avait sorti de la pochette en plastique pour regarder le nom qu'il avait marqué du doigt.

« Blaine Devon Anderson » lu Quinn à voix haute « Tu connais, S ? »

« Jamais entendu parler »

« Mutation : Rayons optiques destructeurs. Il devait avoir des rayons lasers qui lui sortaient des yeux, celui-là » lu Quinn « Il était inscrit à l'internat à McKinley … mais il en est parti un an après être arrivé. C'est marqué ici qu'il est arrivé en tant que Junior, il aurait dû faire deux ans à l'école pour avoir son diplôme, pas un seul »

« Regarde la date Q » dit Santana par-dessus son épaule « Il y a cinq ans. C'est pas le moment où Finn est arrivé l'école ? »

« Un peu avant plutôt … l'été d'avant » répondit Quinn « Finn est arrivé à McKinley il y a presque cinq ans, pas tout à fait. Et il a toujours dit qu'il était seul quand il est arrivé »

« C'est normal, il y a marqué qu'il a transféré d'école ici » remarqua Sam « C'est pour ça que Finn ne l'a jamais vu. Il y a d'autres écoles de mutants en Ohio ? »

« Non » dit Santana

« Pas que je sache. » rajouta Quinn

« Mais alors … »

« Attend, pas de conclusions hâtives » dit Quinn en interrompant Sam « On va regarder les autres fiches »

Sam passa le reste du contenu de la pochette plastique aux deux filles, et ils les parcoururent rapidement du regard.

« Celui-là aussi a changé d'école en même temps que Blaine Anderson, et encore une autre là » dit Sam

« Tous ceux-là aussi » remarqua Santana en agitant un paquet de fiches « Tous changé d'école. Il y a eu une expulsion massive ou comment ça se passe ? »

« C'est vrai que c'est étonnant … » dit Sam

« Merci de contribuer intelligemment, Evans » lui dit Santana

« Blaine était l'élève le plus récent à être arrivé à McKinley. Avant Finn, j'entends » dit vite Quinn « C'est le dernier de toute cette série d'élèves à être arrivé à l'école. Ils sont tous à peine plus âgés que nous, voire plus jeunes … ils devraient être ici en ce moment avec nous »

« Et ils sont partis d'un coup ? » demanda Sam

« D'après ce qui est marqué oui »

« Non, il y a marqué qu'ils ont transféré » dit Santana « C'est pas la même chose »

Il y eut un moment de silence, que Quinn interrompit en se levant pour aller regarder dans le fond de la caisse en bois.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais Q ? »

« Je regarde les dossiers plus anciens … voir si les anciens élèves ont transféré aussi »

Elle sortit toute une poignée de pochettes plastiques qu'elle donna à Sam et Santana, et ils en sortirent le contenu pour les inspecter.

« Ca donne quoi ? » leur demanda elle après un instant

« Moi j'ai toute une série de fiches d'élèves qui ont quitté l'école il y a dix ans, regarde" dit Sam en lui montrant quelques fiches « Mais ils ont pas changé d'école, ils ont eu leur diplôme et ils sont partis »

« Montre voir »

Santana attrapa une feuille, et en lu la description.

« Sabrina Laurence Soledano, mutation : télékinésie. Arrivée en juin 1996. Diplômée de la William McKinley High School For the Gifted en juin 1998 » lu-elle « Ca fait un bout de temps, mais elle a gradué »

« Donc elle a passé deux ans à McKinley, et à la fin de son année de senior, elle a eu son diplôme et elle est partie » résuma Sam

« C'est ça. » confirma l'autre « Quinn, t'as quoi ? »

« Pareil … des seniors qui ont fait leurs années de lycée ici, qui ont eu leur diplôme et qui sont rentrés chez eux. Ou en tout cas qui sont partis de McKinley après avoir fini les études » dit Quinn, qui avait des fiches plein les mains, et les faisait défiler les uns après les autres sous ses yeux « Là j'ai presque fini les élèves des années 90, j'entame les années 80 … »

« Hey si on remonte assez loin tu crois qu'on remonte à Holly ? » demanda Santana

« Peut être … » sourit Quinn « Bon en tout cas il y rien d'intéressant dans les vieilles fiches. Remontre moi la fiche de Blaine et des autres … »

Sam lui passa la pile de feuilles de la première pochette, et Quinn les parcouru rapidement avant de s'arrêter d'un coup.

« Quoi ? » lui demanda Santana

« Suzy Valery Pepper, Mutation : Absence de sensibilité nerveuse »

« Oui ben quoi ? Elle pouvait manger des piments ultra piquants sans se brûler et alors ? »

« Elle a gradué de son année de senior l'année où Blaine, qui était un junior, est arrivé. Tous ceux qui sont arrivés après, jusqu'à Blaine, ont changé d'école, et puis il y a eu Finn et nous »

« Donc elle fait partie de la dernière vague d'élèves qui sont partis de l'école normalement, leur diplôme dans la poche, avant la série d'élèves qui ont tous soit disant transféré dans une autre école ? »

« C'est ça » dit Quinn « Tous les élèves qui étaient à McKinley jusqu'à Suzy Pepper ont eu leur diplômes, puis il y a eu Blaine et tout un tas d'autres qui ont disparu, et Finn qui est arrivé dans une école vide. Ca veut dire que … tous ceux-là sont censés avoir changé d'école »

Elle tenait dans les mains tout une pile de feuilles, contenus entre Suzy Pepper et Finn Hudson, dont le premier du paquet était Blaine Anderson, et sa photo de profil souriante.

« Il y en combien ? » demanda Sam

« A vue d'œil, une trentaine … voire un peu plus. »

« Donc il y avait trente élèves minimum avant que Finn arrive, ça fait quand même pas beaucoup pour une école … » dit Sam

« Non, mais c'est toujours mieux que douze. » dit Santana

« C'est plus logique d'ailleurs, ils devaient être quelques-uns par classe et par année, et pas tous regroupés comme nous » dit Quinn

« Et ils ont tous disparu d'un seul coup ? » demanda Sam

Santana jeta un regard à Quinn, qui avait l'air perdue dans ses pensées, et répondit à Sam d'une petite grimace et d'un haussement d'épaules.

« Q ? »

Quinn sembla sortir d'un seul coup de sa transe pour regarder dans le carton et pousser un soupir.

« Il reste encore des tas de dossiers là-dedans … mais on va pas avoir le temps de les regarder tous. »

« Mais Sue est avec Puck ! »

« Et elle peut revenir dans son bureau n'importe quand, et on est déjà restés trop de temps »

Quin se redressa, des feuilles dans les mains, pour se mettre à les ranger dans les pochettes, vite rejoint par Sam.

« On peut chercher encore un peu … » grogna Santana

« On a déjà tout ce qu'on voulait savoir » trancha la blonde

« Et on va garder aucune des fiches qu'on a trouvées ? » demanda Sam

« T'es pas bien ? Si Sue s'en rend compte, elle aura notre tête sur un plateau » lui rétorqua la brune

« Viens nous aider, ça ira plus vite » la coupa Quinn

Santana finit par les aider à ranger les fiches en grognant, et après avoir pris soin d'avoir remis toutes les pochettes dans l'ordre, Sam enleva à nouveau son sweatshirt pour aller ranger la boite à sa place dans l'armoire de Sue.

« Mets la parfaitement comme avant sinon elle va s'en rendre compte, et replace bien le cadre devant ! » ordonnait Santana depuis le sol, alors que Quinn était déjà la porte, prête à la refermer avec soin avec sa pince à cheveux.

Une fois les ailes de Sam repliées et son sweat remis, ils partirent tous les trois sur la pointe des pieds, après avoir refermé à clef et s'être assuré que la serrure n'était pas en trop mauvais état.

« Et maintenant tu proposes quoi, Nancy Drew ? » demanda Santana à Quinn

« La zone » répondit simplement Quinn en se dirigeant vers la salle commune

Le couloir était silencieux comme il l'était toujours pendant les weekend quand ils s'y engagèrent, et Sam se demanda si là où elle était, Sue pouvait entendre le bruit de leurs pas précipités quitter son bureau.

« Il est où le labo de Sue ? »

« Quatrième étage » lui répondit Santana « Avec les chambres des profs et leurs salles privées »

« Il y a aucun risque qu'elle nous ait entendue, ne t'inquiètes pas Sam » lui dit Quinn, qui évidemment avait tout de suite compris où le blond voulait en venir « Le seul qui à la limite pourrait le savoir serait Shue, et il est pas là ce weekend »

« Oh les Titans sont encore en mission ? » demanda Sam

« Non, mais ils jouent une pièce de Tennessee Williams au théâtre de Lima, et Shue va y emmener Mademoiselle Pillsbury » dit Quinn

« Comment tu le sais ? » lui demanda Santana

« Kurt les a entendus en parler après les cours jeudi »

Sam voulut poser une autre question, mais ils étaient arrivés devant la salle commune, que Santana ouvrit un peu plus violemment que nécessaire, et qu'il referma avec délicatesse une fois les filles rentrés dans la pièce.

« Les autres profs sont là alors ? » demanda Sam en se posant contre la table de billard

« Sue oui, et elle va sûrement bosser avec Puck dans le labo de tout le weekend … » dit Quinn dans une petite grimace triste

« Holly est sûrement pas là, elle déteste rester plusieurs jours de suite dans le château » commenta Santana en se jetant dans le canapé en cuir, prenant soin de laisser une place à côté d'elle pour que Quinn puisse s'y assoir « Elle a sûrement du se barrer aussi à Lima, ou un peu plus loin, et comme d'habitude elle reviendra quand Sue aura besoin d'elle »

« Mais elle est pas censée être prof ici ? » demanda Sam, étonné

« Oh elle l'est » dit Quinn « Mais elle est plutôt prof remplaçante éphémère qu'autre chose »

« Elle se balade dans tout le pays à faire ce qu'elle peut pour débusquer les mutants qui se cachent de la Traque et que Pillsbury arrive à localiser, et quand Sue l'appelle, elle revient à McKinley » expliqua Santana « Elle se met vraiment en danger pour ça, et la Milice connait déjà sa tête … On a de la chance qu'elle fasse partie des Titans »

Il y avait du respect évident dans sa voix, et en la regardant parler, Sam sentit une drôle de mélancolie lui pincer le cœur. Sans Holly, il ne serait sans doute jamais arrivé à McKinley aujourd'hui, et peut-être que la Milice aurait fini par mettre la main sur lui.

« Il ne reste que Beiste alors ? »

« On la verra sûrement ce weekend » sourit Quinn « Elle passe souvent du temps avec nous les weekends »

« Et du coup si on a Beiste sur le dos, on pourra pas continuer ce petit Scooby-Doo club miniature » dit Santana « Quel dommage »

« En attendant on a bien progressé » dit Quinn sans prêter attention à son amie

« Et ce qu'on a découvert est quand même grave … » soupira Sam

« Non tu crois ? On a découvert que trente élèves avaient disparu d'un seul coup, ou ont « _changé d'école_ » et que c'est pour qu'on est que douze dans cette foutue école » lui aboya dessus Santana

« C'est pas ça le plus grave … Si Sue nous a menti là-dessus, sur quoi d'autre ? » demanda pensivement Quinn

Ils avaient beau chercher tous les trois, aucun ne parvint à trouver une réponse ce soir-là.

* * *

On était dimanche matin, et Sam ne dormait pas.

Il était sorti dans le parc du château avant que le crépuscule ne daigne éclairer les jardins de sa lueur, et si il n'avait clairement pas assez dormi cette nuit, ses idées étaient bien claires.

Comme souvent, il n'était pas seul. La fille en face de lui regardait vers le ciel, et malgré la pénombre, Sam pouvait clairement distinguer son sourire.

Pour changer, ce n'était pas Santana qui l'accompagnait dans ses petites escapades nocturnes ce dimanche mais la seule autre fille dans l'école ce matin, et Sam ne pouvait pas en être plus ravi – même si il essayait de son mieux de ne pas trop le montrer.

« Regarde qui pointe le bout de son nez ! »

Quinn lui montrait du doigt le soleil levant qui envoyait des rayons rosés sur toute la pelouse, et Sam se dit que décidément, il n'avait pas connu un aussi bon matin depuis son arrivée à McKinley.

Ce n'était pas qu'il voulait se débarrasser de Santana, bien sûr, il lui aurait même proposé de venir avec eux si elle n'avait pas claqué la porte au nez de Quinn quand celle-ci était allée voir si elle était réveillée. Elle était plus de mauvaise humeur que jamais depuis leur petite découverte dans le bureau de Sue, et ni Quinn ni Sam n'avaient insisté.

Au lieu de ça, ils étaient sortis tous les deux dehors après s'être retrouvés à errer dans la salle commune comme des âmes en peine, et quand Quinn avait proposé qu'ils aillent regarder le soleil levant, Sam avait accepté avec joie.

Et maintenant qu'ils étaient tous les deux-là assis dans l'herbe à regarder l'aube, Sam se disait qu'il était presque en rendez-vous avec Quinn. Presque. Le lieu était bien choisi, le moment aussi, et si Sam avait eu un peu plus de courage, il aurait peut-être passé son bras autour des épaules de la blonde.

Ils ne s'étaient rien dit depuis bientôt dix minutes, et le silence devenait pesant pour Sam, qui décida de l'interrompre du mieux qu'il le pouvait.

« C'est joli, hein ? »

Quinn se tourna vers lui, et lui offrit un autre sourire.

« Oui. Très »

Sam aurait voulu avoir cent choses intelligentes à raconter, ou mille citations de poètes anciens à lui dire, mais au lieu de ça, la seule chose qui lui venait à l'esprit était que la vision de Quinn en train de sourire dans la nuit valait bien tous les soleils levants.

Beaucoup trop désespéré et pathétique pour le dire à voix haute.

Heureusement pour lui, Quinn n'était pas le genre de fille à laisser les choses se passer sous son nez passivement, et pris les rênes de la discussions en main.

« Sam, tu te plais ici ? »

Sam ne réfléchit pas longtemps à sa question avant de répondre honnêtement.

« Oui. Ca faisait bizarre au début, mais maintenant c'est presque une routine »

« De quoi ? L'école ? Les profs ? Nous ? »

Quinn insista un peu sur le dernier mot, ce qui fit sourire d'avantage le grand blond à ses côtés.

« Un peu tout ça à la fois » répondit Sam « Vivre à l'internat, avoir des vrais cours et pas seulement lire des bouquins avec ma mère, connaitre d'autres mutants … ça change »

Quinn regarda un instant Sam avec un air qu'il n'arrivait pas à déchiffrer avant de se pencher légèrement vers lui.

« Ta famille te manque hein ? »

« Elle te manque pas à toi ? »

Quinn détourna ses yeux de Sam pour les tourner à nouveau vers le soleil levant.

« Elle ne peut pas me manquer si je suis avec tous les jours »

Le soleil était apparu dans le ciel à présent, et le silence était revenu dans les jardins de McKinley.

Sam n'avait pas osé poser plus de questions que ça sur la famille de Quinn, et celle-ci n'avait pas relancé plus loin, laissant la conversation mourir d'elle-même. Si Sam avait espéré passer un moment romantique avec elle, c'était raté. Il pouvait toujours essayer de lui parler franchement, cependant.

« Quinn ? »

« Oui ? »

« Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire de … de ce qu'on a trouvé dans le bureau de Sue ? »

« Je ne sais pas … » soupira Quinn « Je voulais qu'on trouve quelque chose, c'est vrai … mais je pensais pas qu'on allait y arriver. Et maintenant, je ne sais pas quoi faire de tout ça »

« On va le dire aux autres ? »

« On devrait sûrement … » Quinn n'avait pas l'air très convaincue de ses propres mots, et préférait regarder l'herbe à ses pieds que Sam « Peut-être pas tout de suite. Peut-être qu'on devrait en parler à Holly avant, ou à Shue … A quelqu'un qui voudra bien nous parler »

Elle n'avait pas l'air de vouloir s'étendre plus sur le sujet, et Sam comprit qu'il ne valait mieux pas insister. Il avait l'habitude de parler à Santana le matin après tout, et avait vite appris à éviter les sujets sensibles.

« Quinn ? »

« Hmm ? »

La blonde leva des yeux intéressés vers lui, et Sam regretta presque la question qu'il allait lui poser.

« C'est qui le Phénix ? »

Quinn ouvrit de grands yeux étonnés, puis contre toute attente se fendit d'un petit rire.

« Alors c'est à cause de toi que tout le monde en parle depuis quelques semaines ? »

« De quoi tu parles ? » demanda Sam

Quinn pencha la tête sur le côté pour le dévisager d'un air amusé, et d'un seul coup, il y avait une boule dans la gorge de Sam qu'il ne pouvait pas avaler, et à nouveau ce nœud dans son ventre qui semblait apparaitre comme par magie à chaque regard un peu trop appuyé de la blonde.

« La première à avoir parlé ici du Phénix, c'était Rachel évidemment » raconta Quinn « Au début, on la croyait tous, et on était persuadés que c'était vrai, que le Phénix existait vraiment. Et puis Rachel a fini par nous soûler à force de prétendre que le Phénix était sûrement elle, puisqu'elle avait le pouvoir de vie et de mort sur quasi tout le monde, et on a arrêté d'en parler tous ensemble, d'un commun accord. Et d'un seul coup, depuis que tu es arrivé ici, on arrête pas de chuchoter dans les couloirs le Phénix par ci, le Phénix par là … »

Sam hocha des épaules innocemment, mais Quinn n'avait pas l'air berné.

« Sam … »

Elle se rapprocha doucement de lui jusqu'à coller son épaule contre la sienne, et Sam avait soudain plus chaud que si Santana avait collé sa paume ouvert contre son front.

« Dis-moi la vérité » lui susurra Quinn, qui savait très bien ce qu'elle faisait, dans son oreille « Ils pensent pas que c'est Rachel ? »

« Ils pensent que c'est Santana. » dit Sam sans respirer

Quinn cligna des yeux.

« Santana. Ils pensent que Santana est le Phénix ? »

Sam hocha de la tête rapidement. Quinn ne rit pas cette fois. Elle ne se détacha pas non plus de Sam, ce qui arrangeait bien ce dernier, et prit une respiration profonde avant de parler, comme si elle avait réfléchi longtemps à ce qu'elle allait énoncer.

« Le Phénix est une légende urbaine, Sam. Un nom très répandu chez les mutants, qui nous laisse de l'espoir qu'il existe un mutant surpuissant qui pourrait nous libérer du joug des oppresseurs. » Quinn rit légèrement devant la tête que faisait Sam et le poussa un peu de son épaule « Oui j'ai tendance à répéter mot pour mot ce que disait Rachel … Mais le fond est vrai. Le Phénix est une légende pour nous, mais il reste ça – une légende. »

« Attends une minute … Si c'est une légende des mutants, pourquoi je l'ai lu ? Avant que j'arrive à l'école, hein ! Il y a quelques mois, quelque chose comme ça … »

« Tu l'as lu où ? »

« Dans des comics » avoua Sam à demi-mot, à moitié gêné d'admettre qu'il lisait encore des comics

Quinn ne releva pas, ou choisit astucieusement de ne pas le faire.

« La Milice se sert de bandes dessinées et de films à la télé pour diffuser sa propagande depuis des années … Ils ne peuvent pas interdire aux gens de parler de mutants, c'est un phénomène de société reconnu, alors ils les font passer pour des monstres qui font peur aux enfants. Qu'est-ce qu'ils disaient sur le Phénix dans ce que t'as lu ? »

« Qu'il était le mutant le plus dangereux qu'il soit, et que si il était pas abattu avant, il viendrait exterminer toute la pauvre population normale du pays » dit Sam dans un souffle

La blonde hocha la tête doucement.

« Et voilà … tout pour nous faire passer pour des dangers, et pour que les gens aient peur de nous »

« Mais c'est peut-être vrai en attendant … » Quinn leva des yeux surpris vers Sam, qui se justifia aussitôt. « Je veux dire, si il existe vraiment ce mutant-là, et qu'il est pas une légende, aucune armée ne pourrait l'arrêter »

« Et si il existe vraiment, pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne s'est toujours pas manifesté ? Pourquoi il empêche pas la Milice d'aller débusquer des gamins mutants chez eux pour les arracher à leur famille ? »

Sam haussa des épaules, et la blonde lui jeta un regard appuyé.

« Parcequ'il n'existe pas. Aussi simple que ça »

La blonde avait l'air fixée dans son raisonnement, et Sam décida de ne pas insister. Il avait vite compris que Quinn restait souvent fixée sur ses positions, comme beaucoup des élèves de McKinley, et qu'il y avait dans leurs opinions sur certains sujets plus de liens avec leurs passés qu'ils laissaient entendre.

Il ne connaissait pas assez bien Quinn pour la juger trop radicale, et à en croire ce que Puck lui avait raconté, les débats autour du Phénix avait été si virulent par le passé que le Unholy Trinity avait à un certain moment arrêté de parler à Rachel pendant une semaine entière.

Il y eut un silence pendant un petit moment, jusqu'à ce que Quinn, qui s'en voulait peut-être un peu d'avoir mis fin aussi radicalement au débat, lace un coup de coude dans les côtes de Sam pour attirer son attention.

« Quoi ? »

Quinn sourit.

« Tu m'avais pas promis qu'on mesurerait aujourd'hui ? »

« Maintenant ? » demanda Sam « Il fait à peine jour … »

« Et alors ? Il fait trop frisquet pour toi, t'as peur de pas être à la hauteur ? »

Piqué au vif, Sam sauta tout de suite sur ses pieds pour se débarrasser de son pull.

« Tu vas voir ! »

En quelques secondes, ses ailes étaient déployées de toute leur superbe dans son dos, et Sam était à quelques centimètres du sol, Quinn en train de rire à ses pieds.

« Attends un peu, j'ai rien pris pour mesurer moi » observa Quinn « Attends-moi ici, je vais le chercher »

« Mais attends … » protesta Sam

Quinn était déjà partie à toute vitesse vers l'école, et se retourna pour faire un geste dans les airs.

« Echauffes tes ailes en attendant ! »

Sam se retrouva seul, torse nu dans les airs comme il s'était retrouvé tous les jours depuis son arrivée à McKinley, à regarder la blonde rentrer dans le bâtiment et y disparaitre. Il n'avait pas pensé à prendre son ipod, et ce fut sans musique qu'il fit son vol habituel, qui consistait à tourner autour des troncs des arbres le plus proche d'eux sans se ramasser une branche en pleine poire.

Quand Quinn revint, il en était au moins à son dixième survol de groupe de pins qu'il connaissait bien, et il aperçut tout de suite qu'elle n'était pas seule.

« J'ai croisé Coach dans les couloirs, et quand je lui ai expliqué ce qu'on allait faire, elle a trouvé que c'était une bonne idée » lui expliqua Quinn quand il posa les pieds au sol

« Bonjour Sam » sourit la coach Beiste « J'ai demandé à Quinn si je pouvais assister à votre petit essai, j'espère que cela ne te pose aucun souci »

« Oh non bien sûr » lui sourit Sam, qui au fond de lui ne pouvait s'empêcher de regretter un peu de ne pas être seul avec Quinn

« Et regarde ce que j'ai ! » sourit Quinn en agitant l'appareil dans sa main « Mon chronomètre ! Enfin ce n'est pas le mien, c'est un vieux de Sue dont elle se servait pour nous tester les uns contre les autres »

« Est-ce que vous avez réfléchi à comment faire ça ? A quel endroit ? » demanda Coach Beiste

« Pas vraiment … J'ai juste dit à Quinn que j'avais jamais vraiment mesuré ma vitesse de vol, et on a pensé qu'on la chronométrerait ce weekend »

Quinn lança un sourire radieux à Sam, qui répondit d'un bégaiement nerveux, et Coach Beiste en profita pour poser une main sur l'épaule de Sam.

« On va y réfléchir maintenant, alors »

Beiste entraîna les deux adolescents un peu plus loin des arbres, clamant qu'ils ne feraient que gêner la trajectoire de Sam, et une fois arrivés en plein milieu de la pelouse, demanda à Sam d'ouvrir ses ailes en grand.

« Ah oui vu de près, c'est réellement impressionnant … »

« N'est-ce pas » remarqua Quinn dans un sourire en coin

Sam répondit d'un bégaiement incompréhensible, heureusement vite sauvé par la Coach Beiste qui posa une main sur son épaule.

« Bien, toi tu vas à l'extrémité ici, et Quinn et moi allons à l'autre bout de la pelouse, tout là-bas. La pelouse fait dans les deux cent mètres, si je me rappelle bien les plans que m'avait montré Sue, on basera les calculs sur cette distance. Quand on te fait signe, tu voles vers nous le plus vite possible, et on chronométra ton temps le plus précisément possible. » lui expliqua Beiste « Il va sûrement nous falloir plusieurs essais avant d'avoir ton résultat optimal, mais devrait être à peu près correct. Compris ? »

« Compris » sourit Sam

« Courage Sam. Fais nous un bon vol ! » lui sourit-elle avant de s'éloigner à grands pas Sam fit quelque battements d'ailes dans son dos, plus pour amuser Quinn que pour réellement s'échauffer, et celle-ci croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.

« Il vaut mieux que tu sois déjà en l'air quand tu pars, sinon tu vas perdre du temps au démarrage » lui lança-elle, pas vraiment impressionnée par sa grande envergure d'ailes « Essaie de ne pas t'écraser au sol en atterrissant, ou alors essaie de le faire quelques mètres derrière nous »

Sam perdit tout de suite son sourire, alors que Quinn en affichait un grand.

« Je suis sûre que tout va bien se passer » dit-elle avant de se dépêcher de rejoindre Beiste à l'autre bout de la pelouse.

Sam déglutit nerveusement, et alla rejoindre le bout de la pelouse à pied, avant d'ouvrir à nouveau ses ailes pour décoller du sol de quelques mètres.

« Prêt ? » lui hurla Coach Beiste à l'autre bout

« Prêt ! »

Quinn leva le bras en l'air, et Sam pencha le torse en avant, prêt à foncer. Quand elle l'abaissa, Sam s'élança dans les airs de toute sa vitesse.

* * *

« Soixante-dix kilomètre par heure ! Tu te rends compte, soixante-dix ! Et c'est qu'une estimation, ça se trouve c'est bien plus »

« Oui Sam, ça fait quatre fois que tu me le dis » rit Brittany « Tu sais que c'est la vitesse d'un pigeon en plein vol ? » Santana poussa un gros ricanement derrière eux, et Brittany l'ignora superbement, comme si elle ne l'avait pas entendu « C'est très noble ça Sam, les pigeons sont des animaux très importants qui tiennent bien la distance. C'est pour ça qu'on les utilisait pour envoyer des messages et pour diffuser la paix ! »

« Non je pense que tu confonds avec les colombes … »

Brittany haussa des épaules, et Sam sourit. A bien y réfléchir, il regrettait un peu que la blonde n'ait pas été là ce weekend. Elle aurait sûrement été utile lors de leur petit raid chez Sue, et il aurait bien voulu avoir son avis sur son vol, elle qui connaissait tous les oiseaux d'Amérique et qui avait toujours un conseil à lui donner, utile ou non.

« Je suis contente que tu aies enfin mesuré » « C'est Quinn qui a eu l'idée sinon moi j'aurai encore oublié … »

« Mais t'as bien fait ! Soixante-dix kilomètres, c'est très impressionnant, même pour toi »

« Soixante-dix kilomètres heure » corrigea Sam « Et je suis sûr que je peux faire plus rapide ! »

«T'y as pas laissé quelques plumes ? »

Brittany se pencha vers lui pour aller regarder dans son dos si ses ailes étaient bien intactes, en soulevant l'arrière de sa chemise sans aucune gêne, et Sam se mit à rire.

« C'est bon Britt, elles sont entières rassure-toi »

« Il faut que tu les montre à Mercedes et à Kurt ! Ils vont être ravis de savoir que tu peux encore voler »

« Ils sont où ? » demanda Sam, alors que Brittany relâchait sa chemise en essayait de d'aplanir la bosse que formait ses ailes dans son dos

« Les autres ? Ils sont encore en train de défaire leur valises » lança Puck à l'autre bout de la salle commune « Enfin il parait »

« Oui, on est tous arrivés en même temps » sourit Brittany « Burt nous a déposé, mais ils mettent toujours plein de temps à ranger leurs affaires … »

« Et toi non ? » rit Sam

« Oh, moi je mets tout d'un coup dans le placard, je vois pas pourquoi je devrai ranger plus alors je dérangerai le weekend d'après »

Sam sourit à nouveau, et alors que Brittany se lançait dans une explication détaillée de comment plier ses habits pour qu'ils prennent le moins de place possible dans une valise, il s'adossa un peu plus correctement au canapé où ils étaient tous les deux assis.

Assis sur les fauteuils en face d'eux, Quinn et Puck écoutaient tous les deux Brittany avec un sourire aux lèvres, même si le brun avait plus l'air d'avoir envie de bailler qu'autre chose, mais Sam lui n'écoutait plus. Malgré lui, il avait posé son regard sur la dernière personne dans la salle, qui faisait très mal semblant de ne pas du tout écouter ce qu'ils disaient avec son dos tourné à eux, mais dont les épaules qui tressaillaient légèrement quand Puck sortait une blague trahissait le manque d'indifférence évident.

Santana n'avait pas montré une once d'émotion quand Brittany était entrée dans la salle commune, et l'avait ignoré avec soin, ne se levant même pas pour la saluer.

Si Sam n'avait évidemment rien dit, Quinn et Puck n'avaient pas relevé non plus, à son plus grand étonnement, et il s'était dit que si même eux n'essayerait pas les réconcilier, personne n'y arriverait.

« Et peut-être qu'on pourrait appeler Sam le pigeon maintenant ! » lança Brittany joyeusement

« Certainement pas » grogna Sam, qui d'un coup perdit son sourire

« Pourquoi pas ? C'est tout mignon un pigeon ! »

« Oui, c'est vrai ça, c'est mignon un pigeon Sam ! » rajouta Puck dans un grand sourire

« Quel pigeon est mignon ? »

Puck sauta presque sur son siège de surprise, ce qui fit bien rire les trois blonds, alors que la porte de la zone s'ouvrait en grand sur Kurt, Mike et Tina.

Sam se leva tout de suite pour aller les saluer, suivi par Quinn et Puck, et Brittany qui se pendit au cou de Kurt alors qu'elle venait de voyager avec lui depuis Lima dans la voiture de son père, tandis que Santana ne leva pas le petit doigt pour les accueillir. Mercedes et Artie arrivèrent pile quand tout le monde eut fini de se dire bonjour, ce qui fit relever tous ceux qui s'étaient assis, et Kurt en profita pour tirer Quinn par la manche vers un coin plus calme de la pièce.

« Tu vas être contente » lui sourit-il « J'y ai travaillé ce weekend et ça y est, ils sont prêts ! »

« Vraiment ? » demanda Quinn dans un sourire

Kurt répondit d'un clin d'œil et enleva le sac à dos qu'il avait à l'épaule pour le lui donner.

« Tout est là »

« Super, merci Kurt ! » s'exclama Quinn en lançant ses bras autour de lui pour le serrer contre elle « C'est Sam qui va être content ! »

Sam, qui avait entendu son prénom malgré la soi-disant qu'il avait tenté de mettre avec Quinn, ne peut s'empêcher de leur jeter un regard étonné, et Quinn lui fit aussitôt signe de venir les rejoindre.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » leur demanda-il

Quinn échangea un regard complice avec Kurt, qui hocha de la tête comme pour l'encourager à parler, et se tourna vers Sam pour lui tendre le sac à dos.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

« Ouvre, tu verras » lui conseilla Kurt

Sam les regarda tous les deux avec un air de méfiance, mais ils n'avaient pas l'air de vouloir lui faire une mauvaise blague ou se moquer de lui, et il ouvrit le sac pour en sortir ce qui ressemblait à des pulls.

« C'est … des fringues ? » demanda-il, étonné

« Des fringues » soupira Kurt « Des _habits_. Taillés sur mesure, pour toi »

« Mais … j'ai déjà des habits » remarqua Sam « Je comprends pas »

« Déplies en un » lui sourit Quinn

Sam attrapa un pull pour laisser retomber le sac au sol, et le déplia dans ses mains. C'était un sous-pull blanc aux manches rouges, un du genre qu'il aurait tout à fait pu porter en temps ordinaire, dont au début il ne trouva pas de particularité spéciale, jusqu'à ce qu'il le tourne pour en voir le dos.

« C'est quoi ça ? Des fermetures éclairs ? »

« Exactement ! » sourit Kurt « Deux fermetures éclairs dans le dos, tu devines par pourquoi ? »

« Pour mes ailes » souffla Sam

« Pour tes ailes » confirma Quinn

« Pour que tu puisses enfin porter des habits normaux sans avoir à sangler tes ailes à sang, ou à former une bosse sous ta chemise. Avec ce que Kurt t'a fixé sur tous ces polos, t'as juste à refermer les fermetures éclairs, et laisser tes ailes libre derrière toi, c'est pas génial ? »

Sam baissa les yeux vers le sac, qui était bourré presque à craquer d'habits, et les leva à nouveau vers Quinn et Kurt, qui le regardaient avec un sourire fier tous les deux.

« Je sais pas quoi dire … merci Kurt, du fond du cœur »

« Oh moi je n'ai fait qu'un peu de couture » sourit Kurt modestement « C'était une idée de Quinn à la base »

Sam se tourna vers Quinn pour la trouver toute souriante, avec l'air de quelqu'un qui venait de gagner le gros lot à une tombola, et lui sourit.

« Merci Quinn. »


	8. Le gymnase

Poum. Poum.

Ses poings allèrent s'écraser encore et encore contre le punching-ball rouge, le faisant balloter dans tous les sens sur son crochet. Elle avait beau frapper de toutes ses forces cependant, rien n'arrivait à effacer de son esprit les mots qui résonnaient dans sa tête.

_ C'était une erreur ! _

Poum

_ C'est ce vraiment ce que tu veux ? _

Poum.

_Comme tu voudras. _

Poum.

Une odeur de fumée qui se dégageait d'un trou béant du punching-ball emplit soudain la salle et les narines de Santana, et elle dû baisser les bras, contrainte d'arrêter sa petite séance de boxe avant d'y mettre le feu. Elle aurait cours dans quelques heures, la première heure de cours qui s'annonçait d'une longue semaine, mais pourtant elle était là depuis quelques heures, à boxer son punching-ball et à se défouler contre le mannequin inoxydable.

Comme depuis plusieurs jours déjà, comme depuis toutes ces heures où elle ne parlait plus à Britt.

Alors oui, peut-être qu'elle s'était encore plus renfermée sur elle-même que d'ordinaire, et avait repoussé tous ceux qui avaient tenté de l'aider, même Quinn et Puck, mais c'était nécessaire. Pour les protéger. Elle se sentait tellement en colère qu'elle en était sûrement dangereuse, et le meilleur moyen pour elle de protéger les autres des flammes qui menaçaient de sortir de ses poings sans qu'elle ne puisse les retenir était encore de les éviter.

En vérité, Santana se faisait peur. Le monstre en elle que Britt savait si bien calmer était lâché libre depuis l'absence de la blonde, et elle ne savait pas si elle arriverait à le contrôler s'il pointait le bout de son nez. Passer des heures dans sa salle était un moyen de se vider la tête, mais aussi de s'épuiser autant qu'elle le pouvait, même si son métabolisme n'avait pas l'air très atteint. Elle n'avait pas réussi à fermer l'œil de la nuit, et pourtant, elle se sentait à peine fatiguée.

Après avoir récupéré les preuves que leur avait demandé Quinn dans le bureau de Sue, Santana était allée se réfugier dans sa salle, et s'y était enfermée tout le weekend pour n'en sortir que dimanche soir. Et puis Britt était rentrée avec les autres … Elle secoua la tête comme pour chasser le souvenir de sa mémoire. Ca ne servait à rien d'y penser maintenant.

L'odeur de fumée s'était plus ou moins évaporée, et après s'être remis sur pieds, Santana se remit à frapper son sac avec ardeur.

* * *

Sur la grande pelouse où il avait volé à soixante-dix kilomètres par heure la veille, Sam était en train de voler à faible vitesse comme tous les matins. C'était désormais rentré dans sa routine quotidienne, et il aimait tellement la petite heure de liberté qu'il avait à présent tous les matins qu'il ne pouvait plus s'en passer. Il était en train de se demander quand est-ce qu'il verrait Santana, qui semblait passer ses matinées dehors tous les jours en ce moment, quand il vit une ombre au loin se promener le long des arbres. Ravi, il se dépêcha de la rejoindre au sol, et de se poser devant elle pour qu'elle se retourne.

« Hey ! Je me disais que … Britt ? »

Ce n'était pas Santana face à lui, mais bien la grande blonde, qui lui sourit aussitôt qu'elle l'aperçut.

« Bonjour Sammy ! »

« Je pensais que t'étais … »

« Santana » sourit la blonde « Oui je me doute. »

Sam replia ses ailes dans son dos, et fronça des sourcils.

« Tu sais que … »

« Je sais que quand elle dort pas la nuit, elle va dehors, et je sais que tu lui parles souvent. »

Sam dut faire une tête extrêmement étonnée, parceque Brittany se mit aussitôt à rire.

« Fais pas cette tête-là, Sammy ! »

« Elle te l'a dit ? »

« Oh non, elle ne l'admettrait jamais volontairement » sourit Brittany « Mais elle parle de toi souvent, sans s'en rendre compte, à grogner que tu la soules avec tes comics et tes imitations, et qu'elle ne veut plus entendre parler de votre arbre, peu importe ce que ça veut dire. Elle ne parlerait pas de ça si vous n'aviez pas plus que le peu d'interactions que vous avez en cours »

Sam était complètement soufflé. Peut-être que Brittany était ultra intuitive, en fait. Ou qu'elle connaissait très bien Santana. Ou un mélange des deux.

« Je te vois pas souvent dehors » remarqua Sam, en s'asseyant sur l'herbe à côté de Brittany comme elle venait de le faire. L'herbe était encore mouillée de la rosée du matin, mais ça n'avait pas vraiment l'air de déranger la blonde.

« Parceque ça me rappelle trop chez moi » dit doucement Brittany « J'ai grandi à la campagne, avec les chevaux et les animaux. C'était un peu en dehors de Lima, donc on avait beaucoup plus de place, et un grand jardin, un peu comme lui. »

Brittany montra du doigt la pelouse, et Sam hocha la tête.

« Ta maison te manque … »

« Un peu » dit Brittany en haussant des épaules « Mes parents, ma sœur, Lord Tubington … Je suis sûre qu'il a arrêté son régime depuis que je suis partie en plus »

« C'est qui lui, un voisin ? »

« Mon chat » sourit à nouveau la blonde, et Sam rit aussi « Mais j'ai San et Q ici. »

Brittany se pencha pour attraper un brin d'herbe verte, qu'elle fit rouler entre ses doigts à la manière d'un papier à cigarette, et qu'elle finit par porter à sa bouche pour en tirer un sifflement strident.

« Santana adore être dehors. Elle adore le parc chez moi, mais je crois qu'elle préfère encore ici »

Sam ne s'étonna pas de l'étonnante déviation de sujet, et sourit à la blonde.

« Et toi tu préfères la pelouse d'ici ? »

« Oh non, l'herbe est plus verte chez moi, et j'arrive pas bien à faire siffler celle-là. Mais San préfère ici, alors finalement l'herbe d'ici est pas si mal »

« Peut-être que c'est surtout l'espace qu'elle aime »

« Par rapport à avant … ça la change. »

Sam hocha de la tête.

« C'est ce que j'avais cru comprendre, oui. Même si elle ne le montre pas beaucoup … »

« Oh, mais elle le montre beaucoup plus que ce que tu penses, Sammy. On est un peu tous comme ça ici, il faut nous pardonner »

« De quoi, de pas montrer ce que vous pensez ? »

« C'est un peu comme Prison Break, mais mental. T'as déjà vu Prison Break ? »

« Non » nia Sam de la tête

« Moi non plus, ça nous avance pas beaucoup » dit très sérieusement Brittany « C'est un peu comme si on était enfermé dans une pension de nuitée »

« Dans un pénitencier tu veux dire ? »

« C'est pas pareil ? »

Sam sourit vers Brittany, et lança un bras au-dessus de son épaule pour la décoiffer, ce qui la fit sauter au loin en riant.

« Oui, Britt. C'est comme si c'était pareil »

* * *

« San tu peux me passer le lait ? »

Santana ne répondit pas, le nez plongé dans son café, et Puck lui donna un petit coupe de coude qui lui fit presque renverser sa tasse.

« Hey, mais t'es pas bien ! »

« Ca fait une heure que je te demande de me passer le lait ! » protesta Puck « Tu sais quoi, je vais le prendre moi-même »

Avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de l'en empêcher, Puck se coucha à moitié sur Santana pour attraper le lait, ce qui ne fit pas plaisir du tout à celle-ci.

« Puck, si tu fais ça encore une fois, je te transforme en barbecue, saucisse cramée comprise, putain ! »

Puck déglutit bruyamment et enleva vite son bras de dessous le nez de la brune. Apparemment, elle n'avait pas du tout envie de déconner ce matin, ni avec Puck, ni avec personne. Les autres étaient habituées à sa mauvaise humeur du matin cependant, et à part quand Puck fut assez brave pour lui demander de passer le sucre, personne d'autre ne la dérangea jusqu'à ce que Sam entre dans la cuisine.

Elle n'y aurait sûrement pas prêté attention si le grand blond n'était rentré dans la salle avec Britt, sous le bras, à rigoler et à parler tout fort comme pour faire exprès d'attirer l'attention de tout le monde sur eux.

Santana resserra son poing sur l'anse de sa tasse. Brittany alla embrasser le front de Quinn, puis frotter la partie du crâne de Puck qui avait quelques cheveux avant de s'assoir à côté d'Artie. Elle n'avait pas fait le moindre mouvement vers Santana, et si elle l'avait vu en train de bouder dans son café à côté de Puck, elle ne le montrait pas.

Britt lui faisait encore la gueule, c'était certain, mais à sa manière, c'est-à-dire qu'elle continuerait à être joyeuse et adorable, avec la petite modification qu'elle ne lui parlait plus. Ce qui tuait Santana intérieurement sans qu'elle parvienne cependant à l'admettre.

« Hey les gars, on est lundi aujourd'hui ! » s'exclama soudain Puck, faisant sursauter la moitié des autres autour de la table qui mangeaient tranquillement leur petit déjeuner

« Bien vu Puck » lui répondit Quinn sans lever les yeux du livre qu'elle avait ouvert sur ses genoux « T'as d'autres infos passionnantes comme ça à partager avec nous ? »

« Ca fait une semaine ! » continua Puck « Donc Sam ici présent va commencer les entraînements avec nous cet aprèm ! »

A ça, Quinn déposa son livre sur la table, et lança un grand sourire à Sam.

« Mais c'est vrai ça ! Tu se sens prêt Sam ? »

Sam haussa des épaules, ce qui fit tressaillir légèrement les ailes dans son dos, et sourire d'autant plus la blonde en face de lui. Pour la première fois, il portait un haut confectionné par Kurt, et ses ailes enfin libres dans son dos ne lui faisaient plus mal, maintenant.

« Ne t'inquiète pas Sam, on est tous passé par là » lui sourit Mercedes

« Quoique tu fasses, ça sera pas pire que moi » lui lança Mike quelques sièges plus loin « A mon premier entrainement avec Sue et Finn, j'ai vomi »

« C'est vrai, sur mes chaussures en plus » rigola Finn, ignorant la tête dégoutée que fit Rachel à côté de lui en repoussant au loin son bol du pudding « Moi comme j'étais tout seul à mon premier entraînement, Sue m'a massacré »

« Moi elle m'a dit que j'avais aucun talent particulier, c'est pas mieux » soupira Tina

« Arrêtez, vous allez faire peur à Sam ! » intervint Kurt, alors que Sam devenait en effet de plus en plus blanc « On sera là de toute façon Sam, c'est un entraînement collectif »

« C'est parfaitement normal de se sentir un peu angoissé, Sam » dit Rachel « Moi-même, je ne l'étais pas lors de mon premier entraînement parceque j'ai une méthode spécifique pour me calmer, qui consiste en une infusion de camomille tiède, et une série de cycles réguliers d'expirations et d'inspirations qui doivent venir du ventre. Est-ce que tu respires bien avec ton diaphragme Sam ? »

« Euh … »

« On s'en fout de ça Rachel » intervint Puck en venant à la rescousse de Sam « Et puis d'abord qu'est-ce que t'en sais ? Tu participes pas aux mêmes entraînements que nous toi, tu sais très bien pourquoi »

Rachel se mit aussitôt à protester, ce qui entraina un grand débat entre Puck et Finn, auquel se mêlèrent tout de suite Mercedes et Kurt.

Santana ne disait rien, remarqua Sam. Peut-être parcequ'elle était trop occupée à regarder Brittany et Artie collés l'un à l'autre pour suivre le débat.

Si la jalousie avait un visage, ce serait celui de Santana quand Brittany étala un peu de la crème de son café sur le nez d'Artie en riant. Pourquoi les autres ne le remarquaient pas ? Ca faisait presque peine à voir.

« Hey Sam ! Et toi t'en penses quoi, tu vas t'évanouir ou pas ? » rit Puck en lui jetant un bout de toast à la figure

« Hein ? Euh oui peut-être je ne sais pas … »

A l'autre bout de la table, Artie s'était soudainement détaché de Brittany en se raclant la gorge, et Sam ne rata pas le petit regard nerveux qu'il avait jeté en direction de Santana. Il devait avoir senti l'aura de courroux qui émanait de la latina parcequ'il avait arrêté de rigoler tout net, et Sam s'en serait sûrement amusé s'il n'avait pas peur d'attirer son attention.

« Et puis d'abord ce que tu dis est faux Noah ! » cria la voix de Rachel à travers le flot de paroles qui formait un grand brouhaha dans la pièce « Il est tout à fait possible de ne pas avoir un point de côté dès la première minute si tu fais des échauffements respiratoires avant ! »

« Ah ouais ? Alors on verra ça tout à l'heure, princesse, on fait la course et on voit qui sera essoufflé avant l'autre ! »

« Ca suffit tous les deux, ça intéresse personne en plus » grogna Mercedes « Au lieu de faire les malins, vous feriez mieux de nous aider parceque ça fait dix minutes qu'on débarrasse la table sans vous »

Puck et Rachel se jetèrent un dernier regard furieux avant de se lever de la table pour ranger le petit déjeuner avec les autres, et alors qu'ils se dirigeaient tous vers la salle de cours du professeur Shuester, dirigés par Finn comme si il leur montrait le chemin de la terre promise, Mike en profita pour taper sur l'épaule de Sam.

« De toute façon on sera avec toi Sam, il y a pas de crainte à avoir »

Sam sourit, et suivit le groupe vers leur salle de cours.

* * *

« Vous êtes distraits aujourd'hui » remarqua Mr Shue « Qu'est-ce qu'il vous arrive ? »

Personne ne lui répondit, trop occupés ailleurs, alors Mr Shue crut bon devoir répéter exactement le même message par télépathie, la phrase raisonnant gravement dans chacun de leur crâne.

« Hey Mr Shue, vous avez pas le droit d'entrer dans nos têtes comme ça ! » protesta Finn en se posant une main contre le front

« On veut juste aller à l'entraînement, Mr Shue » grogna Puck « On en a marre d'être là à faire de la grammaire »

« Ce n'était pas de la grammaire, c'était de la littérature » corrigea Rachel en se tournant vers lui « Et ça ne te ferait pas de mal de suivre un peu »

« Du calme » interrompit leur professeur en levant une main attendez « Bon il est quelle heure …Quatorze heure quinze. C'est un peu tôt mais j'imagine que vous avez assez eu de sonnets italiens comme ça pour aujourd'hui, vous pouvez aller au quatrième étage »

Puck et Finn sautèrent tous les deux de leurs chaises, ravis d'enfin quitter le cours, et les autres le firent avec beaucoup plus de délicatesse.

« Au revoir Monsieur Shuester ! » sourit Rachel de toutes ses dents

« Au revoir Rachel » lui sourit leur professeur « Sam, viens me voir un instant »

Sam échangea un petit regard avec Quinn, qui lui hocha de la tête comme pour l'encourager, et attrapa son sac par la hanse pour se diriger vers le bureau de son professeur.

« Sam, avant que tu ailles rejoindre les autres je voudrai m'assurer que tu es bien prêt à ce qu'il va suivre »

« L'entraînement ? » dit Sam « Mr Shue, ça fait depuis que je suis arrivé ici que j'attends ça ! »

« Ce n'est pas parceque tes camarades t'y entraînent que tu dois te précipiter à l'entraînement avec Sue » poursuivit Mr Shuester « C'est assez costaud, surtout le premier, et tu ne dois pas te sentir obligé d'y aller si tu ne le sens pas »

Sam hocha de la tête.

« Je comprends Mr Shue, mais je vous promets, j'ai envie d'y aller. »

« Comme tu voudras … Sue pense que tu es prêt, Sam » soupira Mr Shuester « Elle t'attend avec les autres au quatrième étage »

« Merci Mr Shue ! » sourit Sam, ravi

Le professeur Shuester ne lui rendit pas son sourire. Il avait l'air étrangement perturbé, comme si l'idée que Sam puisse enfin commencer son entrainement physique avec les autres lui faisait peur.

« Au revoir Mr Shuester ! » lui lança cependant Sam en quittant sa classe.

Celui-ci ne lui répondit pas. Dehors, Sam retrouva les autres, qui attendaient tous dehors sa petite réunion, et Mercedes lui demanda tout de suite ce que voulait leur professeur.

« Je sais pas bien … je crois qu'il voulait me dissuader d'aller à l'entrainement avec vous »

« Typique de Shue ça » commenta Mike « Il doit avoir peur que tu te blesses »

« C'est absurde, Mercedes sera là » commenta Artie

« Oui mais c'est Shue » lui répondit Mercedes « Il peut pas s'en empêcher »

« Bon on y va les gars ? » demanda Puck, qui était déjà devant les escaliers

« Pas la peine d'être plus pressé qu'un lavement, on arrive » grogna Kurt derrière lui

Le petit groupe se dirigea vers les escaliers, Mike et Finn se chargeant d'aider Artie à monter les marches, et quand ils arrivèrent enfin au quatrième étage, Sue les attendait en haut des escaliers, les bras croisés.

Sam faillit demander aux autres s'ils pensaient qu'elle était là depuis des heures à attendre que le cours de Mr Shue se finisse avant de juger qu'il ne valait mieux rien dire.

« Quinn, Santana, Brittany ! » aboya-elle

Le Unholy Trinity se dépêcha de la rejoindre, et Sue distribua des instructions tout bas auxquelles Quinn répondit par plusieurs hochements de tête, avant de lancer un regard appuyé vers Sam, et de disparaitre dans le couloir. Les trois filles revinrent vers le groupe, et Quinn lança un franc sourire à Sam.

« Prépare toi, Sam » sourit-elle « Ca va être un peu spécial pour toi »

« Oh génial ! On fait un renard contre les poules ? » demanda Puck

Santana et Brittany hochèrent toutes les deux de la tête.

« Ca faisait longtemps » remarqua discrètement Tina

« Attendez quoi ? Un renard contre des poules ? » demanda Sam

« C'est un mauvais titre, parceque les poules sont bien plus dangereuses que le renard, vu qu'il est tout seul » expliqua Finn

« Pourquoi ? On est pas en équipe ? »

« Oh, on est en équipe » sourit Quinn « Mais on est tous contre toi »

« Quoi ? » s'étrangla Sam

« Sauf moi ! » sourit Mercedes « Comme ça si il y a un problème, je serais tout de suite là pour te secourir »

« Oui mais que … quoi … » bredouilla Sam

« C'est pas compliqué Sam » lui dit Puck « T'as une seule chose à retenir, c'est que - »

« Puckerman c'est moi qui fait les briefings ici ! » tonna la voix de Sue, qui était réapparue comme par magie en haut des escaliers « Tout le monde dans vos vestiaires respectifs, je vous veux dans le gymnase dans cinq minute, habillés et en train de vous échauffer. Et que ça saute ! »

Tout le monde se bougea des marches de l'escalier très vite, les garçons et les filles partant dans deux directions séparées, mais avant que Sam ne puisse suivre Puck, Sue posa une main sur son épaule.

« Pas toi Macaulay Culkin. »

Sam regarda les autres s'éloigner avec une drôle d'angoisse, et quand il n'y eut plus personne dans le couloir sauf lui et Sue, elle se pencha vers lui pour froncer les sourcils.

« Bien, Samuel » lui dit Sue « Tu vas m'enfiler ce bracelet à ton poignet, et nous montrer tes abdos en enlevant ton t-shirt »

« Pardon ? » demanda Sam

La directrice lui lança un regard agacé, et poussa un soupir.

« Le bracelet est pour mesurer ta tension, ton taux d'oxygène et tout un tas de paramètres qu'un jeune novice comme toi n'est pas capable de comprendre, et ça serait bête de déchirer ta chemise quand tu déploieras tes ailes, aussi laide soit-elle. Franchement, qu'est-ce que c'est que cette mode des chemises à carreaux chez vous les jeunes, on dirait des bûcherons du Texas … »

« Là maintenant ? Dans le couloir ? »

« Je peux me retourner si ça te gêne, petit nature » rétorqua Sue d'un ton sarcastique « Je n'ai pas de tenue pour toi, donc de toute façon tu feras ton entraînement torse nu »

Sam enleva sa chemise et tendit son bras pour qu'elle lui passe au poignet un bracelet métallique qui lui enserra tout de suite les muscles à la manière d'un tensiomètre.

« Aie ! »

La pression était sacrément forte, et il ne s'attendait pas à ça. Sue lui lança un regard blasé, et il aurait pu jurer qu'elle venait de grogner un petit _chochotte_ dans sa barbe.

« Reste ici et échauffe un peu tes ailes, je vais voir s'ils sont prêts »

Sue disparut et Sam resta à nouveau seul, à regarder le bracelet à son poignet et à nerveusement étendre ses ailes dans son dos. Sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, il ne sentait plus du tout ce premier entraînement, et se demandait presque si il n'aurait pas mieux fait de suivre les conseils de Mr Shue.

La tête de Sue apparut au détour du couloir, et sans lui prononcer un mot, elle lui fit signe de venir d'un mouvement de tête. Sam n'était jamais allé au quatrième étage à part lors de leur petite escapade dans le bureau de Sue, et il avança à pas prudents dans le couloir, jusqu'à arriver devant une grande double porte devant laquelle était posée Sue, un chronomètre autour du cou et un masque d'impassibilité sur le visage.

« Tu t'es bien échauffé ? »

Sam hocha la tête, et Sue ouvrit la porte de droite.

« Prêt ? »

Sam allait répondre quand une main le poussa à l'intérieur de la salle, le faisant presque trébucher en avant, et il rattrapa son équilibre comme il le put.

« Je sais même pas pourquoi je continue à poser cette question quand j'écoute jamais la réponse. Essaie de tenir plus de cinq minutes, Magic Mike ! »

La porte claqua dans son dos, et Sam releva la tête pour regarder autour de lui. La pièce était grande, et presque complètement plongée dans le noir, à tel point qu'il pouvait à peine voir à dix mètres devant lui. Il fit un pas précautionneux devant lui, puis un autre.

Il n'y avait pas un bruit, et ça commençait à l'inquiéter.

Qu'est-ce qu'il était censé faire au juste ? Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire, tenir cinq minutes ? Sue ne lui avait rien dit, évidemment.

Sam se demanda si il ferait mieux de rester près de la porte d'entrée plutôt que d'avancer dans la pénombre et avant de décider que c'était un exercice, et que Sue attendait sûrement qu'il lui montre ce qu'il savait faire. Il ouvrit ses ailes pour se lever du sol d'un bon mètre, et il se dirigea lentement dans la pièce quand d'un seul coup, quelque chose lui tomba dessus de tout son poids, et appuya sur ses épaules avec une force incroyable, comme si il essayait de plaquer son dos au sol.

Sam poussa un grognement, et lança un coup de coude derrière lui, mais le poids sur lui appuyait sur ses ailes avec une énorme force, et il finit par tomber au sol dans un gros craquement. La force le plaquait maintenant au sol, sans mine de le lâcher, et Sam avait beau se débattre comme un beau diable, rien n'y faisait.

Il voulut ouvrir à nouveau ses ailes pour s'envoler à nouveau quand ce qui ressemblait fortement à une main se plaqua contre ses épaules, et Sam comprit que ce n'était pas un quelque chose qui le retenait au sol, mais un quelqu'un, un quelqu'un avec bien de plus de forces qu'un humain normalement constitué.

Il n'arriverait pas à s'en dégager, pas tant que ses ailes étaient bloquées, et quitte à tout tenter, Sam se retourna comme il pouvait pour lancer son poing vers son assaillant. Son poing alla s'écraser dans ce qui ressemblait à une plaque de fer, et si Sam poussa un grognement sonore, l'autre n'avait pas l'air plus perturbé. La main qui était sur ses ailes le lâcha un moment pour tenter de se plaquer contre sa gorge, et Sam en profita pour rouler de côté, se débarrassant de l'autre d'un coup de pied dans ce qui devait être son ventre, et voulut s'envoler dans les airs quand une main lui attrapa l'aile gauche, et il retomba au sol dans un hurlement de douleur.

Les coups se mirent soudain à pleuvoir sur lui, avec une sympathique impression de barre de fer qui allait s'écraser contre ses côtes et il arrivait à peine à donner la moitié de ce qu'il recevait. Un coup plus fort qu'un autre lui arriva dans le nez, et Sam hurla de douleur alors que le sang se mit à couler de partout sur son menton et ses lèvres.

« Metallica, c'en est assez » tonna une voix dans ce qui devait être un haut-parleur

La force sur lui s'écarta légèrement, et Sam se releva difficilement, le gout du fer dans sa bouche lui redonnant un léger sursaut d'énergie, et il ouvrit grand ses ailes.

« Metallica, dans cinq secondes tu réattaques. Cinq … Quatre … Trois … »

Son attaquant n'attendit pas la fin du décompte pour se jeter sur Sam, mais celui-ci avait légèrement ouvert ses ailes et s'était envolé à quelques mètres au-dessus du sol avant qu'il ne l'atteigne.

Une main essaya désespéramment d'attraper son pied, et Sam se dégagea vite pour déployer entièrement ses ailes, et s'envoler à grande vitesse vers le centre de la pièce. Il y avait un obstacle au milieu de la pièce qu'il aperçut trop tard, et qu'il cogna du bout de l'aile en voulant le contourner.

Le choc le déséquilibra quelque peu, et il tenta de se redresser dans les airs comme il le pouvait, tandis qu'au sol sous ses pieds, quelqu'un était visiblement en train de courir dans sa direction.

« Feu ! » lança la voix par le haut-parleur

Il n'eut pas le temps de se demander ce que signifiait _feu_ qu'une énorme flamme surgit juste sous son nez, et il perdit presque son équilibre dans les airs pour l'éviter.

« Feu ! » répéta la voix

D'autres flammes apparurent, se précipitant vers lui comme des boules de feu, et Sam s'envola un peu plus loin dans la salle obscure.

Il était assez loin pour que les flammes paraissent moins grandes, mais il se demandait bien où était le monstre métallique qui lui avait éclaté le nez, et s'il n'allait pas réapparaitre, quand une étrange vague apparut soudain sur le mur à côté de lui, et qu'il freina son mouvement pour la regarder.

Avant même qu'il n'ait pu dire ouf, l'espèce de flash zigzagant sur les murs du gymnase se jeta sur lui, et lui agrippa les jambes, le faisant s'écraser au sol. Cette fois-ci, c'était fini.

Sam leva désespérément les bras pour se protéger, attendant le coup à la tête qui aurait sa peau, et le moment où il pourrait tranquillement s'évanouir quand un autre cri retentit.

« Stop ! Fin de l'exercice ! »

Les lumières se rallumèrent d'un seul coup, et Sam cligna des yeux plusieurs fois pour s'y habituer. Penché sur lui, la vague supersonique c'était métamorphosé en Mike, qui semblait essayer de regarder l'état de son nez.

« C'était … c'était toi ? »

« Bien sûr que c'était moi » sourit Mike « Tu connais quelqu'un d'autre qui peut courir sur les murs ? »

Sam sourit, et voulut se relever quand la douleur perçante à son côté le fit retomber au sol dans un grondement.

« Reste là » lui dit aussitôt Mike « T'y es allé fort Finn »

« Je suis désolé Sam » dit Finn en apparaissant à son tour derrière Mike, son visage normal mais ses bras encore sous leur forme métallique

« Ca va mec ? »

« On avait dit le mettre à terre, pas le tabasser jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive » remarqua Santana, la dernière à se montrer « Bravo Metallica, t'as failli tuer le pigeon »

Il y avait du bruit derrière eux, que Sam attribua aux autres élèves qui entraient dans la pièce à leur tour, mais il ne pouvait pas encore les voir, toujours allongé au sol.

« Pourquoi vous m'appelez Metallica ? J'aime pas ce surnom » protesta Finn

« Oh, tu préfères le Géant Vert ? »

« Poussez-vous ! »

C'était la voix de Mercedes, qui avait l'air assez pressée et ne se gêna pas pour écarter Finn hors de son chemin, homme métallique ou non, et se mit tout de suite à genoux à côté de la tête de Sam.

« T'as pas commencé avec les plus faciles, évidemment, mais c'était Sue qui a choisi … » grommela-elle tout bas en observant les dégâts « Ne bouge pas Sam »

Elle passa doucement une main du front de Sam jusqu'à son nombril, et il ressentit tout de suite une douce chaleur s'y répandre, se sentant tout de suite beaucoup mieux.

« C'était super Sammy ! » lui sourit tout de suite Brittany en posant sa tête contre celle de Mercedes « T'allais super vite, j'ai cru que Mike arriverait pas à t'attraper »

Sam sourit et se redressa sur ses genoux, alors que les autres arrivaient en groupe autour de lui.

Ils portaient tous le même uniforme, un jogging noir et un t-shirt rouge cousu du logo de McKinley, mais si certains comme Kurt et Brittany le portaient sous forme de manches longues, Puck et Finn l'avaient en marcel et Quinn et Santana portaient un débardeur et un short court. C'était sûrement la tenue dont Sue lui avait parlé, dont il espérait qu'il obtiendrait un modèle prochainement.

« Pas mal pour une première fois » sourit Mercedes

« Minable » dit Sue derrière elle, les faisant tous sursauter « J'ai vu des mioches à peine sortis du berceau réussir à tenir dans cette salle trois fois plus longtemps que toi, blondinet »

« Mais … »

« Tu penses que c'était dur ? Essaie de remonter les chutes du Niagara à contre -courant, ça c'est dur ! » aboya Sue « Les autres ! Ici, tout de suite ! »

Les autres se précipitèrent en cercle autour de Sue, Brittany trébuchant légèrement sur ses lacets et poussant presque Artie dix mètres trop loin, et Sue attendit que le silence soit plus ou moins revenu pour parler.

« Bien, maintenant que l'entraînement du petit nouveau est achevé, on va pouvoir reprendre le cours habituel de nos séances » lança elle d'une voix forte « Et aujourd'hui, on va faire une comparaison appuyée de vos résultats du mois dernier »

Il eut une série de grognements dans le cercle, que Sue coupa tout de suite d'un ordre plus fort que les autres.

« Je ne veux rien entendre ! Vous allez vous présenter à moi un par un, et ceux qui font des chiffres moins bons que le mois dernier seront de corvée vaisselle et ménage pendant quinze jours – c'est comme ça, et pas autrement ! Quinn tu commences, les autres avec moi »

Sam eut à peine le temps de souhaiter bonne chance à la blonde que Mercedes l'avait entraîné à la suite des autres contre un mur de la pièce. Sue, elle, était allée chercher on ne savait trop où une énorme cible de tir à l'arc, et l'avait placé au centre de la pièce.

Maintenant que les lumières étaient allumées, Sam pouvait voir que le gymnase dans lequel il était ressemblait à une immense pièce, avec plusieurs murs d'escalade et espèce de chevaux d'arçon, dont l'un des deux était sûrement l'obstacle dans lequel il était rentré par mégarde.

« Comment vous faisiez pour vous déplacer dans le noir ? Et pour voir où j'allais ? » chuchota-il, alors qu'en face d'eux, Quinn faisait craquer ses jointures dans ses paumes comme pour se préparer à ce qui allait suivre

« On connait la pièce par cœur, et on pouvait entendre tes bruits d'ailes » répondit Finn « On était tous mis à des endroits stratégiques pour te tomber dessus. Et puis si il y avait le moindre danger, Sue nous l'aurait dit dans les haut-parleurs »

« On pense que Sue peut voir dans le noir » rajouta Kurt tout bas « Ou qu'elle a mis des caméras infra-rouges, ou thermiques dans le gymnase … Elle est capable de tout »

« Silence ! » aboya Sue « Q, je te fais un décompte et tu commences. Aretha, je te veux prête à intervenir en cas de problème, et les autres, le premier qui parle servira de cobaye aux autres ! »

Tout le monde se tut dans un silence religieux, et Quinn souffla un bon coup avant de se positionner, sa main droite en avant et les genoux légèrement fléchis.

« Cible à dix mètres » énonça Sue « Feu ! »

Quinn envoya de sa paume ouverte une énorme balle de glace qui alla frapper la cible en plein cœur, et Sue hocha de la tête.

« A quinze mètres ! »

Quinn recula de quelques pas jusqu'à ce que leur directrice, qui avait visiblement un compas dans l'œil, hoche de la tête.

« Feu ! »

La boule de glace atteint à nouveau le centre de la cible, et Sue hocha de la tête.

« A vingt mètres … Feu ! »

« C'est marrant qu'elle dise _feu_ » chuchota Sam tout bas « Elle devrait plutôt dire _glace_ non ? »

Brittany éclata de rire, ce qui fit légèrement sursauter Quinn dans sa concentration.

« Silence j'ai dit ! » leur cria Sue « A vingt-cinq mètres ! »

Quinn mit un peu plus de temps à tirer cette fois-ci, et même si la glace atteint à nouveau cible, à quelques centimètres à peine de son centre, la blonde n'avait pas l'air contente.

« Trente mètres. Feu ! »

Plus elle reculait, moins Quinn devenait précise dans ses tirs, et quand Sue annonça les cinquante mètres, la boule de glace atteint le dernier cercle de la cible, manquant presque de la rater.

« Bien » lança Sue « C'est mieux, mais tu dois être capable d'atteindre les cinquante mètres, et pas médiocrement comme tu viens de le faire »

Quinn hocha de la tête, prenant visiblement la réponse comme un compliment, et Sue se tourna vers les autres.

« C'est ça un entrainement réussi, prenez-en de la graine bande de chewing-gums trop mâchés ! Santana, à la place de Quinn ! »

Santana sauta sur ses pieds pour aller remplacer la blonde au pied levé, tandis que celle-ci allait s'assoir avec les autres. Son entraînement ressemblait en tout point à celui de Quinn, si ce n'est qu'elle lançait des boules de feu au lieu de boules de glace, et que si Quinn avait dérouté du centre de la cible à partir des trente-cinq mètres, Santana le fit dès les trente mètres.

« Ca va pour cette fois » grogna Sue quand la dernière flamme alla s'écraser contre la cible, qui résistait étrangement bien au feu comme à la glace. « Bien, lequel de vous je vais tester maintenant … Est-ce qu'il y a un volontaire ? »

Avant que personne n'ait pu lever la main ou se porter volontaire, la porte du gymnase avait du s'ouvrir parcequ'il y eut un grand bruit, et Monsieur Shue entra en trombe dans la pièce, suivit comme elle le pouvait par mademoiselle Pillsbury.

« Sue ! Un mot s'il-te-plait ! » tonna le professeur Shuester, visiblement mécontent de quelque chose

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore ? » gronda Sue du même ton que lui « On n'interrompt pas mes entraînements sans bonne raison ! »

« Mettre la vie des étudiants en danger, c'est une bonne raison pour toi ? » lui répondit Shue

Le regard de Sue passa de leur professeur à la petite rousse derrière lui, et Sam se dit qu'elle n'avait rien à envier à la supposée vision laser de Blaine Anderson.

« Je vois, c'est encore Emily qui est allée espionner mon entraînement pour critiquer les méthodes … »

« _Emma_ » corrigea mademoiselle Pillsbury entre ses dents

« Les enfants, l'entraînement est fini, allez à la salle commune » leur dit Mr Shue, comme si il remarquait seulement maintenant qu'ils étaient tous là

« C'est pas juste, il y a que Quinn et San qui ont pu s'entraîner » protesta Puck

« J'ai dit que l'entraînement était fini ! Allez prendre une douche ! »

Mr Shuester n'avait visiblement pas envie de commencer à négocier avec eux, et ils se relevèrent en protestant un peu, surtout Puck, pour quitter le gymnase et laisser les trois adultes seuls dans la pièce.

« Ca arrive souvent que Shue interrompe l'entrainement ? » murmura Sam

« De temps en temps » lui répondit Quinn « En fait, Pillsbury se sert de ses pouvoirs de trackeuse pour savoir ce qu'il se passe à l'entraînement et quand ça ne lui plait pas elle intervient »

« Ou plutôt elle fait intervenir Shue » dit Kurt

Ils étaient arrivés à la sortie, et Puck, qui paraissait le moins pressé à partir, les fit tous passer devant lui avant d'attraper doucement la poignée pour laisser la porte à moitié entrouverte.

« Noah, qu'est-ce que tu … » commença Rachel

« Chut ! »

« Mais Puck - » enchaîna Finn

« Il a dit chut ! » interrompit Santana en donnant un grand coup de coude à Finn, avant de se rapprocher de l'ouverture pour y coller son oreille.

Les autres s'échangèrent un regard, avant de tous se regrouper le plus possible près de la porte pour y tenter d'écouter les bribes de conversation qui provenaient de la salle.

« C'était pas un peu trop le feu ? » leur parvient la voix de Pillsbury

Sam, Kurt et Mercedes se tournèrent tous les trois vers Santana, qui haussa les épaules d'un air absolument pas concerné, et la voix de Sue, encore plus énervée qu'auparavant, remplit la pièce.

« Parceque la Milice dehors les attaquera avec des pistolets en mousse peut-être ? »

« Sue, tu les pousses toujours au-delà de leur limite ! » lui répondit Mr Shuester « Et si un d'eux se blessait sérieusement ? »

« Ce sont des enfants, Sue ! » rajouta Mademoiselle Pillsbury

« Des enfants qui pourraient tuer n'importe qui, y compris eux-mêmes s'ils ne se contrôlent pas ! » ragea Sue « T'as cru qu'on était dans une chorale ? Un club de chant ? Vous êtes tous les deux inconscients si vous pensez les protéger, alors que ce sont eux le futur de cette école ! »

« L'école n'aura pas de futur si tu les tues avant ! »

« Je ne vous laisserai pas faire les mêmes erreurs deux fois ! » rugit Sue « Ceux-ci, je les protégerai jusqu'au bout, même si il doivent en suer ou en pleurer toutes les larmes de leurs corps ! »

Il y eut encore des échanges de paroles beaucoup moins fortes qu'ils n'arrivèrent pas à décrypter, et puis des étranges bruits, qui ressemblaient en tout point à des pas précipités.

« Oh merde Sue arrive ! » dit soudain Artie, qui devait sentir la fureur de la directrice se rapprocher « Vite, barrez-vous ! »

Il y eut un brans-le-bas le combat général devant la porte du gymnase, qui finit par Mike utilisant sa super-vitesse pour rouler Artie au loin tandis que les autres courraient aussi vite qu'ils le pouvaient vers la salle commune pour s'y cacher. Heureusement pour eux, Sue avait en tête d'aller se défouler dans son bureau ou son laboratoire, qui étaient tous les deux à l'opposé du couloir où ils avaient disparu.

Une fois dans la salle commune, chacun reprit ce qui semblait être sa place habituelle, à part Rachel qui déclara qu'elle avait besoin d'une douche après tant de commotions, et qui déguerpit rapidement vers les douches des filles.

« C'était donc ça, un entrainement au quatrième étage. » souffla Sam

« _Ca_ ? » rit Puck « Ca c'était rien »

« Sue voulait juste tester tes réflexes, voir si tu penserais à utiliser tes ailes pour te protéger. » rajouta Quinn dans le fauteuil en face de lui

« Voir si je penserais en mutant avant de penser en humain ? »

« C'est ça. » confirma Kurt

« Hey les gars » énonça Artie « C'était quoi ce qu'ils nous ont fait à la fin là ? »

« A toi de nous le dire » lui répondit Quinn « Qu'est-ce que t'as senti ? »

Artie haussa des épaules.

« Sue était furax, mais ça change pas vraiment de d'habitude … Shue était en colère contre elle, et Pillsbury avait peur au début, et puis un peu énervée aussi »

« Sue a raison, c'est sûrement Pillsbury qui a repéré que San était en train de cracher du feu, et qui a couru le cafter à Shue » dit Puck depuis la table de billard, où il essayait de polir le bout du manche à balai

« Je crachais pas du feu, abruti » répondit Santana, assise à même la table de billard à côté de lui « Et puis il y avait pas que moi, toi aussi t'étais contre Evans, et Hudson, et Mike ! »

« Peu importe, Pillsbury avait peur pour notre sécurité » dit Kurt « Et elle a pas forcément tort »

« Pourquoi tu dis ça ? » demanda Finn

« Finn, t'as failli écraser la tête de Sam à coups de poings métalliques, tu t'en rends compte ? » lui répondit Kurt

« C'est pas vrai ! » protesta Finn, qui tourna tout de suite la tête vers Sam pour lui jeter un regard plutôt inquiet « Et puis t'as rien Sam, pas vrai ? »

« Non j'ai plus rien, grâce à Mercedes » le rassura Sam « Merci au fait Mercedes ! Ca marche super bien »

« Je te l'avais bien dit, je sais tout guérir » lui sourit Mercedes

« C'est pas une raison pour nous faire affronter les uns les autres ! » s'exclama Kurt « C'est beaucoup trop dangereux, on pourrait se blesser gravement »

« Mais non, c'est sécurisé » grogna Puck

« Ah ouais ? Par qui ? » enchaîna Artie, au grand étonnement de Sam « C'est pas Sue qui va nous défendre si il y a un problème, ou nous éteindre si on prend feu ! »

« Pourquoi, t'as peur de moi Quatre Yeux ? » ricana Santana depuis le billard

Artie de répondit pas, mais il n'avait pas l'air franchement ravi à en croire le regard qu'il jeta à la brune.

« Il faut pas exagérer, c'est pas si dangereux que ça … » argumenta faiblement Finn

« Bien sûr que si ! » lui répondit Kurt « Sue va beaucoup trop loin avec ses entraînements ! »

« T'es une mauviette ou quoi, Hummel ? » lui demanda Santana

Le ton commençait légèrement à monter, et c'est peut-être pour ça que Puck interrompit tout le monde en levant la main qui tenait le manche à balai en l'air.

« Hey les gars, au lieu de vous entretuer, réfléchissez à l'évènement principal du jour ! Shue nous a laissé partir sans devoirs du coup »

« Ca va pas aider ta note en géographie ça » rit Quinn

Puck haussa des épaules, et lui montra sa queue improvisée.

« Un petit billard ? »

« Non merci » lui dit Quinn « Je vais plutôt aller bouquiner moi »

Puck alla tenter sa chance auprès de Sam et de Finn, qui acceptèrent tous les deux de faire une partie avec lui, puis avec Santana, qui accepta de mauvaise grâce, et refusa d'en faire une deuxième.

Quand vint le soir, Puck essayait comme il le pouvait d'apprendre les règles de base du billard à Tina, qui avait vraiment dit oui parcequ'il avait insisté auprès d'elle pendant une demi-heure, pendant que Quinn lisait un livre dans son coin, et que Brittany et Mike étaient dans une espèce de concours de danse plutôt étrange. Mercedes et Kurt rigolaient tout fort ensemble, alors qu'Artie tentait désespérément de comprendre la blague pour pouvoir rire aussi, et Finn avait l'air de porter tout le poids du monde sur ses épaules en écoutant Rachel lui raconter en long et en large le dernier film de Mandy Patinkin.

Sam lui, grattait d'un air absent sur une vieille guitare de Puck que celui-ci avait redescendu de sa chambre. Il avait laissé la sienne chez lui, tout comme la plupart de ses affaires, et elle lui manquait.

Il n'était pas le seul à avoir l'air mélancolique cependant, puisque Santana était aussi préoccupée à se morfondre seule dans son coin, n'ayant aucune envie de rejoindre aucun des petits groupes dans la salle apparemment.

La porte de la zone s'ouvrit sur la Coach Beiste, qui leur sourit à tous et passa un bras dans la salle pour leur montrer sa montre.

« Il est huit heure ! Qui a faim ? »

« Moi ! » hurla presque Finn en sautant sur ses pieds « Cool on va diner ? »

« Du calme le morfalle » rit Mike

Tout le petit monde se leva en s'étirant plus ou moins, et Finn se précipita hors de la pièce, Rachel le suivant aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait en lui criant de l'attendre.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on mange ce soir ? J'espère des frites »

« On en a eu hier ! »

« On a jamais assez de frites ! »

Ils étaient presque tous sortis de la salle commune en discutant gaiement du menu du dîner, et Brittany allait les rejoindre quand une main s'enroula autour de son poignet, la retenant doucement en arrière. Elle n'avait pas vraiment besoin de se retourner pour savoir à qui appartenait la main, mais elle était restée dos à Santana trop longtemps pour l'ignorer plus longtemps.

« Brittany … je peux te parler ? »

Brittany faillit lui dire non. Faillit dire que la relation qu'elles avaient eu, ou du moins qu'elle avait cru avoir avec la latina, était une erreur, que c'était elle qui l'avait dit, et qu'elle n'avait fait que respecter sa volonté en s'éloignant, mais quelque chose dans la voix de Santana l'en empêcha.

Depuis qu'elle la connaissait, Santana avait toujours été plus grande que le monde, et Brittany avait toujours admiré la force de son caractère. La fille face à elle semblait fragile, plus petite que d'ordinaire, et sans les yeux bruns aux reflets rouges, Brittany n'aurait peut-être pas reconnu sa meilleure amie.

« Britt, s'il te plait » chuchota Santana « Je suis désolée »

La phrase acheva de convaincre la blonde. Santana ne suppliait pas. Santana n'était pas désolée. Santana ne s'excusait jamais, même pas à elle. Brittany jeta un regard derrière son épaule, où Quinn les regardait toutes les deux, hésitant visiblement à intervenir, et lui sourit.

Quinn n'avait pas l'air très convaincue, et si elle avait eu les capacités de Mr Shuester, elle lui aurait sûrement posé une question mentale, mais Brittany hocha de la tête doucement.

Quinn soupira, et tourna les talons pour rejoindre les autres, laissant les filles seules dans la salle commune. Brittany attendit que les pas des autres ne se fassent presque plus entendre dans le couloir pour se tourner complètement vers Santana, qui tordait ses mains nerveusement face à elle dans un geste très peu habituel.

« Britt hum … Ca peut plus durer. » se lança-elle « Je veux plus que tu m'ignores dans les couloirs, je veux plus que tu passes tout ton temps avec cet abruti de Roulettes - »

« Dis pas ça ! » interrompit tout de suite Brittany

Santana fronça des sourcils, mais la blonde n'avait pas l'air de plaisanter, et elle leva une main en l'air.

« D'accord, d'accord, avec Artie. Je veux plus te voir passer tout ton temps avec lui, ça me bouffe. Mais je veux plus que tu me parles plus, B. Je suis désolée de tout ce que je t'ai dit »

Brittany hocha la tête, et laissa passer un moment de silence. « T'es vraiment désolée ? »

Santana hocha de la tête, et poussa un soupir.

« J'aurai jamais dû te dire tout ça … tu m'en veux ? »

Brittany fit un pas vers elle, puis un deuxième, jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit à portée de main de la brune, et tendit une main en avant, que Santana attrapa aussitôt dans la sienne.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux alors ? »

Santana resserra la main de la blonde dans la sienne, et une douce chaleur enveloppa immédiatement leurs deux paumes.

« Je veux … toi. Si tu veux aussi. Comme avant »

« Comme avant ? » demanda doucement Brittany « Tu veux dire cachées, et que personne sache que toi et moi, on fait ce que pourraient faire Finn et Rachel si elle était pas toxique ? »

« Elle est pas toxique, elle … on s'en fout de ça » s'interrompit Santana « S'il te plait Britt … »

La brune passa une main sous son nez en reniflant fort, et baissa le menton. Brittany avait vu des larmes dans ses yeux bruns, et avança encore d'un pas pour passer un bras autour des épaules de Santana, et la ramener contre elle.

« Oh pleure pas, Sanny »

Santana ne lutta pas contre elle, et laissa les bras de la blonde l'encercler complètement, pour poser sa tête contre son épaule et enfouir son visage dans son cou.

« Pourquoi t'es partie ? » demanda Santana si bas que la blonde faillit ne pas l'entendre

« Tu m'as dit de partir, alors je suis partie. »

Santana se resserra infiniment plus dans les bras de Brittany, ses mains agrippées dans son dos pour l'empêcher de s'éloigner d'elle.

« Ne pars plus » soupira elle « Ne pars plus. »

Les larmes coulaient pleinement sur les joues de la brune, et la blonde ne dit rien, pensant tout bas que Santana ressemblait plus à la fille qu'elle avait découvert il y a des années que celle qu'elle croisait tous les jours dans les couloirs de l'école.

« Je peux pas … veux pas qu'on me regarde différemment » finit par murmurer Santana contre l'épaule de la blonde

Brittany souleva le menton de la brune pour plonger son regard dans le sien, et laissa trainer sa main contre la joue rougie de Santana.

« Mais tu es différente, San. Tu peux pas te cacher toute ta vie. »

Santana renifla à nouveau, et essuya vite ses larmes du plat de la main.

« Je peux pas … J'ai déjà trop … »

La phrase mourut dans sa gorge, et Santana se tut pour jeter un regard suppliant à Brittany.

« Mais si les autres te regardent mal ou te disent des choses méchantes, t'aurai qu'à les faire taire, tu sais le faire » objecta la blonde « Et les autres en dehors de l'école peuvent pas nous voir puisque l'école est invisible »

« Britt, s'il te plait. Me demande pas de … De … »

« D'accord » interrompit Brittany « D'accord »

Elles restèrent dans les bras l'une de l'autre pendant un bon moment, jusqu'à ce que Brittany se détache un peu pour regarder par-dessus les cheveux noirs la montre à son poignet.

« On devrait peut-être aller au self, les autres vont croire que j'avais trop faim et que je t'ai mangé »

Santana sourit contre son épaule mais ne relâcha pas la blonde pour autant.

« Encore un peu. »

« Encore un peu. » acquiesça Brittany

Santana hocha de la tête contre l'épaule de Brittany, et ferma les yeux.


End file.
